Life with Annie
by WendyHamlet
Summary: Finnick Odair has won the hunger games. But he returned home to a lost friend, and a broken mind. bringing Annie out of insanity, life seems like it should return to normal. But life will never be the same, and Finnick slowly realises this. With the victory tour, and his growing popularity in the capitol, how many things will change? Will he realise Annie is more than a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

well here is the sequel to my first story.

It will start right before the victory tour, and will

probably end right before Annie's games.

I hope you like it, and please review :)

* * *

Chapter one: Just another day.

I slowly walk back to my large house in victors village.

The sun is out, but It's still a little chilly.

It has been almost six months since I won the sixty-fifth hunger games, and soon I will be picked up to go on the all famous victory tour. This is what happens exactly halfway between games, the victor of the previous games will take a tour to each district. Ending at the capitol, at each district I will be put on a stage, and boasted about in front of the entire district, including the families of the tributes I murdered.

Sure there will be parties and gifts given, but the whole tour is basically like a slap in the face to all the other districts.

As I make my way down the main street, I receive some strange looks.

I imagine what they are all thinking.

Who is that filthy boy with torn clothes?

It couldn't be Finnick Odair, last years victor could it?

How did he get so dirty?

unfortunately for me, I'm kind of unmistakable.

I've grown since the games, and now I am at least 6' feet tall.

I've kept in shape too, so it's kind of impossible to recognise me.

What other tall, well-built fifteen year olds, with bronze hair and sea green eyes are there?

True, I've let my hair grow a little longer since the games, it falls in waves just below my ears. But this does little to hide my identity.

I sigh, and ignore the quizzical looks. Just a few more blocks until I reach victors village. Then I can take a shower and change out of these ripped and dirt covered clothes.

I reach the village in about five minutes, and walk past Mags house, and Bruce's. I pass one more house that is empty, and then finally reach my house.

I retrieve the key from the top of the doorway, and after unlocking the door, Walk inside.

It has three floors, the first one holds the kitchen, living room and a bathroom. The second floor has the master bedroom and bathroom, a lounge type room, and a guest bedroom. The last floor has the laundry room, another guest bedroom and a guest bathroom.

You would think living in a large house all by my self that I would get lonely. But I spent my whole life in a crowded community home with dozens of other boys, almost all which beat and teased me. So the truth is I am very content to live in a big house all to myself.

I walk stiffly up the stairs and pull off my ruined clothes. I throw them in a trashcan, and jump in the shower.

I was overjoyed to find they had a capitol shower installed in the master bathroom. I had grown fond of them while I was at the capitol, and I quickly program it to a gentle pressure, with warm water. I press a button, and blue foam covers me. Soothing my body. I shampoo my hair, and press the rinse button.

I turn the water off, and wrap in a towel. My house unfortunately doesn't have the instant drying system like in the capitol.

Oh well, I don't want to have to many things to remind me of the capitol. I hate the capitol, and everything it stands for.

I rummage through my dresser for something to wear. Finally deciding on a pair of khaki pants, and a dark purple shirt.

As I pull the clothes out of the drawer, I hear the doorbell ring.

"It's open!"

I shout down the stairs as I pull on the pants.

I hear the door open, and someone runs up the stairs.

"Hey Finn!"

I'd know that voice anywhere, it's my best friend Annie Cresta.

She bounds in the room, and skids to a stop.

"Finn...What happened?"

Oh crap, I forgot about the bruises. I turn around quickly facing her.

I'm holding my shirt in my hand, and I give her an innocent grin.

"Oh. Hi Annie."

She's dressed in her everyday wear, jeans and a light yellow T-shirt. Her hair was in a pigtail, but the hairpin is barely hanging on to a few strands, and her wild copper hair is flying out every which way. Just like it always does.

She crosses her arms, and raises her eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb with me Finnick Odair. What happened to you?"

I shrug.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She walks over to me, and glares into my eyes.

"Turn around."

I smile, and shrug again.

"I don't have to."

She grabs my arm, and spins me around.

"Ow! Watch it."

I hear her gasp, as she sees my back.

"Finn...where did you get these bruises?"

I turn back around, and painfully pull on my shirt.

"I had a little run in with some old buddies of mine."

She looks shocked.

"I thought that had stopped. Aren't you big enough now to take care of yourself in a fight?"

I sigh.

"Not if there's six of them. They jumped me in the alley behind the butcher shop."

Annie narrows her eyes.

"It was Surf and his buddies again wasn't it? Ooh! If I could get my hands on them I'd..."

I laugh. Annie is one of the sweetest people I know, she couldn't hurt a fly.

"You'd what? Smile and ask them nicely to stop? They're bullies Annie, and It's only gotten worse since I won the games. They already hated me, but now that I'm rich and popular they have all the more reason to."

She sighs and sits on my bed.

"What where you doing in the alleys anyway?"

I sit down next to her.

"Oh, just trying to avoid some of my adoring fans."

Annie wrinkles her nose, and sticks out her tongue.

"Ugh, I hate those drooling sickos. No wonder you were hiding."

I laugh, Annie can't stand girl talk, like makeup, clothes and boys. She would rather talk to me about fishing, boating or anything else.

"What do your friends at school think about me?"

She shudders.

"Don't even ask. I wouldn't repeat what they say for the world."

I laugh, but the truth is I despise it as much as Annie does. I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't want one right now. Almost everyday I have girls of all ages throwing themselves at me, and I do exactly what I was taught. Smile, talk to them, and give them my autograph. I except their phone numbers, and bid them good day. The entire time loathing them.

"You should get a doctor to look at your back."

I shrug.

"I'm going on the victory tour next week, I can get some magic healing potion from the capitol."

Annie frowns at the mention of the capitol.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for my birthday."

Annie's birthday is a few days after I start the victory tour, and everything is already scheduled. I feel horrible, after all, Annie was here for my birthday last month when I turned fifteen. Now when she is turning thirteen, I won't be here.

"I know, I feel absolutely awful about that. But everything is planned ahead of time, I've already talked to Mags about it."

She nods.

"I'm going to be a teenager too. Oh well, I know you can't help it. It's just that with Robbert gone now...well It's just going to be hard with you not there."

I swallow hard. Annie's older brother Robbert, died while I was in the games. After he died, Annie kind of lost her mind. But I was able to bring her back."

"I know. Hey what are you here for anyway?"

She jumps up, her hair escaping the hairpin as she does.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mom said I could invite you Mags and Bruce over for dinner tonight."

I stand up with her and stretch.

"Well, I'll be there for sure. Anything to taste your mom's cooking. Mags will probably come too, but I don't know about Bruce."

Annie pushes her hair out of her face.

"Alright, I'll tell mom to count on both of you coming, and to make a little extra in case Bruce comes too."

I walk downstairs with her, and we both stop at the door.

"Do you want to go to the beach for a while?"

She shakes her head.

"Sorry, I have to help mom with some stuff."

I nod.

"What about tomorrow then?"

She laughs.

"I have school tomorrow Finn. Speaking of which, are you ever planning on coming to school again?"

I shake my head.

"To much attention, I might get a tutor or something."

She shrugs.

"Alright. Well I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow anyway, we can hang out after school."

I smile.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight."

She walks out and waves.

"See you later!"

I walk back upstairs, and hurriedly brush my hair.

Then I go and visit Mags.

She opens the door, and smiles.

"Finnick! It's good to see you. Come on in."

I walk in to her large house.

"Hey Mags. It's good to see you too."

We walk over and sit in her living room.

"So, what brings you here?"

I pretend to look shocked.

"What? I can't come over just to see my beautiful mentor?"

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Goodness, I chose the right personality for you all right. Now what do you want you flirt?"

I grin.

"Well, I did come over to invite you over to the Cresta's for dinner tonight. Bruce is invited too."

Mags smiles.

"Oh I'd love to have dinner with them. How is Annie doing by the way?"

I tell Mags everything, so she knows all about Annie's melt down, and she always keeps an eye out for the both of us.

"She's doing a lot better. But it's going to be hard for her when I go on the victory tour. I'm going to be gone for her thirteenth birthday, and this will be her first one without Robbert."

Mags thinks for a minute.

"Wait a minute...I think you can take one person from your district on the tour."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? You mean Annie could come with me?"

She frowns,

"I'm not sure...I'd have to make a couple of calls. But I'm pretty sure that she can come."

I grin. That would be amazing, Annie with me on the victory tour. She'd get to see all the districts, and the capitol.

"Could you find out for me?"

Mags smiles.

"Of course. I should be able to give you an answer by tonight."

I stand up.

"Thanks. I should go, I have some things to do before tonight."

Mags calls after me as I walk out.

"Remember your prep team and Dalia will be here early Wednesday morning to get you ready."

I pause in the street.

"In four days? I thought the victory tour started on Thursday."

She stands in the doorway.

"It does, but the owners of 'weekly gush' a capitol magazine. Wants their newest issue to feature you. So you'll have a photo shoot on Wednesday."

I cringe.

"A photo shoot?"

Mags smiles and nods.

"And an interview. I told you that you'd be receiving a lot of attention. Anyway, be ready early in the morning."

I wave goodbye, and walk to the richer shops in the districts.

"Oh! My! Gosh!"

I flinch as I hear the all to familiar squeal of several girl "fans"

There's three of them, all platinum blonde, all sickly thin, and all coated in a thick layer of makeup. And why do they always have to wear slutty clothes?

They run up to me, and jump up and down screaming.

"You're Finnick Odair! Oh my word! Oh my word!"

"You're even cuter in person!"

"I can't believe we're actually talking to you!"

They all look at each other, and scream again.

I cringe inward, but wear my most 'flirty' smile.

"Hello. What can I do for three lovely ladies like you?"

They calm down to giggling, and hand me a couple of pens.

"Can we get your autograph?"

I take the pens with the smile plastered on my face.

"Of course. What do you want signed?"

They all giggle again.

"Could you sign my shirt? Anywhere's fine."

I am disgusted by this, but I give a mischievous smile.

I end up signing her shirt on the back, on the bottom right above her hip.

One of the others has me sign her bag, and the last has me sign her diary.

They thank me, and all give me their phone numbers.

"Call us!"

They say in unison, and then they run off to brag to all of their friends.

I turn and continue to the shops, throwing the slips of paper over my shoulder as I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome everyone!

I'm glad to see some loyal viewers checking

out my new story, thanks so much you guys :)

I would appreciate reviews telling me what you

think, or any idea's you have for the story.

I have a general Idea of some things that are

going to happen, but I could use some things to

fill in the blanks. Peace!

* * *

Chapter Two: an invitation.

I finished shopping about an hour ago, and now I'm on my way to the beach.

It's the one place I can get away from it all, the one place where nothing is different, but is always changing.

The beach is usually empty, especially during the school year. And when people do go to the beach, they usually hang out at the party places.

There are a few places on the beach that have fire pits, and a large shelter. This is where the teenagers hang out when they come to the beach, a few will take walks, but apparently there is nothing 'interesting' on the open beach.

I don't understand how they think this. The open beach is my favorite place in the whole world, it's the one place I can think clearly without any interruptions. Just listen to the sound of the ocean.

I avoid the open streets, and duck around behind buildings and travel through the alleys.

I leave the wealthier section of the district, and enter the more shady part of town.

You have to be careful here, there's no knowing who you might run into.

Most people will leave me alone. After all, I ruthlessly killed people in the arena, and as far as anyone knows, I will kill outside the arena as well. This is not true of course, in the arena it was self defense, and I was forced to. I duck behind the run down building which serves as a bar, as I hear several footsteps coming my way. It turns out just to be some fishermen returning home after a long day of work. I take a deep breath, and continue to the beach.

"Going somewhere?"

The voice is harsh, and I would recognise it anywhere. It's the voice that has tormented me my entire life, the one that would wake me up in the morning with some jeering comment and a slap.

I turn around and face him.

It's Surf, a six and a half-foot tall eighteen year old that lived in the same community home as I did. His dirty blonde hair is cut close to his head, and his cold blue eyes have the usual wicked glint in them.

He's dressed in some ratty jeans and tank top.

With him are several of his cronies.

I give him a cool smile, and stand with confidence. Shoulders back.

"Actually yes, I was going somewhere. Not that it's any of your business."

He smirks, and swaggers over. He stands in front of me, and although I am tall, he still has five inches on me.

"Oh that's right. You don't talk to us commoners, Cinderella finally got her crown, and her kingdom. Bow down to the royal highness lads."

They all snicker as they bow mockingly.

I just keep smiling.

"I'm glad to see your finally showing some respect. I earned my victory, and you filthy swine should know better than to mess with me."

Surf's face turns bright red, and he grinds his teeth together.

"So, you didn't learn your place earlier did you? Well, looks like we'll have to teach you another lesson!"

He swings his fist at my head, but I saw it coming and ducked. His hand collided with the wall of the bar, and he roars in pain. As I duck, I through a punch in his ribs, knocking the breath from him. He recovers quickly, and brings up his knee, catching me on the jaw. My teeth slam together, and my head hits the wall behind me. I'm still seeing stars, when I feel Surf's next punch hit me in the left temple. I kick out as hard as I can, and my foot comes in contact with his torso, sending him flying back. My vision clears, and I jump on Surf, pinning him to the ground as I start punching him. Blood is running from his nose and his busted lip when he yells to his buddies who have watched the whole time. There's three of them, and they grab my arms and yank me from him. They're not as big as Surf, but there is three of them, and only one of me. My struggles prove useless, and they pin me to the wall. Surf stands up, and spits blood.

"You're going to pay for that you little rat!"

He smears the blood on his face as he tries to wipe it off. Then he walks over to me, and punches me hard in the stomach. I gasp and double over, trying to breathe. I try to kick him, but his buddies keep me pinned to the wall. Surf punches me again in the face, and my nose starts bleeding. He grabs my hair, and slams my head against the wall.

"You see princess, just because you won a little game, doesn't mean that you get to come back here, and act like you're better than us."

I strain against the arms pinning me to the wall, and gasp out a reply.

"Yeah well that 'little game' happens to be hell on earth, and I didn't see you jumping up to volunteer. If it's so easy to win, why didn't you go? Big tough guy like you, shouldn't be a problem. Or maybe you just didn't have the guts, because deep down, you're just a frightened little girl."

He roars with rage, and slams his fist into my jaw. Then he presses his arm against my neck, and applies pressure.

"You shouldn't have said anything, because now I'm going to make sure you'll never say anything again!"

I gasp for air, choking as my oxygen is cut off. Everything starts swirling into blackness, when I hear a shout.

Suddenly Surf steps away, and him and his buddies run off.

I fall to my knees gasping and coughing up blood.

I feel someone grab my arm and help me up.

"Bruce?"

He holds my arm, supporting me.

"I thought that was you. Come on."

He puts my arm over his shoulders, and supports me with his other one. He helps me into the bar, and sits me down at a table in the far corner. He sits down across from me, and calls to the bartender.

"Hey! Mr. Gibbs! Can we get a wet cloth and some whiskey over here?"

A large man with a bald head and an enormous dark brown beard. Stomps over and hands Bruce a bottle of whiskey, and a damp cloth.

"I was wondering where you went Bruce, picking up alley rats now?"

Mr. Gibbs has a booming voice, and he laughs as he pats Bruce on the shoulder.

"Not just any alley rats. This one happens to be a very special one, aren't you?"

Bruce asks me. I lift my head, and look at Mr. Gibbs. He raises his eyebrows shocked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Finnick Odair. What were you doing lurking around getting beat up in alleys?"

I hold the cloth to my blackening eye as I shrug, and reply with a cheeky smile.

"Oh you know, I need to have some excitement around here. This place seems so safe and peaceful compared to the arena."

He laughs, and slaps me on the back, making me grind my teeth together. The bruises from earlier are still throbbing, and after my recent encounter my whole body aches.

"You're just looking for trouble messing around in the alleys. I don't doubt that a strong healthy lad like yourself can take any one or even two of the knuckle heads around here, especially since you've had training and experience, but they always travel in gangs. You should always carry a weapon of some sort if you're going to keep traveling in the alleys."

I nod my head, and wipe the blood off my face.

"Will do. Thanks for the advice."

He accepts a few gold coins from Bruce, and walks back behind the counter.

Bruce leans back in his chair, and takes a swig from the whiskey bottle.

"Now, what were you really doing back there?"

I sigh, and wince as I shift my position.

"I was on my way to the beach. I take the alleys because there aren't as many 'fans'"

Bruce laughs,

"But there are more haters. Wouldn't you rather be asked for an autograph, than get beat up?"

I shrug.

"I hate all the attention, and I can't stand all those girls throwing themselves at me. It's disgusting."

Bruce raises his eyebrows.

"Really? I would think a boy your age would love that."

I drop the bloody rag on the table.

"Well maybe other boys would, but I just feel sorry for them. All those girls have no self-respect or shame, their whole lives they will spend on chasing boys, but the only ones that will pay them any attention, are the ones that they should look out for."

Bruce nods slowly.

"That's true. You've got a lot of sense for a kid your age."

I grin.

"I know."

Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.

"And a lot of cheek. What you said makes me wonder though."

I frown.

"Wonder about what?"

He sits silent for a moment, then looks at me.

"Maybe the reason you despise those girls so much, is because where they're heading, they'll end up like your mom. unmarried and pregnant, with no one willing to help."

I look up surprised. narrowing my eyes.

"How did you know about that?"

He shrugs and takes another drink of whiskey.

"One hears things. You're a celebrity now, everything about you is public news now."

Ugh. That's awful, I didn't exactly want everyone to know that my mom was no better than a prostitute.

"Here. Drink some of this. It'll help with the pain."

He hands me the whiskey bottle, and I take a drink. It's strong, and burns at first. But then it soothes down to a warmth, and I take another drink.

"Oh. I might as well tell you now, you're invited to come to dinner at the Cresta's tonight."

Bruce stretches, and tilts his chair back on it's back legs.

"Well that's nice. I can't make it though."

I swallow some more whiskey, and set the bottle on the table.

"Got other plans?"

He shrugs.

"Something like that. You better get home and cleaned up if you plan on showing up presentable."

I nod and stand up with a groan.

"Will you be alright getting home?"

I hold my ribs and straighten up.

"Yeah, I should be able to get there without much trouble."

He stands up, and pulls a large knife out of his belt.

"Here, keep this with you just in case you get jumped again."

I slide the knife into my belt.

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

He nods, and sits back down with the whiskey bottle. Staring off into space, lost in thought.

I slowly walk back home, every step is painful, and when I finally make it in my house, every muscle is throbbing.

I don't have time for a shower, so I brush the dirt out of my hair, and put in some gel to keep it manageable. I change into a nice pair of jeans, and a dark grey sweater.

I look in the mirror, and wish that I didn't have a black eye and busted lip. This will only bring up questions.

I grab some pills from the medicine cabinet, and take several to help with the pain.

Then I walk over to the Cresta's.

Their large pale yellow house isn't too far from mine, and I reach it in about twenty minutes.

I knock on the door, and Annie answers it.

"Hey Finn, you're late..."

She trails off when she sees my face. But I just smile, and step inside.

"Hi Annie. Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't get my hair to look right."

She closes the door. And replies to my remark.

"Oh dear, we couldn't have Finnick Odair over for dinner if his hair wasn't perfect. You are forgiven."

I sigh inwardly. She knows I don't want to talk about it. She leads me into the dinning room, where Mags is already waiting, sitting at the end of the table.

She gives me a quizzical look when she sees my face, but I just give her a small shake of my head. She nods, knowing I'll tell her about it later.

"Hello Finnick, we were wondering when you would show up."

Annie grins, and sits on the right side of the table.

"He couldn't get his hair to cooperate. You can sit across from me Finn."

I sit down as Mags laughs.

"Well we couldn't have that could we?"

Mrs. Cresta walks in from the kitchen, her dark brown hair pulled back with a bandana.

"Finnick! Glad you could make it."

I smile. She's the closest thing I have ever had to a mother.

"Hello Mrs. Cresta."

She gasps and rushes over to me when she sees my face.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

She tilts my chin and examines my face.

"I'm fine really. I just tripped and fell down the stairs."

She looks me in the eye.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I grin, and pull her hand away from my face.

"I'll be just excellent once I start eating your delicious cooking."

She smiles.

"Oh fine then. Annie, can you help me bring out dinner please?"

She hops up and follows her mom into the kitchen.

"So, you fell down the stairs?"

Mags says with a doubtful expression.

I sigh, and lean back in my chair.

"I'll tell you about it later."

She shrugs.

"Fine. Oh and about what we discussed earlier. I called a few people, and they said in some circumstances it would be allowed to take one person with you on the victory tour as your special guest."

I smile and sit up quickly.

"Really? So I can take Annie?"

Mags laughs at my excitement.

"As long as Rachel is okay with it."

For some reason it's always odd to hear someone call Mrs. Cresta by her first name. But right now I'm too excited to think about it.

Mrs. Cresta and Annie emerge from the kitchen with platters of food. A large roast with vegetables and gravy, served with bread and wine is the meal for the evening. And we take no time in digging in. After the meal, Mrs. Cresta brings out dessert. A berry crumble with coffee to go with it.

As we are eating dessert, I turn to Annie.

"Annie, I feel really bad about missing your thirteenth birthday. So I got your present early."

I reach in my pocket, and pull out what I was shopping for this afternoon. I hand Annie the long wooden box.

"I know you don't like real girlie stuff, but I hope you'll wear this."

She opens the box, and pulls out a simple pearl necklace.

"Oh Finnick...it's beautiful!"

I smile as she puts it on.

"If you look closely, the thirteen pearls in the middle are light pink, where as the others are ivory. I told them to make it as non girlie as possible, and trust me I got some weird looks."

She laughs, and turns to her mom, then to Mags.

"How does it look?"

"It's beautiful."

Her mom says, and Mags laughs.

"And it doesn't look to girlie. It suits you."

She runs over and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, I love it!"

"Well, I have another surprise for your birthday. But I'm going to have to ask your mom first."

Her eyes light up.

"Another surprise? What is it?"

I look at Mrs. Cresta, and back at Annie.

"How would you like to go with me on the victory tour?"

She gasps, and her eyes grow wide.

"You mean like to the capitol? And the other districts?"

I nod.

"We would go to all the districts, then to the capitol. At every district there will be a dinner party, and the capitol will have the biggest party ever."

She looks from me to her mom.

"How long would we be gone?"

"Several weeks."

She looks back at her mom.

"Would I be allowed to go?"

Mrs. Cresta thinks for a minute.

"She would be with you the whole time?"

I nod. She looks at Annie, then smiles.

"You can if you want to."

She runs over and hugs her mom tightly.

"Thank you! I promise I'll behave, and I wont get into any trouble."

Mrs. Cresta laughs, giving me a look.

"It's not you I'm worried about. You'll have to keep and eye on Finnick and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Keep him acting like a victor."

Annie walks over to me, and crosses her arms.

"You hear that? You've got to behave like a victor."

I laugh, and bow to her.

"Of course my lady."

Annie jumps up and down, and then stops.

"When do we leave?"

"Thursday morning."

She looks back at her mom.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

She nods.

"You deserve to have some fun, especially on your birthday."

Annie gives me another hug.

"You're the best friend ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Duh duh duh duh!

I will now perform a magic trick!

Ready? Abrakadabra!

Ta da! A brand new chapter!

:D Thank you, thank you.

(Please review and thanks for reading)

* * *

Chapter Three: Weekly Gush.

I roll over in bed, and sigh.

The victory tour is tomorrow, on the bright side, Annie is coming! It will be so great to have her there, I know I can make it through seeing the families of the people I murdered, with my best friend there with me.

I can't believe how fast the week has gone by, only yesterday it seems like I was talking to Mags about the victory tour.

Wait a minute...

I sit bolt upright, and jump out of bed.

"Dang, dang, dang, dang! Oh man I am in so much trouble!"

I look at the clock, 9:30.

"Shoot!"

I don't have time to take a shower. I can't believe I forgot. Today is Wednesday, the day my prep team shows up with the crew from the capitol magazine. What was it called? Weekly Gush? I have a photo shoot and interview today, and I have no idea when everyone is showing up.

I groan as the door bell rings. To late, they're already here.

I run downstairs, still dressed in sweatpants and a dark grey T-shirt.

I jump down the last four stairs, and skid to a stop in front of the door. I take a deep breath, and open it.

"Finnick!"

"It's sooo good to see you!"

"It's been too long really!"

Fuchsia, Petunia and Violet all squeal excitedly when they see me. They rush into the house, and all start talking at once.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, I can only listen to one of you at a time."

They all giggle, and take turns criticizing me.

"Goodness! You forgot we were coming didn't you?"

"Did you just get out of bed?"

"Oh dear! You haven't kept up with yourself at all!"

Fuchsia turns to the other two, and claps her hands.

"Alright! It looks like we have a lot of work to do, Dalia is going to arrive in an hour with the magazine crew, and we need to have him looking like a victor again. Petunia, you work on his hair. Violet, get to work on his horrible dry skin. I will work on all the little details. Hurry now! We don't have much time!"

They push me upstairs, and set up in the huge master bathroom. They run around preparing things here and there, then they get to work.

"Well at least you still work out. I think you're even more toned then when we first met you!"

"He's grown taller too!"

"I see you've started shaving too! Your jaw is all prickly!"

They all make comments like this with giggles as they speedily get me looking like a groomed young man once again.

They have me "acceptable" By the end of the hour. Just as they are doing the finishing touches, the door rings.

"Oooh! There here!"

"I can't believe their next issue is featuring you!"

"Here put this robe on, they'll have outfits for you to wear."

They run downstairs, and I follow them at a slower pace.

The front door opens, and the magazine crew starts pouring in.

They are all from the capitol, but in place of the bizarre clothing, they are all wearing black uniforms with the logo for "Weekly Gush" on the back.

They all get to work transforming my living room into a studio. Setting up lights, and white screens, and cameras. They also pull my furniture out-of-the-way, and put in more "fashionable" Chairs, coffee table and couch.

As they all bustle around preparing things, Dalia comes up to me with two very capitol looking people.

A man and a woman. The man is dressed in a silver suit, has silver hair and makeup on, and silver tattoos shaped like moons all over his arms. The woman is dressed all in gold, including hair and makeup, and she has tattoos on her arms as well, shaped like stars.

Dalia is dressed all in white as usual, and she gives me a hug.

"Finnick! it's so good to see you. This is Glam, and Glitz. They are the creators of "Weekly Gush"

Glam shakes my hand as he gives me a wide smile, even one of his teeth is silver.

"Finnick! So good to meet you!"

Glam smiles, flashing her gold tooth.

"I can't believe we are meeting you!"

I fall back into my 'capitol' personality.

"I am so honored and excited to be featured in your next issue! Really the honor is all mine."

They look at each other, and squeal.

"Oh we picked right!"

"I say! He's perfect!"

They clap their hands together twice, and everyone lines up in front of them.

"Listen up crew! You've all done an amazing job on the set, thank you sooo much!"

"In a minute we are going to start, you all know your places!"

Everyone scurries to their spots, as Glitz explains what they are planning on doing today.

"We are going to start with pictures. We have talked to Dalia about what our vision is, and she has made all of your clothes! You'll get changed into one outfit, and we will have the light and decor coordinated with it, once we have enough pictures, you'll get changed, and we'll do it all over again! After the photo shoot, Glam and I will interview you. The interview will be published in the magazine, but it will also be featured on television! So we are going to be the whole time as well. Sounds like fun doesn't it?"

I give her an exaggerated smile.

"Let's get started!"

Dalia takes me into the other room, and has me dress in a outfit that consists of: A dark green rather clingy shirt, a pair of jean shorts, brown sandals, and a thick wooden wristband.

"This outfit is supposed to reflect on your more casual everyday look."

We walk back into the living room, and I blink in surprise. They have transformed it to look like we are on the beach. A screen projection mimics the ocean in the background.

They have set up a hammock, and a wicker chair.

"Wow."

Is all I manage to say.

Glam and Glitz jump up and down, both exclaiming at the same time.

"Isn't it wonderful!"

They have me sit, stand and pose in a million different ways. After about a thousand pictures, they tell me to go get changed.

Dalia hands me another outfit.

"Time for a more tough guy look."

I see what she means when I'm dressed in a white T-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket, and a large gold watch.

The set has changed from a beach scene, to a street sidewalk with a backdrop of a city.

Next is the "sophisticated" Look. With a dark grey suit, and a blue tie. The scene is completed by the stage set up to look like a classy club.

After several more changes, and a million pictures. They have me change into one last outfit as they set up the interview stage.

Dalia hands me a pair of jeans, and a button down dark purple shirt.

"Leave the top couple buttons undone so you can see your token."

I do as she says, and leave the top open so that you can see the token I took into the arena. A thin gold chain, with a trident charm. Annie gave it to me when she said goodbye, and I haven't taken it off since.

My living room has been changed back to its normal state, the only difference being that they pulled the couch and two armchairs into the middle of the room.

Glitz and Glam are sitting in the chairs, and they tell me to sit on the couch.

"We will start filming in a minute. They just have to make a few adjustments."

Several lights are set up, and the cameras get in place.

"Start filming in three...two...one...go!"

Glitz turns to the camera, and starts the interview.

"Hello! And welcome to Weekly Gush! I'm Glitz..."

"And I'm Glam!"

"We're here to present our newest issue!"

"And the subject for that issue is none other than the victor of last years hunger games: Finnick Odair!"

The camera pans over to me, and I smile and wave.

"Now, to start our exclusive interview. Finnick, how did you feel when you found out we were featuring you in our newest issue?"

Glitz asks.

"To tell the truth, I was lost for words."

I answer.

"When you find out that you are going to be in one of the most popular magazines in the capitol, there are no words to describe it."

Glam asks the next question.

"How has your life changed since you won the games and returned home?"

Great, figures they would throw that one out. I can't exactly say: Oh I hate having attention drawn to me, and I hate that I can't even take a walk without getting mobbed, either by fans or haters.

"Well, it definitely has changed. When I arrived home, the first thing I was told was that my friend Robbert had passed away."

They both looked shocked, and cover their mouths dramatically.

"Oh dear! Not the same Robbert who you volunteered for?"

I nod.

"He had passed a few days after I was reaped. Mrs. Cresta was the one who told me."

Glam starts crying, so Glitz asks the next question.

"That must have been hard, coming back from the games to find out that you lost your close friend while you were gone. How did you handle that?"

I stare into space, and tell them the truth.

"The only thing keeping me from losing it after the games, was the thought that I would be able to get medicine to help Robbert. Then when I found out...well the truth is I almost lost it. But I had to stay strong for Annie, she needs me, especially then. And I promised Robbert that I would look out for her. So I have, and we made it through together."

Glam gets her tears under control enough to ask the next question.

"There has been a lot of talk going around that you and Annie are more than friends, is that true?"

I shake my head.

"No, absolutely not. Annie has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We have always been close, but never like that."

Glitz raises his eyebrow.

"That brings up the question. Are you single? We know that you were before the games, but it's been six months, and you've only grown better looking. Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

I give the camera a cheeky grin.

"I do not. Haven't found the right girl yet. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet her on the victory tour."

Before they can ask the next question, someone knocks on the door. Glitz and Glam look at each other, then at me.

"Who could that be?"

I shrug.

"Well, why don't you go see! We could use a break anyway to discuss what we will be talking about next."

Someone yells "cut" and I get up to answer the door.

"Annie?"

She is standing in the doorway dressed in a short yellow dress over brown leggings, and a pair of brown boots that almost reach her knees. She's wrapped in a brown pea coat, and no wonder, the weather is quite chilly. Sometimes you forget that it's winter time in district four. The temperature stays moderately warm, and it never snows.

"Hey Finn. I was going to the shopping center and was wondering if you would like to go. I know you don't like shopping all that much, but I was thinking we could hang out after and talk about tomorrow...Why are you dressed up?"

"Um...A magazine from the capitol is featuring me in their newest issue, so I had a photo shoot and I'm doing an interview."

She raises her eyebrows, and looks past me into the house.

"What, you mean like right now?"

Before I can answer, Glitz and Glam rush up.

"And who might this young lady be?"

"A fan perhaps? Wishing for the famous victors autograph?"

I scratch my head, and smile.

"Not exactly. Glitz, Glam, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Annie Cresta."

They both drop their jaws in shock, and open their eyes wide.

"No!"

"Really?"

I nod, and they clap their hands together.

"Oh this is too perfect!"

"_The_ Annie Cresta!"

Annie was staring in shock at the two flashing people in front of her. I forget the only capitol person she's ever seen is Tiffy Cuff, the districts escort. She blinks several times, and smiles.

"Um, Hello. It appears that Finn has already told you about me. I was just asking if he wanted to come with me to the market, but I didn't know he was busy. I guess I'll talk to you later?"

Glitz and Glam give each other a look, and they each take one of Annie's hands.

"Annie. You probably do not know we are the creators and managers of "Weekly Gush" a capitol magazine. Our newest issue is all about Finnick Odair. And well, since you're his best friend...how would you like to be in the rest of the interview?"

"Please! It would mean the world to us! It would be a HUGE Bonus to have you in the magazine as well!"

"What do you say?"

She looks at the two shiny people standing pleading with her. Then she looks at me.

"Sure. Why not?"

Glitz and Glam jump up and down clapping their hands.

They rush back inside to decide what to do for the rest of the interview, and I lead Annie inside.

"You know you could have told me about this ahead of time."

Annie mutters to me as we walk passed the stage and the crew.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would visit today. I kind of forgot about it myself to tell the truth."

Dalia walks by, then pauses and turns back around.

"This can't be who I think it is?"

I smile,

"Annie, this is my stylist Dalia. She is responsible for making me look amazing when I need to. Dalia this is my best friend Annie Cresta."

Dalia shakes Annie's hand, smiling as she says.

"It's good to finally meet you. Although I feel like I already know you with how much Finnick talks about you."

Annie smiles, and I can tell she likes Dalia.

"It's good to meet you too. Finn talks about me a lot huh? Not anything bad I hope."

Dalia shakes her head.

"Far from it. Are you going to be in the rest of the interview then?"

Annie smiles, and shrugs.

"I guess so. Although I'm not used to any of this like Finn is, although he's a natural anyway. To tell the truth I'm kind of shy."

Dalia pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Finnick will help you. Won't you Finnick?"

I nod my head.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about anything."

My prep team rushes over.  
"We heard that Annie was here!"

"Oh my! She is so adorable!"

"You didn't tell us how cute she was Finnick!"

introductions are made, and they all insist on giving her a makeover.

"You don't need much!"  
"Please! Just hair and makeup!"

"Oh it would be such an honor!"

She finally agrees, and they pull her off in the direction of the master bathroom. She looks over her shoulder and shoots me a glare. I smile and wave cheerily at her. I know how much she hates girlie stuff, and now she is going to have a makeover.

I'm called back over to the stage, and Glitz and Glam ask me several questions.

"Is there anything we should know about Annie before we start filming?"

I think for a minute, then answer.

"Well, she is usually shy around people. She doesn't usually open up to people, especially if she doesn't know them, so maybe ease into the whole questioning thing. Oh, and whatever you do, don't mention her brother Robbert. It's been really hard for her, and I don't want it to be brought up."

They both nod sympathetically.

"Of course not."

"The poor thing."

My prep team run into the room, and squeal excitedly.

"She's ready!"

"Oh Finnick wait until you see her!"

"She is so cute!"

Dalia walks in and shoos them away.

"She's embarrassed enough already without you making a huge announcement. Go away and leave her in peace!"

They leave reluctantly, and Dalia leads a blushing Annie into the room.

I hear Glitz and Glam gasp, and I feel my jaw drops as she walks in.

She is dressed the same, except she's not wearing her jacket anymore. Her eyebrows have been plucked into perfect arcs, and she has the slight hints of makeup on her eyes cheeks and lips. Making her features bolder, but making it look natural. Her hair has been curled, and it's pulled up in a pigtail, the shorter hair around her face has been curled, keeping her natural look of having hair in her face, but making it manageable and pretty.

"Wow."

Is all I say, she wrinkles her nose.

"I look _so_ girlie!"

She says it with disgust, but she's grinning.

She sits next to me on the couch, and I give her some simple instructions.

"Always sit up straight with your shoulders back, remember to smile and speak clearly, and don't be nervous, I'm right here."

She straightens her back, and gives me a nervous smile.

"Good! Don't worry, you'll do great."

She keeps smiling, but I can tell she's nervous.

Glitz and Glam take their seats, and the camera crew start counting down.

"Filming in three...two...one...go!"

Just as the camera starts, I grab Annie's hand and hold it tightly so you can't tell she's trembling.

"We're back! And during the break we had a surprise!"

"Joining us today is none other than, Annie Cresta!"

The camera pans out to show Annie and I. She squeezes my hand, and we wave at the camera.

Glam starts the interview up again, and she does ease into it, asking me the first question.

"Finnick, why don't you tell us a little about Annie."

I gaze terrified at them.

"What? I can't do that! She's sitting right here!"

They laugh, and I grin at Annie, and she smiles back. There's the Annie I know.

"Well, how about you tell us how you first met."

I squint my eyes, thinking for a minute.

"When I first met Annie...Well, it was around eight years ago. I was just a lanky little seven-year old, looking around the docks for work. Well, I went around to the boating docks for the wealthier people who could afford their own boat. I heard shouting, and decided to see what was up. There was a boat about thirty yards away from shore, and there was a woman screaming in it. I spotted someone floundering in the water, and so naturally I dived in. Turns out Annie's mother had taken the boat out, and Annie had snuck on without her knowing. Halfway out Annie falls out, and Mrs. Cresta can't risk turning back around because of the boat propellers. Anyway, I pulled her back to the boat, and we've been friends ever since."

Annie holds up a hand.

"Hey! I didn't fall out, I jumped."

I turn to her.

"But you couldn't swim."

She shrugs.

"I was an over-confident five-year old Finn, what can I say?"

Glitz and Glam laugh.

"Now I notice Annie, that you call Finnick, Finn. Is this his nickname, or do you just call him that?"

Annie smiles.

"It started out as a joke. I couldn't say his name right when I was little, so I called him fish. Which might have also had something to do with him saving me from the water, as I got older though, I made the connection that his name Finnick, shortened is Finn, which is the part of a fish it uses to swim with, so it changed from fish, to Finn, and it just kind of stuck."

I laugh, remembering little Annie calling me 'fish'

"Finnick, are you going to miss Annie when you leave for the tour tomorrow?"

I look at Annie.

"Do you want to tell them? Or should I?"

"You go ahead."

I smile at them.

"Annie is coming with me as my special guest."

They gasp in surprise, and clap their hands.

"That will be wonderful! You'll get to see our beloved capitol!"

"We hope that you'll have a lovely time!"

The rest of the interview Annie is laughing and answering their questions with ease.

Once we are finally done, Glitz and Glam say goodbye as their crew pack up everything.

"Thank you so much!"

"The magazine is going to be amazing!"

"Don't worry, both of you will be getting the first two copies!"

"We hope to work with you more in the future!"

The crew of "Weekly Gush" all bid goodbye, and leave for the capitol. The last to go are my prep team and Dalia.

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"The train leaves early!"

"So be ready this time!"

They rush off to the hotel as Dalia says goodbye.

"Get some rest tonight Finnick, I'll see you tomorrow."

Annie sighs as I close the door.

"Whew! I guess shopping is out of the question now. It's almost six!"

I yawn, and stretch.

"What did you want to go shopping for?"

She shrugs.

"I wanted some new outfits for the tour."

I grin.

"Guess what?"

She looks at me curious.

"What?"

"On the train, they have these closets that you can program it to give you almost any outfit you want."

She looks at me suspiciously.

"You're kidding right?"

I just grin.

"Wow really! That's awesome, I don't have to pack anything!"

"Yes it's a dream come true. Don't worry, my prep team will make sure you are looking your finest when we go somewhere."

She cringes.

"I'm going to look so girlie all the time."

I give her a hug.

"But you look so pretty! Don't you want to look girlie?"

She pushes me away smiling.

"Get off of me!"  
"Oh come on, you love wearing makeup and having your hair done pretty don't you?"

She rolls her eyes, and walks to the door.

"Goodbye Finn."

I follow her to the door, teasing the whole way.

"You can't wait to get all dressed up and have another makeover, and go talk to all the capitol girls about fashion, and what boys you think are the cutest and..."

She opens the door, and walks out without looking back.

"Goodbye Finnick!"

I laugh, and stand in the doorway.

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow morning!"

She waves and walks down the street to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

And so begins the victory tour.

As always thank you for reading,

and please review. :)

* * *

Chapter Four: The victory tour.

Sleep when it finally comes is restless, and full of dreams.

With the victory tour so close, my mind relieves all the horrors of the arena. Every life I took, all the fear, and anxiety I felt in the arena, comes flooding back in a swirl of memories.

The Lake Mutt, Luna being pulled underwater by the eel, Weasels knives, Annita's bloody body, and worst of all, hunting down the careers and killing them. As I dream of pinning Alexia to the cornucopia, my mind flashes back to the interviews, and how she twirled on stage like an elegant ballerina. Then I am standing by Luna's broken body, only this time she is still alive, and she is pleading with me. I watch in horror as I raise my trident, and stab her in the heart.

I sit up in bed gasping, covered in sweat. I look at the clock: 4:00 AM

I sigh and roll out of bed, pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt, I go downstairs, and decide to go for a walk.

The streets are empty, all the dock workers don't usually start until five.

I inhale deeply, breathing in the salty sea air.

I decide to go to the one place that calms me. The sky is turning from black to grey as I reach the beach.

I walk along the shore slowly, savoring the feeling of sand beneath my feet, and the sound of the waves.

I know exactly where I'm going, and soon I can see the tall dune in the distance.

Walking up the side, I sigh as I reach the top, and sink into the hammock. Here is where I will stay, this place is where I belong.

I take another deep breath, and let it out in a sigh. Soon I am lulled to sleep by the sound of the ocean, and the gentle sway of the hammock.

The dreams return with a vengeance, and this time they are even more twisted.

I see myself in Weasels place, slicing and torturing the other tributes with glee. I hunt down the week tributes, and slaughter them without mercy. I push Luna into the lake, and watch her get ripped to bits by the lake Mutts. As Annita lies dying, she yells my name, pleading with me to stop but I silence her forever with my trident. Then I see Robbert, standing behind Annita's dead body.

"Finnick. What's happened to you?"

His eyes are so sad, and he looks so disappointed in me.

"I told you not to change. Now you're the monster, and I don't want you to be around Annie. She deserves a better friend."

I yell in anger, and throw my trident, piercing him through the chest.

"Finnick!"

I turn around, and Annie is standing behind me, staring in horror at my blood-covered body.

"What have you done? You killed Robbert! How could you?"

I look down at my blood stained arms, then back up at Annie.

"I...I did it for you...you wanted me to win..."

She shakes her head, taking a step back.

"No. You did this for yourself, you are no better than the careers. You kill for fun. You're a monster, a capitol creation...a Mutt!"

I step toward her, shaking my head.

"No! I did this for you. I'm not like them...I'm not!"

"Finn! Finnick can you hear me?"

The dream fades away, and I jerk awake, falling out of the hammock.

I drop onto the sand hard, and cough as I try to regain my breath.

Annie rolls me on my back, and brushes the sand off my face.

"Are you alright? I woke up really early and went to your house to see if you were up. But you weren't there, I figured the only other place you would go is here, and when I showed up you were yelling and jerking around on the hammock. I couldn't wake you, so I tipped you out of the hammock. Sorry about that by the way."

I sit up, and shake the sand out of my hair. Then I rub my forehead, trying to ease the growing ache in the back of my head.

"What time is it?"

She shrugs.  
"When I left your house it was almost five-thirty. So it must be almost six by now."

I stand up, and brush the sand off my clothes. Then I grab her hand, and pull her down the dune.

"We have to hurry. My team is coming to get me ready around six, and I better be home by then or we are in big trouble."

We go directly to my house, running the whole way. By the time we get there, the sun is starting to rise.

Once we're inside, we both collapse onto the couch.

"We made it."

Annie says with a smile. I look down at my sand covered clothes.

"Well, sort of. Have you said goodbye to your mom yet?"

She shakes her head.

"She's going to drop by and say goodbye to both of us before we leave."

I'm about to reply, when the doorbell rings.

"Well, they're here."

I answer the door, and my prep team dashes in.

"Aren't you excited!"

"We can't wait!"

"Oh it's going to be so fun!"

They all start chattering at once about all the parties they are getting to go to, and little things like that. I'm still holding the door open, and Dalia walks in at a more reasonable pace.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

I smile.

"Just fine. How did you sleep?"

She shrugs.

"I don't sleep much. Let's get you and Annie looking fit for the tour."

They split up. Petunia and Violet work on Annie, while Fuchsia and Dalia work on me.

Soon they have us cleaned and dressed up.

The weather is kind of chilly, so I am dressed in a pair of heavy black pants, and a grey sweater vest over a white button down shirt. My hair is styled in it's usual wave, and they sprayed the highlighter stuff in my eyes.

I wait in the living room for Annie, with Fuchsia and Dalia. She appears with Petunia and Violet.

She's dressed in a Dark purple dress that reaches her knees, a pair of black leggings, and furry grey boots. A soft white coat completes the outfit. Her hair is straight and silky, and she has some light makeup on.

"Annie, you look great."

She grins, and twirls.

"I think I might get to like this. You don't look so bad yourself."

A knock sounds on the door, and it turns out to be Mrs. Cresta. She says goodbye to Annie and I, telling us to be careful, but to have fun. Then Mags and Brutus show up followed by a bunch of camera wielding reporters. Annie and I smile and answer a few questions, then we are whisked off to the train station. We board the train, and take one last look at district four.

"We'll be back before you know it."

I tell Annie reassuringly.

"I know we will. But I want to have some fun first! Come and show me around the train, I've never been on one before. It's marvelous! I've never seen anything so grand."

I grin, and show Annie all around the train.

That night, after a wonderful supper, Annie and I retire to our rooms.

"Goodnight Annie. I'll see you tomorrow."

She gives me a hug.

"Thanks for everything Finn. Goodnight."

* * *

Okay, so quick authors note here.

I am probably not going to be able to update for several days.

My family is going to the beach!

(I know, I'm writing about district four and we're going to the beach)

anyway! The point is I wont be able to write while we are traveling,

so once we reach our destination, I will be sure to update as soon

and as much as possible. (I wont desert you completely, never fear)

So, don't think that I died, or just lost interest, or worse of all stopped

being committed. I am just not connected to the internet for several days.

Love you all! Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

**Aren't you all glad to see me?!**

**No, I know the real reason you're glad, it means another chapter!**

**Alright so _now_ you cheer? :P**

**:D anyway, as always thanks for reading, and reviews would be appreciated.**

**Here is chapter five!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Train ride.**

I wake up early the next morning, to find Annie curled up next to me.

I shift my position slightly, and Annie stretches and yawns.

"Good morning."

She sits up, and looks around, confused for a moment. Then she remembers where she is, and flops back onto the bed.

"Morning Finn. What time is it?"

I glance at the clock.

"Seven. Might I ask what you are doing in my bedroom?"

She lets out a sigh and sits up.

"I had a nightmare last night. When I woke up I didn't know where to go, so I came here. I hope that was okay."

I sit up as well, stretching my arms over my head.

"I don't mind, but you should have woke me up."

She shrugs.

"You were sleeping soundly, and I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I feel safe when I'm with you, awake or not."

I grin, and flex my muscles.

"Well who wouldn't feel safe with me around?"

She laughs and pushes me.

"If the roof was a little higher we might have room for your ego in here! Next time I have a nightmare I'll just go see Mags."

I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling.

"Annie, how often do you have nightmares?"

I watch her closely. She's sitting with her back to me, but she turns to look at me as she answers.

"A lot. But they're never as bad as yours."

This takes me by surprise, and I sit up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn I know about the nightmares, I was here last night...was it bad?"

I sigh and get out of bed.

"Yeah. No worse than usual though. You should go get dressed, breakfast will be served soon and then we have to get ready for the first stop."

She hops out of the bed. And walks over to the door.

"Where is the first stop?"

I look through my dresser as I reply.

"District one. We'll go through all the districts except four, according to number. Then we'll go to the capitol for a party, and the last stop is back home where we will have dinner with the mayor and anyone else who is invited."

She nods, and then disappears out the door.

I pick out a soft coral shirt, and a pair of jeans to change into. Then I walk to the dining car.

Bruce is there, drinking a large mug of coffee. He looks like he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Morning Bruce. Sleep last night?"

He looks up and shrugs. Taking another drink.

"Never sleep well anymore."

I sit across from him, and ask a server for some coffee.

"So the nightmares never go away?"

He shakes his head.

"If anything they get worse. Through the years they build up from watching the kids you mentor die brutal deaths."

He says it with so much bitterness in his voice. The look in his far away eyes, everything about it suggests that he has been through much worse than most. I leave the subject alone, and we sit in silence for a while until Mags and Annie show up.

"Good morning you two! Did you sleep well I hope?"

Mags says in a cheerful voice. Annie takes a seat next to me, and smiles at Mags.

"Oh yes, the beds here are the most comfortable I have ever felt. I could have sworn I was sleeping on a cloud."

Mags laughs, and sits next to Bruce.

"Yes they do have that effect don't they?"

At that moment breakfast arrives, and the conversation fades off as we all busy ourselves with eating mountains of sausages, omelets and crepes. Annie enjoys the food imencely, and eats almost as much as I do. Once we finish, the servers bring out iced fruit drinks, that are cool and refreshing. As we sip these, the conversation returns.

"So our first stop is district one?"

Mags nods, and glances at the clock.

"We should arrive sometime early this afternoon."

Annie holds her head for a minute as she took to big of a drink.

"Ooh! It feels like my brain is frozen! What is district one like?"

Bruce snorts into his drink, and Mags gives him a disapproving glare.

"Don't you mind him. District one is as you know the district responsible for making the luxury items for the capitol. So needless to say it is very grand, you will see lots of very fancy things there. And the people are...nice enough."

Bruce chuckles.

"Nice enough? You should just tell them the truth, they will just find out the hard way."

He turns to Annie and I, leaning his arms on the table.

"You see, the people from district one, they look as themselves as the 'outlet of the capitol'. Since they are the richest district, and they make all kinds of petty useless things, they think that they are superior to the rest of us. They're snobs, the lot of them. I would be greatly surprised if I ever met a humble or non self-centered person from district one."

He shakes his head with another chuckle, and orders a fresh cup of coffee.

"But they aren't rude"

Mags says quickly, and gives Bruce another glare.

"Unlike some I could mention."

Annie and I grin, and I decide to ask another question.

"What exactly will happen when we arrive?"

Bruce remains silent, brooding over his coffee.

"Well, once we arrive, you will be announced like when you first came home after the games. Then you are supposed to give a speech, and mention something about the district one tributes that died. After that there will be a dinner party at the mayors house, then it's back on the train."

I wince when I hear that I'm supposed to give a speech.

"What do I say? I killed both Vicktor and Glorry. What can I say to their families?"

Mags shrugs.

"Make it out like they died with great honor, and their families should be proud of them. If you want, we can have a speech written for you."

Annie watches me as I think it over.

"You could do it Finn, you have a way to always make things sound better than they are. Besides, people love you anyway, it doesn't even matter what you say."

I shrug, and finish my drink.

"Alright, I'll just do it. I must have a written out speech? Or can I just say what comes to me?"

Mags stands up,

"Normally I would suggest writing it out, but you always seem to be able to think of something to say so you don't have to write it down if you don't want to. Your prep team will get you ready right after lunch, so be ready. Until then do whatever you want, I am going to take a nap."

She bids us good day, and disappears into her room. Bruce sits and stares at Annie and I for a little while. Annie finally gets so uncomfortable that she says.

"Um...Bruce, can we help you with something?"

He grins, and leans back in his chair.

"I was wondering which one of you would say something first. Sorry about that, force of habit. I was trying to get a read on you two."

I nudge Annie, and whisper loud enough for Bruce to hear.

"Don't worry, he stares at everybody, not just pretty little girls."  
Then I turn to Bruce, and grin.

"You really shouldn't you know, it's kind of creepy."

He laughs, and crosses his arms.

"When you become a mentor, you'll understand. So what's the deal with you two? Are you really just friends like you claim to be?"

Annie sighs in exasperation. But I just grin.

"Ugh! Why is it so hard for people to grasp the idea that Finn and I have known each other almost our whole lives and we have always been _just_ friends. Seriously! A guy and a girl can be just best friends."

Bruce chuckles, and stands up.

"Alright, I didn't mean anything by it. Truth is I had a close friend that was a girl, so I understand."

I look up in surprise. I thought that Bruce didn't have any friends or family.

"Really? What's her name?"

He loses the smile on his face, and his eyes grow sad.

"Was, past tense. I'll be at the bar if anyone needs me."

He walks out, and I frown.

"That was weird."

Annie says.

"I wonder what happened."

I stare at the door Bruce walked out of.

"Yeah. I wonder..."

**Authors note: Okay so while I was traveling, I got this really interesting idea concerning Bruce, and his back story, that is sort of relevent to Finnicks story. So I might be writing about his games, or I might just dedicate several chapters of this story to Bruce telling Finnick his story. So I don't know...anyway, I think it's a really interesting twist to the story. (But you wont get to know until the middle of the story) Mwahahah! :) Don't be too mad at me though. I love all you guys, and I will definitely be updateing as much as possible. (although I _am_ at the beach so...I don't know if I will be able to update everyday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**The beach is amazing! Getting lots of inspiration.**

**So here's the newest chapter, I will probably skim through the**

**victory tour. With several districts having a detailed visit.**

**So this chapter will most likely cover districts one through five.**

**So...it might be long, it might not...I don't know.**

**Oh! I might have several chapters in the middle of the victory tour**

**dedicated to Bruce's story. I don't know! Be ready for anything :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: District one, two, three and five. (awful title I know) :P**

Annie and I spent the rest of the morning goofing off together. We played hide and seek, which is much harder than you would think on a large train. We also turned the volume off on the TV and dubbed in the capitol people's voices, right before lunch we just hung out in the lounge car and talked. Lunch came and went much to fast, and before we knew it my prep team were perfecting us for district one.

Dalia dresses me in a silver suit with a sparkled red vest over a plain white shirt.

"Since we are going to district one, which makes luxury items, so I decided on more flashy outfits."

I observe myself in the mirror, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Are you sure this isn't too flashy?"

She laughs, and straightens my coat.

"Trust me, nothing is too flashy in district one. We'll be arriving any minute, so why don't you wait out in the main car?"

I shrug, and walk out into the main car.

Annie arrives in a minute, and I stifle a laugh at what she's wearing.

A silver spaghetti strap dress that ends an inch above her knees, the skirt is ringed with tiers, and the whole thing is covered in sequins. She is also wearing a pair of exotic looking red shoes with a six-inch heal. Her hair is pulled up into an intricate bun, and her makeup is sparkly.

She looks incredibly peeved.

"Annie, you look..."

" Don' .anything!"

I grin.

"Alright, but you do look great. Very district one-ish."

She gives me a glare, and plops down on the couch.

"Nooo! Don't do that!"

Tiffy dashes into the room looking aghast, and screeches at Annie.

"Sit up straight! Legs in front! And don't slouch! You are going to be in district one for goodness sakes! Act civilised!"

Annie humphs, and straightens up, crosses her legs and smiles at Tiffy.

"Much better. Just make sure you act like that when we're in public!"

The minute Tiffy turns around, Annie squinches up her face and sticks her tongue out at Tiffy. I snort as I try to hold in a laugh, and Tiffy whirls around and glares at both of us.

"There is no shame in looking and acting proper! I suggest you two give it a try!"

She strides out of the car, and Annie and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well don't you look...sparkly!"

Annie covers her mouth with her hands and giggles. I look down at my outfit, and sigh.

"Well you're one to talk, Mrs. flashy."

She wrinkles her nose,

"We're worse than Glitz and Glam. I feel like an idiot. This isn't me at all."

I scoff.

"And you think this is me?"

She grins.

"Well, you can look good in anything."

Suddenly the train starts to slow down.

"We must be here."

The mentors and Tiffy walk into the room.

"Well, here we go. Be ready for lots of cameras."

Mags warns us as the train comes to a complete stop. The door opens and sure enough we are ambushed by camera crews and reporters. We smile and wave, and Annie grabs my hand quickly. I hold her hand tightly, keeping her close by my side, letting her feel my confidence. We answer a few questions, and then follow Bruce as he pushes his way through the crowd.

"Welcome citizens of district one! Please welcome district fours mentors from last years games!"

The crowd applauds, as Bruce and Mags walk up on stage. Mags takes Annie's hand and leads her on stage with them. I guess I will be going on stage alone.

"And now, visiting district one for the very first time on the victory tour. The one and only, Finnick Odair!"

The crowd screams and cheers as I walk onstage smiling and waving. The mayor shakes my hand, and then steps back so I can give my speech. I am relieved to see that Dalia and Tiffy were right, this district is indeed very flashy. Annie and I seem to be one of the least flashy dressed here.

"Good afternoon district one!"

I have to wait for the screams to die down before I continue.

"I am so excited that I get to visit your amazing district. And it really is amazing, I feel like I'm back in the capitol!"

More cheers. I turn to a more serious topic.

"You know, the only reason that I'm here today, is because I won last years hunger games. And in order to do that, the tributes you sent weren't able to come back home."

The crowd is silent now.

"Vicktor and Glorry were incredible. They always carried themselves with pride, and they reflected honor and glory to their district. They never asked for anything, and were always determined. Even though they didn't make it back home, I feel that they will be forever remembered. I know I will never forget them, and I believe that both of them were victors in their own way."

I look to the front row, on one side is Vicktor's family, and on the other is Glorry's. Vicktor's parents look proud and regal, standing tall with their head held high. Glorry's mother is beautiful, and she has the same determined look in her eyes as her daughter. I don't see her father.

"To both of their families. You should be very proud of your children. They fought bravely and with great honor."

Vicktor's father has a proud smirk on his face, and his mother looks almost indifferent. Glorry's mother smiles the same smile Glorry did when she cut off a dummies head. The mayor walks back up, and hands me a gold plate engraved with district ones seal. A couple of pictures are taken, and then we are all escorted off the stage. Tiffy looks at her jewel incrusted watch, and says quickly.

"The mayor is having a dinner party in honor of you, it starts at four thirty. Which gives us just enough time to go back to the train and get changed, then we will be able to travel leisurely to the mayors house."

Annie looks down at her outfit.

"Why do we have to change?"

Tiffy gasps, and throws her hands in the air.

"goodness! Will you two never learn? We can't be seen wearing the same thing twice! That would be outrageous, especially for a victor! You don't want them to think we were inconsiderate enough to show up dressed the same do you? Honestly, we are not dressed for a dinner party!"

She gives an exasperated sigh, and clips off in the direction of the car. Mags puts an arm around Annie and I.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it by the end of the tour. You see, there is an outfit for every occasion, these are presentation outfits, we are going to get changed into dinner party outfits. Like I said, you get used to it. Hurry up now, Tiffy is in charge of our schedule. That means she has every second worked into a chart, and she will make sure we get everywhere exactly on time."

She follows Tiffy, and Bruce gives us both a gentle push in the same direction.

"You heard her. Miss Tiffy has us all programmed like robots, every minute of our days are perfectly organized into a perfect little schedule. It's rather nice really, we never have to worry about being late or anything. Come on, we need to go get re-done."

Tiffy has us running out the train doors by the time my prep team is done, and we are in a car rushing to the mayors house. Tiffy muttering that if we are one second late she will have to redo the entire schedule.

Annie and I sit together. She is dressed in a shimmery blue gown with ruffled short sleeves, it hugs her torso, then falls in a flowy curtain to the floor. She was very relieved to find that she was going to be wearing black flats, they did have rubies all over them, but they weren't heals. She had her hair re-done into a waterfall of loose curls, and her silver face glitter has been switched out for light blue. Dalia dressed me in a pair of black pants, and a dark purple vest over a white shirt. My hair is styled in it's usually wave, but it has been streaked with temporary highlights. My eyes sea green eyes have been sprayed with the stuff that makes them sparkle.

Soon we reach the mayors house, right on time. The house is huge, with at least four stories. We are ushered inside, and led to a large open room.

The middle of the floor is wooden, and is bare of any furniture. But all along the wall the floor has thick carpet, and is strewn with large plush couches and chairs. A band is set up on one side of the room, and soft music hovers in the air.

The room is filled with people, all very wealthy looking.

Annie and I stand awkwardly next to Mags and Bruce. Tiffy claps her hands excitedly, and rushes off with my prep team, to go say hi to one person or the other. Dalia decided not to come, saying that she needed to work on some more outfits for Annie and I. After a minute or so, Bruce spots the bar, and drifts off in that direction.

"Well, enough of you two standing around like scared little children. Go and mingle, you are the stars of the show after all. Everyone is dying to meet you both. Just remember that you are in district one, and always act confident."

Mags says with an encouraging smile. She gives us a gentle push, then walks off to join a group of friends.

Annie holds my hand tightly, and hangs onto my arm.

"I'm scared Finn."

I place my hand over hers on my arm. As I whisper back.

"Don't worry. They're not that intimidating, I'll do the talking, you can just look good. Ouch!"

She kicked my leg, but is still holding my arm tightly.

I lead her over to a group of girls in the corner.

"Hello ladies!"

They turn around and gasp, then start giggling.

"Hi!"

"You're really cute!"

"I love your outfit!"

"I know everything about you!"

I smile and pull Annie forward a little.

"I was wondering if you beautiful girls would keep my best friend company for me."

They turn to Annie with bright smiles.

"Annie Cresta!"

"Oh my word! I love your outfit!"

"Isn't Finnick like the hottest guy ever?!

"I can't believe you get to hang out with him all the time!"

Annie gives me a pleading look, and I return it with a smile.

"I'll see you in a bit! Goodbye ladies."

I give Annie a hug, and walk over to the bar. sliding onto the bar stool next to Bruce.

"What are you doing here?"

He grunts, as he takes a drink. I shrug.

"I don't know, checking on you."

He laughs, and orders another drink.

"That's a new one, you looking out for me."

He chuckles as he downs another drink.

"Go and socialize. I'm just waiting to get out of here. Go on."

I shrug, and slide off the bar stool. Tiffy runs up, and slips her arm into mine.

"Come on! It's time to meet the mayor and his family!"

She drags me over to where the mayor and his family is standing.

"Mayor Fashion! I know you've already met him, but you haven't really had time to talk at all!"

Mayor Fashion smiles, and shakes my hand.

"Finnick Odair! Welcome to my home, how are you liking district one?"

I grin widely.

"It's amazing! And your home is lovely."

He smiles proudly.

"My I introduce my wife, Divinia."

I blink in surprise as Glorry's mother walks over and smiles.

"It's lovely to meet you Finnick."

I'm temporarily in shock, but I regain my composer and smile as I shake her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you too. Excuse me for saying this, but you're Glorry's parents?"

They nod.

"Yes. Glorry was our eldest. We were very proud of her for volunteering, She fought bravely and we are proud of her."

They say it in such an off-hand way, that I feel like they almost don't care that their oldest daughter is dead.

"You said that Glorry was your eldest?"

Divinia smiles.

"Yes, we have a another daughter, Trixie. Being only fourteen, she is too young to volunteer. She isn't feeling to good, so she wasn't at the ceremony. I believe she's up in her room."

They sound like all they care about is whether or not their children can volunteer or not. No wonder Glorry volunteered. She must have been raised to do it.

"Well, it was great meeting you two, I'll see you around."

I start to walk over to where Mags is, but I am ambushed by a mob of girls. All screaming and jumping up and down. I sign autographs, and accept phone numbers, and somehow manage to slip away. I walk quickly to the edge of the room, and stand with my back to the wall.

I'm about to sigh in relief, when I catch sight of several girls wandering close. I slide along the wall, and slip out a door. I hear the girls giggle past, and I sigh in relief. I decide to stay out of the main room for a little while, and walk down a dark hallway.

I take a deep breath, and savor the cool dark hallway.

"One shouldn't wander, especially in a house not their own."

I spin around, and see a dark figure standing in a doorway.

"I was just taking a breather."

The figure walks forward, and I gasp.

"Glorry?"

She smiles,

"Guess again. Glorry got herself killed in the hunger games. But you know that...don't you?"

I think for a minute.

"Trixie?"

She smiles again.

"Very good, so the great Finnick Odair has heard of me."

She looks almost exactly like Glorry. From her curvy figure to her rich brown curls and large brown eyes. She stands in front of me.

"Now, why aren't you at the party? After all, you are the guest of honor."

I shrug, my back is against the wall, and Trixie is standing uncomfortably close.

"Just taking a breather. It can get rather...suffocating."

She chuckles low and soft.

"Oh. Can't take all the attention? Don't worry, I understand. All those girls can be so..."

She places her hand on my arm.

"annoying."

She leans in close, and drops her voice to a whisper.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

I laugh nervously as she slides her hands over my chest.

"I really should be getting back...they'll be looking for me."

She tilts her head until her lips are an inch from mine. Whispering even lower.

"Don't worry, they will never find us. You still have time to have some fun at this party."

I slide along the wall away from her, and smile nervously.

"Uh, no thanks. Annie will be wondering where I am."

Trixie raises her eyebrow.

"Annie? I see how it is. Your "best friend" wouldn't be too happy to find you with me now would she?"

She steps forward, and hisses angrily.

"Well, you had your chance. Have fun at the party!"

She changes her mood, and smiles.

"you really are a hunk."

She stretches up on tiptoe, grabs my face in her hands, then kisses me full on the lips.

"Finnick?"

Trixie breaks free, and glances down the hall. Then she turns back to me with a smile.

"I'll see you around."

She disappears down the hall.

"Finnick Odair! What do you think you're doing?"

I whirl around. Mags is standing at the end of the hall with her arms crossed.

"I...she...It wasn't what it looked like."

She raises an eyebrow.

"It better not be. Come on, people are starting to wonder where you are, and thank goodness no one else found you like I did."

"It really wasn't anything, she..."

Mags holds up a hand.

"Tell me about it later. Right now you just need to reappear with a good story. You were looking for the bathroom and got lost, okay?"

I nod, and follow Mags back into the main room. Annie runs up.

"Finn! Where were you? I was starting to get worried."

I smile reassuring her.

"I was looking for the bathroom and got lost, silly me. Are you having fun?"

She nods, and the rest of the evening is spent talking to people, eating and dancing. Then Tiffy whisks us back to the train, and we start back on the road.

District two, three and five are not as fancy as one, but they still lavish us with parties and gifts.

It's the end of the first week on the victory tour, and Annie and I are sitting together on my bed. I told Mags all about what happened in district one, and she told me not to wander off alone anymore. Annie seems to be having a great time, but has taken to spending the nights with me.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it hard to pretend that winning the games was a huge honor?"

I sigh, and flop on my back.

"Yeah. It's all so fake, but I guess that's what the capitol is all about."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you won."

I sit up and give her a hug.

"I promised I would look after you."

She hugs me tightly.

"Robbert would have been proud of you."

"Thanks Annie, that means more than you know."


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter!**

**So this is going to cover district six through nine,**

**and I might have a twist at the end of this chapter...I don't know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update, and reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Pressure weighs on all of us.**

With each new day on the victory tour, and every district we visit, the days get harder and harder to get through. My nightmares only grow more intense as I see the families of the children I murdered. I hardly sleep at all now, spending most nights wandering around the train, or laying awake on my bed, afraid to fall asleep.

Sure once we make a stop at a district, I am forced to perform for the crowd, everyone loves the funny, charming and flirty Finnick Odair. Except for maybe Annie, she hates who I become in front of crowds. I tell her it's not who I am, it's just who the capitol wants me to be. She constantly asks me how I am doing, and of course I tell her I am perfectly fine. But she can see right through me. It's not like she doesn't notice me getting up in the middle of the night and roaming the train. She spends almost every night with me now, and sometimes I think she does it more for my comfort than for hers. I feel guilty when I leave her all alone in my bedroom, after all, she's in there in the first place for protection and security. I try as hard as I can to stay with her, but sometimes I have to get up and occupy my mind.

Tonight is one of those nights.

I don't remember falling asleep, all I remember is waking up from one of the worst nightmares I've ever had.

I sit up quickly, and swing my feet over the edge of the bed, panting as I try to slow my heart rate. My body is covered in sweat, and I'm shivering at the same time.

I feel Annie stir.

"Finn? Are you okay?"

I turn halfway around. She is sitting propped up on her elbow, I give her a small smile, and brush some hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a glass of water. Go back to sleep."

She looks at me, concern written all over her face.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

I gently push her back onto the bed, and pull the sheet over her.

"I'm sure. You go back to sleep now, sorry for waking you up."

She settles down under the sheets, relaxed, but still looking worried.

"I'll be fine. I don't usually have nightmares when I'm with you."

She murmurs as she closes her eyes. I wait for a minute, until I can hear her gentle breathing. Then I get up, and quietly leave the room.

Once in the hallway, I take a deep breath. The memory of the nightmare still haunting my mind.

I wander around until I find myself at the bar. I'm surprised to see a servant on duty, and I slide onto one of the bar stools.

"Can I have a drink?"

He motions to the many bottles of liquor.

"What does the young man have in mind?"

I look at the bottles for a while, then shrug.

"Something strong."

The servant nods, and makes me a drink.

I have only had alcohol on several occasions, and I am not used to its potentcy. The drink is indeed strong, and burns as it goes down. But it warms me, and distracts me from how tired I am.

"What are you doing here?"

I spin around on the stool, to see Bruce standing in the doorway. The drink has made my eyesight kind of fuzzy, and I'm feeling a bit out of it.

"I could ask you the same question."

He walks forward, and sniffs my glass.

"What the blazes are you doing drinking something that strong? Especially at this time!"

He dumps out the rest of my drink, and pulls me out into the lounge. Pushing me into a chair, he stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Alright. Start talking."

Maybe it's the alcohol, or the lack of sleep, or maybe I'm just tired of explaining my every move to people. I don't know what it is, but I stand up indignant.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! I don't have to explain to anyone! I am sick and tired of everyone asking me questions, and watching my every move! Why can't everyone just leave me alone!?"

Bruce remains motionless,

"Because Finnick. You are a victor, your business, is now everyone's business."

I step closer, and lock my green eyes with his dark grey ones.

"Well then I wish I had just died in the arena!"

He raises his voice to a shout.

"Don't say that! After everything I've done for you, you better not wish your life away!"

"Everything you've done for me? What have you ever done for me? You were Annita's mentor, your job was to kill me so that she could win!"

"That's not true! Annita didn't want to make it out of the arena! I did everything I could to keep you alive, and this is the thanks I get?!"

I'm temporarily silent.

"Annita wanted to die?"

He sighs, and runs his fingers through his grey streaked hair.

"She told me to keep you alive. So yes, she wanted to die, so that you could win. You have no idea how much and how many people have sacrificed for you."

My brain is trying to process what he's saying, but the drink has made me kind of groggy.

"I'm just so tired...of everything. I can't take a walk without being mobbed by people who either want to kiss me, or kill me. I can't ever just hang out anymore, and I have people watching my every move. I can't even sleep anymore, and i'm just so tired of it all. I just want things to be normal again."

Bruce is silent for a moment, then he says quietly.

"This is how life is going to be from now on. This is normal. Go back to bed Finnick, focus on Annie. She will help you through this, but you need to let her help you. Let her help bear your burden, she can handle it."

He walks towards the door, calling over his shoulder.

"And no more late night drinks alright?"

I wait until he leaves, then reluctantly go back to my bedroom.

I close the door quietly behind me, and crawl back into bed, careful not to disturb Annie.

I hear her moan, and she starts to toss and turn. I gently rub the back of my hand down her cheek, talking softly.

"Shhh, Annie it's okay. I'm here. You're safe with me."

She whimpera, but stops tossing around. I wrap my arms around her, and pull her close. I feel her muscles relax, and she falls back into a peaceful sleep laying on my chest.

I lay awake for a little while, stroking her hair gently.

"Don't worry Annie, we will get through this together."


	8. Chapter 8

**This isn't a new chapter!**

**(lol just kidding) :D**

**sorry the last chapter was short, I was up till 12:30 last night writing it**

**and I got to the point where I could barely stay awake, let alone write**

**so I had to wrap it up.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be longer, I think I am going to have the end of this chapter,**

**be the beginning of Bruce's story. But I'm not sure.**

**Once again reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: they know more than they're telling us.**

The days go by slowly, and the nights drag on even slower.

It's now the second week on the victory tour, and we have visited over half of the districts. Our next stop is district ten, which I am personally dreading the most.

District ten is the district Weasel came from.

I though district five would be the worst, Luna's home. But the whole time I was there, I just felt numb.

But every mile that we grow closer to ten, I feel fear deep in me.

Weasel was the most bloodthirsty tribute by far. And my nightmares are full of how she tortured me in the arena, I am getting even less sleep, and I'm afraid that I am depriving Annie of sleep as well. Most nights are spent sitting on some couch or in some corner, staring off into space.

Mags tries to get me to talk to her, but Bruce tells her not to bother.

"Leave him be. What he's going through, no one can understand. Let him figure it out on his own."

And so she does. I still put on a brave face for Annie, not showing her what I really feel. She knows I am having a hard time, and she does everything she can to help me. But nobody can help me. This is my victory tour, those were my games, and no one can understand what that was like, what it's still like.

I estimate the time around 8:00, but I don't really care.

I am leaning back on a small couch facing a window, and I sit with my arms crossed, staring out the window.

I don't know how long I've been here, but it was before daylight.

I feel someone sit down beside me, and I hear Mags voice.

"Finnick, I know what you're going through, only you can go through. But remember that Bruce and I both went through this, true it was a long time ago, but we still remember what it's like. Also remember that you have that little girl to take care of, and if you continue to draw back, you are only going to drift away from her. Keep that in mind."

She gives my arm a squeeze, and leaves.

I think about what she said. Is that true? Am I pushing Annie away? I can't let that happen, she is the most important person in the world to me. And I promised Robbert that I would take care of her.

I know what I have to do, I have to push away my own feelings, and focus completely on my best friend.

I blink several times, and stretch. Then I jump up from the couch, and run back to my room.

I dash in, and jump on the bed.

"Wake up! It's morning time!"

Annie rolls over quickly, and opens her eyes in surprise. Seeing me, she rubs her eyes and sits up.

"Finnick? What are you doing?"

I pull all the covers off her, and grab her wrist, pulling her out of bed.

"Well good morning sunshine! We are going to be at district ten today, and you need to get up and have some breakfast!"

She is still rubbing her eyes with her free hand, and I hold her other one and pull her out of the bedroom.

"Are you feeling alright Finn?"

I lead her into the dining car and sit her down in a chair.

"Right as rain. What would the lovely lady want for breakfast?"

She smiles, and shakes her head.

"Um, pancakes?"

I straighten up, and salute.

"A pancake meal for two coming right up!"

I order breakfast from a servant, and sit down across from Annie. She watches me for a minute, and starts laughing.

"Are you absolutely sure you're feeling fine?"

I smile,

"Yes, I feel great!"

She shakes her head smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. So we arrive at district ten today?"

I nod, erasing all thoughts except about Annie.

"Yep, we should get there in the afternoon-ish."

Our breakfast arrives, and we dig in. I do feel better than I have in a while, and I joke and tease with Annie. We are both laughing when Mags and Bruce arrive.

"Well good morning you two! Sure took you long enough, we've almost eaten all the breakfast."

Annie laughs, and throws her napkin at me.

"Oh hush! You're the one who's eating everything. Goodness you would think you would be fat with all the food you eat."

I take a deep breath, and suck in my stomach. Then I flex my muscles.

"Fat? There isn't a spare piece of meat on this handsome body."

Mags and Annie laugh, but Bruce smacks me upside the head.

"No need to get cocky."

Mags sits down beside me,

"Oh give the boy a break Bruce. I'm glad to see you're feeling better Finnick."

Breakfast progresses, and then it's time to be handed over to my prep team.

After an hour or so of being trimmed, plucked and bathed. I am finally perfected.

Dalia has me dress in a pair of khaki pants, and a leather jacket over a flowy white shirt.

Annie is dressed in a short sleeve dark red dress that buttons up. It has a collar, and it ends just below her knees. She's wearing a pair of brown leather boots, and her reddish brown hair is in two braids.

"Oh you two look so cute!"

Tiffy exclaims clapping her hands. I give her a hug,

"Not as cute as you are!"

She giggles as I set her down, and straightens her dress.

"Oh goodness! I'm glad to see you are back to your old self again!"

We arrive at district ten, go through the same old thing. Get announced, walk up on stage with a fake smile, say some stuff about the district and the tributes, dinner party at the mayors house, sign autographs, have girls throw themselves at you. Just the usual. The whole time I keep up the cheerful attitude, and everyone buys it...well almost everyone.

Somehow I get the feeling that Bruce knows what's really going on. But as long as Annie and Mags think I am fine, that's all that matters.

We only have two more districts to visit, then after the large party at the capitol it's time to return for one final celebration at home.

It will take several days to reach district eleven, several days stuck in the stuffy train.

I manage to keep up the cheerful, not a care in the world attitude for several days, but the pressure of keeping it up grows worse, and one night I can't fall asleep.

I'm laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I can hear Annie's quiet breathing beside me, her tiny body is curled up by my side.

She starts to whimper, and I absent mindedly run my fingers through her hair. It has a calming effect on her, and she falls back into a peaceful sleep.

I lay there for a while, but once again I cannot sleep. Keeping all my emotions penned up for so long is taking its toll, and I feel an overwhelming depression weighing on me. I slip out of my bedroom, and walk around the train.

The nightmares have grown worse until sometimes I have them when I am awake.

As I'm walking down a hall, I hear something behind me, as I turn around, I see Weasel standing on the other end of the hall, running her finger along the edge of a long knife.

"Hello Finnick, remember me? Well of course you do, after all, you dream about me every night. Isn't that right?"

I step away from her.

"No...I'm dreaming...you're dead."

She steps forward with a wicked smile.

"Am I? No one knows how I "died" in the arena, no one saw it happen. Maybe I escaped the arena!"

I shake my head.

"That's impossible...there is no way out of the arena."

She flicks her knife, the blade catching the light.

"Oh but what if there was? What if I somehow slipped away while no one was looking, and everyone assumed I was dead? What if I have just been waiting to finish what I started with you?"

My breathing is ragged, and sweat starts running down my body.

"You're not real...you can't be."

I take another step back, and run into the wall. She walks until she is standing right in front of me, she presses the knife blade against my wrist.

"Oh but I am. I'm your worst nightmare aren't I? You dream every night of what I did to you in the arena, you relive the pain, and you imagine me cutting up the ones you care about. In fact, once I'm done with you, I think I'll go pay little Annie a visit!"

I jerk away from her, the knife cutting my arm as I do.

"No! You stay away from her! Stay away from everyone! Go back to being dead!"

I swing my fist at her, but my arm passes through her like smoke, and she disappears.

I sink to the floor, and cover my head with my arms. Gasping for air.

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real. I was dreaming."

After a minute or so, I stand up on shaky legs, and stumble to the bar.

I don't know how many drinks later it is when Bruce finds me, but when he does, he's not happy.

"Finnick! What has gotten into you?!"

I am definitely drunk, and I don't care.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Bruce! I can't handle it anymore! I can't keep pretending! It's too much! I am so tired of having to act like everything is fine, that I am fine! I am not fine! And I don't care who knows it! At least they will know the real me."

He grabs my arm, and pulls me out of the room.

"I thought I told you no more drinking! Now look, you've gotten yourself wasted."

I try to yank my arm free, but his grip is strong.

"I don't have to listen to you! Let me go!"

He pulls me down a hall, and into a room.

"Why? So you can go drink more?"

He pushes me down onto a chair. I laugh, and run my fingers through my hair.

"Why not? At least when I'm drunk I don't have to pretend that everything is alright, people can see me for the wreck that I am. And I don't have any hallucinations while I'm drunk either...at least not yet."

Bruce spins around, walking up to me, he grabs my shoulders.

"You have hallucinations? How often?"

I clutch my stomach, and double over before my drinks make another appearance.

Bruce grunts, as I wretch all over his shoes. Then he pushes me into the bathroom.

"Come out when you're done getting sick."

I don't have time to reply as I run over to the toilet.

Man, I thought the alcohol going down burned, it's even worse coming up. After almost half an hour, I can safely say that I have nothing left in my stomach. I rinse my mouth out in the sink, and stagger back into the room.

Bruce cleaned up everything, and is sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Sit."

I take a seat across from him, and stare at the floor.

"How often do you have hallucinations?"

"They started when I didn't get enough sleep, the nightmares just started happening when I was awake."

Bruce glances down at my arm, then he jumps forward and grabs my wrist.

"Finnick! What is this?"

I stare dumbly at the long jagged slice in my wrist.

"But...She wasn't real, the knife wasn't real..."

Bruce sighs, and grabs a handkerchief off the nightstand. He ties it around my wrist, as he explains.

"Finnick, if you don't get enough sleep, it causes hallucinations. Sometimes they can seem completely life-like. It looks like you somehow cut yourself."

"But I..."

He shakes his head.

"It can be very dangerous. You need to get sleep Finnick, no matter how awful the nightmares are. They're better than waking dreams."

I stare down at my bandaged wrist.

"Why are you looking out for me? I get the whole "you're responsible for me" and all that, but since when do you care?"

He sits for a long while, staring at me with a far away look in his eyes.

"It's more than that..."

"What? Tell me!"

He sighs, and looks me in the eye.

"I have a story to tell you...I should have told you long ago. But I thought I was protecting you by not telling you. I was wrong, you deserve to know the truth."

He takes a deep breath.

"It all started about twenty years ago..."


	9. Chapter 9

**And so begins Bruce's story.**

**Are you guys in suspense yet?**

**I know I am, :D**

**(Hey, just because I am the one writing doesn't mean I don't get excited as well)**

**I am so psyched! Anyway, here it is! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Twenty years ago...**

The morning is a hot one, but that is the usual in district four.

My ebony colored hair sticks to my forehead as I work on repairing a sailboat.

Most thirteen-year-olds, don't have jobs, but I have a family to help support.

I got a job last year helping to repair boats, the same year I was able to take out tesserae for the first time.

This year my name will be in ten times, one for every year I am eligible, and four more, one for every member of my family. My parents and younger brother and I, multiply that twice, and my name is in the reaping bowl ten times.

I'm not worried, I've trained my whole life, and I am planning on volunteering someday, so If I get reaped, I just wont have to wait as long.

I wipe the sweat out of my dark grey eyes, and collect my tools.

"Leaving already Bruce?"

My friend Charles asks. Charles is sixteen, and his tall figure is slim, but strong. His red hair is cut short, and his blue eyes always sparkle.

"Yeah, I am going to go train. I'll see you around."

I wave, and put my tools away. Then I jog to the training center. After several hours of training, I walk home.

I live in the poorer section of district four, but once I volunteer and win the hunger games, I can move my whole family into a large house in victors village.

I reach the small wooden house, and walk in to the sound of shouts.

Great, they're fighting again. They always fight, usually about money, or something like that.

"We can't afford for you to buy anymore clothes!"

"I can't help it! We need the clothes! The boys are in rags!"

"Well let them wear rags! They're no better than street rats anyway!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

My parents are in the kitchen, which unfortunately I have to walk through to get to my bedroom.

They both grow silent when I walk in, my mother's face is red, it gets like that when she's stressed, which is almost all the time. I inherited her black hair, but all my other features are my fathers, the brooding eyebrows, square jaw, and hooked nose. They both look at me,

"Hey honey, how was work?"

I roll my eyes. How can they act like nothing just happened?

"Fine. I'm going to my room, so you guys can start arguing again."

I start to walk across the kitchen, but my father blocks my way.

"Don't talk to us that way young man!"

I sneer, facing up to my father. He's medium height, and I am only about six inches shorter than him.

"I can talk to you any way I want! After all, I'm no better than a street rat!"

He raises his hand and slaps me, but I'm used to it. My mother runs up, and grabs my father's arm.

"Brutus don't!"

I turn to her.

"Why did you ever marry this troll?!"

Before she can answer, or my father can hit me again, I duck around them and run into my bedroom. Slamming the door shut, I lock it quickly.

I can hear them start yelling at each other again, and I run my fingers through my hair, and slam my fist into the wall.

"Bruce?"

I turn around, and see my ten-year old brother huddled in the corner. His fair hair and blue eyes set him apart from our family, we aren't exactly sure where he got his coloring from.

"Hi Quin"

He is sitting jammed into the corner, hugging his knees.

I walk over and lean against the wall, looking down at him.

"Did you go to school today?"

He shakes his head, talking in his quiet way.

"No. I didn't want to come out, they were fighting and I was afraid..."

I slide down the wall until I'm sitting next to him.

"Yeah. How's your arm?"

He cradles his left arm, which our father broke several days ago. We can't afford to go to a doctor, so I have tried to care for it. The swelling has gone down, but the arm is still slightly crooked, and from the wrist to the elbow is black and blue.

He winces as I feel it.

"Does it still hurt a lot?"

He shakes his head.

"I can hardly feel it anymore. But I can still wiggle my fingers, that's good right?"

I smile, and ruffle his blonde curls.

"Yep, you'll be back to normal in no time."

I say positively. Then I add.

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

He shakes his head. I grab his hand, and help him up.

"Come on, don't forget your sling."

I take him to a diner, and get him some food.

"Bruce how are you going to pay for this?"

I push the plate towards him.

"Don't worry, I have some money mom and dad don't know about. Eat up now."

He cleans his plate, and after I drop him off at one of his friend's house, I head over to the richer district.

I make my way to a large house near the training center, and knock on the door.

A tall extremely fit man answers, he has his brown hair in a military cut, and everything about him suggests that he is a man used to giving orders.

"Gilroy! What are you doing here?"

He barks out in a stern voice.

"Good afternoon Mr. Triton, I have a tutoring session planned with Felicia."

He raises an eyebrow,

"Felicia didn't mention any tutoring session."

His voice is suspicious. Luckily Felicia runs up and breaks the awkward silence.

Her bronze hair bounces in loose waves as she comes to a stop beside her father.

She lifts her green eyes to look at her father.

"Daddy, Bruce is here for some help in school."

Mr. Triton immediately softens around his daughter. He places his arm around her, and smiles.

"Alright Felicia, you two behave yourselves. I'm off to take care of some business."

He kisses Felicia on the top of the head, and walks past me.

"Sorry about that. Being head of the training center, he tends to be a little stern, and since I'm his only child you can add overprotective to that list."

I smile,

"No problem. At least he cares about you."

She shrugs as she lets me in the house.

"He only loves me when I am his perfect little angel and do everything he says. I think he would be different if mom was still alive. Anyway, why don't we work upstairs?"

We go up to her bedroom, and begin the tutoring session.

Although we are the same age, Felicia is one of the smartest kids in our grade, and so she's been helping me out.

She is funny, smart, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. We have gotten to be pretty close friends, and she has helped me through some hard times.

After we are done studying, we talk for a while, then I tell her I should get going. I tell her goodbye, and walk back home.

When I get back, both of my parents are in their room, which is fine with me. I don't really feel like explaining where I was to them. I go straight to my room, and slip in quietly.

Quin is asleep on the large bed that we share, and I slide in beside him. He stirs, and half sits up.

"Bruce? Where were you?"

I pull the covers back up around his chin.

"Shush, go back to sleep."

He yawns, and snuggled down against me.

I sigh, and pull the covers up over both of us.

Quin sinks back into a deep sleep, and I think over the past couple of years.

My parents fighting has grown steadily worse over the years, and my father has beaten us more since he lost his job, he's been skipping from one odd job to the next for the past year. I have always looked out for Quin, and that is one of the reasons I need to volunteer and win the games. I need the money to take care of Quin, he'll never have to worry again if I win. But however, If on the slim chance that I don't win, Quin will be left to fend for himself. That isn't an option, I have to volunteer, and I have to win. But not yet, I need to grow older and stronger, then when I am ready I will win the games.

All of these thoughts go through my mind as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I take Quin to school, and go train. I train harder than I ever have before, I have to be ready.

Over the next couple months, I spend most of my time raising Quin, and hanging out with Felicia.

Quin's arm is completely healed, but it is permanently crooked. I tell him once I win the games, I can get his arm fixed at the capitol.

"Bruce I don't want you to go. You need to stay and protect me. Don't leave me alone."

I tell him not to worry, that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you."

But that was then, and this was now.

That was four years ago, and since then my father got drunk and outright defied the capitol, he was taken to the district square and executed. I was told that he was a traitor, but I spat in their face and said he wasn't far off. I was surprised when I didn't receive any punishment, but oh was I wrong, they were just waiting. Waiting until Quin turned twelve, when he was reaped, there was nothing I could do. I tried to volunteer for him, but peacekeepers grabbed me and held me back. When I was forced to say goodbye to him, he told me not to worry. Then he died in the bloodbath. It has been almost three years since his games, and the whole time I spent training. Felicia asks me why, she says that I have no reason to go, it takes just a look, and she understands. I need to go in the games, because I don't want to make it out.

"Bruce, killing yourself isn't going to fix anything! He's still gone, and nothing you can do will bring him back!"

"I don't care anymore! I just want it to be over!"

Since that fight, we have grown apart. She studies, and I train. We talk occasionally, but never like we used to.

One day I catch her crying behind the school.

"Felicia? What's wrong?"

She looks up startled.

"Bruce! I..."

She bursts into fresh tears, and throws her arms around me, and sobs into my neck.

"Shhh. What happened?"

"Bruce...I'm...I'm pregnant!"

I stare at her in shock.

"What? How did this happen? Who's the father?"

She covers her face in her hands, and continues to sob.

"It was the mayors son...he made me do it...he said if I didn't he would kill my father."

The mayors son. He is one of the most despicable people I know, and it doesn't surprise me that he would bribe Felicia to sleep with him. He always gets what he wants, and no one has ever taught him a lesson. He has powerful friends in high places. As I hug Felicia's sobbing form, I grind my teeth together. Well, someone who has nothing to lose should teach him a lesson.

"Don't worry Felicia, everything will be alright. How far along are you?"

She wipes her eyes, and sniffs.

"The doctor said I was a couple of months along. What am I going to do?"

She starts crying again.

"My father will be furious when he finds out, and he wont care who the father is, I'm afraid he'll do something that will get him in trouble."

I sigh, I know what I have to do.

I give Felicia one last hug.

"Don't worry, I will take care of everything. You just take care of yourself okay? You have to think about the baby now."

She nods, and I leave her to go take care of some things.

The first thing I do is find the mayors son, and teach him a lesson. Needless to say he wont be walking anytime soon.

Then I walk to Felicia's house, and knock on the door. Like always, Mr. Triton answers.

"Gilroy? I haven't seen you around in a while. What do you want?"

I take a deep breath.

"Mr. Triton. Please don't be mad at Felicia, I am the one to blame."

He narrows his eyes dangerously.

"To blame for what?"

I swallow hard, and do what I have to do.

"Felicia is pregnant, and I am the father. I am prepared to take full responsibility for my actions."

For a while, he is to angry and shocked to even speak, finally, he explodes in a roar of curses and oaths, ending in.

"Don't you ever go near my daughter again! If I catch you even looking at her I will kill you!"

I fight the tears threatening to flow, and nod. Then I turn around, and walk away. I hate doing this, but it's the only way to keep him from getting into trouble. The only reason he didn't kill me on the spot was because Felicia and I have been friends for so long, and I think deep down he might have had some respect for me. If he ever found out that she was forced by the mayors son, he would most definitely murder him.

Despite his words, I check on Felicia regularly. I watch as her tummy swells, as she gets closer and closer to her due date.

This year her and I both turn eighteen, our last year that we are eligible for reaping.

On reaping day, I give her a reassuring hug.

"This is our last year. We are almost safe."

She is a week away from her due date, and her tummy is the size of a basket ball.

She gives me a small smile, but I see the fear in her eyes.

The mayor gives his speech, blah, blah, blah, the escort bounds on stage. Hand reaches into the reaping bowl.

"Felicia Triton!"

My heart stops. They can't send her! Not like this! I look over, and see the mayor smiling wickedly. It's a setup, the reaping was rigged. She isn't coming back alive. I barely catch the reading of the boys name, before I automatically shout.

"I volunteer!"

Felicia is on the stage, staring at me with wide scared eyes. As I shake her trembling hand, I whisper.

"It's going to be all right."


	10. Chapter 10

**And so continues Bruce's story!**

**Are you guys excited?**

**I know some of you guys are from your reviews! (which I appreciate btw)**

**Well, the last chapter I used to sum up his life up to the games,**

**I will be writing more detailed about his games, never fear.**

**Anyway, here it is. Hope you all like it.**

**(and I hope you all don't hate me for some stuff I have planned)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The games.**

I don't remember much about the week before the games, except that Felicia spent almost every second with me, and I got a nine in training.

What I do remember, is the games. I remember every detail.

We boarded the hovercraft, and a woman in a white coat injected a small tracker in my arm.

"Just so we can keep track of you."

The hovercraft ride seemed to last forever, and when we finally landed, we each were placed in a separate room. This room was built especially for me, and no one would ever use it again.

My stylist waits with me, and gets me dressed in the arena uniform. A pair of hiking shoes, tough canvas pants, a white T-shirt, and a black wind breaker.

Then the long agonizing minutes before we enter the arena. We spend it in silence, and when the buzzer sounds, my stylist gives me a hug, and I step into the glass tube. A panel slides over the opening, locking me in.

Suddenly the floor starts to rise, pushing me up into blinding sunlight. I hear the countdown begin.

As my eyes adjust to the light, I see the arena.

We are on the slope of a mountain, the cornucopia rests on the very top of the mountain, and the only way to get to it, is to climb up the side of the mountain. Great, they already are challenging us, and the games haven't even officially started yet.

I can only see half of the tributes, the other half are on the other side of mountain.

I see the districts from one and two, my allies. A few other insignificant tributes, I catch sight of Felicia, looking nervously down, and then up the mountain. Her due date was a few days ago, and I can't believe that she is still able to walk, let alone run around. She is still incredibly active for someone who is due to give birth any day. But while she may still be active, she told me that she is terrified.

"Bruce, I don't know what I'm going to do! I know they want me dead, there is no way they are letting me out alive. They can't kill the baby...I don't know what I would do...I love being pregnant, and I love the baby so much!"

She catches my eye, and I see all the terror and pleading of a friend. But what can I do?

"Twenty...nineteen...eighteen...seventeen."

I take a deep breath, and turn back to the cornucopia. I told the careers that the only way I would join them, was if they would ally with Felicia as well.

Flash the eighteen year old from district one, and Titon from district two, both agreed without to much grumbling.

But Jewel, and Shiera, the girls from one and two. Both complained that she wont be any use. The boys said that I would be worth both of us, so it doesn't matter anyway.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven..."

Here we go.

I look back over at Felicia, and she gives me a terrified glance. I give her a reassuring smile, but it fades quickly.

"Six...five...four..."

I take a deep breath, and prepare to climb.

"Three...two...one."

A gong sounds, and I vault off of my pedestal.

I grab onto a rock shelf, and pull myself up, then I get a foothold, and leap to the next ledge.

In a few moments, I reach the cornucopia, immediately grabbing a sword, I turn around to face any tribute that reaches the top.

The first to come over is Titon, he grins, and runs over to look at the weapons.

Next is Shiera, who runs over and kicks a tribute that was almost at the top.

She laughs, as the tribute falls back with a scream. I hear a loud snap, and cringe.

Jewel and Flash reach the top around the same time, and go to pick out their favorite weapons.

I want to avoid the overall bloodbath, so I run to the slope, and slide down to where Felicia is.

"Bruce! Look out!"

I spin around, just in time. A tall boy is about to throw a huge rock at me. I run forward, and run him through with my sword. He drops the rock, and falls to the ground drooling blood.

I grind my teeth together, and pull the sword out of his gut. I take a deep breath.

Don't be weak, not now.

I turn back around, and run over to Felicia.

"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

She is holding her stomach with one hand, looking past me at the dead body.

"He's dead! You killed him!"

She starts trembling, and starts throwing up.

"Felicia! He was going to kill us, you and the baby! Come on we need to get to the top of the mountain."

She coughs, and wipes her mouth, then she grabs my arm, and I help her up the slope.

When we reach the top, I tell her not to look at the bodies littering the ground.

"Don't look at them Felicia. Just concentrate on the baby. Can you feel the baby moving?"

She holds her tummy, and closes her eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Yes, I can feel the baby. It is going to be a swimmer."

I lead her to the cornucopia, and take her inside the large metal cone.

"Really? How can you tell?"

She smiles, forgetting everything else except her child.

"Well, instead of just squirming around, they seem to gracefully move around, like they're swimming."

I smile.

"Well, maybe they will be a swimmer. You just stay in here okay?"

She nods, and I walk back out of the cornucopia.

Flash and Titon are collecting the dead tributes and throwing them down the slope. While Jewel and Sheira are collecting the supplies scattered around the mountain top.

I stride over to Flash.

He's the same age as I am, and we are roughly the same height. But that is where the resemblance ends.

His shoulders are much wider than mine, and he has light blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He is surprisingly good-tempered for someone from district one, and he doesn't have the usual arrogant brute attitude that usually comes with a career.

I don't know much about Titon.

He's kind of quiet, but I would never call him shy. How he's quiet, it seems like he is trying to figure something out about you.

He looks the part of the quiet brooding type too. With his black hair and dark brown eyes.

He looks slightly older than a sixteen year old.

They throw the last of the tributes over the side.

"Well, that's done. Have the girls finished collecting the supplies?"

Flash asks in his rumbling voice.

I look over my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so. Felicia's in the cornucopia, got kind of freaked by all the dead bodies."

Titon narrows his eyes, and looks hard at me. But he doesn't say anything.

"So, is she like your girlfriend?"

We walk over to the cornucopia as I answer Flash.

"No, well she's my friend and she's a girl. So I guess you could say that."

Flash grins.

"Oh I get it. The baby is yours right?"

I shake my head.

"Nope. Our relationship has always been completely platonic."

He looks confused.

"So why look out for her? If she's not your girlfriend, and the baby isn't yours why take care of her?"

"She's my friend. And just because the baby isn't mine, doesn't mean that I am going to abandon a pregnant girl."

Flash shrugs.

"Whatever."

We reach the cornucopia, and walk up to the two girls piling up the supplies.

Jewel has the typical district one look.

She is gorgeous, with golden blonde hair, and light green eyes. She is seventeen.

Sheira is petite, and her dark orange hair is streaked with black, and her light golden brown eyes almost look feral. GIving her the appearance of a cat. She is the youngest of the careers, being only fifteen.

Jewel tosses her golden waves over her shoulder, and rolls her eyes.

"Sure took you guys long enough, if you took any longer Sheira and I would have had to clean up ourselves."

Flash grins.

"You two wouldn't want to get your hands dirty, now would you?"

Sheira narrows her eyes, and smiles. Exposing her pointed canines.

"Who do you think made the mess in the first place?"

She's awful bloodthirsty for someone so young. But I guess if you're raised to kill, you don't have a problem with it.

"Bruce."

I hear Felicia calling from the cornucopia.

"It's okay Felicia, you can come out now."

She walks tentatively out of the metal horn, rubbing her stomach, she walks more confidently when she sees me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

She glances nervously around at the bloodstained ground, and the careers. Then she stands close to me, and holds onto my arm.

"I'm doing okay."

Jewel rolls her eyes.

"Remind me why _she's_ here?"

I glare at her, as Flash answers.

"Because, Bruce wouldn't come without her."

Jewel shrugs.

"And why do we need him?"

Titon looks up slowly.

"Why do we need you? He's more useful than you, even with Felicia."

Jewel snorts, and stalks off toward the cornucopia. I'm surprised that Flash and Titon are sticking up for me. I guess they think I'm pretty valuable. Sheira looks at Felicia's swollen tummy.

"When are you due?"

Felicia, cradles her stomach as she answers quietly.

"Three days ago."

Sheira raises her eyebrows in surprise. Flash and Titon look blankly from Felicia to me.

"What does that mean?"

Sheira shrugs.

"it means a baby is going to be born in the arena."

Flash and Titon's faces are shocked.

"What?"

"A baby?"

I smile, and reply patronizing them.

"Yes, a baby. It's a tiny human."

Flash glares at me.

"I know what a baby is! But what are we supposed to do? We aren't doctors."

Sheira shrugs.

"Who in the arena would know the most about delivering a baby?"

We all think for a minute.

"Do we know any tributes that have a medical background?"

They shake their heads. Sheira sighs.

"We need one or both tributes from district ten. I'm sure they've delivered a baby at least once in their life."

Flash frowns.

"Yeah, delivered animal babies, not human babies!"

Titon shrugs, and walks over to the supply pile.

"How much different can it be?"

Felicia is hugging my arm tightly.

"Bruce. I don't know anything about having a baby."

She whispers. I pat her hand.

"Don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

We walk over and join the others at the cornucopia.

"Well, why don't we set up camp?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go!**

**Another chapter for you to read :)**

**I must warn you, the story is going to get really depressing.**

**even after Bruce's stories it's going to be sad.**

**But there will be happiness too, never fear!**

**Without further adue...chapter eleven!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The twenty-fifth tribute.**

It's after noon when we finish setting up camp.

Us boys collected lots of firewood, while the girls sorted the supplies.

I'm surprised that the careers are taking survival precautions, most of the time careers don't know the first thing about survival.

The more I talk to Flash and Titon, the more I like them. Which is very bad.

I can't be getting close to them, I'm going to have to kill them...or do I?

After all, isn't this what I wanted? To die in the games? But do I really want that?

The games killed Quin, do I want to just through my life away. Or do I want to make a statement?

Do something to say "you are responsible for the murder of children, everyone in the capitol is to blame."

Do I want to do something to defy the capitol? Rebel?

Rebellion is punishable by death, as my father found out.

But if that's what I am killed for, at least I died making a statement.

"Bruce!"

I come back to reality. Flash is standing in front of me with an expectant look on his face.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

He lets out a sigh.

"I asked if you think we have enough firewood."

I glance at the large pile we have stacked up.

"Uh, yeah. That should be plenty."

Flash whistles.

"Titon! Let's go! We're heading back to camp!"

Titon seems to materialize out of the trees. We pile the wood onto a large canvas tarp, and begin dragging it up the mountain side.

We are almost at the foot of the mountain, and the entire base of the mountain is covered in a thick forest. There are so many trees, that we can't get a good look at the rest of the arena.

It takes us almost an hour to drag the wood back to the campsite.

We leave the pile to the side of the cornucopia, and go see what the girls are doing.

Jewel and Felicia are looking through the food for something to make for dinner. I don't see Sheira anywhere.

"Hey you two. Where's Sheira?"

Felicia smiles when she sees me.

"Hey Bruce. I don't know where Sheira is, do you Jewel?"

She nods, and continues sorting the food.

"She went off to look for a tribute from ten."

Flash strides up, and watches her for a minute.

"What are you doing?"

She gives him a look,

"I'm sorting the food, we'll eat the stuff that will spoil faster first. That way we won't waste any."

He seems satisfied with this answer, and walks off to stack the firewood.

Felicia straightens up slowly, both hands on her lower back.

"Ooh! My back hurts."

I walk over and hold her arm.

"I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?"

She rubs her back, as she answers.

"Low down. But it's kind of sore everywhere."

I start to lead her to the cornucopia.

"Why don't you lie down for a while? It's cool in the cornucopia."

She stops suddenly, and grabs her stomach.

"What is it?"

She cries in pain, and doubles over. Holding her tummy tightly.

"Felicia what's wrong?"

I put my arm around her waist to support her.

She takes a deep breath, and straightens up.

"I'm fine."

I stand in front of her, and tilt her chin so that she looks me in the eye.

"Felicia. What was that?"

She shrugs.

"I don't know. It was just a really sharp pain all of a sudden. Then it was gone. I feel fine now really, except my back is still sore."

I jump as Titon speaks right behind me.

"Did it feel like all your muscles tightened at the same time?"

Felicia looks up surprised.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

He shrugs.

"That's how my mum described contractions."

I stare at him.

"You mean she's in labor?"

He nods. I feel Felicia grab my arm tightly.

"Bruce..."

I put my arm around her.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine. Titon, would you get Jewel, and ask her to come to the cornucopia? Then can you and Flash go look for Sheira?"

He nods, and rushes off. Felicia starts gasping, and I hold her arm tightly as I take her to the cornucopia.

"Felicia calm down. It's alright. Let's get you in the cornucopia."

Jewel runs in.

"What can I do?"

I look around.

"Um...Can you get a sort of bed set up?"

She nods, and quickly grabs several sleeping bags and blankets. She sets them up near the back of the cornucopia.

We ease Felicia down onto the makeshift mattress. We step back to the mouth of the cornucopia.

"What do we do know?"

Jewel asks quietly. I sigh.

"We do what we can and wait for the others to get back."

Two long hours drag by, with still no sign of Titon, Flash, or Sheira.

Felicia's contractions have gotten closer together, and I'm afraid is no one else shows up soon, Jewel and I are going to have to deliver the baby ourselves.

We have been taking turns keeping watch, and staying with Felicia.

I hear her cry out in pain again, and Jewel walks up to me.

"She's having contractions every twenty minutes, the baby's coming soon Bruce."

I sigh, and pat her shoulder.

"I'll take a turn with her now. You keep watch."

She nods, and I walk into the cornucopia.

I sit down next to Felicia, and hold her hand.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

She sighs, and leans against me.

"I'm scared. But I guess I'm doing well under the circumstances."

I put my arm around her, and rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"Do you think it's a boy, or a girl?"

She holds her hand to her stomach.

"It's a boy."

"Really? How do you know?"

She smiles.

"I just know."

I smile, and put my hand on top of hers.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

She almost crushes my hand, as she squeezes it tightly, and screams. It's only been around ten minutes.

She gasps, and releases my hand.

"Wow, he is not being very patient."

Jewel appears at the mouth of the cornucopia.

"That sounded worse than the others."

Felicia nods.

"Oh yeah, it was."

I slide my hand back into hers.

"Any sign of the others?"

Jewel shakes her head.

"Do you want me to take a turn watching now?"

Jewel shakes her head again.

"She needs you right now, I don't mind watching."

Felicia screams again, and clutches her tummy tightly.

"That's five minutes. I don't think it's supposed to happen this fast."

Jewel says sounding almost scared.

"Well I don't think the baby cares how it's supposed to go!"

Felicia yells.

"Jewel, go get some water. Do we have anything like a towel?"

She runs to the supply piles, and comes back with a thick blanket.

"Will this work?"

I run over to the wood pile, calling back over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Get the water and the blanket into the cornucopia, I'll be right there!"

I grab as much wood as I can carry, and run back inside the cornucopia.

Felicia is half laying, half sitting. Holding her stomach tightly.

Jewel has several canteens of water, and the think blanket.

I throw the wood in a pile, and start making a fire. Calling instructions to Jewel as I do.

"See if you can find something that is like a basin, or a bowl. Then rip that blanket into thick strips."

She searches around the supply pile for a while, finally returning with a helmet.

"I didn't know we had armor."

She hands it to me, and shrugs.

"A little, but it doesn't really fit any of us, and there's no point wearing something that will only get in the way."

I shrug, and empty the canteens into the helmet.

"At least it's come in handy. Will you get to work on the blanket?"

She starts cutting the blanket into hand towel sized strips.

I hear a sound behind me, and whirl around. We didn't leave anyone on guard.

I sigh in relief as I see Flash and Sheira.

"Where have you been? Never mind. Did you find district ten?"

Sheira shakes her head.

"I was tracking someone, turns out it wasn't ten. I didn't bother exterminating them, it would just waste time. I was on the trail of another tribute when Flash and Titon found me."

I look around.

"Speaking of which, where is Titon?"

Flash glances at Felicia.

"He's still following the trail. How is she doing?"

I look over at Felicia, just as she bends over and screams again.

I turn back to Flash, almost laughing at his terrified look.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. Why don't you wait outside?"

He nods, and walks out.

"Sheira, do you know anything about delivering a baby?"

She shakes her head.

"Alright, why don't you wait out with Flash, and keep an eye out for Titon?"

She takes one last look at Felicia, and walks out to join Flash.

Jewel stands up, and hands me the blanket pieces.

"Here. What do you want me to do know?"

I test the water that is heating over the fire, then soaking one of the blanket pieces. I sit next to Felicia, and place the towel on her forehead.

"I'm going to need you to deliver the baby."

She looks at me shocked.

"What? I can't do..."

I cut her off.

"None of us know how to! But I need you to suck it up, and just do it. Be ready to grab the baby and clean him off okay?"

She glances nervously at Felicia, and sighs.

"Alright I'll do it."

I hold Felicia's hand as she screams.

"Thank you Jewel. Felicia, can you feel the baby?"

I wipe the sweat from her forehead as she answers.

"I can't tell, the pressure is everywhere."

The next hour or so drag by long and loud. After what seems like forever, Felicia lets out one final long scream, there's a silence. Then the quiet cry of a newborn child.

Jewel is beaming, and cradling in her arms a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh! He's beautiful!"

She whispers in awe.

I'm still holding Felicia's hand, and I rest my forehead on hers.

"Do you hear that? It's a boy."

She is panting, but she smiles.

"Told you."

Jewel walks over, and sits next to us. She hands Felicia the baby.

"Say hello to your new son."

Felicia holds her tiny son in her arms, and the look on her face is worth a million dollars.

"Well hello. Hi baby. I'm your mommy, yes I am."

She talks quietly to her son, and he opens his eyes slowly.

He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.

He is tall for a newborn, and every feature is perfect. He has a head full of hair the color of his mothers, and his newborn eyes, have a hint of green in them.

He looks so cheerful, and waves his arm in the air.

I rub my finger against his tiny hand, and he grips it tightly.

"Woah, don't you have a strong grip. You're going to be a tough one."

To confirm my prediction, he makes a little growl.

After everything we just went through, we all start laughing.

I look up, and see Flash, Titon and Sheira standing tentatively in the mouth of the cornucopia. I wave them over.

"Come see our little miracle. Tribute number twenty-five from district four."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter!**

**I am so, so sorry for some stuff that's going to be happening :(**

**I don't know why, but the story is taking a turn for the depressing.**

**I didn't mean for it to be! It just sort of happened...**

**If you cry easily, then you've been warned.**

**Never fear there will be some happiness!**

**Well, here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Day two.**

The next morning, I wake up laying next to Felicia, the baby is asleep between us.

He's so beautiful, and so peaceful looking. I Pick him up, and hold him in my arms.

He squirms slightly, yawns, and then falls back asleep. I rock him slowly, looking down into his little face.

"Hello little guy, I'm your uncle Bruce. I tell you, you got your mothers looks. You are one handsome young man."

He opens his eyes slowly, and smiles at me.

"That is one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

I look up at Felicia. She's laying on her side, watching me and the baby.

"How are you feeling?"

She rolls onto her back, and lets out a sigh.

"Tired. How's the baby doing?"

I look down at the small sleeping human in my arms.

"He's doing just fine. He is a very hardy little guy."

She rolls closer to me, and sits up on one elbow. She brushes her fingers over the baby's hair.

"He's so strong. Aren't you baby?"

At the sound of his mother's voice, the baby turns his head towards her, and reaches for her.

I hand him over to her, and sit up.

"You never told me if you had picked out a name. We can't just keep calling him 'baby"

She smiles, and kisses him on the forehead.

"Why not? I think it's cute to call him baby."

I stretch.

"Yeah, but it's not a name. He has to have a proper one, a good strong name."

She just shrugs.

"Don't you think he should have a name?"

She smiles.

"He has a name."

I look surprised.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

She whispers.

"It's a secret."

Just then Jewel walks in, and sits down next to Felicia.

"How's the baby?"

Felicia holds him up.

"Oh he's doing just great. He wants to thank you for helping him. Don't you?"

The baby gurgles, and waves a tiny hand. Jewel squeals, and reaches out her hands.

"Ooh! He's so adorable. Can I hold him?"

Felicia smiles, and hands him to Jewel.

She cuddles him in her arms, and makes little cooing noises.

I stand up and stretch, then walk out into the growing sunlight.

Flash and Titon are still asleep, around the ashes of last night's fire. But Sheira is up and about, preparing breakfast.

I walk over to her.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She hands me a box of matches.

"Go and start the fire up again. And wake up those two lazy bums."

I grin, and walk over to the wood pile. Grabbing some kindling, I start up a nice fire. Then I walk over to Flash, and sprinkle dirt in his face. He sits up spitting, and rubbing dirt out of his eyes.

"Rise and shine! It's a beautiful day!"

Flash curses me, as he stands up. I give him a cheerful grin.

"Well good morning!"

He roars, and starts chasing me around the fire. As I pass Titon, I kick his foot. He sits up with a yell, just as Flash runs past.

"What the heck was that?"

Titon yells. I laugh, and keep running around the fire, Flash still hot on my heels.

Jewel runs out of the cornucopia, waving her arms.

"Be quiet you guys! The baby is trying to sleep!"

We all stop, and look at her.

"That's better. Now keep quiet. You don't want to hear a screaming baby all day do you?"

We shake our heads.

"Well then, don't make so much noise."

We all make a big show of creeping around the campsite on tip toe. Which makes the two girls smile.

I find some thin rope in the supply pile, and begin weaving a sling for Felicia to carry the baby around in.

Shiera finishes making breakfast, and calls us all over to the fire.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Felicia joins us, carrying the baby.

"Should you be walking?"

Jewel asks.

Felicia smiles as she sits down next to me.

"I don't know if I should be, but I am."

I grin.

"That's good enough for me."

We laugh and joke all through breakfast.

I realise with shock that I am getting too attached to the others. I can't become friends with these people, I'm going to have to kill them. And what about Felicia? She is a marked target, there is no way that the game makers are letting her come out alive. What will happen to her son when she dies?

I glance over at the beautiful little baby sleeping in her arms, and I know what I must do.

From now on, I will do everything in my power to protect him. Even if his mother doesn't make it out of the games, I will make sure he does.

The game makers wouldn't be cruel enough to kill a newborn child...would they?

"You're awfully quiet Bruce. Something on your mind?"

Felicia asks quietly.

I look up quickly.

"Oh, nothing much. Can I hold the baby?"

She smiles, and hands him to me.

"I'll need to feed him in a minute."

I nod, and rest him in my arm.

"Has he cried at all?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope, just a little when he was born. He is a very good baby, it's almost like he's aware that we are in a dangerous enviroment."

I hold his hand on my palm. How could anything be so tiny?

He opens his eyes, and starts kicking his legs. I laugh.

"Woah there little guy. You trying to swim already?"

He growls in response, and we all laugh.

This is not good, we are all too attached to each other and the baby now. I know I could never kill any of them, and I doubt that they would kill each other.

This is a major issue. We can't be friends. Careers are supposed to be brutal and vicious. You're supposed to hate careers, and want to kill them. What are we going to do?

Sheira stands up, and brushes the dirt off her clothes.

"Well, we can't just sit around here all day. The audience had a show yesterday, what with the first day and Felicia giving birth and all that. But they are going to be bored today, just sitting around watching us eat breakfast. So why don't we go hunt down some tributes? Give them something to keep them from sending in some mutt, or trick."

The others agree, and I volunteer to stay and keep watch with Felicia. The others agree, and after packing some supplies, they set off with their weapons in hand.

Felicia and I prepare a baby space in the cornucopia, and set the baby down to sleep.

Then I settle down and continue working on Felicia's baby sling.

She comes and sits next to me.

"What are you working on?"

"A baby sling for you."

She gives me a hug.

"Aw! Thanks."

I shrug.

"No problem. It gives me something to do."

we sit silent for a while, then Felicia starts playing with a loose end of rope.  
"Bruce."

"Yeah."

"What's going to happen to the baby?"

I slowly weave the rope together. Thinking for a minute before I answer.

"I won't let anything happen to him."

She leans up against me, and whispers in my ear.

"Only one person can leave the arena alive."

I twist a strand of rope tightly. Answering through gritted teeth.

"Then when I'm the last person standing, I'll kill myself."

She straightens up.

"No! You can't do that..."

"Felicia! What choice do I have? I won't let your baby die! Do you think I could live with that?"

She looks desperate.

"Bruce...I...but..."

She starts crying.

"I wish none of this had ever happened...I wish I had never been born!"

The baby starts crying from inside the cornucopia, and I jump up.

"I'll get him."

I run in and pick him up, rocking him and talking calmly.

Felicia walks in, and takes him from me, He stops crying once she takes him.

"Felicia, He is your child. He is your reason to keep on trying, to not stop fighting. I know I won't stop fighting, I will keep that baby safe, or die trying."


	13. Chapter 13

**New update!**

**fair warning, this chapter is going to be sad. :(**

**I'm going to try to speed things up just a tad,**

**so that I can get back to writing about Finnick and Annie.**

**Don't worry, I wont rush things to badly.**

**So here it is, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Broken Alliance.**

It's growing dark, and the others haven't returned yet.

Felicia is in the cornucopia taking care of the baby. While I've kept watch.

I've kept the fire glowing brightly, hoping that they would be able to see it if they got lost.

Suddenly I hear a cannon fire, then another one.

Two more tributes dead. Add that to the eleven that died yesterday, and there is only eleven of us left.

I wonder who just died, I'm not held in suspense. after a minute or so, I hear the anthem begin to play, and the pictures of the girl tribute from nine, and the boy from six, light up the night sky.

Well hopefully that will keep the audience entertained for today. We don't want them sending any surprises our way.

Felicia joins me by the fire.

"Hey."

"Hey. Where's the baby?"

She nods over her shoulder.

"Asleep. He went down pretty easy after I fed him. Any sign of the others?"

I shake my head, and we sit in silence for a little while.

"Bruce."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I add another log to the fire.

"For what?"

She shrugs.

"Just for everything you've done for me. Over the years, you've always been there for me, no matter how bad it was, you have always believed in me and been my friend."

I'm about to say something, when she leans forward, and kisses me.

I'm taken completely by surprise.

She pulls away quickly.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

I brush my finger tips down her cheek, and slide my hand to the base of her neck, underneath her hair.

"Don't say anything."

I whisper quietly, then I pull her closer to me.

When we kiss, I feel like a piece of me that was missing is returned. A piece of me that I never knew was missing, but now that the space is filled, I know I couldn't live without it.

Felicia wraps her hand around the back of my neck, and twists her fingers through my hair.

I don't know how long we kiss, but I pull away from her, and look her in the eyes.

"Felicia, I love you. I've always loved you."

She rests her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too."

I hold her face in my hands, and kiss her softly.

We break apart as we hear something behind us.

I look across the fire, at the edge of the mountain top.

"Sheira?"

She is standing about twenty feet from the fire, holding her sword ready. She is panting hard, and covered in blood and sweat.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

Felicia asks nervously. Sheira looks from Felicia to me, and snarls.

I watch her carefully.

"Sheira?"

She narrows her eyes, and snarls.

I grab Felicia's arm, and pull her up.

"Something's wrong..."

Sheira leaps forward swinging her sword. I push Felicia towards the cornucopia.

"Go! Get the baby, run!"

She dashes for the cornucopia, as I grab my sword, and turn to face Sheira.

I block her swing.

"Shiera! What's wrong with you?"

She bares her teeth, and as her head turns toward the fire, her eyes reflect red.

"Shiera! What happened? What did they do to you?"

She attacks furiously, and It takes all my skill to parry her blows.

"Shiera snap out of it! They've done something to you!"

She pauses for a moment, and I relax slightly. She blinks, then I jump to the side, taking the blow that was meant for my heart, in my shoulder.  
I react instinctively by stabbing her in the heart.

She gasps, and her eyes lose the red reflection. She looks at me in surprise and confusion.

"Bruce?"

Then she falls to the ground, and I hear the cannon fire.

I gasp in shock, staring down at her body.

Did I just kill her? What did they do to her?

"Bruce!"

The cry comes from the cornucopia, and I run there as fast as I can.

"Felicia!"

I yell her name as I run.

As I enter the cornucopia, I see Felicia standing between Flash and the baby. She is bleeding from several wounds, and trying to block his knives with a sword.

I run in, and face him.

"Flash listen to me! The game makers did something to you! You aren't yourself. Snap out of it!"

He blinks several times, looking confused. Then he swings his long knife at me.

"Bruce?"

I block his blow.

"Flash! What's wrong with you?"

He shakes his head, as he slashes at me again.

"I don't know...I can't control myself."

He avoids my block, and his knife hilt slams into my head.

Temporarily stunned, I stagger back, and fall over. Flash raises his knife above the baby.

"No!"

Felicia throws herself in front of Flash, and takes the blade in her stomach.

"Felicia!"

I try to stand, but I am so dizzy from the blow, that I just fall over again.

Felicia sinks to the ground, the knife still sticking out of her torso. Flash stares in shock at her, then he turns to the baby, and raises his other knife.

"No!"

He yells, and I can see his whole body quiver as he fights whatever is controlling him.

"Bruce I'm sorry."

He closes his eyes tightly, and stabs himself in the chest. I hear the cannon before he hits the ground.

I drag myself over to Felicia, and hold her in my arms.

"Felicia...no."

She pulls the knife out of her body, and gasps as blood starts pouring faster out of her wound.

"Bruce...is the baby all right?"

I look behind her, and see the baby watching us with solemn eyes.

"Yeah he's fine. Listen, you need to lie still okay?"

She holds my hand, and closes her eyes.

"Let me hold him."

I swallow hard, and pick up the baby, and hand him to her.

She cradles him tightly in her arms, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Mommy is so sorry baby. I wanted to protect you, but uncle Bruce is going to have to look after you now."

I feel tears begin to run down my face as I watch Felicia say goodbye to her newborn son.

"He needs to be fed once every two hours, and let him sleep when he wants."

I nod silently.

"Bruce, I love you. Please take care of him."

She hands me the baby. Then closes her eyes.

"Bruce, the baby's name is..."

She pulls me down close to her, and whispers in my ear. Too quiet for the audience to hear. I barely catch what she says.

She says it with her last breath, before I hear her cannon fire.

I don't know how long I sit by her side, before I finally take her body and lay it outside so that a hovercraft can come take it away.

I return to the cornucopia and pick up Felicia's small child.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be taking care of you from now on."

I gather up as much supplies as I can carry in the largest back pack, and with the baby sleeping peacefully resting against my chest in the sling. I set off for the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

***Sniff***

**okay please don't hate me, I have plans for something to happen in the future,**

**concerning Bruce. (hint, it's very sad)**

**I know I know, as if I wasn't cruel enough, now I'm messing with his future too.**

**Anyway, here is the newest chapter, and thanks to everyone who R&R'd.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Learning to be a parent.**

I've been traveling all night long through the forest.

I don't feel tired or fatigued, I am too numb to feel anything.

Felicia's death keeps playing over and over in my mind, and every time I see her small child, it worsens the ach in my chest.

I have to stay strong and keep my word to her. I have to get her baby through this, even if it means losing my life. Not that I want to survive anyway.

The baby has been quiet for the most part, sleeping most of the time. But even when he is awake he is silent.

I have no plan where I am going, I'm just walking. I decided to travel somewhere deep in the forest, hopefully where we can live out the rest of the stay in the arena in peace.

I pause for a minute in a small clearing. This place is as good as any to set up camp.

I untie the sling, and set the baby on a folded up sleeping bag. Then I gather wood, and start a small fire.

Once I have everything set up, I pick up the baby, and sit down by the fire.

He squirms slightly, and whimper.

"Hey little guy, it's okay. I know you're probably hungry, you haven't eaten all night."

His bottom lip sticks out, and his eyes look so sad. I swear he's the most expressive baby I've ever seen.

"I don't know what to do to feed you. I'm not your mother, and you can't eat big people food."

I reach for my sword quickly, as I hear something; like the steady tick of a clock. Then I see it, a small silver parachute floating down through the trees.

I stand up with the baby in my arms, and catch it.

"What do we have here?"

I ask the baby as I open it.

Inside is a small bottle, and a large package of baby formula. There's also a small spoon, and a slip of paper that says: Two scoops per bottle.

I sit down, and set the baby on his bed beside me.

"Well, it looks like you have some fans. Hang on for just a minute, and I'll get your dinner ready."

I get a canteen from the back-pack, and heat the water over the fire until it's warm. Then I pour it into the bottle, and add the formula.

I shake it until it's mixed, and pick the baby back up.

"Here you go little buddy."

He reaches for the bottle eagerly, and begins drinking with small sucking noises.

I laugh quietly. Felicia was right, he was strong. Maybe with a little help, I can get him out of here alive.

I hear a sound in the woods, and I set the baby down carefully on his bed, between me and the fire. Then I grab my sword, and stand up slowly.

I listen for a minute, then I hear it again. It's too big for an animal. A tribute?

I keep my sword at the ready, scanning the woods around me with narrowed eyes.

All of a sudden, someone explodes out of the trees with a roar.

I block their attack, as I get a closer look at my opponent.

"Jewel?"

She pauses, as she realises who I am.

"Bruce?"

I lower my sword slowly, still wary after what happened with Sheira and Flash.

"Are you...yourself?"

She nods, as she lowers her sword.

"Sheira and Flash, are they..."

I nod my head.

"Felicia too. What happened to them?"

She lets out a sigh, and sinks to the ground.

"We were on the trail of a third tribute, when Flash and Sheira got shot by these little darts. I don't know where they came from, or what they were tainted with. But after they got shot, their eyes turned red, and they turned on Titon and I, and tried to kill us. We fought them, and they ran off. That's all I know."

I sit down next to her, pick up the baby, and continue feeding him.

"They attacked us at the cornucopia. I had no choice but to...anyway, Felicia was protecting the baby and she got in the way."

Jewel scooches closer to me.

"Where did you get the formula?"

I nod at the empty parachute.

"Sponsor. Where's Titon?"

She stands up quickly.

"He's back at our camp. I'll go get him, be back soon."

She runs off into the trees, and I'm left alone with the baby.

He finishes the bottle, and I set him down on the folded sleeping bag. Soon he's fast asleep.

In about an hour, I hear Jewel returning.

She staggers into the clearing, supporting Titon.

He is covered in blood, and I can see several deep wounds on him.

I run over and support his other side.

"What happened?"

We take him over by the fire.

"I didn't see Flash coming, and he got in a couple of hits."

Jewel scoffs, and holds his head on her lap.

"A couple of hits? I would say this is more than a couple of hits."

I run over to my pack, and grab a first aid kit. I take it back over to Titon, and pull out some bandages.

"Jewel, can you take his shirt off please?"

She gives me a look, then asks him to raise his arms. It peels off slowly, sticking to him with all the blood.

He grits his teeth in pain, but doesn't cry out.

Now that I can see the wounds, I realise it's going to need more than just bandages.

"Titon, I'm going to have to give you some stitches."

He braces himself against the ground.

"Do it."

I pull out a needle and thread. Then I grab a bottle of medical alcohol.

"Ready?"

He takes a deep breath, and Jewel brushes her hand through his hair soothingly.

A brief nod from Titon, and I pour the alcohol over his chest and stomach.

Then I start stitching. I can tell it causes him great pain, so I do it as quickly as I can. But you can only go fast when you're give someone around fifty stitches.

When I finally finish, I pour more alcohol over the closed wounds to clean away the blood. When it's all cleaned, you can see the four long gashes, two across his chest, and two on his side.

They are all clean and stitched up now, and I wrap a thin layer of bandages around his torso to keep them clean and protected.

"There, all finished. You should just lie still, and let the stitches rest. Don't want to start bleeding again."

He unclenched his fists, and relaxes.

Jewel bundles up her jacket and tucks it under Titon's head.

"I'm going to go collect some more firewood. I'll be back soon."

"I'll come with you."

Jewel offers, but I turn her down.

"You need to stay here and look after the invalids."

Titon grumbles in protest. I grin, and walk into the forest.

I find a fallen tree, and chop off some of the dead branches with my sword. Then I gather them all up, and turn to go back to camp.

Suddenly, I hear a whistling sound, and a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Ouch!"

I pull a small dart out of my right shoulder.

I turn around in a circle, but I don't see anyone.

I take a closer look at the dart. Could it be poisoned? I taste the tip of the dart, but it's not bitter, so it probably isn't poisoned. What's it purpose then?

Suddenly, I see a red mist in front of my eyes.

Kill the tributes.

No.

Yes, kill the tributes.

No!

They are going to kill you! So you need to kill them!

I shake my head hard, trying to rid myself of the voice echoing inside it.

Kill the tributes now.

It whispers quietly. Suddenly I grab my sword, and turn back toward the campsite.

I try to make myself stop, to put the sword down and stop walking. But I'm not in control.

Kill them!

"No"

I shout it out loud, fighting against my body.

"Bruce?"

I hear Jewel's questioning voice calling from the camp.

"I've been infected with what the others had, and I...I'm going to kill you! No! Stop it!"

I dig my feet into the ground, but I just step out and continue toward the camp.

"Stop. Moving!"

"Bruce what can I do?"

"Just, look out!"

I stagger into the clearing, and raise my sword.

"Bruce I'm not going to fight you."

I turn to her, and step forward.

"No, you're not going to fight me, you have to kill me."

She shakes her head, and takes a step back.

"I can't do that..."

I snarl as I take another step forward.

"You have no choice! Just do it!"

She hesitates, and raises her sword.

I feel myself charge forward, and swing my sword at her. She blocks it, and I swing again.

"I can't kill you Bruce!"

"You have to! Or I'm going to kill you, Titon and the baby!"

She shakes her head.

"I think I can get control for a few seconds...make it count!"

I gather all my will power, and stiffen my entire body.

"Do it now!"

All I feel is a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back!**

**(from vacation that is) :(**

**Well, it's good to be home, and I will be able to update more regularly now.**

**Big plans for the story coming up! Hope you all are ready.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated, and any idea's you have for the story**

**just let me know. I could always use some brainstorms :)**

**Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Ending fast.**

I slowly, and painfully become aware that I am tied up. To a tree by the feel of it.

I wiggle my wrists, which are fastened securely to a thick branch.

I relax, and let myself hang for a minute. Then I slowly straighten up, and open my eyes.

At first I think I have blood in them, then I hear the awful voice in my head.

Escape so you can kill them.

No.

Yes!

I let out a roar, and feel my body strain against the ropes.

It's the most wretched feeling ever, I have no control over my body, but I am completely conscious of what I am doing.

"Bruce?"

Suddenly, I see Jewel in front of me. Concern showing on her beautiful face. She takes a step toward me.

"Are you okay?"

I lunge forward against the ropes, trying to reach her.

I see a young girl run and push Jewel away from me.

"Don't! He's not himself, and he is going to try to kill you any chance he gets!"

Jewel doesn't seem surprised by the girl, so I assume they know each other.

"What are we going to do then?"

Jewel asks hopelessly.

The girl, who looks around thirteen. Has light brown hair that flies around in curls, and grey eyes. She turns to me, and takes a step forward. I immediately try to attack her, and she steps back.

"He's infected worse than I thought. It's going to take a lot to bring him back."

Jewel glances at me nervously, then back at the girl.

"Can you do it though?"

The girl shrugs, and walks over to the fire.

"I can try. Talk to him for a minute, tell him what's been going on."

Jewel, faces me with a scared look in her green eyes. She is so different from the arrogant, haughty, priss I thought her to be. She is just a scared girl, with a pretty face, and a fake attitude.

"Bruce, if the real you can hear me, I would like to tell you some stuff. Don't worry about the baby, Titon and I have taken care of him, when we run low on formula, a sponsor sends some more. The girl who was just here, that is Cleo. She's from district twelve. She showed up right when you were about to attack me, and she was the one who knocked you out. She says that she has seen what you have before, and her mother is a healer, so she knows how to cure it."

Cleo walks up stirring a foul-smelling concoction.

"It's called _Hyde syndrome._ Which is basically like a fake personality. It's a form of poison that causes the infected person to have a second personality, an evil one that takes over their body movements and thoughts. It's sole purpose is to kill, and its blood lust can't be sated. I think some nasty little tribute got a hold of a blow gun and darts laced with the stuff. They used it on the others, and got you not that long ago. I can cure you, but It's not going to be easy, and will probably hurt a lot."

I manage to get control over my tongue long enough to say.

"Go for it."

I don't remember much after that. I was in and out of conciousness the whole time, and the times when I was conscious, I only remember brief images of blurry faces and curling smoke.

When I finally wake up fully, I am laying on my back by the fire. Jewel is sitting by me, and I see Titon asleep on the other side of the fire.

Jewel notices I am awake, and she looks at me expectantly.

"Well that sucked...majorly."

Jewel smiles, and I hear Cleo laugh. She walks up, and stands next to Jewel.

"You should be thankful you're alive. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it for a while there."

I grin, and try to sit up.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Cleo says quickly. To late. As I struggle to sit up, a sharp pain shoots through my body, and all my muscles become rigid. I fall back with a moan.

"What did you do to me?!"

Cleo pushes Jewel to the side, and kneels in front of me.

"Saved your life, that's what. Now hold still."

She pulls off the thin jacket that was laying across my bare chest. I cry in pain as she pours water over several small incisions in my chest.

"Good gracious woman! Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?"

She throws the jacket back over me.

"Don't be such a baby. You'll be fine now."

With a groan, I force myself to sit up.

"Aw man! I think I would have rather died. How's Titon doing?"

Jewel glances across at him.

"Better. He doesn't say much, just sleeps."

I wince as I slide closer to the fire.

"What about the baby? Is he still doing okay?"

She smiles, and walks over to where the baby is sleeping. Picking him up, she hands him to me.

"Ask him yourself."

As I take him in my arms, he stirs, and opens his eyes.

"Hey tough guy. How are you doing?"

He growls, and reaches for my hand.

"That well huh? Don't you worry about me, I'll be right as rain in no time."

He grabs my finger, and growls again.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He squeals and kicks his legs.

I laugh, and Jewel takes him from me.

"Its supper time little guy."

Cleo watches them for a minute, then she hands me a blanket.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's your turn to watch."

I take her advice, and settle down by the fire. Soon I am in a deep sleep.

My slumbers are haunted by nightmares, and I struggle to subdue them, to rid my mind of the despairing visions. My attempts are futile, and my sleep continues to be disturbed by dreams.

I see Felicia appear out of a green mist matching the color of her eyes.

"Bruce."

"Felicia. I'm taking care of him...don't worry."

"Bruce, my son is in danger. You have to save him!"

"I will, I'll make sure he makes it out of the arena alive."

"Bruce!"

The voice isn't Felicia's, and it stirs me from my slumbers. I sit up groggy, my eyes refusing to focus.

"Bruce run!"

There's a loud roar that awakes me completely. I stand up and draw my sword.

I am temporarily stunned by what meets me.

A large animal that can only be a muttation is standing at the edge of the clearing.

It looks like a cross between a bear and a tiger.

Its strong, thick body is a dark reddish brown with darker streaks through it. Long razor-sharp claws line all four feet. Its teeth are large and pointed, and it has two longer fangs near the front of its mouth. Its large yellow eyes are catlike, and its thick tail swished back and forth dangerously.

Jewel has her sword drawn, and is standing next to Titon. Both of them are facing the creature, bleeding from several wounds.

The thing lets out another roar, and attacks them again. I am about to come to the aid, when Cleo runs up with a backpack and the baby.

"Go! Get out of here!"

She pulls the pack over my shoulders, and drapes the sling around my neck. She puts the baby in the sling, and runs to join Titon and Jewel.

I stand for a moment, one arm holding my sword, the other supporting the crying infant in the sling.

Titon turns his head to look back at me.

"What are you still doing here? Run!"

My warning shout comes to late, and the creature slashes its claws across his back. He cries in pain, and falls to his knees. Cleo stands over him, and hacks back at the mutts paw. Jewel shouts at me above the roars.

"Protect the baby Bruce. Leave now!"

The mutt sinks its teeth into her shoulder, and I hear her scream as she sinks her sword deep into its back.

"GO!"

I turn and run as fast as I can into the forest. Leaving behind the screams and roars, leaving behind my allies who are giving their lives to protect the small child in my arms.

As the clearing grows farther in the distance, a cannon-shot echoes around the trees. A minute later there is another, the final one comes after a brief pause, and then everything is silent.

I run through the night, urged on by the adrenaline in my body. I still hold my sword tightly, and my free arm I use to hold the baby secure in the sling.

I run as the anthem plays, and the pictures of Jewel, Titon and Cleo light up the night sky. I run as the sky turns from grey to pink, and I don't stop until I find a small stream. There I lay the baby down, and plunge into the cold water. Letting the current wash away the aches and pains. The cool water rushes past me, and I let it take away any sense of emotion I have. I let it numb me, then I climb back onto the bank, and collapse beside the sleeping baby. My hand still clutching my sword tightly.

The last thought that runs through my mind before I fall asleep is:

There are only seven left. The game is ending fast.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the newest chapter!**

**:( so now we are down to just a few tributes :(**

**Things are going to be moving pretty fast now.**

**Alrighty, so here it is.**

**As always please R&R :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Trying to survive.**

I wake up several hours later. The mid morning sky slightly cloudy.

I can hear the quiet breathing of the baby beside me, and I turn my head so I can see him.

He is curled up next to me, sleeping soundly with his mouth slightly open.

He looks so innocent, so peaceful. How can something so pure, be in a place like this?

I sit up slowly, and stretch. Silently running over the tributes still left in the arena.

I am the last career, then there is the girl from district six, the boy from nine, both tributes from ten, the boy from twelve, and the girl from eleven.

Seven left, seventeen dead. The games aren't going to last much longer.

I walk over to the stream and splash water on my face, it wakes me up fully, and I look around for my shirt to wipe the water off my face. Then I realise I must have left it at the other campsite.

I sigh, and search through the back pack that Cleo gave me.

It contains: several canteens of water, a large box of matches, an extra blanket, several packages of dried meat and fruit, and a large coil of rope. I also discover the baby bottle and soe formula in a small pocket on the side.

I quickly start a small fire, and prepare a bottle for the baby.

"Rise and shine tough guy, it's time for breakfast."

He gives a small yawn as I pick him up, and blinks his eyes sleepily.

"You've got to keep your strength up, can't go back home sickly now can you?"

He gurgles, and waves his arm in the air.

I feed him the formula, and he quickly drains the bottle. I'm not very hungry, so I kick some dirt over the fire, and pack up my supplies. Then I cradle the baby in the sling, and set off.

I still don't have a particular direction in where I'm headed, I am just staying on the move.

I walk through the thick forest for some time, when suddenly the dense trees give way to open meadow.

I pause at the edge of the forest, surveying the new territory with a keen eye.

The lush green grass ripples in the slight breeze, and hundreds of wildflowers splash the scene with color. I spot several brightly colored butterflies, and I can hear the lazy drone of bees.

The sudden beauty of the meadow, takes me off guard temporarily, and I gaze in wonder at the picturesque scene.

It takes a moment to remember that this is an arena of death, and anything beautiful or innocent looking is most likely the most dangerous.

I decide to go around the meadow. There's no knowing what the gamemakers may have placed in it.

I follow the edge of the forest, keeping the meadow to my right, and make a long arch around the open space.

It's late afternoon, when I reach the other side of the meadow, and I take a short break.

I make another bottle for the baby, and he drinks it eagerly before falling back to sleep.

I sigh and decide I should probably eat something. Not that I have an appetite, but I need to keep up my strength if I am going to become the victor.

I eat some dried fruit and meat, as I let my thoughts wander.

What will happen if I make it to becoming the victor?

Will they let the game end if the baby and I are both still alive?

Or will they count the baby as a tribute, and wait until there is only one left.

If it comes down to that, it will be oh so simple to stick a knife in my chest. Anything to get the baby out alive.

I look down at the small sleeping child, his soft golden skin tone and bronze hair remind me so much of his mother.

Felicia, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, with her rich wavy hair, and sparkling green eyes. I think back to that night, when we sat around the fire, when she told me she loved me.

Why hadn't she told me sooner? Was she scared I didn't love her back? Or was she going to tell me, and then when she got pregnant think that complicated things. Did she think I wouldn't love her or the baby?

I brush my hand over her sons mass of hair.

If only she knew how much I cared about her, how much I care about her son.

I sigh. Even if I do make it out of the arena, I won't have a reason to keep living.

Sure if I win I will become rich and famous, but I've never wanted that life. The only person to go home to know is my mother, and I don't even know how she is handling me in the arena. When my father was executed, and after Quin, she drew back into her mind, still functioning, but it seems mechanical, automatic. I don't see how she could have ever loved my father. Maybe he was different a long time ago. We all change don't we, even if we don't intend to, we all change sooner or later.

I know I've changed.

The first time I realised it was after my father was executed, then Quin's death. It was just one thing after another that led me to becoming the scarred brooding person I am today.

I know the biggest change is yet to come, if I become victor. I will never be the same again.

I clear my head of these thoughts, and carefully pick up the baby, settling him in the sling. Then I pick up my pack, and continue back into the forest.

It's almost evening when I am startled by a cannon.

"I wonder who that could be."  
I murmmer. Then I notice the birds have stopped singing, a single bird lets out a shrill warning cry, and I see a hovercraft appear.

It stops about a hundred yards to my left, into the forest. A large metal claw descends from it, and picks up the body of the dead tribute.

"That's just a little too close for comfort."

I say, backing slowly into the meadow, my eyes searching the woods for any sign of another tribute.

Who knows? Maybe the dead tribute died of something natural, or a mutt, there are so many other possibilities than another tribute. But even the chance of a killer nearby is enough to get me moving.

I travel directly away from where the tribute died, straight into the meadow.

I walk carefully, uncertain of what secrets the beautiful meadow holds. You can never underestimate or overlook anything in the arena, it could be the death of you.

The meadow seems safe enough, except for being out in the open, but still I keep a sharp lookout for anything suspicious.

As I move through the large meadow, I begin to relax slightly. Maybe the meadow is safe after all.

The thought barely crosses my mind, when I spot a small white rabbit, sitting watching me with its head on one side. It doesn't seem scared by my presence, only curious.

It is very fluffy, and its large black eyes stare in fascination.

I watch it, and it watches me, after a few moments, it turns and hops away.

That was a bit odd.

I think, but I just continue making my way to the other side of meadow.

After about ten minutes of walking, I notice another white rabbit, just like the first one. Then a thought strikes me: what if it's the same rabbit.

Could it have followed me?

I dismiss this thought. Rabbits don't follow people, they run from them...

The rabbit takes one hop to the right, and turns to watch me again. Then I see the other one, a black one slightly behind the white one.

I turn to my left, and see a brown and a grey one.

"What is up with you?"

I ask them curiously. They all tilt their head to the side, and just watch me.

I continue to walk, noticing more and more rabbits of all different colors as I go. I begin to feel a bit nervous, but chide myself.

They're just a bunch of rabbits, what can they do?

unfortunately, I am proven wrong. When I reach around the middle of the meadow, I pause for a minute and slowly turn around. Behind me, is over twenty rabbits. Black, white, grey, brown, and multicolored. They all are watching me with heads tilted to the side, all that is except for one, the fluffy white one I saw first, is standing closest to me. Its small nose twitching, and large eyes unmoving.

A staring contest starts, and after a minute I glance away.

Suddenly the rabbit opens its mouth, and instead of the large front teeth rabbits usually have, there are two needle like fangs dripping a sickly green liquid.

The rabbit makes a noise somewhere between a hiss and a squeal, and lunges forward.

It moves so fast I don't have time to react, and it sinks its small fangs into my ankle.

Sharp pain shoots through my foot, and I yell in pain as I cut the rabbit in two, and I kick away the half still attached to my leg.

All at once, the other rabbits open their mouths, and let out the same sound as the first one. Only this time I react before they reach me.

I turn and run for my life.

I can't believe how fast they can move, and soon I am panting hard, still trying to keep up a fast sprint.

I'm holding the baby tight in one arm, keeping him secure. He is awake, but doesn't cry, he simply sits still and watches me as I run.

I can just see the other end of the meadow, and I am desperately hoping that if I leave their territory, the rabbits will leave me alone. If not, then I don't know what I'm going to do.

I'm running out of energy, and my foot is starting to throb painfully, when I take a quick glimpse behind me, and almost stop.

They're gone. Not a single rabbit to be seen anywhere.

That's odd...

Suddenly I hear a hiss in the grass, and I see the thick sinewy body of an emerald green snake.

"Aw come on! Another creature?"

The snake strikes, and I barely have time to grab its neck before it bites me.

The thickest part of its body is around the size of my waist, and it looks almost twenty feet long. Its large fangs hover six inches from my neck, and I struggle to keep it from coming any closer.

The fangs alone are around three inches long, and are covered in venom.

As I am wrestling it, the venom collects in a single drop on the end of its fang. It builds slowly, until it finally grows to heavy, and drops from the fang tip.

I see to late where it will land.

It hits the baby's forehead, up high above the left eyebrow.

It makes a small sizzle sound, and the baby screams. That is the only thing it takes. A strange energy seizes me, giving me strength I didn't know was possible.

WIth one savage twist, I grab the serpents neck with both hands, and snap its spine. How it was possible to break a snakes spine I will probably never know, but I did somehow, and the serpent lay writhing at my feet.

In an instant I am bending over the baby, examining his wound.

A single small burn mark, perfectly round, rests on his forehead. He is crying pitifully, but it seems that the worst pain is over. I soak a corner of my blanket in water, and clean the burn gently.

"There, there little guy. It doesn't hurt anymore does it? Don't worry, uncle Bruce killed the nasty old snake."

The baby giggles and I sigh in relief. The venom doesn't seem to have any especially harmful effects.

I kick the snakes thick coils out of my way, and soon I am out of the horrid meadow, and back into the safety of the trees.

I travel till night falls, and set up camp as the anthem plays, and the boy from twelve lights up in the sky.

That leaves only six of us. In just a few short days, our numbers have vanished quickly into the single digits. Soon, there will only be a single digit left.

One.


	17. Chapter 17

**Helllloooo! Everyone!**

**Here I am with a brand new chapter just for you :)**

**I think this might be the last chapter in the arena :o**

**but don't hold that against me because I don't know...**

**anyway, once again, please don't hate me for some stuff I have planned.**

**I'm really not a cruel person, just need to have some of those elements to make a good story.**

**Yeah so...don't hate me, that's all I've got to say.**

**Thanks to everyone who has R&R'd, please continue to do so,**

**it always helps me update quickly when I know you all are in suspense.**

**Trust me, I hate when I am in suspense, so I will try not to keep you hanging.**

**Enough babbling, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The victor.**

I wake up slowly, my senses gradually acknowledge certain things.

I am sleeping on my back.

I can hear something crackling.

My eyes are watering.

I can smell smoke...smoke?

My eyes snap open, and I sit up.

The forest is on fire. This is no gamemaker trick, this is the work of a tribute.

I stand up quickly, and look around. The forest is on fire all around me, trapping me in a circle of flames.

I think back to yesterday, and realise that I doubled back to where the boy from twelve died yesterday.

So it was a tribute that killed him, and I walked right back into their territory.

I cough as the thick smoke engulfs my head. Bending over quickly, I pick up the baby and put him in the sling, then I rip part of the blanket off, and cover the baby's face.

I grab my sword and pack, and look around the circle of fire for any way to escape.

"You should have stayed back in district four."

I hear a mocking voice ring out behind the flames.

"You careers think you're so great, volunteering to bring honor and glory to yourself"

I spin around, trying to locate the owner of the voice. It continues.

"The truth is, if any of you knew what life is like after the games, you wouldn't volunteer. You would cower in fear on reaping day like the rest of us!"

I have my sword held ready, but I can't attack what I can't see.

I cough again, the smoke becoming overwhelming.

"Now, to late, do you know the truth, the arena is a living hell! That the capitol throws innocent children into, and then puts it on TV for all to see!"

I catch sight of my foe, I think it's the girl from district six.

She looks around sixteen, and her black hair is flying around her head, mixing with the smoke. She is standing at the edge of the meadow, just on the other side of the fire ring.

"Oh yes, now you will die. Slowly, and painfully. Suffocation is agony I hear."

Tears stream from my eyes as I cough violently, there's nowhere to escape the thick smoke.

"You won't be killing just me, my district partner had a baby on the first day, and I have him with me!"

I shout out between my coughs. I see her tilt her head to the side, uncertain if I am telling the truth. I uncover him briefly, letting her see. She raises one eyebrow, then shrugs.

"I'm saving him from a life of torture."

I step closer to the fire separating us.

"What do you mean?"

She looks at me with her strange, light grey eyes.

"My mother is a soothsayer, gifted with the second sight. She told me that I would be entered in the games on my sixteenth year, and a child would be born in the games. This child, if it survived, would be cursed to live a life no one should have. So I am doing him a favor."  
I shake my head. She's crazy! She has to be.

"You will still be responsible for the death of an innocent baby!"

She grins wickedly, and shouts at the sky.

"I hope none of you capitol people think that Zivia Tatorous is being inhuman, or cruel. After all, you are responsible for the lives of twenty four children every year!"

I stare in shock at her. If she was back home in her district, she would have been shot long ago.

"You are all murderers! Every single one of you sick people who enjoy watching these games!"

She then starts shouting profanities at the sky, cursing the capitol and everyone in it.

I'm on my knees now, trying to breathe. My lungs feel like they're on fire, and my eyes are streaming.

I am falling into unconsciousness, when I hear a scream from the Zivia. I look up through blurry eyes, and see dozens of the little rabbits attacking her.

I look away as they start biting her, bringing her to the ground where they can feed easier.

I cover my ears, trying to block out the sound of her screams as she is eaten alive.

I fall unconscious just as I hear her cannon fire.

When I wake up, the first thing I hear is the baby crying.

I sit up quickly, and look around. I am somewhere in the forest, sitting against a large tree. The baby is beside me, and looks fine. I pick him up, and rock him. I try to say something soothing to him, but my voice just comes out in a croak.

I retrieve a canteen of water from my pack, a couple of feet away, and drain it quickly.

"That's better."

My voice is still a little hoarse, but at least I can talk now.

I look around. How did I get here?

Then I see the drag marks.

Who would rescue me from the fire? I have no friends left in the arena.

I search around for a little while, and find some footprints leading away from the clearing.

I follow them for a little while, and within a minute, I am stopped short in my tracks.

Laying about ten feet in front of me, is a girl and boy. Both dead, a knife in each of their chests.

It's the tributes from ten, I walk slowly over to them, and see the girl has a piece of white fabric in her hand.

I pull it out of her grasp, and smooth it out. There is a small note written on it in blood.

~Win, and bring the baby home. Tara and Dean~

I look down at them, and notice they're holding hands. They look similar, with their dark red hair and slender frame. Siblings?

Why would they kill themselves? To save the baby. But why not rescue the baby and let me die? Did they, like me, not want to keep living in this corrupt world?

I hear a hovercraft approaching, and I nod a silent thank you to them both.

I walk quickly back to where I woke up, and collect my things.

There's only two other tributes besides me now.

Most likely the gamemakers will do something to force us together now.

I'm not wrong, after several minutes of hiking through the woods, I hear a loud rumbling roar, and the ground starts shaking.

I look up, and through the trees I can see the mountain. As I watch, the mountain side shifts, and thousands of tons of rock come crashing down.

The gamemakers have started an earthquake.

I turn, and run as fast as I can, leaping over cracks forming in the ground, and dodging falling trees.

I know where I'm going, right now the meadow is probably the safest place to be.

It doesn't take me long to get there, and I run into the center of the large field.

This must be where they want us to go, because the ground isn't even trembling here.

After about an hour or so, I hear a cannon fire, and the rumbling stops.

I stand wary, the end of the earthquake must mean that the one remaining tribute is in the meadow.

I keep a sharp eye out for any signs of movement.

I don't see any of the little rabbit mutts, the gamemakers must want the last two tributes to decide things among themselves.

I know I should be nervous, soon it will be decided who will live and who will die, but I feel perfectly calm.

In a few minutes, I spot the other tribute. It's the boy from nine, he's armed with several long knives, and he looks like he can use them.

He is tall, and fairly muscular. His dark brown hair falls in waves just below his ears. He knows where I am, and he's taking his time getting to me.

When He's about a hundred feet away, I raise my sword, and drop my pack on the ground. I place the baby carefully on the pack, and stand in front of him.

The boy stops a few yards in front of me.

"You're from four aren't you. One of the careers?"

I nod.

"Bruce Gilroy. You're from nine?"

He nods.

"Avery Twill."

We stand silent for a moment, watching each other, trying to find the others weakness.

"I guess we should end this."

He says quietly. I nod, and we raise our weapons.

I take a step forward, but he stands his ground. Great, he's making me come to him, fine.

I run the last couple of feet, and swing my sword at him. He blocks it quickly with one of his knives, and with the other he slashes at my stomach. I pull away, barely missing his blade.

A long fight ensues, both of us giving, and receiving wounds.

He seems to get the advantage on me, when he cuts my right side deeply. I staunch the blood flow with my free hand, and take several steps away from him.

He is panting heavily, and raises his knives, ready for the death-blow.

I lower my head, waiting, waiting. Now!

I jump to the left, taking him by surprise. Turning quickly I run him through the torso. He gasps, and looks down at his blood covered stomach. Then he looks behind me, spotting the baby sitting watching us with big eyes.

"He deserves to live."

He says quietly, blood dribbling from his mouth. He falls to the ground, and I hear his cannon.

I stand panting heavily, bleeding badly from several wounds. Waiting to hear the announcement of the victor.

Nothing.

I look up to the sky, frowning in puzzlement.

I didn't miss count the tributes did I? No, I'm sure I am the last one standing...

I glance at the small child resting on the back pack.

Are they really that cruel? They expect me to kill a baby?

I sigh, and bend over painfully, picking up one of Avery's knives. Then I walk over to the baby, I brush the hair off his forehead, and look at the small round mark left by the serpent. Then I bend down, and whisper.

"I'm sorry."

I straighten up, and raise the knife. Pausing, imagining the drama they're making out of this on television.

"Goodbye."

Then I bring the knife down.

The last thing I remember, was a sharp pain in my side, and falling to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here is the closing chapter of Bruce's story.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed his story, even though it was sad.**

**I wanted to show you how hard his life has been, hopefully to**

**help explain why he is how he is today. His life has been anything**

**but easy, and the fact that he has held together as good as he has,**

**says a lot about his character. Any normal person would have fallen apart long ago.**

**So, here it is!**

**(thanks to everyone who left the lovely reviews! Please continue)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: No one can know.**

I wake up slowly, ever so slowly.

Where am I? Am I dead?

No, I can feel my heart beating. So where am I?

"Bruce?"

I hear a familiar voice, soft but strong. It's my mentor.

"Bruce, are you awake?"

I try to sit up, but I am strapped down. I open my eyes slowly, the first thing I see, is a white ceiling.

I turn my head slowly.

"Mags?"

She smiles. Her face looks strained, like she hasn't had enough sleep. Her white hair is pulled back in a braid.

"Hello Bruce. How are you feeling?"

I blink several times, and rest my head back on the pillow.

"I don't know...did I win?"

She nods slowly, not saying anything.

"That's funny, I didn't hear the announcement when I was in the arena..."

Then I remember.

"Mags...one of us had to die...I stabbed myself, I remember that."

She avoids my gaze.

"Mags."

She doesn't move.

"Mags...where's the baby?"

She slowly moves her eyes, so that they are locked with mine.

"He didn't make it out of the arena."

A pain worse than anything I've ever felt shoots through me. I don't remember anything after that, except I had bruises where the restraints cut into my wrists.

I did everything they told me to, I submitted to their cruelty, and they repaid me by letting me live.

I briefly remember part of the victory interview with Caesar Flickerman.

"So Bruce, how does it feel to be a victor?"

I stare at the floor, ignoring his question.

"Well, you sure are different then the charming, easy-going guy you were several weeks ago."

I slowly raise my head. My eyes have been bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. I answer him in a low voice, dripping with malice.

"Well, the games change us all don't they?"

He laughs nervously, and I don't remember the rest of the interview.

I do remember arriving home, finding out that my mother couldn't handle it anymore, I was informed by one of our neighbors, that she was found in our living room, a rope around her neck.

I envy her. She has found peace, while I am stuck here. Wanting to die, but not being allowed to.

Why shouldn't I die? I have nothing to live for now. Nothing is keeping me here.

The days drag by into weeks, which turn from months to years.

It was about five years after my games, I had just turned twenty-three, and grey has already begun to streak my hair.

I was walking down a back street, just walking. I remember passing the community home, and glancing briefly into the fenced yard where all the boys where playing.

I pass the fence, and keep walking. Then I freeze, turning slowly around, I walk back to the fence, and lean against it, searching intently. Then I see what I'm looking for.

A small boy, standing alone in the corner of the yard. His bronze hair falls in thick waves around his ears, and his skin is a soft golden, slightly darkened by the sun.

He watches in terror, as two boys slightly bigger than him, walk up and knock him to the ground. They walk off laughing, and the boy gets up slowly, his hair tousled.

I catch his gaze, and his sea green eyes lock with my grey ones.

My eyes flicker slowly up to his forehead. Where his hair is pushed out-of-the-way, is a small round birthmark, right above his left eyebrow.

The boy drops my gaze, and shuffles slowly back inside.

I stare at the closed door for a while. Then I take off at a run.

I don't stop, running full speed all the way to victors village. Passing my house, I run up the front steps to Mags house, and throw the door open.

Mags is in the living room, reading on the couch. She looks up in surprise.

"Bruce..."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

I roar, quivering with anger.

She looks confused for a minute.

"Felicia's child is alive! And you didn't tell me?! You lied to me!"

She closes her book, and sets it down on the coffee table.

"Sit."

She says in her commanding voice, I know she won't talk until I do, so I stomp over and plunk down on the other end of the couch.

"I did it to protect you, and him."

I'm about to interrupt, when she raises a hand, and cuts me off.

"Let me finish. After you passed out in the arena, there were orders to retrieve you, and leave the baby. A medical team was waiting in a hovercraft, and they were there in less than a minute. I was waiting back in the capitol, and you were immediately rushed to the medical center. One of the doctors held back, holding a large medicine bag. She ran over and handed it to me quickly, then ran off to join the others. Inside, was the baby, and a note. ~I couldn't leave him, take him back home, and take care of him. No one must know.~ I had a trusted friend take him back home, and take care of him until I returned. I lied to you, to protect both of you. If anyone knew the baby was alive, he would be guaranteed to end up in the arena. If you had taken care of him, even if no one knew it was the same child, they would use him against you. I did what I had to do for the best."

I cover my face with my hands, then run them through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighs,

"I couldn't have you getting close to him. If you start to pay him any attention, the capitol will use him against you. As it is right now, they have nothing to force you with, no leverage, but the minute you start getting close to that boy, they will threaten him."

I stare at her.

"So I have to pretend that I don't care about him? He's my best friends son!"

She nods.

"I know, but if you really care about him, you will do this to protect him."

I sit in silence for a moment, letting everything sink in. I stare at the floor.

"What's his name?"

She says the name strongly.

"Finnick Odair."

I snap my head up.

"How did you know what Felicia named him? No one knew except me."

She smiles,

"When I told you he died, you shouted out his name once, no one knows except you, and me."

I smile.

"Finnick. That was the name Felicia whispered to me right before she died. Thank you."

She nods.

"I thought you might appreciate that I gave Odair to be his last name."

I nod.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Mags."

I did keep an eye on Finnick, although I kept my distance. I watched him grow into a strong healthy boy, and everyday he reminded me more and more of Felicia. He inherited her beauty to, and I watched him get teased for it. His life wasn't easy, but I know if anyone knew the truth, his life would be much harder.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I ask quietly, looking into his grey eyes, my green ones moist with unshed tears.

"I couldn't, I had to protect you."

My fingers lightly run over the birth mark on my forehead. Bruce rubs his eyes, sighing.

"I'm sorry Finnick, I never intended to tell you. It's just going to complicate things."

I look up surprised.

"You were never going to tell me the truth?"

He shakes his head.

"It would have been for the best, now you know my secret. You are my secret, no one must ever know, not even Annie. Understood? It would only put you in danger, and through you, her."

I nod slowly.

"It must have been hard for you, not being able to get to know me, after everything you did for me. You were forced to act like I was a stranger."

He nods.

"But I knew it was to protect you, which has always been my responsibility."

I want to ask him so many questions, but I know he will never answer, the less I know, the better.

"You should get to sleep. Tomorrow, we act toward each other like we always have. Understood?"

I nod slowly, and stand up. He remains sitting, staring at the floor.

"Thank you."

I say quietly, then I walk to the door, and open it. Bruce calls after me.

"Goodnight Finnick."

I walk slowly back to my bedroom on the train, and slip in quietly. Annie is still sleeping soundly, and I pull the covers up around her shoulders.

I lie in bed for a while, thinking over everything Bruce has just told me.

I know the truth now, he's the closest thing to family I have. He loved my mother. My mother wasn't some girl pregnant out of wedlock that abandoned me. She loved me, and she wanted me. Mags knows the truth about me to, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive. It seems I owe Mags and Bruce debts that can not be repaid, as well as the doctor who smuggled me out of the arena.

I fall asleep with the thought of Bruce and my mother. They were friends, just like Annie and I.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone!**

**here is the newest chapter, and we're back with Finn and Annie!**

**I will wrap up the victory tour probably in this chapter, and continue through the years.**

**I can't wait to slowly adapt Finnick and Annie's relationship.**

**They are two amazing characters, and I am really glad I did this.**

**anyway, once again, thanks to all the lovely reviews, and please continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The presidents mansion.**

I wake up late in the morning, stretching with a groan, before I sit up.

I look over at Annie, still asleep. I smile at her, she's curled up on her side, with one hand under her pillow. Her mouth is slightly open, and there's a little drool on the pillow.

I take a piece of her hair, and tickle the end of her nose. She swats a hand at me but misses.

"Leave me alone."

She groans irritably.

"Wake up sleepy head."

I say in a sing-song voice, then I switch to a dramatic accent.

"Today we shall dine at the president's mansion!"

She sits up quickly, and hits me full in the face with her pillow.

I fall onto my back, and declare with raised arms.

"The queen hath awakened!"

She throws the pillow on me, and swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Shut up."

I sit up and start tickling her. She smacks me.

"Stop it!"

She shouts through her giggles, she retaliated by tickling my side, which she knows is my weak spot.

I squirm away from her, laughing.

"Annie stop! It's not funny."

She laughs and continues.

"You can dish it but you can't take it can you?"

I jump out of the bed, and run out of the room. She is hot on my heels, as we rush into the dining car. Mags, Bruce and Tiffy are already sitting at the table.

We run around the table several times, before I hide behind Mags chair.

"Tell her to leave me alone."

I say in a whiney voice.

"Hey! He started it."  
Annie says defensively.

Bruce chuckles into his coffee, and Mags smiles. Tiffy merely looks irritated at our 'unseemly behavior'

"Both of you stop it, sit down and eat some breakfast."

We look untrusting at each other for a moment, then take our seats next to each other.

I give Bruce a nod, which he returns. Things have been different between us now. We don't show it, but we both know something has changed. I now know that he is practically family.

"What's put you two in a fine mood this morning?"

Mags asks with a smile. I grin, and give Annie a mischievous look. She returns it with a glare.

"I'm not in a good mood. Mister sunshine over there was very rude this morning."

Mags raises her eyebrows,

"Oh?"

Annie continues to glare at me, as I continue to grin.

"Yes. He rudely aroused me from a pleasant sleep, and then proceeded to tickle me!"

I wiggle my fingers in the air threateningly. She can't help smiling, and swats my hand away. Then she pokes me in the side. This starts an all out poking war, ending with breakfast arriving.

We eat in mock anger, glaring at each other. Mags and Bruce find this hilarious, even Tiffy smiles. When breakfast is over, Tiffy tells us what's on the schedule for today.

"We should arrive in the capitol late this afternoon, when we do, both of you will be prepped and dressed fit to have dinner at the president's mansion. Then we will arrive at a fashionable time for the dinner party."

I nod.

"Sounds good. What do we do until we arrive?"

Tiffy shrugs.  
"Whatever you feel like."

She retires to her bedroom, while the mentors, Annie and I relax in the lounge.

"What's the presidents mansion like?"

Annie asks Bruce, he shrugs.

"The only word to describe it is; grand. You'll see for yourself soon enough."

I poke Annie on the shoulder, and she ignores me.

"What's your favorite thing to do at a party Mags?"

I poke her again, and she still ignores me.

"Oh my, I don't know. I suppose eating all the wonderful food is definitely one of the best things about a dinner party."

I continue to poke Annie's shoulder.

"What about you Bruce?"

He leans back in his chair, and grins.

"Seeing all of the...interesting fashions, listening to what conversations are going on. Oh and dancing."

Annie raises her eyebrows.

"You dance?"

He nods,

"Quite well if I do say so myself, I might have to show you tonight. Finnick!"

He shouts mid poke, and I turn giving him an innocent look.

"Leave that poor girl alone."

Annie smiles.

"Oh don't worry, he knows how far he can push me."

She turns to me with a knowing look.

"Don't you Finn?"

I slowly pull my finger back, and give her a horrified look.

"Oh yes, don't worry I remember."

Bruce leans forward.

"Oh, now we have to hear the story."

Annie laughs,

"Well, one time when I was around six, Finn was being a typical annoying eight year old. He wouldn't leave me alone, kept poking and tickling me. Finally he pushed me to far."

She pauses. Mags grins.

"And?"

Annie looks at me, and giggles.

"So I punched him in the nose."

I wince at the memory.

"Didn't stop bleeding for over ten minutes."

Bruce roars with laughter, and Mags chuckles. I pout, and turn to Annie.

"You're lucky you didn't break my nose. You could have tarnished this flawless face."

I strike a pose, and everyone starts laughing.

The rest of the afternoon is spent talking and eating.

Suddenly the train goes dark, which means that we are going through the tunnel into the capitol.

The train lights up again, and Annie rushes to the windows, gasping in awe at the incredible sight.

I stand up, and walk over next to her.

"Well, what do you think?"

Annie continues to stare in wonder.

"It's so colorful. But somehow, everything seems to perfect...if you know what I mean."

I nod. Glancing out the window.

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean."

Mags calls over to me.

"You better show yourself, everyone has been expecting the great Finnick Odair."

I sigh, and step in front of the window.

Instantly you can see the reaction from the crowd. I smile and wave at them, even blowing some kisses.

Annie watches me with a somber face. She knows I hate this, she knows how hard it is for me to perform for them. She steps closer to me, and slides her hand in mine. She smiles and waves beside me. Letting me know I'm not alone.

Soon we arrive at the building where Annie and I will be prepped for the dinner party.

It takes an hour or so, and finally Dalia brings my suit.

It's traditional black, with a dark orange shirt underneath, the top couple buttons open of course. I have my eyes highlighted, and my hair is styled. When I look in the mirror, I am once again surprised that my skillful prep team can transform a fifteen year old boy, into a young man that looks around twenty. Dalia explains that it's mostly because I already look mature for my age.

I wait for Annie, who shows up looking gorgeous.

She is dressed in a pale yellow chiffon dress that ends just below her knees in the front, and reaches the floor in the back. A pair of black shoes with a small heal, and a matching set of black jewelry; earings, necklace and bracelet. Her hair is pulled up in a fancy up do, with lots of curls and small braids.

Her light makeup is done perfectly, and I wouldn't guess her age below sixteen.

"Wow."

Is all I say. She smiles, it's so good to see her smile. My Annie usually always has a smile on her face, but lately she has lacked one. To see her bright and cheerful smile now, when I am in the place I hate most, makes everything worth while. I smile back, and offer her my arm.

"Shall we go?"

She slides her arm into mine.

"We shall."

My prep team are almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh you two are so adorable!"

"It makes me wish you were a couple!"

"You both are so radiant!"

We accept their compliments, and are rushed off to the president's mansion.

When we arrive, the car door opens and we are mobbed by reporters.

Bruce comes to our rescue, and leads us through the crowd into the mansion.

We are shown into the great room, and both of us take several minutes to gaze around in amazement.

The roof is unbelievably high, and music gently floats around the room. There are twenty-foot tables lining the walls, laden with so many different foods. The middle of the room is clear, letting people mingle. On one end of the room, is a marble dance floor. Mags and Bruce give us a gentle push into the room, and we come back to our senses.

"Wow Bruce, you were right, this is grand."

He grins, and nods his head.

"Yep. I'll see you two around."

He waves and walks off. Mags stands in front of us.

"You two going to be all right by yourselves?"

We nod, and she joins a group of people near one of the tables.

Annie and I wander around for a little while, her arm held tightly in mine.

"What should we do?"

I ask her. I can tell she's getting overwhelmed by everything. She looks around quickly, hesitating.

"Why don't we try some of the food?"

I agree, and we spend a while walking to all the different tables and sampling food.

"Hey Annie, will you be alright by yourself for a minute? I have to use the restroom."

She nods slowly.

"Alright, wait here. I'll be right back."

When I come back out of the restrooms, I frown, searching for Annie.

Where did she go? I told her to wait right here. It takes me a moment to locate her, and I grit my teeth when I do.

She apparently got cornered by a blue haired man in a bright purple suit. He is talking to her, and she is replying politely, but he is standing a little to close to her, and I can tell she's uncomfortable.

I walk up and place a hand on the mans shoulder. He turns to me.  
"Pardon me, but I must steal miss Cresta away for a dance."

Annie gives me a thankful glance, as I take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. I place my other hand on her waist, and she puts hers on my shoulder.

"I don't really know how to dance all that well."

I grin.

"Just follow my lead, and try not to step on my feet."

She smiles, and we dance slowly for a while, stepping in time to the music.

"You're not bad at this."

I say with a chuckle, she tips her nose in the air.

"Why thank you."

The song ends, and I twirl her.

All of a sudden, the music starts again, except this time a much livelier tune. Annie looks at me surprised.

"Don't look at me, I don't know how to dance to this music."

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Bruce.

"I do. May I have this dance miss Cresta?"

She smiles, and takes his hand.

"Of course, see you later Finn."

Bruce leads her into the middle of the dance floor, and holds her at arm's length.

He then pulls her toward him, winding her around, then he grabs her other hand, and unwinds her in a twirl.

I walk over and join Mags, cheering and clapping with the rest of the crowd.

"What is this dance called?"

I shout above the crowd, Mags watches them for a minute.

"I think it's called the tango."

I smile.

"Bruce might just have to show me how to do it."  
Mags laughs, and we continue to watch Bruce and Annie steal the spotlight.

They spin and twist all over the dance floor, and just as the song ends, Bruce tips Annie in a deep dip.

The crowd goes insane, applauding loudly.

Bruce smiles, and gives a small wave, and Annie looks embarrassed, blushing behind a shy smile.

"That was incredible! You guys are amazing."

Bruce grins and pats Annie on the shoulder.

"You've got natural rhythm, you are a great dancer."

She blushes deeper,

"Thanks. I had no idea you could dance so well. Who taught you?"

He shrugs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I throw my arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll believe you. Won't we Annie?"

She nods her head. Bruce sighs,

"Let's just say it was a mentor of mine."

Annie and I both gasp, and turn to Mags.

"No."

"Really?"

She grins.

"I had some moves back in my day."

We spend the rest of the evening meeting more people than I can remember. Tiffy finally rounds us all up.

"Time to go!"

She says, and within a couple of minutes we are all in cars on the way back to the train station.

Annie fell asleep leaning against my shoulder. When we arrive at the train station, I carry her to bed taking off her shoes and jewelry.

I carefully undo her hair, taking out all the pins and clips.

"What time is it."

Annie murmmers half asleep. I unfasten the last lock of hair, and pull the covers over her.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep."

She settles down under the covers, and falls back asleep.

I take off my jacket and shoes. Then I pull off my shirt, and slide into bed. Within a few minutes I am in a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter! Da, da, da, da!**

**If you all have any ideas for the story, PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me in a review...**

**Or you can PM me...either way works.**

**Also some of you mentioned something about how the chap's were ending...**

**not exactly sure what you guys meant by that, so once again, reviews or PM's to let me know.**

**I would like to do everything to make the story better.**

**Ooh! Also, I would like to start a contest! :)**

**I am looking for an interesting twist\idea for the story, here are the rules.**

**1: submit your idea via PM.**

**2: you may submit up to three ideas.**

**3: the idea has to involve the current story.**

**4: the one with the best twist wins! and their idea will be put in the story.**

**(possibly with a few altercations)**

**well, let me know! and may the odds ever be in your favor :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Home.**

In the middle of the night, I am woken up by Annie.

She has tears running down her cheeks, and is sobbing quietly.

"Annie what's wrong?"

I ask sitting up.

She twists the blanket in her hands, as she answers.

"I...had a...nightmare...I didn't want to wake you...but it was just so awful...I didn't want to be alone."

She covers her face with her hands, and starts sobbing harder. I slide closer to her, and wrap my arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here."

She curls up as close as she can to me, and rests her head on my chest. I can feel her tears running down my stomach.

I hold her tightly, resting my cheek on her head. I run my hand over her hair soothingly.

"Shhh. I won't let anything happen to you."

I ease into a laying position, pulling the covers over her.

Her shoulders slowly stop shaking, and her breathing returns to normal.

"Don't let me go."

I close my eyes as I answer in a whisper.

"Never."

She falls back asleep, safe in my arms.

I lay awake for a while, listening to her silent breathing. I whisper gently.

"I will always protect you, and I will always be there for you."

Then I fall asleep.

In the morning, I wake up to find that Annie has already left. I lay in bed for a little while, today we will be back in district four, and we'll be having dinner at the mayors house.

I get up reluctantly, and stretch. Dressing quickly in jeans and a teal shirt, I walk out into the dining car.

Bruce is the only one up, drinking a large mug of coffee.

"Morning Bruce."

He nods.

"Morning Finnick. Sleep well?"

I shrug.

"I slept fine."

He raises an eyebrow and sets his mug down.

"Annie?"

I nod.

"She has nightmares?"

I nod again.

"What about?"

I shrug.

"She doesn't talk about them, I know I wouldn't."  
Bruce sets his mug on the table, and leans back in his chair.

"Young girl like her shouldn't be having nightmares."

I order some coffee.

"Her mind is fragile, after her brother died, she sort of lost it."

Bruce looks surprised.

"What snapped her out of it?"

"Me, I was able to bring her back to reality. But now I think she has nightmares about the games."

Bruce frowns.

"The games?"

I nod.

"My games I think. Robbert died after I went off to the games, and I think the combined stress of it all pushed her over the edge. Who knows what her mind tortured her with during then."

Bruce thinks for a moment.

"It sounds like an extreme case of shock syndrome. The same thing as the attack you had after the games. One of the only ways I could snap you out of that was to remind you of Annie. It seems that you two are each others strength, you keep Annie strong, and she keeps you strong."

I sigh, and drink some of my coffee.

"I just wish there was some way I could keep her from having nightmares."

Bruce shrugs.  
"Well, there is no way. The important thing is to be there when she needs you."

"Don't worry, I will be."

He nods.

"I don't doubt it, I would always have been there when she needed me."

I sit silently. He's talking about my mother.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?"

Mags asks as she enters the dining car. We both respond, and order breakfast.

In a minute we are joined by Tiffy and Annie.

Tiffy loudly exclaims that she thinks the victory tour went excellent. Annie remains silent, taking her seat next to me quietly.

I slowly catch hold of her hand under the table, and she wraps her fingers around mine tightly.

"You okay?"

I whisper barely audible. She gives the slightest nod of her head.

Bruce is watching us closely, and now I know why, he's watching out for us. I give him a slight nod, and Annie smiles. He relaxes, and we all begin eating a large breakfast of waffles with fresh fruit and whipped cream.

Annie relaxes and cheers up during the meal, talking and laughing with the rest of us. I'm glad to see she's feeling better.

"We should arrive in district four fairly early, so you can go do whatever you like until four-thirty, then report to the hotel, there you will be prepped and ready to go!"

Tiffy informs all of us.

Not long after breakfast, our train comes to a stop at the station.

"Prepare for some vultures."

Bruce mutters to Annie and I, Mags explains.

"He means reporters."

Annie giggles, and I grin as Bruce replies.

"What's the difference?"

Sure enough there are several camera crews asking questions when we step onto the station.

"Finnick! How was the victory tour?"

"What did you think of the other districts?"

"Did you see anything new?"

"I had a wonderful time, all the districts were unique and I saw lots of new things."

I answer quickly, then I grab Annie's hand, and push through them. Bruce and Mags follow, and we all board the large car that will take us to the district.

"Bruce and I will see you two tonight."  
Mags says as we are dropped off in victors village.

"See you tonight then."

They wave and walk to their houses.

"So, how about we go say hello to your mother?"

Annie smiles brightly.

"Oh yes please! I've missed her a lot."

"I'll race you!"

We take off running, and within a couple of minutes we reach the Cresta's house.

Annie bursts through the front door, and I'm close on her heels.

"What...?"

Annie stops short, and I run into her, almost knocking her over.

The living room is covered in streamers, and there is a big "welcome home" banner. The house smells incredible, and Mrs. Cresta appears in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh dear, it was supposed to be a surprise."

Annie runs up and hugs her mother tightly.

"Well I was surprised. I missed you!"

Mrs. Cresta laughs,

"I missed you too. Come here Finnick! I missed you as well."

I grin and walk over, she grabs me in a tight hug.

"Thank you for looking after my little girl."

She whispers quietly in my ear. Then she releases me and turns back to Annie.

"Well, since you've already ruined the surprise, I suppose there's no harm in telling you I'm baking your favorite dessert."

Annie claps her hands excitedly.

"Ooh! Ginger snaps?"

She nods, and taps Annie's nose.

"Yes. Now you and Finnick go off and do something till lunch time."

She pushes us out the door, telling us to go have fun.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

I ask poking her. She pokes me back.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

I laugh, when we were little we could carry on like this for hours.

"How about we go talk to all the popular girls about the glory! Of the capitol?"

She wrinkles her nose, and shoves me.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'm going to the beach!"

She takes off at a run, and I shout after her as I follow.

"Wait! Don't leave me with all those girls by my self!"

She slows down to a walk and lets me catch up.

"Aw come on, big strong guy like you. Can't handle a few girls?"

I shake my head, shuddering.

"They terrify me. I'll just tag along with you."

She smiles,

"Suit yourself."

We walk on the beach, and play in the shallows until lunchtime, then we go back to Annie's house for a wonderful lunch Mrs. Cresta prepared. We stayed until four-thirty telling her all about the tour.

We arrived a little late at the hotel, and got a sound scolding from Tiffy, then we were quickly prepped and dressed, and sent on our way.

Dinner at the mayors house went uneventfully, and soon we were on our way home.

Annie and I decided to walk, explaining that we hadn't got enough exersize on the train.

I walked her to her house.

"Goodnight Annie."

"Night Finn. See you tomorrow?"

I nod,

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

She closes the door as I turn and start to walk to my house.

It's going to be weird without her there tonight. I hope she doesn't have any nightmares.

I crawl into bed exhausted, and am almost instantly asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**And another chapter for you!**

**So I am thinking this book will be considerably longer then the last one,**

**mostly because I have to write up until Annie's games, which is like...four years from where they are now.**

**Anyway, so the contest is still going on, keep submitting ideas and I might use several different ideas.**

**thanks to everyone, once again, for all the reviews!**

**Love all you guys!**

**Stay awesome ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: A visitor.**

I stretch my arms over my head, flexing to get the kinks out of my muscles.

I shift slightly on the large rock I am sitting on, looking down the cliff in front of me, all the way down to the water.

Feeling the breeze rush through my tousled hair, I close my eyes and breath in the salty air.

It's been a little over a year since the victory tour, and the sixty-seventh annual hunger games will be starting soon. I am now sixteen, and this year will be the first that I will be mentoring.

I sigh, I don't want to mentor, it's been hard enough without having to watch kids from my district that I have tried to prepare die in the games. Nothing can prepare someone for the arena, no matter how well-trained you are, you're going to leave scarred, one way or another.

I stand up on the rock face, and look down into the water.

I never used to come here. The people in district four call it "Calypso's cliff"

Legend goes that Calypso, the goddess of the sea would claim the souls of whoever happened to fall from this spot.

This of course is just a scary story to keep children from going near the dangerous cliffs.

I used to stay away from it like the rest of the children, but lately it has been my safe haven from...everything.

Nobody ever comes here, so it's a place where I can get away to be alone, and think.

The water below me is calm, barely rippling in the breeze.

I take a couple of steps back, taking a deep breath, I run forward and dive off the cliff.

Falling, it's the only thing besides swimming that makes you feel like you can bend reality.

For the few short moments that I am air born, I feel like I am flying. Then I hit the water, cutting through it in a clean dive.

Then I'm in the water, somersaulting and spinning through the smooth cool water.

I shoot up, and break the surface, flicking the wet hair out of my eyes.

Then taking another deep breath, I dive back under.

There's a coral reef here, one of the most beautiful ones I have ever seen.

I don't think anyone knows about it except for me, and I want to keep it that way.

I swim around the bright coral of all shape, sizes and colors. Schools of little fish swim past me, and I spot several starfish and sea horses.

I can hold my breath for a while, longer then most, which allows me to search the reef in detail.

I decide to go a little farther down, and come up for another deep breath, before plunging back into the still water.

I swim straight down, sliding through the water with ease. Soon I am at the bottom of the reef, and I swim along the edge for a while.

Suddenly I spot a large clam shell, balancing on the edge of the reef. I swim forward, and grab it. Then I kick off the reef and swim back to the surface.

Taking deep breaths, I swim around the small cove, created by the cliff, to a shallow section where I can climb out.

I sit on the hill leading up to the cliff, and inspect my clam shell.

It's about the size of my hand, ivory colored with a slight blue tint.

I pull out the knife Bruce gave me that day in the bar, I've never let it leave my side since he gave it to me, and whenever I go swimming I keep it strapped on my calf.

I use it to pry open the clam, and I gasp in surprise.

Inside is a perfect pearl, light pink, and slightly bigger than a marble.

I take it out, and hold it in my palm.

"I know exactly what to do with you."

I say to it with a smile, then I hop up, and start the walk back to town.

About an hour later, I can see the town.

The poorer people of the district, live on the outskirts of town, and the fishermen live even farther out, near the docks.

I stop behind an abandoned fishing shack, leaning against the weathered wood, I wait for several minutes.

I hate going in to town, I can't walk ten feet without being mobbed by my "fans" who either want to kiss, or kill me.

Both terrify me.

I groan as I realize what I'm wearing.

Since I was swimming, I am shirtless and have on only a pair of swim trunks. Not good.

I take a deep breath, and decide to just walk as fast as I can straight to my house.

Unfortunately that's all the way in victors village, across the town.

It will take me nearly an hour to get there, and I don't feel up to taking the back ways.

I brace myself, and begin to walk down the street.

After ten minutes, I begin to relax slightly, what few people who I've passed on the street, have ignored me.

The majority of the district's population leaves me alone. At least some people understand that my life is hard enough without being bothered by a bunch of inconsiderate people.

I slow my pace slightly, feeling the hot ground underneath my bare feet.

I take a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh. Just then I freeze, as I hear a collective gasp behind me.

I wince as I hear the all too familiar squeal of teenage girls.

I slowly turn around, and moan.

Why did I have to go home the same time the girls swim team ended practice?

At least fifteen girls from the ages of twelve to seventeen, are standing behind me.

It takes about three seconds for them to confirm that I am who they think I am.

"Oh my gosh! It's Finnick Odair!"

They all scream, and I turn and run for my life.

I run as fast as I can through the streets, the girls hot on my heels, I know once I make it to my house, I can barricade myself in and lock the door.

I still have a mile or so to run, and hopefully I will lose them by then.

No such luck.

I underestimated the stamina of a fan girl. They are still hot on my heels when I reach victors village. I run past Mags and Bruce's house.

Unfortunately I didn't notice the slight step in the pavement, and I trip falling head over heels onto the sidewalk.

Instantly I am jumped on by the girls, unable to get up I struggle helplessly against the overwhelming odds.

"BRUCE!"

I scream at the top of my lungs.

"BRUCE!"

I hear a door open above the shouting girls, and within a few seconds, strong hands are yanking me out of the center of the girls.

I see Bruce, for a split second, then he pushes me behind him.

"Leave him alone you bunch of skanks!"

The girls cry in protest, but Bruce gives a few rough pushes back towards town.

"I said get lost!"

They hurl some nasty comments, and turn to go.

Bruce turns back to me, grabs my chin and tilts my head to the side.

"Jeesh. You'd best come inside and let me clean that up."  
I follow him into his house, and he tells me to wait in the living room. He shows up a minute later with a first aid kit.

I wince as he wipes the side of my face with a damp cloth.

"Ouch! Do you mind?"

He smacks my hand away, and continues to wipe my face.

"Stop whining you big baby, I have to clean this cut."

I frown.

"A cut?"

He puts down the cloth, and picks up a bandage.

"Yeah, you must have split open your skull when you hit the sidewalk, you also have some bruises."  
I wince as he wraps a bandage tightly around my forehead.

"Those bruises will have to heal up on their own. Well that's the best I can do for you."

I stand up.

"Thanks."

Bruce stands up, I notice that I'm taller than him now. He squints at me for a minute, then starts chuckling.

"What?"

He pats me on the shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just with that bandage around your forehead you look even more dashing."

I shove him, and he starts laughing.

"It's not funny."

He grins.

"Yes it is, come on, you should go get into some dry clothes."

I thank him, then hurry over to my house.

I freeze when I see a shiny black car parked in front of my house, I stand for a minute, trying to figure out who that could be.

There's no one outside, and as far as I can tell through the tinted windows, there's no one in the car.

I walk slowly up to my house, and open the door.

There is a peacekeeper in my living room, and an official looking man wearing a suit.

"Finnick Odair?"

The suit asks formally.

"Um, yeah."

He ushers me into the room.

"This way please."

Normally I would be asking questions but there's something about this that makes me uneasy, so I just follow the man upstairs and into a small sitting room.

He closes the door behind me, and I'm left alone. Or so I think.

"Good afternoon Mr. Odair."

My blood chills at the voice, and I turn to see him sitting in one of the armchairs.

"President Snow."

I say shocked. He is wearing a spotless white suit, with a lovely blood-red rose tucked in the pocket.

He smiles, and the room fills with the overpowering scent of roses and blood.

"Why don't you have a seat? Then we can talk more comfortably."

I nod, and slowly take the seat across from him. He puts his fingertips together, and watches me for a minute.

"Well, you certainly have grown up."

I shift uncomfortably, there's that look in his eyes, the same one he had at the crowning ceremony. Like he's planning something, like he knows something.

"Thank you."

Is all I manage to mutter. Another awkward silence.

"Excuse the personal question but, are you currently dating anyone?"

I blink in surprise.

"Um...no."

He raises his eyebrows,

"So there's no special person in your life right now?"

I shake my head, and I see a flicker of something in his eyes. Triumph? Joy? Satisfaction?

"I see..."  
He says, hissing the last word. I resist the urge to shiver.

"Well, the reason I came to visit you, is I have a little favor to ask."

I'm really nervous now, the president wants a favor from me? What could he possibly want?

"Yes?"

I say, trying to keep my voice steady, indifferent.

"Well, you have attracted a lot of attention in the capitol, and I have some friends that are...interested in you."

I swallow, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Interested?"

He nods slowly.

"Very interested. They would like to become...aquianted with you. All you have to do, is come to the capitol when you are called, and do what they ask."

I know he can see the panic on my face, the terror in my eyes.

"You will be rewarded for your...services."

Is he asking what I think he's asking? He wants to sell me? Give me to some rich person in the capitol to do whatever they want?

"You want me to become a prostitute?"

He shakes his head.

"No, no...let's not use that unseemly word. You will be a...significant other, to whoever can meet the terms."

Yeah, a toy for the rich.

"You would get to visit the capitol many times, be given the richest of food and service, you will be treated like a king."

I shake my head, standing up.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not become some playboy for your rich friends!"

I turn, and my hand is on the doorknob when he replies with a dismissive air.

"How's Annie doing these days?"

My heart stops, and every muscle turns rigid.

"She's doing fine."

I say just above a whisper.

"Good, wouldn't want her to have any...problems."

I turn slowly back around, my eyes hard as stone. My voice is like ice.

"Don't you dare touch her."

He raises both hands.

"I won't lay a finger on her...providing you coöperate."

I shake my head, and he stands up, walking past me, he opens the door.

I hear him pause.

"Tell her I said hello."

I hear him take several steps.

"Wait."

I close my eyes tightly, clenching both fists, then I turn around.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want, as long as you leave Annie out of this. You don't bother her at all, understood?"

He smiles, a cloud of blood and rose scent hovering around me.

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

He walks down the stairs, and I hear them leave in the car.

I don't know how long I stand there, completely numbed by what I've just agreed to.

Annie can't know, she would never let me do it.

I hear the front door open, and someone runs up the stairs.

"Finnick?"

I'm staring blankly at the floor, as Bruce walks up. He grabs my shoulders, and gives me a gentle shake.

"What happened? I saw the president leaving your house. What did he want?"

I look up slowly, and tears slowly fall from my eyes.

"I had to...he was going to hurt Annie...I had no choice."

He shakes me hard.

"What did he make you agree to?"

I push his hands off of me, and step away from him.

"He wants me to be a love slave to the capitol!"

Bruce closes his eyes, and drops his head.

"Can he even do that? Oh never mind, he's the president!"

Bruce sighs, and lifts his head.

"That little..."

He utters a few curse words, then runs his fingers through his hair.

"I thought you had a couple of years left at least, your mature looks deceive you."

I frown,

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs.

"Since you look older than you are, they're starting you off early."

I stare in shock at him.  
"You mean they do this to the other victors?"

He nods slowly.

"They couldn't with me, didn't have anything to use against me."

I shake my head slowly.

"What am I going to do? He threatened Annie if I didn't do what he said."

Bruce shrugs.

"There's nothing you can do. Unless you suddenly stopped caring about Annie, he will always have something against you."

I shake my head again.

"That's never going to happen...so I guess I'm stuck huh?'

He nods.

"Unfortunately yes. The only thing you can do, is go through with it, and remember that you're saving Annie's life by doing so."

I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to go see her if that's okay."

He nods again.

"She can't know."  
I nod, and he leaves.

I wait several more minutes, then get dressed in cut off jean shorts, and a white T-shirt.

I head over to Annie's house, and take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

As usual, Annie answers the door.

She smiles her bright cheerful smile.

"Hey Finn!"

I return her smile, forgetting my problems when I'm around her.

"Hey Annie."

She covers her mouth with her hands and giggles.

"Oh please Annie, not again."

She continues giggling.

"Sorry Finn...I just can't help it."

I sigh. Ever since my voice dropped, several weeks ago, Annie can't talk to me without giggling.

"Come on! It's been over a month, you better get used to it because it's not changing back."

She gets her giggles under control, and crosses her arms.

"You're right, sorry. I guess I should get used to your 'man' voice."

She starts giggling again, and I glare at her.

"Well at least I'm not turning into a woman!"

She scowls at me, and it's my turn to laugh.

She's been in denial about growing up, but like it or not, she's becoming a young woman.

"That's not funny Finn."

I grin.

"Fine, I won't tease you, if you don't tease me."

She holds out her hand.

"Deal."

I shake her hand, and she hops down the steps.

"So, what are you here for anyway?"

I shrug.

"Just dropping by. Did you want to hang out?"

She pretends to contemplate this for a while, then smiles.

"Sure, why not?"

I laugh, and we run to the beach.

When we get there, we dash down to the shallows, and splash water at each other for a little while. Then we start walking up the beach like we've done so many countless times.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"I might have to leave for a little while."

She frowns,

"Where?"

I hesitate before answering.

"The capitol."

She stops, and turns to me.

"The capitol? I thought we both agreed we hated the capitol?"

I shrug,

"I don't know, you seemed to enjoy yourself on the victory tour."

She crosses her arms.

"Well I did. But only because you were there, I would never want to go back. Everything is too fake."

"I won't be gone long, probably only a few days."

She thinks for a minute, then looks me in the eye.

"What for?"

I can't keep her gaze, and I drop my eyes as I answer.

"Some TV interview I think. Like I said, it shouldn't take more than a few days."

She gives me a long look, then turns and starts walking up the beach, calling over her shoulder.

"Well hurry back, I don't want you going all capitol on me."

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while to update, I forgot that I was going over to hang out at a friend's house, and yeah...so anyway! Long chapter to make up for it, and will try to update again soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is!**

**I have been very sad lately...thinking about Finnick**

***SOB***

**Don't think about it, don't think about it...**

**anyway, I just need to push those depressing thoughts from my mind,**

**and focus on Finnick and Annie's story!**

**They are probably my favorite couple ever!**

**I am so psyched to be writing their story! And I can't wait until they actually get together!**

**Oh and the contest is still going on, and if any of you have stories you would like me to**

**check out, please tell me :)**

**Keep R&R'ing, and stay cool all you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: A visit to the capitol.**

We walk on the beach for a long time, just talking.

She tells me that a boy in her class is starting to act interested in her.

"Ooh! Is he cute?"

She laughs, and pushes me playfully.

"Don't say that, it sounds wierd coming from you...he's okay looking I guess."

I grin, and poke her shoulder.

"Well, do you like him?"

She gets a weird little look in her eyes, and an embarrassed smile hovers on her lips.

"I don't know...I've never really thought about it before. I am only fourteen you know."

I shrug.

"Yeah I know, but if you like each other, maybe you should hang out with him."

She shrugs again,

"I don't know, maybe I will...you should get a girlfriend Finn!"

I wrinkle my nose, trying not to think about what I will have to do in the capitol.

"I might sometime. What's his name?"

She hesitates a minute before answering.

"Irvin Glendower. He's in school with me."

I nod,

"So he's the same age as you?"

She nods, and we walk in silence for a minute.

"Why have you never had a girlfriend Finn?"

I think about this for a while, why haven't I ever had a girlfriend? I'm old enough, and I'm sure I would have an endless list of possibilities.

"I guess it's just because I feel like a relationship should mean something, and I haven't found someone who means that to me yet."

She smiles,

"Alright then. It's getting kind of late, we should head back..."

I walk so I bump shoulders with her.

"Do you want to go back?"

She lets out a sigh, and kicks the sand.

"No. I just want to stay on the beach forever."

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath.

"I know what you mean. Everything seems perfect near the water doesn't it?"

She groans.

"Yes! I never want to leave!"

I laugh, and grab her hand.

"Come on, between the two of us we could stay here forever."

I pull her back towards town, and we don't reach the populated area of the district until it's almost dark.

When we reach her house I give her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you later!"

The walk home seems longer than usual, and lonely.

I finally reach my house, and I'm about to walk in, when I notice a piece of paper pinned to the door.

I pull it off, and unfold it.

_Mr. Odair,_

_your services are needed in the capitol,_

_please board the morning train that will be leaving at 9:00 sharp._

_You will be acquired to stay a week, and do whatever is requested of you._

_All clothing and accommodations will be provided._

_Thank you for your coöperation._

No. Tomorrow morning? That soon...

I can't believe this is happening. The only thing I can do, is go through with it, and keep Annie alive by doing so.

I don't want to think anymore, so I just walk upstairs, and crawl in bed. Pushing all thoughts from my mind.

In the morning, I wake up way to early.

I sigh heavily, and decide to tell Bruce goodbye before I leave.

I knock on his door, and in a couple of minutes, a shirtless, bedraggled Bruce answers the door.

"Finnick?"

I shuffle awkwardly.

"Um...Hey,"

He rubs his eyes sleepily.

"What can I do for you?"

I scratch my head nervously, my voice catching as I answer.

"I got a...summons from the capitol."

He seems to wake up more, sighing.

"When do they want you?"

I glance at my watch.

"My train leaves in a couple of hours."

He frowns,

"That soon?"

I nod wordlessly.

"Would you like some coffee?"

I nod again, and he lets me inside.

"I actually think alcohol would be more welcomed, concerning the circumstances."

Bruce chuckles,

"Yeah, no."

I laugh.

He's right. Alcohol would not be the best thing, I would probably get drunk...although, then I wouldn't have to face my 'appointment'.

I shake my head, no more drinking. Whatever I have to face, I'm going to face it sober.

"Here."

Bruce hands me a large mug of coffee,

"Thanks."

I breathe in the strong aroma, before taking a large drink.

"How are you holding up?"

I shrug.

"Have you ever...been with a girl before?"

I shake my head.

"Nope."  
He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

I shake my head again.

"What am I going to do Bruce?"

He shakes his head.

"I don't know, you're just going to have to find some way to get through it. Does Mags know?"

"No, I haven't told her."

"Do you want me to tell her while you're gone?"

I nod slowly.

"I told Annie that I had a television interview, and I would probably be gone for a couple of days..."

"I'll tell her you'll be gone for a week."

"Thanks Bruce..."

We sit silent for a minute, then he rubs his forehead.

"Everything I did to keep you safe...everything I did to protect you from the capitol...He still managed to get to you."

I sigh.

"Well thank you anyway. You're the closest thing I have to family."

He laughs.

"I'm only thirty-four, barely old enough to be your father."

I grin.

"Well maybe more like a big brother."

He shakes his head chuckling.

"Alright. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

I take a deep breath.

"Wish me luck."

He nods, and we sit in silence until I have to go.

"Do you want me to walk you to the train station?"

I shake my head.

"I'll see you when you get back."

I nod, and walk slowly to the train station.

"Mr. Odair?"

A tall attendant asks. I nod, and he holds the door open for me.

"Enjoy your trip."

I walk trance like into the train, and stand by the large window as it pulls away from the station, watching district four vanish in the distance.

I wander around the train for a while. It feels so wierd being here alone, no Mags, no Bruce, I even miss Tiffy.

I sit on a couch, staring out the window until an attendant walks up.

"Mr. Odair?"

I look up slowly,

"Dinner is being served."

I nod, and walk into the dining car. It's very odd, sitting all alone at the table, eating the richest of food.

I'm told we won't arrive at the capitol until evening.

"You can do what you please until we arrive."

I decide to just sit on the couch, and stare out the window.

We arrive much to soon, and I'm told there's a car waiting for me.

It takes me to a gigantic hotel, and the lady at the front desk hands me a key.

"Enjoy your stay!"

She chirps.

I give her a small smile,

"Thanks."

I have the luxury suite on the top floor, and it fits its name.

Everything is either sparkling, or plush.

Satin curtains hang on the windows, cushy couches and chairs are placed around the sitting room, and my feet sink several inches into the rich velvet carpet.

There's a bar in one corner, and large double doors lead to the bedroom.

The bed has to be at least fifteen feet across, and ten feet long.

A door on the left side of the room, leads to a huge bathroom.

I don't have long to explore, an attendant knocks on my door.

"Message for you."

He says curtly. I thank him, and take the small white envelope.

_Your first appointment will be with: Pippy Withale,_

_she is the head gamemakers daughter, _

_and today is her birthday, her father is surprising her with_

_an evening with Finnick Odair._

_You will have dinner at the "Purple Cafe" in half an hour._

_A car will come to pick you up, in a few minutes._

_Make yourself presentable, and don't forget to turn on the charm._

_Have a nice evening._

I decide to look around for something to wear.

I go back into the bedroom, and find a closet. Inside I find a wide array of suits, I pick a dark green one, that accents my eyes.

I decide to go with my classic look of having my shirt open at the top.

My fingers automatically trace the thin gold chain and small trident around my neck. My district token from Annie, I kept my promise to her, and I haven't taken it off since she gave it to me before my games.

I think of her as I tie my shoes, and straighten my jacket.

Taking a deep breath, I ride the elevator all the way down to the ground floor.

Outside, I can't miss the stretch limousine parked outside the hotel.

"Looks like this is my ride."

The driver holds the door open for me, and I slide in the backseat.

In a few moments we are on our way to Pippy Withale's house.

The inside of the limo is all red leather seats and dim lights.

There's a panel of buttons next to my seat, and I press a few experimentally. This results in the windows going up, then down, the lights turn different colors and flashing, and loud music to start playing.

"What are you doing back there?"

The driver asks, I didn't realize that the small window connecting the backseat to the front seat was open.

"Uh...I was just...never mind."

He shrugs, and rolls up the window.

I sit still for the rest of the ride, glancing nervously out the tinted windows.

I feel the car roll to a stop, and after a minute, my door opens.

"We're here."

I step out of the car, and run my fingers through my hair.

Taking a deep breath, I walk up to the large, odd house in front of me.

I'm not sure what to do, so I knock on the door.

A large man with snakes tattooed all over his arms answers the door.

I give a half smile.

"um...I'm here for Pippy?"

He claps his hands, then looks behind him quickly.

"Shhh! It's a surprise, she doesn't know yet! Go in the limo quick! I'm going to tell her that the limo is going to take her to her birthday dinner!"

He gives me a gentle push.

"Go! Go! Go!"

I turn around slowly, and walk back down to the limo. I jump in, and close the door shut behind me.

After a minute or two, I hear the door to the house open, and several voices. I shift so that I am lounging on the back seat, looking casual, and hopefully like the capitol Finnick. I'm a bit out of practice.

"What is it dada!"

"Just follow me pumpkin!"

"Oooh! I'm _dying_ to know what the surprise is!"

"All right, look in the limo!"

The door opens, and I see the aqua hair and violet eyes of Pippy.

"Happy Birthday Pippy."

I purr, she lets out a squeal that I'm surprised doesn't break the windows.

"Oh! Dada! It's the best present _ever!_"

She hugs him, and jumps up and down.

"You arranged for me to meet _Finnick Odair_!"

He laughs.

"Not just meet him, you get a night with Finnick Odair."

She squeals again.

"Thank you _sooooo_ much!"

I hear her kiss him on the cheek, then she's jumping into the seat next to me.

"Surprise."

I say in a low voice. Maybe I'm not so out of practice after all.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sitting in a limo with Finnick Odair!"

She waves her hands in the air, and shakes her head back and forth.

"Um...why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

She turns to me, and giggles.

"Today is my seventeenth birthday! And I am you biggest fan! I dyed my hair the color of the tie you wore to the capitol on your victory tour, and I had my eyes changed to the color of the shirt you wore in my favorite picture of you in _weekly gush! _Do you like my dress? It's the exact color of your eyes, I had it specially made to look like the ocean."

She stops to take a breath, and I answer her before she can start babbling again.

"Well happy birthday! I absolutely adore your hair and eyes, and you dress is gorgeous, although not as pretty as the girl wearing it."

She giggles, and bats her eyelashes flirtatious at me.

We arrive at the restaurant in a few minutes, and apparently I made a reservation.

We have a private little table in the corner, and the entire meal Pippy is pushing around my feet with hers.

She gushes on and on about me, and the capitol, and me, and the newest fashion, and me. By the end of the meal, I'm sick of myself.

After the meal, we get back in the limo, and the driver seems to know where to go.

Pippy slides closer to me on the seat, leaning close she giggles.

"All the girls are going to be _so_ jealous!"

I grin, pretending that wasn't the tenth time she's said that.

"So..."

She says slowly, running a hot pink painted fingernail up my arm.

"What should we do for the rest of the night?"

I give her what Tiffy would call my 'seductive smirk'

"What do you want to do?"

She smiles, and leans even closer.

"Playing hard to get? That won't work because I've got you the all night."

She slides forward and kisses me.

My first instinct is to pull away, but I know what I'm here for. I know I have to do it, or they'll kill Annie.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and slide her closer to me.

I can feel her hands slide up my chest, and I can feel her fingertips tracing my necklace.

The car stops, and we break apart.

"Looks like we're here."

I say with a grin.

I slide out of the limo, and help her out. I offer her my arm, and she slides hers in quickly, wrapping her hand around my bicep.

"You're so muscular!"

She squeals, and I inwardly sigh, dreading the long week ahead of me

**Authors note: Hey! So it's not getting any more detailed then that. Don't worry, we're keeping this rated...whatever it's rated :) I feel sooo terrible for Finnick! But he's saving Annie's life so...he has to do it. Once again, thank you for all your views/reviews and please keep reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter!**

**I really should think of something more interesting to say besides:**

**"New chapter" Oh well, anyway please submit any ideas you have**

**in a review or PM, they will be much appreciated, and the contest is**

**still going on, so make sure you take that into consideration.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews/views, all are greatly appreciated.**

**Please keep it up, and I hope you all like the story!**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Back Home.**

I glance at the clock; 8:30.

I sigh, and turn back to the window. The train won't arrive back in district four untill around midnight.

I had to cut my last "date" short because the train was leaving earlier so I wouldn't get back home outrageously late.

So I sit on the couch, and stare at the countryside zooming past.

I'm eager to get home, and to see everyone. Actually I think I'm just more eager to get as far away from the capitol as I can.

I shiver, and rub at my skin. I can still feel them, their odd dyed skin, their long painted nails, their heavy perfumes seem to be permanently stuck in my nose.

As I rub my skin, I can still feel their hands on my arms, my neck and my chest. The rubbing doesn't help, so I start scratching, trying to rid myself of them.

I succeed in breaking the skin, and blood starts to seep out of the scratches.

I jump as someone touches my shoulder, I turn around quickly, and see a blonde avox woman standing there, I look at her for a minute, then recognition dawns on me.

"You were on the train that took me to the capitol for the first time, weren't you? You showed me to my room."

She nods, her large brown eyes sad. She must know what I have to do.

"Did you need something?"

She looks concerned, and points down at my bleeding arms.

"I...well...it's just that...I'll go get cleaned up."

I stand up quickly, and walk to my room.

Once inside, I sigh, and plop onto the bed.

I sit there for a minute, then the awful sensation comes back.

I run into the shower, and turn the water on, I don't care what I smell like, I don't care what temperature the water is, I just push random buttons, and rub and scratch at my skin.

The water turns on hot, very hot, and it feels like it will burn away the capitol from me. I'm enveloped first in purple foam that smells like lavender, then a pink one that smells like strawberries.

I stay in the shower for at least an hour, maybe two. Then I come out, and step on the instant dryer.

I find a pair of very non capitol looking sweatpants, and I slip into them quickly.

I glance in the floor length mirror, and sigh.

From my shoulders to my waist is covered in scratches, my back is the same.

They're not bleeding anymore, but they still hurt.

How could I have done that to myself? I still have some skin underneath my fingernails, and I quickly get it out.

Shivering, I grab a hoodie, and pull it on.

I smell very...sweet, and I actually feel relatively clean. I sigh and walk back to the lounge area, collapsing onto my favorite couch, I stare out the window, and focus on thoughts of Annie, and home.

I wonder what she's doing right now, maybe she will be helping her mother clean the kitchen. Or she could be reading, she loves to read. She could be swimming, sometimes we go night swimming.

I close my eyes, and I can hear the sound of the ocean, I can almost smell the salt air.

I glance again at the clock, we'll be home in another two hours or so.

I must have dozed off, because I wake up in a dream.

I'm not on the beach, but I can hear the ocean in the distance. I'm standing on a stage, and I spot Annie waving to me from across the square. I wave back.

"Finn come on, let's go play down by the water!"

She smiles, motioning me to come. I smile back, and am about to jump off the stage, when all of a sudden the square is full of women from the capitol.

I jump back into the middle of the stage, and shiver. The capitol women reach up onto the stage, and stretch their arms forward, trying to touch me. I can smell their horrid perfumes, and cover my nose.

"Come on Finn, I can't wait forever."

Annie says playfully. I stare at her in shock, can't she see them? How can she expect me to go anywhere near them.

"I guess I'll have to go swimming by myself."

She says, turning around.

"Annie wait!"

I shout, stepping towards the stage edge. immediately hands stretch forward, trying to grab me and pull me into the crowd. I step back.

"I can't wait if you're not willing to go through them for me."

I shudder, and shake my head.

"Goodbye Finn."

She turns and vanishes.

"No! Annie!"

I step to close to the edge, and a hand grabs my ankle.

I yell, and jerk awake.

The avox woman is standing over me, motioning.

"What?"

She points behind me, and I turn around.

"We've arrived sir."

An attendant says quickly. I rub my eyes, and stand up.

"Thank you."

I say to the woman, and almost run to the train door.

Before I reach it, I can already smell the salt air.

I burst out of the train, and inhale deeply. Home.

I smile, and close my eyes. I'm home, away from the capitol.

"Finnick?"

I open my eyes, and look around quickly.

"Bruce!"

I run forward and give him a hug.

"It's really good to see you."

He says, firmly patting me on the back. I release him, and take a step back.

"Yeah, same to you. You didn't have to come get me, I could have gotten home by myself."

He nods.

"I know you could have, but I thought you would like to see a friendly face on your return from the capitol."

I grin.

"You got that right. I'm glad you came. Did you walk?"

"Yep. Bit of fresh air never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get you home."

We start walking back, both of us silent.

"Why are you wearing sweats?"

I glance down, remembering that it's spring, and spring in district four is usually hot.

"Uh...no reason. It was kind of cold on the train."

Bruce stops, and I stop.

"What?"

He crosses his arms, looking right into my eyes.

"What?"

He grabs my wrist, and pulls up my sleeve.

"Did you do this?"

I nod slowly.

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself? What is wrong with you?"

He says angrily.

I rub at the scratches.

"I...I couldn't...get the...capitol off..."

He softens, and pulls away my hand.

"Don't rub at it, they'll only start bleeding again."

I shake my head as we start walking.

"I could still feel them, their hands crawling over me."

I shudder, and rub my arm quickly.

"Hey. You're back home, they're gone. You've got to stop scratching yourself, understand?"

I nod.

"Good. How do you suppose you're going to explain this to Annie?"

I shrug.

"I'll think of something not too ridiculous."

Bruce walks me all the way back to my house, he says goodnight, and returns to his own house.

I go straight to bed. Falling asleep thinking how wonderful it is to have the whole bed to myself.

* * *

I wake up late the next morning, and stretch lazily.

I hear a loud knock on the front door, and before I can do anything, the door slams open and I hear someone running up the stairs. In about five seconds, the door to my bedroom flies open, and Annie comes running in and jumps on my bed.

"Finn you're back!"

She throws her arms around my neck, and hugs me tightly.

"I missed you so much!"

I laugh, and blow her wild hair out of my face.

"I missed you too. Can you stop choking me now?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope. Sorry, I'm making up for all the hugs you didn't give me this week."

I wrap my arms around her, and squeeze hard. She gasps.

"Okay, I think that's enough now."

I laugh, and let her go. She bounces up and down on my bed, her reddish-brown waves flying everywhere.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

I grin, and pull the covers off me.

"Yeah I figured."

She stops bouncing suddenly, and starts repeatedly slapping my shoulder; a sign that she just thought of something.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have something to tell you!"

I grab her hand, to keep her from smacking me again.

"What is it?"

She smiles, and blushes ever so slightly.

"Irvin asked me out on a date."

I raise my eyebrows.

"No way! Did you say yes?"

She nods quickly.

"We had lunch a couple of days ago."

I get out of bed, and search through my drawers for some clothes.

"Did you have fun?"

She is still sitting on the bed, and she wiggles around excitedly.

"Yes, I had tons of fun. He's really nice, and funny, and silly, and he's not afraid to give his opinion."

I chuckle as I pull out a pair of jean shorts and a blue shirt.

"Sounds like a real catch."

She giggles, and covers her face with her hands.

"Oh stop it. Don't tease me, he really is great."

I pull off the sweatshirt I had worn when I got home, and I am about to pull on my shirt, when Annie gasps, and jumps off the bed.

"Finnick what happened?"

Uh oh, she only uses my full name when she's scared or angry.

"I uh...It's nothing."

She reaches her hand forward to touch my arm, the only thing I can think of is the women in the capitol, and I automatically cringe away from her.

Concern shows deeply on her face, and she slowly pulls her hand back.

"What happened?"

She says it barely in a whisper.

I pull the shirt quickly over my head, and shrug.

"Nothing."

She gestures to my arms.

"This isn't nothing. This is definitely something, and I want to know what happened!"

She makes a small sobbing sound, and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Annie..."

I almost reach forward to comfort her, but the thought of physical contact still makes me shiver.

"The truth is, at the TV interview, they wanted to take pictures with one of their mutt pets, I think it's called a ferbie. They're actually terrifying; small fluffy things with big eyes and ears. Anyway, the thing didn't like me very much, and went haywire. Sort of clawed me."

She frowns, dropping her hand.

"What?"

I smile.

"Yeah I know, weird right?"

She blinks several time, disbelief showing on her face.

"They keep mutts as pets?"

I shrug.

"I think they make some mutts to be pets, but the ferbie thing was just as scary as any other mutt I've seen."

She giggles.

"Alright, now I'm going to have to see one of those things."

I laugh.

"I'll try to get you a picture. Or I could just buy you one."

She shakes her head quickly.

"No thanks, I'd rather just see a picture."

"Alright, will do."

We stand silent for a minute, then she sighs,

"I have to go..."

She shuffles for a minute.

"I'll see you later?"

She shrugs.

"I guess. I have to get to school, so maybe I'll see you tonight?"

I nod.

"Yeah, I'll see you later than."

She takes a step forward, and I think she's going to hug me, but when she sees my hesitation, she waves.

"Bye Finn."

I wave.

"Bye."

She leaves, and I'm left feeling terrible. Why did I pull away from her? Why didn't I let her touch me? I can't tell her the truth, but sooner or later she's going to find out if I keep acting strange. I have to act like everything is normal for her sake.

I sigh, and change into my jeans, then I decide to go down to the beach.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nuevo capitulo!**

**(it means "new chapter" in spanish) :D**

**So, on we go!**

**I will most likely be writing about his first time mentoring,**

**which is this year :o We will be meeting some new characters.**

**Exciting! I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do yet...**

**but I do have some ideas for the future, thanks to wolfie18 for the spark of a plan :)**

**Please if you have any ideas SUBBMIT them! I would LOVE to hear what you guys think,**

**and it would be awesome if you guys could think of some things to add to the story.**

**Please continue to R&R and stay cool :(|) (it's a monkey!)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: Dinner plans.**

I pass Mags house on the way to the beach, and I slow down.

I haven't seen her since I got back, and I really would like to talk to her. Is she home?

I walk up the front steps, and knock several times. In a minute, I hear her walk up, and she opens the door.

"Finnick!"

She says beaming, and grabs me in a hug.

I am still very wary of physical contact, and my muscles automatically stiffen.  
She releases me quickly, and takes a step back.

"It...it's good to see you. Why don't you come in?"

She opens the door wider, and moves to the side.

"Thanks Mags. It's good to see you too."

I step inside, and I feel her reach for my arm. I shy away from her touch, and I turn around.

"That bad?"

She asks quietly, a pained look in her eyes. I nod slowly, rubbing at my scratched skin.

"Why don't we talk in the living room?"

I follow her into the large room, and sit opposite her on the far side of the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She asks gently. I stare into space, my head down. She waits quietly, watching me with sad eyes. Finally I speak in a low voice.

"Fifteen."

I can tell she's confused.

"Fifteen girls, that's how many president snow had me with."

I hear her gasp,

"You were only there for a week..."

I absent mindedly pick at the scabs on my arms.

"One the night I arrived, then two every other night. One for lunch, one for dinner."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"I don't even remember their names. But they'll never forget their "date" with Finnick Odair."

I say bitterly, angry tears falling from my eyes. Mags slides a little closer to me, and gingerly places a hand on my back. I stiffen, but she doesn't move away.

"It's best that you don't remember them, it'll only keep the memories fresh."

I shiver.

"How can I ever forget?"

She moves a bit closer, and puts her whole arm around my shoulders. I close my eyes, and try not to shudder at her touch. Once I close my eyes, my other senses become sharper. I can smell the faint scent of ocean on Mags, and the sweet aroma is soothing, and her touch is different then the capitol women, hers is gentle and mother like.

"You will forget, it takes time, but the memories will fade."

I lean my head on her shoulder, letting her calmness comfort me.

"Does it ever get easier?"

She shakes her head.

"It will always be hard, but over time you will learn to forget the capitol easier, and keep strong the memories that matter."

"Were you ever forced to do something by the capitol?"

"Yes. I was in your shoes one time, longer ago than I care to remember."

I straighten up.

"Who did they have against you?"

She has a faraway sad look in her eyes as she answers.

"My father, and my two little brothers. I also had a sweetheart that they threatened."

I think for a minute.

"What happened to them?"

She shrugs.

"My father died long ago, and my youngest brother was reaped. My other brother died of sickness, and my sweetheart died in a boating accident."

Her whole family, gone.

"What were their names?"

She smiles slightly.

"My father's name was Vince, and my brothers were Will and Leroy. My sweetheart was named Felix."

I can tell she's thinking back to better times, and I stand up slowly.

"I was going to go down to the beach, did you want to come?"

She shakes her head.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nod.

"Thanks for the talk. I'll see you later."

She's about to stand up, but I stop her.

"It's okay, I can show myself out."

She nods.

"Alright, goodbye Finnick."

I wave, and walk out into the sunlight.

In a few minutes I'm running on the beach.

I run all the way to the cliffs, running up the hill, I drag my shirt over my head and take a running dive off Calypso's cliff.

I cut the water in a dive, and let myself sink for a minute, feeling the cool water swallow my body.

I swim back up to the surface, and just swim around for a while playing in the shadow of the cliffs.

As I swim, I let my mind wander.

Annie's probably in school right now, I wonder what Bruce is doing? Most likely at some bar or other. I should do something special with Annie, after all, I haven't seen her in a week. Maybe we could go shopping or something.

I grin at the fact that I don't mind shopping and she doesn't like to at all.

Well maybe we could do something else...I know! We could go out to a nice restaurant for dinner. I know the perfect place too.

I climb out of the cove, and grab my shirt. Then I walk along the beach, holding my shirt because it's hot and I'm still damp.

I know the general location of the school and hopefully I can find it by walking on the beach.

I pass several "party stations" but they are empty. I smack myself on the head, of course they're empty, school's in.

Well, better for me, I won't have to deal with any fans.

I walk for quite a while, and then turn and hike over the dunes. My intuition proved good, and I can see the school.

I glance up at the sun which is directly overhead. Hopefully I can catch Annie at lunch.

Reaching the other side of the dune, I open the gate, and slowly walk into the fenced in school yard.

It's rather odd, being here. I haven't been to school since I was reaped, almost three years ago.

I decide to wait for the lunch bell, and sit on a little bench underneath a big tree. Annie and I would always sit here and eat lunch together, Robbert would join us when he felt up to school. Lots of old memories run through my head as I sit on the bench, but soon my thoughts are interrupted by the bell.

The doors open, and children of all ages flood out into the yard.

In the busy atmosphere I am not noticed, all the students are too busy finding their favorite lunching spots.

One little boy around the age of seven spots me. He opens his mouth, like he's about to say something. I hold a finger to my lips, and wave him over.

He looks around, uncertain if I am looking at him, then he walks forward tentatively.

"Are you Finnick Odair?"

He says quietly. I grin.

"You got me. What can I do for you?"

He mimics my grin, making me chuckle.

"My sister says she's in love with you."

He says disgusted. I laugh.

"Well, a lot of girls seem to think that. What's your name?"

He flicks his sandy brown hair out of his eyes, and mirrors my capitol attitude.

"My names Flynn Hiesen."

He says in the lowest voice he can manage. I laugh.

"That's very good. How did you learn to do that?"

He shrugs, and smiles.

"My sister has every scrap of video or paper that your name is mentioned, so I see a lot of you."

He leans in close, saying confidentially.

"Don't tell anybody that I mimic you, I want them to think I'm this cool on my own."

I nod my head seriously.

"I won't say a word."

He straightens up, and crosses his arms.

"Thanks."

"Hey do you know this one?"

I ask, slowly running my fingers through my hair, I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. Can I help you with anything?"

He watches me closely, then copies me perfectly.

"Awesome, you're pretty cool little dude."

He grins.

"Thanks. I'll never be as cool as you though."

He looks disappointed.

"You think I'm cool?"

He looks up with a confused look on his face.

"Of course, you _are_ cool."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what makes me so cool?"

His face is full of disbelief.

"Are you kidding! You're a victor, you do everything perfect, and everyone likes you. You're like the coolest person _ever!_"

I shake my head.

"Not exactly. I make mistakes all the time. I have a lot of people who don't like me, and if I could have one wish, I would wish that I never won the games."

He looks shocked.

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Life isn't easy, no matter who you are. For one thing, I can probably never have a family because my kids would be sure to be reaped. If I could, I would want to be a cool regular guy like you."

He thinks about this for a moment.  
"Can you keep a secret?"

I nod, and he whispers quietly.

"I wouldn't want to have the life you do."

I smile.

"Good. And you don't need to act like me to be cool, you're plenty cool on your own, and the most important thing you can remember, is to always be yourself, don't ever change for anybody, no matter who you are, some people will like you, and some won't, But that's their problem. Understand?"

He nods.

"I gotta go, but real quick could I get your autograph for my sister? Otherwise she'll never believe me."

"Sure thing."

He pulls out a piece of notepaper, and a pencil.

"Her name is Cleo."

"There you go."  
I say signing my name.

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

I grin and wave.

"Yeah see ya."

He runs off to join some friends.

"Finnick?"

I glance up, and see Annie walking out of the school. I stand up and wave.

She walks up to me.

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice is tense, and I'm slightly confused.

"Um, I wanted to run an idea by you...is this a bad time?"

"Annie?"

She glances over her shoulder, and sighs.

"Over here."

She calls.

A boy with black hair and light blue eyes walks up, he's fairly tall, but is still a few inches shorter than me.

"Finnick, this is Irvin, Irvin you know who this is."

He smiles, and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I sure have heard a lot about you."

I look at Annie with a frightened face.

"Nothing bad I hope?"

He laughs, and shakes his head.

"Only good things."

I wipe a hand across my forehead.

"Whew. That's good to know. So you and Annie hooked up I heard."

He shrugs, and smiles slightly.

"Yeah I guess, we've only been on one date." He puts a hand over one side of his mouth, whispering loud enough for Annie to hear.

"I don't think Annie's decided if she likes me or not."

Annie glares at him, and I laugh.

"That's Annie for you, she never tells you what she feels. Took me almost two years for her to admit we were friends."

Irvin laughs, and Annie grabs his hand firmly.

"I like you just fine Irvin, and to prove it I'm going to take you out to dinner."

I clap my hands together.

"Great! Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I figured since I've been away, we should celebrate with dinner tonight. I know a great place, and we could go together."

Annie looks uncertain.

"Wouldn't it be weird for just the three of us to go?"

I shrug.

"I'll bring a date. Come on, we always said we would go on double dates."

She thinks for a minute. I stick out my bottom lip, and give her sad eyes.

"Oh no, not the face!"

She says. Irvin swings their linked hands.

"Come on, it sounds fun."

She sighs.

"Fine! We'll meet you at your house at five-thirty. Happy?"

I jump victoriously.

"Yes! Thank you. I'll see you then."

I give her a hug.

"Don't forget to bring someone, I don't want you to be a third wheel."

I grin.

"Not a problem, I'll see you later."

I wave, and they go off to join some friends.

I look around for a minute, then walk over to where I see Flynn.

"Hey Flynn!"

He turns around slowly, and blinks in surprise. All of his friends drop their jaws in shock.

"Finnick?"

I walk up,

"Hey, this may sound kind of strange, but you mentioned you had a sister?"

He nods.

"How old is she?"

He shrugs.

"Fifteen."

I smile.

"Great! You mentioned she's a fan of mine, is that like, crazy, psycho stalker fan, or just he's a cool guy fan?"

He thinks for a minute.

"Well, she doesn't have a used handkerchief of yours or anything like that. I would say she's more like a 'I want to be your girlfriend fan' but I don't think she would be a stalker or anything. Why?"

I shrug.

"I may or may not be thinking about asking her out on a date tonight."

He opens his eyes wide.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Would that be okay with you?"

He nods his head quickly.

"Yeah! I would be the coolest little bro _ever _if you asked her out."

I grin.

"Alright then, where do you live? I can drop by a little later."

He frowns in concentration.

"My dad owns the trinket shop by the bakery, and we live behind it."

I shake his hand.

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

I walk away, chuckling at his friends response.

"How do you know Finnick Odair?"

"I can't believe he talked to you."

"Do you think you could introduce us next time?"

I decide to drop by my house, and get changed into some decent clothes, then I would stop by Flynn's house, and ask his sister out to dinner. Hopefully she wont be too much of a fangirl.

I arrive at the trinket shop dressed in a pair of jeans and a teal shirt.

I knock on the door, and it is opened by a pretty girl with light brown hair and big honey eyes.

Her eyes grow even wider when she sees me.

"Hi, um this might sound wierd b..."  
I'm cut off as the door slams shut.

"...not exactly the reaction I was expecting..."

I open the door slowly, and walk into the shop.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

A tall man with a kind face appears out of a back room. His hair is a shade darker than Flynn's and his eyes match Cleo's.

"How can I help you?"

Then he pauses,

"Wait a second...you're a victor aren't you? You won a couple of years ago right?"

I nod.

"Finnick Odair. Are you mister Heisen?"

He nod slowly.

"I met your son; Flynn, and he mentioned your daughter Cleo was a fan. I dropped by to ask her something, is she around?"

He glances over his shoulder.

"Cleo!"

He turns back to me.

"What was it you wanted to ask her?"

I shrug.

"Well, a close friend of mine and her boyfriend are going to dinner with me tonight, and I was hoping Cleo would go with me."

He narrows his eyes.

"You mean like a date?"

I laugh nervously.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that. Don't worry, I'll have her home by whatever time her curfew's at."

He grins.

"I'm just messing with you. As long as she says so I don't have a problem with it."

He shouts her name again, and she walks out of the back room.

"Yes daddy?"

"I assume you know who this is."

She nods.

"Good, well he wants to ask you something. I'll leave you two alone."

He walks into the back room, and there's an awkward silence.

"Sorry."  
She blurts out suddenly, then explaining quickly.

"About earlier I mean, I was just kind of surprised."

I grin.

"No problem. So I met your little bro today."

She smiles.

"Flynn? I'm sure he loved that."

I laugh.

"Yeah, he's quite the character. So anyway, he mentioned you were a, uh, fan."

She blushes slightly.

"I guess you could say that."

I smile.

"Well, I came to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me and a couple of friends."

She raises her eyebrows.

"You mean like a date?"

I shrug.

"Yeah I guess so. What do you say?"

She thinks for a minute, then smiles.

"Yeah sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up around five-thirty?"

She nods.

"Okay."

I wave.

"Bye."

I turn around, and am on the street when I hear her call after me.

"Wait! What should I wear?"

I turn around, and walk backwards as I answer.

"A pretty dress. I'll see you tonight!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we go! New chapter! YAY!**

**:)**

**So...I have had several requests to do Mags story, and I have decided...**

**to write her story! :D**

**Hold your horses, I will not be writing it until probably after Annie's games.**

**So it's going to be a while, but I will be writing it, so if you're interested, keep and eye out o.O**

**So here is the newest chapter, (what do you guys think of Cleo and Flynn?)**

**I know I haven't elaborated much on their characters, but I may or may not keep them in the story.**

**So! The...sixty-eigth? Hunger games are coming up, and this is the first year Finn will be mentoring.**

**Like I said earlier, we will be meeting some new characters :)**

**Anyway, I'll stop blabbing so you guys can get to reading the chapter!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, and please keep it up!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: Dinner.**

I walk home slowly, thinking over my plans for tonight.

I'll get a shower and pick out a nice outfit to wear tonight, then I'll find something to do until a little before five-thirty, then it's over to Cleo's house to pick her up, we'll go back to my house and meet up with Annie and Irvin, then we'll all go to dinner.

I take a left turn onto a less traveled on street. It leads away from the shopping area of the district, and ends up somewhere near the docks. I know a back alley that will take me off this road, and lead me to victors village.

The sun burns brightly overhead, and I soak up its warmth. It's real, the heat, the light. It's real, not like all the artificial heat and lighting in the capitol. I shudder, when will they make me go back? I straighten up, pushing all thoughts of the capitol from my head, and focusing on the present.

The sun beating down on the sandy ground, the faint sound of children playing, the man who just turned on the road. Hey, I know who that is.

"Hey Bruce wait up!"

He turns around confused, as I break into a jog to catch up with him.

"Finnick? What are you up to?"

I shrug,

"Not much, I'm on my way home to get a shower and change."

We start walking again as he replies.

"Oh? Going somewhere?"

I smile.

"Yeah, Annie and I are going out to dinner."

He stops suddenly, grinning at me.

"Dinner? Like a date?"

I nod confused.

"Yeah...what's so funny?"

He shakes his head.

"I didn't think it would happen so fast, I thought a couple more years at least."

I frown puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"You and Annie, together?"

"Oh! No, no not at all."

I say quickly shaking my head.

"No, Annie and her boyfriend are going to dinner with me."

He looks confused.

"Oh...she has a boyfriend?"

I nod.

"Apparently so, his name is Irvin, Irvin Glendower."

He nods slowly, starting to walk again.

"So does she like him?"

I shrug,

"She seems to, but Annie is hard to read. I can read her fairly well, but I've known her almost all my life."

Bruce nods.

"True. What do you think of him?"

I shrug.

"I just met him today, but he seems like a good guy. Annie is a good judge of character though, so I'm sure he's great."

We walk silent for a moment, then something hits me, and I stop him.

"Wait, you thought Annie and _I_ got together?"

He shrugs.

"Yeah, is that so hard to imagine?"

I shake my head.

"Ugh, how could you think that?"

He laughs at my expression.

"The thought never crossed your mind?"

I shake my head vigorously.

"Annie and I are-" He finishes my sentence.

"-just friends, yeah I know. It will happen though, mark my words."

I smile and shake my head.

"Whatever you say Bruce."

We walk a little farther in silence, then he asks.

"So you're just going along on their date?"

"No, it's a double date."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Who's the girl?"

I shrug.

"Her name's Cleo Heisen."

"Have you known each other long?"

I smile.

"Well, she's known me for quite a while, but I just met her today. She seems nice, and who knows? Maybe we'll hit it off."

He shakes his head.

"I can't believe you asked a girl out on the same day you met her. That's awful..."

"Capitol of me? Yeah I know. But I don't know anyone really besides Annie, and it's less like a date and more like hanging out with some friends."

He shrugs.

"I didn't think you'd be ready to be with anyone after..."

I clench my jaw, and refuse to think of last week.

"Well, she's nothing like them. It'll be good to be with someone not from the capitol."

"Well then, I hope you have a great time. Here's my stop."

We halt.

"I'll see you later."

He waves.

"Bye."

He turns and cuts through an alley.

I continue home a little faster, and soon I am walking up the large front steps.

Once inside, I don't hesitate to jump in the shower. I spend maybe half an hour in there, and come out with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I dig through my dresser for something suitable to wear tonight. No jeans, definitely not a suit.

I finally decide on a pair of black dress pants, and a dark purple button down shirt.

I dress quickly, and comb my tousled hair. Then I check the clock. Almost four-thirty.

Great, that gives me just enough time to pick Cleo up and come back here to meet up with Annie and Irvin.

I reach Ceo's house around Five, and knock on the door.

A tall woman who I assume is Cleo's mother opens the door.

"You must be Finnick."  
She says with a smile. Her honey brown eyes match Cleo's but her hair is much darker.

"I'm Cleo's mother, Rita."

I shake her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Is Cleo ready?"

She glances over her shoulder,

"I think she's finishing up. Why don't you come in?"

She ushers me inside a comfortable living room. Flynn is laying on his stomach on the floor, reading a book. When he sees me, he jumps up.

"Hey Finnick! You here to pick up Cleo?"

I give him a high-five.

"Hey little buddy. Yes, I am picking up Cleo. What are you up to?"

He glances down at the book, and scowls.

"Homework. Where are you going tonight?"

I smile confidentially at him.

"Well, it's a surprise but I can let you in on the secret. I'm taking Cleo to 'the Neptune'."

His eyes grow wide.

"Really? That's the best restaurant in the district!"

I nod.

"Yep, maybe next time you can come along."

He shrugs.

"Yeah maybe."

Rita walks towards the back of the house.

"I'll go check on Cleo."

Flynn and I talk a little longer about our favorite foods, then I hear someone coming down the hall.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my other shoe."

Cleo says quickly.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?"

She's dressed in a pretty, thick strapped coral dress that reaches a little past her knees, a pair of brown sandals and a seashell necklace. She's holding a dark brown purse. Her hair is pulled up with a few strands hanging around her face.

"It's perfect. You look beautiful."

She gives me a pretty smile, and I offer her my arm.

"Shall we go?"

She puts her arm loosely in mine, and nods.

"Have a good time you two."

Rita says.

"Bye mom."

Cleo waves, and we leave.

"We have to stop by at my house to pick up the friends we're going with, do you mind?"

She shakes her head.

"No that's fine."

We reach my house in a little while, and find that Annie and Irvin haven't shown up yet.

"They're probably running a little late. Do you want a tour of my house?"

She smiles,

"Sure, why not?"

I show her around, and we end up back in the living room.

"So that's pretty much it. It's a little big for just me, but I don't mind."

She sits down on the couch, and I sit next to her.

"It's a very nice house. At least you'll have room if or when you have a family."

I nod.

"Yeah, plenty of room. I don't know if I'll ever have a family though."

She looks surprised.

"Oh? Why not?"

I shrug.

"Don't want any of my children to live through what I did. The child of a victor would be very popular in the capitol."

She nods understanding.

"I know what you mean. I'm going to be selfish though and have children anyway, I want a family, and there are always risks right?"

I nod.

"Yeah."

I hear a car pull up in front of the house, and I stiffen remembering the last time a car was here.

"Finnick is something wrong?"

Cleo asks. Great, she can see the fear on my face.

"No, everything's fine."

The door opens, and I immediately relax when Annie walks into the room.

"Hey Finn, the door was open."

I stand up.

"Wow, you look great Annie."

She does a small twirl in her light green, short-sleeved gown. It almost reaches her black slightly high-heeled shoes. Her hair is braided back and put in a bun.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself."

She turns to Cleo, who is standing up now as well.

"This must be your date. Hi I'm Annie Cresta."  
She shakes Cleo's hand.

"Cleo Heisen, nice to meet you."

Annie smiles her bright and cheerful smile.

"You too. Well, let's go, the car's waiting."

I raise my eyebrows.

"The car?"

Annie smiles.

"Apparently a certain tall, dark and handsome mentor wants us to go to dinner in style, he sent the car to pick Irvin and I up."

We walk outside, and I chuckle.

"Well, thank you Bruce. Annie that's not just a car, that's a limo."

She smiles, and hops down the steps.

"I know, I just wanted to see your face. Come on! I'm starved."

I hold Cleo's hand, and lead her down the steps and we join Annie and Irvin in the limo.

"Hi Irvin, this is Cleo, Cleo this is Annie's boyfriend Irvin."

They shake hands, and I give the driver directions.

"The Neptune please."

Annie gasps.

"The Neptune? You can't get in there unless..."

"You're a victor? Don't worry, I've got it covered. Oh and tonight's my treat."

In the back of the limo there are two couch-like seats facing each other. Annie and Irvin sit on one, and Cleo and I sit on the other.

We talk and joke around until the car comes to a stop.

"The Neptune sir."

I thank the driver, and ask him to pick us up around eight. Then we all pile out of the car, and stand in front of the restaurant for a minute.

The Neptune was named after a ship, that was said to have sailed to other lands and back, but it sunk mysteriously off the coast of district four, so they built a restaurant in its honor. What makes the restaurant extra cool though, is that they built it to look like a ship.

"Shall we go in?"

I ask, and the others just nod. I take Cleo's arm in mine, and we walk through the large double doors.

We are met by an attendant.

"Do you have a reservation?"

I nod.

"It should be under Finnick Odair."

The attendant checks his book.

"Yes I have a party of four at six. Follow me please."

He leads us through a bunch of tables, over to the corner, were a table for four has been set up.

"A waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal."

Irvin and I pull out the girls seats, and then take ours. I'm sitting across from Annie, and next to Cleo.

"Wow, this place is really first class. How did you get a reservation?"

Irvin asks curiously.

I laugh, and shrug.

"Well, I happened to get a young woman on the phone, and once I explained who I was, she was more than happy to get me a reservation."

They laugh, and Annie shakes her head.

"No one can resist Finn's charm."

Cleo grins slyly.

"I bet I can."

I turn to her with a grin.  
"You don't even know me and I got you to go out on a date with me."

She laughs.

"All right, you got me there. I could bet that Annie can resist your charms though."

Annie nods her head.

"He doesn't fool me one bit, I've known him too long. Trust me, I've seen it all."

I smile at her.

"Oh trust me, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

A blonde, young waitress comes up with some menus.

"Hello, my name is Tanya and I will be serving you this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

I scan the menu quickly.

"Hi Tanya, could I get some of your tropical storm drink?"

She nods, writing it down on a pad.

"I'll have some too, and could I get some water as well?"

Cleo asks.

Annie asks for just some water shyly, and Irvin orders the berry lemonade.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

Tanya says. She leaves, and we sit reading the menus for a minute.  
"What looks good to you Cleo?"

She smiles, and shakes her head.

"Everything, I don't know how I'll ever decide."

I glance down at the menu.

"How about I get the seafood platter, and you order something else, then you can try several different things."

She nods.

"Okay, that sounds good. I think I'll get the salmon bisque then."

I look up at Annie.  
"You decided yet Annie?"

She closes her menu slowly.

"I think so. The blackened tuna looks really good. What about you Irvin?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know, everything looks wonderful. I'm leaning toward the calamari though."

Annie scrunched up her face.

"You like squid?"

I laugh.

"Annie's never been a fan. I used to like it but after the mutt in my games I haven't looked at it the same."

Cleo grins.

"I remember that, it was a monster squid. You could think of eating squid as your revenge."

I laugh.

"Yeah I guess I could. Take that you angry squid thing that tried to kill me!"

We all laugh, and in a minute Tanya's back with our drinks. She takes our orders, then disappears again.

I try the tropical storm, which turns out to be a fruity drink with a little bit of alcohol in it. It's very refreshing, and Cleo seems to like it as well.

"Can I try some of your drink Finn?"

Annie asks, I pass her the tall glass, and she takes a sip.

"Whoa that's got some kick to it."

She quickly drinks some water.

"It's not that bad, you're just not used to drinking alcohol."

Cleo takes a drink from her glass, then asks.

"So Annie, how long have you known Finnick?"

Annie leans back in her chair, looking to me.

"How long ago was it? About nine years ago?"

I nod.

"Just about."

Cleo raises her eyebrows.

"Wow, so you two have known each other for quite a while. When did you meet Irvin?"

Annie looks to Irvin.

"When did we first meet?"

She turns back to Cleo.

"Well, Irvin was friends with my brother Robbert, and so I knew him for a while. After Robbert died though I hadn't seen much of him, about a month ago he started hanging out with me at school, and he asked me out several times before I finally said yes."

Cleo looks at me,

"See, that's how couples are supposed to get together. You know each other for a little while, you start hanging out more, and then you ask the girl out."

I laugh.

"Well, you didn't have to say yes. Besides, when's the next time you'll get a chance to date me?"

She grins.

"Well, I only said yes because I think I know you pretty well."

I give Annie a wink.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how well you know me. What's my favorite color?"

She gives me a smile before answering.

"Green, just a shade darker than your eyes."

I nod.

"Very good. When's my birthday?"

"January tenth."

I think for a minute.

"Okay, this one's a little harder. What is one of the things I value most?"

She thinks for a minute.

"Honesty."

I'm surprised.

"How did you know? I don't think I've ever said that in an interview before."

She shrugs, taking another drink.

"I guessed, you look like someone with a lot of secrets, so I assume something you value highly is honesty."

I nod.

"Very good."

Annie turns to Irvin.

"Real quick, do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

He shakes his head.

"Go right ahead."

She hesitates for a minute.

"Do you have a good relationship with your parents?"

He nods.

"I'm an only child, and my parents and I are really close. Why do you ask?"

She shrugs.

"I'd like to meet them sometime. After all, you've met my mother, and now you've met Finn, that's all the family I have."

He smiles.

"Finnick's part of your family?"

She shrugs.

"Basically, he's been like a brother since we met, and my family has always felt like he was a part of us."

Irvin turns to me.

"Do you have any family?"

I almost say Bruce, but I just shake my head.

"My mom dropped me off at the community home when I was born. The Cresta's are the only family I have. Although I've gotten close to Mags since she mentored me."

Annie adds.

"And Bruce, you two have gotten pretty close too."

I shrug.

"Yeah I guess. What about you Cleo? Do you have any family besides your parents and Flynn?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope, just my parents, Flynn and I."

Just then Tanya arrives with our food, and conversation is lessened as we busy ourselves with eating the fine meal.

Once we're all finished, I glance at my watch.

"We should get going, the limo should be waiting for us."

We walk slowly outside, and sure enough the limo is parked out front. We all climb in, and drop Irvin off first.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He tells Annie,

"Yeah I'll see you then."

Annie is next to get dropped off, then we drive over to Cleo's house.

I walk her to her front door.

"I had a great time tonight."

She smiles.

"So did I, Annie and Irvin are great. You too of course"

She adds quickly, and we both laugh.

"We should do this again sometime, maybe a little less formal though."

She smiles again.

"I'd like that. Give me a call?"

I nod.

"Sure."

She hesitates for a minute, the gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

Then she opens the door, and disappears into her house.

I stay at the front door for a minute. I didn't pull away from her kiss, somehow it seemed different then the capitol women.

What was it that made it different?

I get back in the limo, and the driver drops me off at my house. I thank him, and he drives away.

I go directly to bed, and try to fall asleep, but something about Cleo keeps me awake.

When she kissed my cheek, a little shiver ran through me, but it wasn't a cold shiver like in the capitol, this was a warm shiver. There's something about her that's mesmerizing, is it her beautiful honey eyes? Her pretty little smile? Maybe it's the way she laughs.

I decide to call her tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello all!**

**what do you guys think of Cleo and Flynn?**

**I know I already asked that, but I really want to know :D**

**I'm sure some of you were worried that Finn was falling for Cleo...**

**well he is, but! Never fear, they don't stay together very long at all.**

**Okay, so I'm thinking I will fast forward a little bit to the day before the reaping.**

**as you know, this is the first year Finnick will be mentoring, so I am excited to write his perspective on mentoring. I'm going to kind of 'borrow' an idea from another story I read.**

**It's nothing big, never fear. It's just how the mentors view the games and that kind of thing.**

**So! We're going to get some more action here real soon.**

**Please R&R it's always very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Mentor.**

It's been about a month since I got back from the capitol, and so far they haven't "asked" me back. I guess they're just waiting until I go to the capitol on my own. There will be plenty of times for "dates" While I'm mentoring.

Cleo and I are still dating, although I don't know how I'm going to explain my frequent visits to the capitol. I'll think of something.

She is amazing, as I've gotten to know her better, I realise how special a person she is. She's kind, funny, a little shy, pretty, and sweet. She can always make me laugh, and I always want to be around her.

Annie and Irvin are still dating as well, and although we see each other frequently, it's not quite the same as it was before. We are still best friends, but half of our attention is now dedicated on Irvin, and Cleo.

Reaping day is tomorrow, and I am nervous as always for Annie, but now I'm nervous for Cleo as well. I'm also nervous because this is the first year that I will be mentoring.

I was disappointed to find out that neither Bruce or Mags is going to be mentoring with me. I will be mentoring with two of district fours other victors.

I knew the district had other mentors, being a career district we have more than most, but I have never met any of them.

Great, another thing to be nervous about.

I've been on the beach with Cleo for the past hour, we've been swimming around in the ocean, but now we're taking a break.

I'm laying on the sand with my head in Cleo's lap, she has her legs stretched out in front of her, and is playing with my hair.

"You could use a haircut."

She states, running her fingers through my hair.

"I thought you liked my hair a little longer. Besides, I'm going to be mentoring this year. I'll be re-made once I get to the capitol."

She runs her hand down the side of my face to my jaw.

"You forgot to shave again."

I scratch my prickly jaw.

"I always forget. Maybe I can get the capitol to give me that hair removal treatment like they did before the games."

I sit up, and turn to her.

"Unless you want me to grow a beard."

She laughs, and shakes her head.

"No. Definitely not a beard fan."

I laugh, and flop back in the sand, putting my hands behind my head. She rolls onto her stomach next to me, and rests her chin in her hands.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

I shrug.

"I don't know, there's on the way to the capitol and training, then there's the interviews. All that takes about a week, then there's the actual games which could last for several weeks. After that someone is crowned victor, has their victory interview with Caesar, and then back home."

She sighs.

"So you'll be gone for a while."

I turn my head towards her and grin.

"Will you miss me?"

She smiles.

"Of course I will."

Then she leans down and gives me a kiss.

"You'll think of me while you're gone?"

She asks.

"Most definitely."

I say, giving her another kiss.

She smiles, and sits up.

"We should get back, it's getting late."

I sigh, and sit up as well.

"I'm meeting the other mentors tonight."

She looks over at me.

"Well don't you sound thrilled."

She says with a sarcastic smile. I shrug.

"I don't know, I was hoping I would have Bruce or Mags with me."

She stands up, and offers her hands to help me up.

"I know you were. Come on, I have to help dad close up the shop."

I grab her hands, and she pulls me to my feet.

We link hands, and start walking back along the beach.

"Have you seen Annie today?"

Cleo asks. I shake my head.

"No, she was out with Irvin today."

I'm surprised that Cleo is never jealous of how much time I spend with Annie. I guess it's just another one of her amazing qualities.

"We should do something tomorrow."

Cleo says.

"We can't, tomorrow's reaping day silly."

I say with a chuckle. She swings our linked hands as we walk.

"I know, maybe we could get up real early and do something."

I shake my head.

"I don't know..."

She stops, and stands in front of me.  
"Come on _please!_ I'm not going to see you for who knows how long."

I'm still uncertain, and she leans forward and kisses me.

"Please."

She whispers. I grin.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess we could do something."

She jumps up and down, and gives me another kiss.

"Yes! Thank you!"

I laugh, and give her a pull up the beach.

"Come on, reality calls remember?"

She matches my pace, and we walk for a little while in silence.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?"

I ask her. She nods.

"Of course, it's reaping day. Lucky you don't have to worry about getting reaped."

I put my arm around her,

"Yeah, but I have you and Annie to be worried about."

She nods.

"That's true. I'm glad Flynn won't be able to be reaped for another five years."

"How's he doing by the way? I haven't seen him in a while."

She smiles.

"Oh you know Flynn, he's doing fine."

We reach part of the beach that leads into town, and the sandy ground slowly gives way to the street.

We stop at the trinket shop.

"How about we go night swimming?"

I ask Cleo, she smiles.

"What time?"

I think for a minute.

"How about I pick you up at ten?"

She nods,

"Sounds good. You should invite Irvin and Annie to go."

I give her a hug.

"You're always full of good ideas."

She gives me a smile.

"I'll see you tonight."

Then she gives me a kiss, and walks into the trinket shop.

I head over to the Cresta's house, to see if Annie is home.

Mrs. Cresta opens the door.

"Finnick, what a pleasant surprise. Come in."

She lets me in the house, and we stand in the living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Cresta."

She smiles, and shakes her head.

"Finnick, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rachel?"

I grin.

"Sorry, you've been Mrs. Cresta for to long to switch now. Is Annie at home?"

She nods,

"I think she's up in her room."

I start walking towards the stairs.

"Is it alright if I go up and check?"

She nods.

"Go right ahead, I'll go get some snacks."

I walk up the steps two at a time, and in a moment I'm knocking on Annie's door.

"Is that you mom?"

I hear Annie call from the bedroom.

"No it's Finnick."

There's a moment's pause, then the door opens.

"Finn, I didn't know you were coming."

I look confused at her red eyes.

"Yeah, it was kind of spur of the moment...are you alright?"

She nods quickly, but her eyes say otherwise.

"Come in."

She says opening the door, she turns and walks over to her window seat. She sits down on it, and in a moment I join her.

"So what are you here for?"

I shrug, glancing out the window.

"I wanted to see you. Oh, Cleo and I are going swimming tonight, and where wondering if you and Irvin wanted to come."

She doesn't say anything. I reach forward slowly and brush some hair out of her face.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

She turns to look at me, and doesn't try to hide her tears.

"I broke up with Irvin."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

She shakes her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"I was afraid, so afraid that he would get reaped, and I thought if I broke up with him it wouldn't be as hard."

She takes a deep breath, and wipes her eyes.

"I was wrong, and now I blew it."

I hold her hands in mine.

"You don't know that, maybe if you talk to him he'll understand."

She shakes her head, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"You didn't see his face Finn, the look in his eyes, he was really hurt, and I don't think I can ever go back."

I pull her into a hug, and let her cry.

"Maybe it's for the best, not to have anyone special. I have you, and you can't get reaped again. Maybe I just need that assurance."

I shake my head.

"You should always have someone special, and there are always going to be risks."

She sits up, and gets her tears under control.

"Thanks Finn, could you maybe let him know why? Just so he doesn't hate me completely."

I nod.

"Come on, why don't you get cleaned up, and we'll go downstairs, your mom is making us some snacks."

She nods, and goes into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I head downstairs, and soon Annie joins me, all signs of crying washed from her face. We spend the rest of the afternoon together, and she agrees to go swimming with Cleo and I.

It's getting rather late, and I need to go get presentable to meet the other mentors.

"I'll pick you up around ten, okay?"

She nods, and I practically run to my house. I get changed and comb my hair in record time, then I walk to Mags house.

She answers the door, and relief floods her face.

"Thank goodness you're not late."

I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the confidence."

She smacks my shoulder playfully, and leads me to the living room. Bruce is there, and he stands up when he sees me.

"Finnick, glad to see you're not late."

I raise my arms in protest.

"What is it with people assuming I'll show up late?"

Bruce grins, and claps me on the back.

"Because you don't have Tiffy pushing you to be everywhere on time."

We all sit down, and I turn to Bruce.

"Alright, who am I mentoring with?"

He leans back and crosses his arms.

"Well, since this is your first year mentoring, you're not going to be doing much. There are going to be two other mentors, and this time you mainly watch, and they'll show you what to do."

I nod.

"Alright, you didn't say who they were though."

He looks over to Mags, then back to me.

"You'll be mentoring with Ariel and Poseidon, they were most definitely careers, and both were of course volunteers."

I nod slowly.

"So a couple of snobs right?"

Bruce grins, and nods.

"Exactly. Not the greatest pair to start out with, but it's best to get the worst over with first I guess."

Mags smiles.

"They're not that bad, I must warn you though. Poseidon will take charge, he likes to be the patriarch, Ariel will stand up for herself, but you should probably just do as they say."

I think for a minute.

"How old are they?"

Bruce rubs his scruffy chin thoughtfully as he answers.

"Poseidon won his games about ten years ago, so he's almost twenty-nine, and Ariel was the newest victor until you, she won four years before you did, so that's seven years ago, that would make her about twenty-three."

I nod.

"So I got some of the younger victors."

Bruce nods.

"That you did. There will probably be some competition, Poseidon is a peacock, and with you around he'll feel threatened. You might want to turn down the arrogance a little."

He raises his hands quickly when he sees I'm about to object.

"I'm not saying you are arrogant, but the capitol you is, so just watch it okay? Be more Finnick, and less capitol Finnick okay?"

I nod, I know exactly what he means.

Mags adds.

"They'll probably have some...jobs for you to do while your there, just remember to focus on good memories."

I nod again, and there's a knock on the door. Mags gets up and answers the door, and in a minute she comes back with the mentors.

Poseidon has a very cocky air about him, and you can tell he thinks he's all that. His dark brown hair is perfectly styled, and his outfit doesn't have one wrinkle. His skin is deeply tanned, and his brown eyes have a mischievous spark to them.

Ariel looks younger than she is. She is petite, and her dark red hair is smooth and almost reaches her waist, she has sparkling blue eyes, and her skin has the natural golden tone of someone from district four. There's something about her that suggests she can take care of herself.

"Poseidon, Ariel, this is Finnick."

Poseidon steps forward, and shakes my hand. He's tall, and we're about the same height.

"It's nice to finally meet you Finnick, we've heard a lot about you."

I know that tone of voice anywhere, looks like he doesn't turn the capitol off even when he's at home.

Ariel shakes my hand next, and her small hands are rough, suggesting she does some hard work.

"I do believe your pictures don't do you justice, you are one hot young man."

I hear things like this all the time, but Ariel says it with a twinkle in her eye. Is she messing with me?

"It's good to meet both of you, I can't believe we haven't met before."

Poseidon glances down at Bruce as he replies.

"Well, some victors aren't the most sociable."

Ariel smiles, and I notice she has little blue gems implanted in her canines.

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another after tomorrow."

She says it cheerfully, like she's looking forward to the games. How can she be like that after she had to live through them?

We talk for a while about each others games, and then I tell everyone I have to go.

"I'd like to get an early start tomorrow."

Is the only explanation I give, then I wave goodbye, and hurry home.

I get changed into my bathing suit quickly, and pick up Annie from her house, then we go get Cleo.

She sneaks out of the house quietly, closing the door behind her. She runs down to Annie and I, greeting me with a kiss.

"Glad you could come."

She tells Annie, she smiles, but doesn't say anything.

I hold Cleo's hand and twirl her, she's wearing a blue and green bikini with a wave pattern on it, and she has a little skirt that goes with it.

"New bathing suit?"

She nods.

"Do you like it?"

I nod.

"We should get going, I don't want to be out too late, or we might get in trouble."

Once we get on the beach, we run up the sand to a place where there's a sandbar and a bunch of tide pools.

There's all kinds of little creatures in the pools, and tiny glowing crabs swimming around.

We spend several hours playing in the pools, and swimming around in the waves.

Then we decide to head back.

Annie is on my left, and Cleo is on my right, and I have one of their hands in each of mine.

"You guys shouldn't be worried about tomorrow."

I tell them. I know Annie is especially anxious, memories of Robberts death, and my games linger close on reaping day. Coming back to haunt her.

"Why shouldn't we be worried?"

Cleo asks.

"Because if you did get reaped, I would do everything possible to save you."

Annie shrugs.

"You can't save everyone Finn."

We grow silent as we near the first houses, not wanting to wake anyone up, or arouse suspicion.

I drop Cleo and Annie off at their houses, and take a shower before going to bed, although I know I probably wont sleep tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey!**

**sorry for not updating in a while, I had to make a last-minute trip for a friends funeral,**

**and its been really hard to get back in the swing of things. So please try to understand.**

**I might not be able to update Friday, Saturday and maybe Sunday, so just stay with me.**

**Anyway here's a new chapter, and once again sorry for the wait.**

**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Reaping day.**

I didn't sleep hardly at all. I was too nervous for the next day.

What would happen if Annie or Cleo were reaped? I can't volunteer for them like I did for Robbert. Unless there is a volunteer, they would be sent into the games.

I roll over, and shut my eyes. Trying to erase my thoughts of tomorrow. But it was no use, and I spent the rest of the night with a pit in my stomach.

The next morning, I start awake, realising that I must have dozed off. I sit up, and glance at the clock.

It's still early, and the reaping won't start for another hour or two. All the same, I get out of bed, and dress in nice jeans and a blue-green dress shirt. Then I decide to drop by the Cresta's house like I do every year.

It doesn't take me long, and within a couple of minutes I am knocking on their door.

It's opened by Annie, and she manages a smile when she sees me, although I can tell by the strained look on her face, and the dark circles under her eyes that she didn't get much sleep.

"Hey Finn."

I return her smile, and walk inside.

"Hey Annie. Is that what you're wearing to the reaping?"

I ask, teasing as I look down at her shorts and T-shirt. She poses, and smiles.

"Yes, I'm starting a new trend. It's called, Pajamas are the new fancy."

I laugh, and she walks towards the stairs.

"I was just about to get ready when you knocked. Be back in a minute."

She runs up stairs, and in a minute Mrs. Cresta appears.

"Oh hello Finnick, you're rather early. Do you want something to eat?"

I give her a smile, and shake my head.

"No thank you, not really hungry."

She nods.

"I wouldn't think you'd be nervous. You are out of danger after all."

I shake my head slowly.

"Not really. I still have Annie to worry about, Cleo as well."

She gives me a hug.

"Thank you for caring. Do you want something to drink at least?"

"Some water would be wonderful."

She nods, and disappears to the kitchen.

Annie comes running downstairs dressed in a muted red, thick strapped dress that reaches the middle of her shins. She's carrying a pair of black sandals.

"This is what I'm wearing."

She says with a grin.

"Is it new?"

I ask, she nods, and twirls.

"Yep. Do you like it?"

I smile as she comes to a stop, her hair flying around her like a halo of brown waves.

"It's very pretty and you look spectacular in it. Although your hair needs some fixing."

She smooths her hair down with her hands, but the minute she lifts them, her hair poofs back out again. She sighs in frustration.

"Here, let me help."

I turn her around, and gather all her hair in my hands. Working quickly, I twist her hair into an exotic weave.

"Do you have a hair band?"

She hands me one, and I secure the end of her hair.

"There you go."

She walks over to a mirror hanging on the wall, and looks at my work.  
"Oh Finn, it's beautiful! How did you do it?"

I shrug.

"Hair is basically the same as rope."

She smiles, and walks back over to me.

"Well, thanks. Your hair could use a brushing right now."

She combs my hair through her fingers, messing with it until it's perfect.

"There you go, the capitol couldn't have done better if I do say so myself."

I laugh.

"Thank you for the makeover. Are you doing alright by the way?"

She shrugs, trying to make light of it, but I can see the anxiety in her eyes.

"Okay I guess. Have you been to see Cleo yet?"

I shake my head.

"I came here first thing to check on you."

She looks at me with disbelief.

"What?"

She shakes her head.

"Finn, I'm your best friend and all, but she's your _girlfriend_ I think comforting her should be your first priority."

I shrug.

"You are always my first priority. Besides, I was going to pick her up right before the reaping. She has her family, and that's the most important thing on reaping day."

Annie thinks for a minute.

"Well, that's true. You are like family anyway."

Mrs. Cresta shows up with some water and an apple.

"Here."

She says handing them to me.

"You should at least try to eat some fruit."

I drink the water, and take a bite from the apple.

"Thank you. I should get going, I'll see you soon."

I give Annie a hug, and start the walk to Cleo's house.

It takes me much longer to reach her house, and by the time I reach it, I'm already passing some people on their way to the square.

I walk up and knock on the door. Flynn opens it, and I laugh at his appearance. He's half-dressed, one pant leg is pushed halfway up, and his shirt is draped around his neck.

"Hey Finnick!"

He yelps as he is grabbed from behind.

"Flynn! Get back inside and finish getting dressed or we'll be late!"

He protests, but runs to finish getting dressed. Cleo stands in the doorway, turning around, she spots me.

"Finnick! Hey."

I step forward and give her a kiss.

"Hey beautiful. Is this a bad time?"

She glances over her shoulder.

"Um, not really. Flynn was just being a pain. He doesn't really get the whole, reaping thing."

I shrug.

"He's still too young to understand. Let him be worry free for the next three years."

She smiles.

"Yeah I guess."

I hold her hand.

"How are you holding up?"

She gives me a small smile.

"As well as can be expected. I'm more worried about you, are you doing okay?"

I kiss her forehead.

"I'm fine. I have to go get on the stage with the other mentors. I'll see you when I get back from the capitol."

I hold her tightly for a minute, then she gives me a long kiss.

"I love you."

I brush the back of my hand down her cheek.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

I tear myself away, and almost have to run to the square. I run into Mags, and she pushes me towards the stage.

"Hurry up! You're late."

I run to the stage, and climb the steps. I quickly take my seat next to Ariel.

"Glad you decided to show up."

I hear Poseidon mutter. I shoot him a look, and Ariel gives him a nasty reply.

"Don't pay him any attention. Here look at me real quick."

I turn to her, and she runs her fingers through my hair, fixing it. Then she rubs her thumb across my bottom lip.

"I didn't think you were the kind to wear makeup. It's not your shade either."

She says with a teasing grin. I flush with embarrassment, and rub the rest of Cleo's lipstick off with the back of my hand.

Ariel has her dark red hair all over one shoulder in a cascade of curls. She's dressed in a aquamarine staples dress that hugs her body. It reaches her black high healed shoes, and a slit in the side of the dress reaches her thigh. The color of her dress make her brilliant blue eyes seem especially big and bright.

She turns back to face the growing crowd, saying quietly.

"You're going to break a lot of hearts by having a girlfriend."

For the first time, I consider the possibility that the president might not allow me to have a girlfriend. It wouldn't be good for business. I feel myself pale. What will they do if they find out Cleo is my girlfriend?

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Ariel whispers.

In a few minutes, everyone who is eligible for reaping has been checked in, and the mayor stands up to give his speech.

As he's talking, I scan the sea of faces in front of me, looking for Cleo and Annie.

I spot Annie first, standing among the fourteen year olds. I'm especially worried for her. When she had her breakdown after Robbert died, I was afraid she would lose it again. But besides nightmares, she hasn't had any episodes. Nevertheless, I've kept a close eye on her, especially around reaping day.

She seems to be holding up pretty well, she's pale, but she isn't shaking which is a good sign.

I spot Cleo in the fifteen year old girls, and catch her eye. I give her a small smile, and I can see she saw it.

"...so let the reaping begin, and may the odds be in your favor."

I hear the mayor say. I must have missed the short video they play every year showing about the rebellion. The mayor takes his seat, and Tiffy clips up to the microphone in her ridiculous heals.

"Happy hunger games everyone! As always, ladies first!"

She struts over to the large glass bowl containing the girls names. Reaching her long painted nails into the bowl, she mixes the paper slips for a while. Finally settling on one, she pulls it out, and walks back to the microphone. I hold my breath.

Not Annie, please don't let it be her.

"Cleo Heisen!"

I don't think I could breathe even if I wanted to. Luckily no one caught the small strangled choke that came out of my mouth, except for Ariel, she glances at me for a split second.

"I volunteer!"

I hear the shout, and relief floods over me. I scan the crowd quickly for the girl who volunteered.

She walks forward confidently, dark hair, sharp eyes, confident expression: a career.

I catch Cleo's eye again as Tiffy exclaims.

"Oh wonderful! We have a volunteer! What's you name missy?"

The girl says her name with a smirk.

"Cecil Daunt."

Cleo's face is shocked, but relieved at the same time. It's then that I realise just how much she means to me. She would be the perfect leverage for the capitol. It's then that I realise what I have to do to keep her safe.

I look away quickly, moving my attention to my first tribute.

Cecil is seventeen. Tall, strong and arrogant. Typical career. Her almost black hair barely reaches her shoulders, and she has a strange light to her fierce grey eyes. She has strange coloring for district four.

"Well, let's give a hand for our female tribute, Cecil Daunt!"

Tiffy says clapping like a seal. She's joined by most of the district, and then she says.

"Now for the boys!"

She pulls a name, and reads it quickly.

"Theodor Yesmite!"

This time there are no volunteers, and Theodor slowly walks up to the stage. There's a sharp cry, and a very young boy runs forward and clings to his legs.

"Don't leave me Teddy!"

The little boys crying is heartbreaking, and Theodor crouches quickly and hugs the boy tightly.  
"It's going to be alright Bobby, you have to go back to grandma now."

The little boy won't let go, and several peacekeepers have to pry him off Theodor and carry him back to an elderly woman who must be his grandmother.

Theodor walks up the steps to the stage, glancing over his shoulder at the little boy.

"Well, wasn't that just heartbreaking."

Tiffy says with a sad look.

"Who was that little boy?"

She asks Theodor.

"My little brother."  
He says quietly.

He's fifteen, medium build, with reddish blonde hair, and brown eyes. His shoulders are broad, and he looks strong enough.

"Well let's give a round of applause for our tributes, Cecil Daunt, and Theodor Yesmite!"

Almost everyone claps, and Tiffy turns the tributes to face each other.

"Shake hands now!"

They do, and then are led into the justice building to say goodby to their family and friends.

Ariel and Poseidon stand.

"Come on, we have to get to the train."

Ariel tells me as we walk off the stage.

"How much time do we have?"

I ask quickly. She gives me a funny look.

"About an hour. Why?"

I start running into the dispersing crowd, calling over my shoulder.

"I have to do something real quick, I'll be right there."

"Finnick! If you're late I'm not waiting for you!"

She shouts frustrated after me.

I ignore her, and push through the crowd.

"Cleo!"

She hears me, and turns with a confused look.

"Finnick what are you do..."

She's cut off as I kiss her.

"I love you."

She still looks confused.

"I love you too..."  
I hold her shoulders.

"Just listen for a minute please. I love you...which is why I can't be with you."

She looks at me shocked, and steps back.

"What?"

I swallow hard, fighting the tears, fighting to say what I have to to protect her, even if it hurts me more than anything.

"I want to be with you more than anything, but I can't."

She shakes her head, tears starting to build in her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"I...I don't understand..."

I reach for her, but she pulls away.

"It's for your protection, I know you can't understand...but just know that I love you, and this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

The hurt and confusion in her eyes breaks my heart, and I turn around and start to walk away.

"Wait!"

I turn around, and she runs up to me. Throwing her arms around me, she kisses me. In that kiss I could feel all her love and all her pain.

"I believe you're doing this to protect me, and I believe that this is breaking your heart, and I want you to know that I love you, and I don't want you to torture yourself over this."

I keep my forehead pressed against hers, my eyes closed.

"Goodbye Finnick."

She give me one last kiss, and walks away.

I gasp, trying to relieve the pain in my chest. Then I turn, and run for the train station.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys!**

**All I really have to say is I am**

**REEEAAAAALLLLY sorry I haven't updated in a long time.**

**I have been traveling all over the place, and this is a very busy month for my family and I so I probably wont be updating as regularly :(**

**Never fear, I will try to update as much as I can, and please just bare with me.**

**Anyway, as always reviews would be much appreciated, and thanks to all you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Learning to be a mentor.**

I don't look back once, and I don't slow down. It's all I can do to stop the tears that threaten to leak out of my eyes. That would just cause lots of unwanted questions.

I can see the train station up ahead, and I increase my speed. I run onto the boarding platform, and skid into a stop next to Ariel.

"You weren't going to wait for me huh?"

I say with a grin. She scowls at me, and shoves me in the back toward the train door.

"Shut up and get on the train."

I slow my panting into deep breaths, as I walk into the train. I hear Ariel walk in behind me, and the train doors close, in a minute I catch the very slight movement as the train starts to speed away.

I don't see anyone. The tributes must be in their rooms, and who knows where Poseidon is.

I walk over to a large couch facing a huge flat screen on the wall. I jump over the arm of the couch, and land on my back with my feet stretched out, I cross my arms behind my head and sigh. Ariel walks over, and pushes my feet off the couch, forcing me to sit up. Then she sits on the end of the couch with her back to the arm, and puts her feet up on the couch.

"Thanks a lot."

I mutter as I put my feet on the coffee table, and settle into a more relaxed position. She pulls her dark red hair over one shoulder, and starts running her fingers through it slowly.

"So." She says. "What was it that you had to do that was so urgent you couldn't wait until we got back?"

I shrug, and close my eyes as I lean my head back to rest on the couch.

"None of your business."

She laughs, and starts weaving her hair.

"Maybe it's not, but you almost made us late, and so that makes it my business."

I sigh, and shake my head.

"I'm not going to tell you."

There's silence for a moment, and I open my eyes. She's still slowly twisting her hair, but she is looking at me with a curious grin on her face.

"So it's a secret then. I know all about secrets. Tell you what, I'll tell you one if you tell me yours."

I laugh, and shake my head.

"It's not a secret...just a personal matter that you have no business knowing."

She flips her twisted hair over her shoulder, and hugs her knees. Then she rests her chin on her knees, and smiles at me.

"Oh come on. I'll trade secret for secret."

I stand up, and shake my head with another smile. I turn around and start walking toward my room.

"For the last time; I'm not going to tell you."

"The president makes me sell my body to the people in the capitol."

It's a simple sentence, and she says it with an off-hand tone to her voice.

I stop, every muscle in my body rigid. I hear her get up, and walk up behind me.

"I know he makes you do it too, I've heard the rumors."

She brushes a hand down my arm, and my skin involuntarily shivers.

"See? There's proof right there. Now, what could be so important that you couldn't trade information like that?"

I turn around slowly, and stare coldly into her bright eyes.

"I had to go tell my girlfriend that I couldn't be with her because I know what being with her means. I know that it would put her in danger. So, in answer to your question, I just broke the heart of the girl I love and I would rather not discuss it with anyone because they could still threaten her."

The tease in her eyes fades, and for a moment I see something in her eyes. Compassion? Understanding? Pity? But it's gone quickly, and she shrugs.

"Sorry, that can be rough."

I scoff.

"You think? If you'll pardon me, I would like to go to my room now."

She nods.

"Just make sure you arrive at the dinner car early, Poseidon and I need to go over some things with you before our tributes show up."

I nod, and walk down the hallway to my room. Once inside, I strip down and jump in the shower.

I program the water to a harsh pressure, and set the temperature to an almost unbearable cold. The frigid water tightens my skin, and alerts every nerve in my body. I stay in there for a while, letting the ice water tighten and lock in all my feelings for Cleo.

She's gone. It's for her protection. You did it to keep her safe. You still love her, and that's why this has to be.

All of these thoughts and more I lock into my mind, and keep them at the back of my memory.

I finally get out of the shower, and search my room for clothes. I dress in a pair of jeans, and a mint green button down shirt. I leave the shirt completely unbuttoned, letting the cool air breath against my chest and stomach.

It reminds me of being at the beach, it reminds me of home.

I drop to the floor, and start doing push ups. I don't count, and I just keep doing them, struggling to keep my mind off of home.

I succeed, when my brain can think of nothing but my screaming muscles, begging them to stop moving. I keep pushing though, and soon my left arm freezes, and I roll to the floor. I lat there for a minute or two, letting my muscles relax. Then I jump up and walk to the dining car.

Poseidon and Ariel are already there, and Ariel's eyes flicker to my bare chest before they lock into mine and she smiles.

"Right on time Finnick. Poseidon and I wanted to tell you a little bit about being a mentor since this is your first time."

I decide to turn on capitol Finnick, toning him down a little, but not much.

I plop down in the chair next to Ariel, and put my arm on the back of her chair.

"Well, that's what you're here for I suppose. What did you want to tell me?"

Poseidon is the one to speak up first.

"Yes, that is what we're here for. First off, get to know the tributes strength and weakness', then we'll watch the recap of the reapings, and ask them what they think of their opponents. After that we can give them some advice and point out some things they might have missed about the other tributes. After they go to bed, we three will discuss our tributes, and decide what we should do with them."

I run my fingers through my damp hair, and drop my hands to the table.

"Sounds good. When do we start?"

Ariel glances over her shoulder.

"Whenever the tributes show up. Which shouldn't be to much longer."

I sigh as if bored, leaning my chair back and putting my feet up on the table. Poseidon casts a spiteful look in my direction.

"Do you mind? We are going to eat off of that you know."

I give him a cheeky grin.

"Lot's of people would kill to be able to eat off of something I touched."

He returns my grin with a smirk.

"A little cocky are we?"

I flick my hair off my forehead, and continue to grin.

"Look who's talking."

Poseidon's face starts to flush with anger, and Ariel leans forward.

"Oh my gosh." She says rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you two just cool it? This isn't a competition of who can be the bigger jerk. You two are equally full of; cheesy line, sweet talking, handsome grin and sparkle in your eye charm. So stop trying to prove yourself, and just relax."

I give Poseidon a smirk, and cross my arms.

"I will if you will."

He glares at me for a minute.

"Fine."

I smile.

"Good."

"Good."

He replies quickly.

"Great." Adds Ariel. "Now can we try to act civil to each other? Our tributes are going to show up any moment, and I'd rather not have to explain to them why you two are trying to strangle each other."

Poseidon instantly smiles broadly, and relaxes.

"Oh I can be civil. How about you Finnick?"

I cross my arms behind my head, and lean back, smiling back at him.

"I'll be the most civil person you've ever seen."

Ariel looks from me to Poseidon and back to me.

"Good. Where's the escort anyway?"

I turn around, looking in the direction Tiffy's room is.

"Tiffy? She will probably be around sometime a little later. When it comes to a schedule, she's always right on top of it, but if she doesn't have anywhere to go and no one to see, well she likes to relax."

Poseidon laughs, and Ariel grins.

"Yes I think we all remember that."

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's really late here and my laptop is about to die. I will be writing another chapter soon hopefully, and you will probably be seeing more of me than usual :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is a new chapter for you guys :)**

**thanks so much for reading, and please continue to review if you have been,**

**and if you haven't please do.**

**I'd love to know what you guys think of Poseidon and Ariel.**

**Also in this chapter we will be seeing more of Theodor and Cecil, so it would be nice to know what you think of them too.**

**well, keep on keeping on, and peace out!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: My tributes.**

After about five minutes, our tributes show up.

I give them a good look for the first time, watching their movements closely.

Cecil Daunt is a very capable looking young lady. I once again notice her strange coloring. Brown, almost shoulder-length hair so dark it's almost black, and light grey eyes. This is usually what people from the seam look like.

The seam is the poorest area in district twelve, and almost all the people who live there have dark hair and grey eyes, with olive colored skin.

Cecil volunteered, so she is of course a volunteer. Although you would be able to tell that even if she wasn't a volunteer.

Her arrogant walk, cold eyes and cruel smirk say it all.

She's tall and lithe, her movements remind me of a cat, smooth but always ready to pounce.

She struts up to the table first, and drops into the chair next to me. She gives me a flirty smile, looking at my chest.

"Hey."

I inwardly roll my eyes, but capitol Finnick gives her a smile.

I turn my attention to our male tribute; Theodor Yesmite.

He is medium height, and has a quiet countenance, everything about him suggest that he is not a career.

His straight hair is more blonde than brown, and definitely has lots of strawberry highlights. His large brown eyes remind me of a puppy's, sad and gentle.

All of this is off set by his broad shoulders and obviously strong arms.

He quietly takes the seat at the end of the table.

Cecil brushes her foot against mine, grinning at me.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't you two tell us a little bit about yourselves. What are your strengths?"

Poseidon asks.

Cecil quickly answers.

"I'm an excellent shot with a spear, but I am also good with a sword, or any kind of blade."

Poseidon nods.

"Good. What about you Theodor? What are some of your strengths?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know really, I've never been to the training center."

Ariel speaks up.

"The games aren't all about weapons. How about any other skills? Anything you're good at could be useful in a way."

He thinks for a minute.

"Well, I work as a diver, so I can hold my breath for a long time."

Ariel smiles.

"Good! So you must be a good swimmer too."

He nods.  
"And I'm pretty good at traps."

I shift my leg out of Cecil's reach as I reply.

"Those things can all be very handy in the arena. I know I probably wouldn't be here if I didn't know how to swim."

Poseidon looks a little ruffled that I entered the conversation, but he keeps his promise to Ariel, and remains civil.

"Like Ariel said, there's more to the arena than just weapon skills."

He turns to Cecil, pulling her attention off me.  
"Cecil, it's good that you are skilled with weapons, but since you already know about them, try to focus on survival skills in training."

She shrugs.

"Whatever."

Dinner arrives, and there's not much conversation as we all begin eating the rich meal.

Roasted lamb with rosemary and lemon sauce, fillet's of salmon smothered in herbs, a delicious creamed vegetable soup, and a large assortment of chocolate covered fruit for dessert.

By the time the meal is finished, both Theodor and Cecil are looking a little green, their stomachs aren't used to the rich capitol food.

We retire to the lounge car, and watch the recap of the reapings.

There's a gorgeous pair from district one, tall blonde and capable. Both volunteers. Then two savage careers from two, the girl is only fourteen, suggesting that she is overly confident in her odds. The boy is a giant with a shaved head. The tributes from three aren't very memorable, both small and scared. Our reaping goes by, and I am relieved that they don't show the stage when Cleo's name was called. District five, and six weren't anything special. I'm almost dozing off after the large meal, when district seven's girl tribute is called.

I didn't catch the name, but I'm captivated by the scene. The camera shows the girl that was called; her dark hair reaches a little past her shoulders, and her brown eyes are dark. She's in the fourteen section, although I could have guessed she was younger by her small figure. For a moment she looks stunned, then her eyes open in horror as it sinks in, and she bursts into tears. Several girls push her forward, but she just collapses on the ground with her hands covering her face. Her sobs and wails echo around the quiet square, as several peacekeepers pull her up and drag her onto the stage. She stands by the escort still sobbing and covering her face with her hands.

"Let's give a round of applause for our female tribute; Johanna Mason."

The escort chirps weakly, trying to be heard above the girls wails. No one claps, and this only makes the girl cry more.

The boy tribute is called, and he walks slowly on stage. As they're led into the justice building, Johanna screams;

"I don't want to die!"

The screen switches over to district eight.

"Well that one's a goner."

Poseidon states matter of factly. Ariel agrees, but I'm not so sure. There was something in her eyes right before she broke down. What was it? Maybe there was just a hint of anger, and I caught the smirk in her eyes right before she started crying. Maybe it's just my imagination.

The rest of the tributes aren't too memorable. There was a bulky seventeen year old boy from ten, and the two from twelve looked like they were from the seam, barely enough skin on them to cover their bones.

I sigh, blinking my heavy eyelids slowly. I barely catch Ariel ask Theodor and Cecil what they thought of the tributes.

"What about you Finnick?"

I sit up quickly.

"What?"

Cecil leans closer to me.

"I asked what you thought of the other tributes."

I glance at the blank TV screen.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask Poseidon or Ariel? They've been mentors for much longer than I have."

Cecil glances at them, then looks back at me.

"I've already heard their opinions, now I want to hear yours."

I sigh.

"All the typical careers, no danger in the ones from three, six or twelve, and I'd look out for the boy from ten. Other than that I don't know, we'll have to wait and see in training."

Cecil seems satisfied by this, and after a few more questions, her and Theodor go to bed.

"Well, what do you think of them?"

Ariel asks me. I sigh, and lay back on the couch closing my eyes.

"Can we talk in the morning? I'm too tired to think right now."

Poseidon shakes his head.

"Because it's all about you isn't it?"

I sit up.

"Well, you are the expert."

He's about to make a nasty reply, when Ariel cuts him off.

"Hey! Finnick's right, it's getting late and we can talk in the morning. We're no good to anybody if we're so tired we can't function."

Poseidon stands up, and stalks off to his room.

"Goodnight Ariel."

I say, then I quickly walk to my room. I dress in a pair of flannel pants, and get in bed shirtless. The cool sheets are soft against my skin, and soon I am in a deep sleep.

At first I think I'm having a nightmare, but I jolt awake and sit up in bed as I hear glass shattering.

I quickly get out of bed, and open the door. Sticking my head into the hallway, I look around. Hearing nothing, I decide I was imagining it and I'm about to close the door when I hear something else shatter.

"I don't care how many I've had! Give me another now!"

The shout is faint, echoing down the hall from the bar.

I slip out of my bedroom, and walk quickly to the car that is occupied by the bar.

I open the door into chaos. Shattered glass is scattered all over the floor, and a couple of attendants are casting worried glances toward the counter.

I get their attention, and raise my eyebrows questioning. They shake their heads and shrug.

I walk over to the counter, careful not to step on any broken glass.

"Where do you keep the %#& Whiskey?!"

I stop in surprise as Ariel stands up behind the counter.

Her hair is a tangled mess, and the makeup around her eyes is smearing. She's dressed in a silk robe, and not much else except a lacey bra and underwear.

"Ariel?"

She can't seem to see me, and I wonder if she's still asleep.

"Someone get me some whiskey!"

She screams. I shake my head to the attendants, and gingerly pick my way over to her.

"I think you're just fine without any whiskey. Why don't we get you back to bed?"

She sees me for the first time, and frowns.

"Finnick Odair? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

I shake my head.

"No, you're just drunk."

I grab her arm to support her as she sways.

"I didn't think so...never have any good dreams anymore."

She mumbles, then she passes out.

I catch her before she falls, and pick her up. She weighs almost nothing.

"Sorry about the mess."

I tell the attendants. Then I pick my way back over the broken glass, and walk to Ariel's room. As open the door and walk in, she starts to stir.

Then she wakes up, and struggles to get out of my arms. I drop her legs, and the minute her feet touch the ground she's running for the bathroom. I follow her, and as she leans over the toilet and starts throwing up, I gather her dark red hair and hold it out of the way.

When she's done getting sick, I make her rinse out her mouth. Then I carry her to her bed and set her down.

She's still half asleep, as I pull the blankets over her. As I turn to leave, she grabs my hand.

"Don't go please...don't make me face them alone."

She whimpers.

I sit on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing can hurt you."

I say soothing. She sits up, and wraps her arms around my ribs. Her tears start rolling down my chest.

"I'm not scared for me...Lily..."

I fight the urge to pull her off, and slowly I put my arm around her.

"Lily is going to be fine. Go to sleep."

I gently push her back onto the pillow, and hold her hand until I'm sure she's asleep. Then I quietly slip out of her room, and find my way back to mine.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Are all victors just scared adults hiding scared little children?

I eventually fall asleep, and the rest of the night is undisturbed.


	30. Chapter 30

**So here's a new chapter for all of you guys! :)**

**Now some of you guys had some suggestions in your reviews, and I have taken them all into consideration. The only thing about that is there were several reviews contradicting each other, so I will probably just go ahead with what I had been planning earlier. Don't worry, I am taking your reviews into consideration, and I appreciate them SO much. Also I know some people are getting a little impatient for the Annie and Finnick fluff to start. All I have to say to that is please be patient, there is still some "creeping up" to do. I don't think I'm planning for them to get together for a while.**

**Never fear! There will be plenty of Finn and Annie fluff moments for you to enjoy ;)**

**Oh! News flash: Some of you may have noticed a loyal reviewer by the name of EmmaLane. Well, she just so happens to be a good friend of mine, and we are going to be writing Annie's games together! YAY!**

**So, I am very excited to be doing that with her, and I'm sure we will have lots of cheesy, mushy romance for you guys in that story as well. =)**

**Sorry, I just wanted to tell you guys that because it's going to be sooo much fun!**

**Enough babbling, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: A mentor in the capitol.**

I wake up early the next morning, and hurriedly get dressed and make my way to the dining car. Poseidon is already there, but Ariel is nowhere to be seen. I can't say I blame her after last night.

"Morning Poseidon."

He flicks his eyes up without moving his head. Then slowly lowers them, and takes a drink from his coffee.

"Okay then, I guess we're only civil when Ariel's around. Is that it?"

He shrugs, and glances at me as I sit down with a look of utter disdain.

"How old are you again?"

I give him a grin.

"Sixteen and a half."

He snorts into his mug as he takes another drink.

"Jealous?"

He snaps his head up at my question.

"Why would I be jealous of a cocky little boy?"

I give him a cheeky smile.

"Maybe because I'm younger and better looking than you."

His face reddens, and he half stands up.

"Listen you insolent boy! I was a victor when you were just a child! Now don't you _dare_ come trespassing on _my _turf acting all high and mighty when you're barely out of puberty! I swear if you give me any more cheek I'll..."

"Having a nice friendly conversation are we?"

Poseidon mellow's instantly as Ariel walks up. He sinks back into his chair, and gives me a death glare.

"Oh yes, we were having a lovely discussion."

I say with a smile.

Ariel is dressed in a powder blue V-neck blouse and a pair of grey pants. She is showing no signs of her drama last night, and is looking alert and cheerful.

Poseidon forces a smile, and nods to Ariel.

"Good morning Ariel, sleep well?"

She glances at me as she takes a seat beside me.

"Yeah...I slept fine. How about you?"

He nods, taking another drink of coffee.

"I slept like a baby."

She turns to me.

"Did you get enough sleep last night Finnick?"

She must remember last night, even though she was completely wasted.

"Slept through the night."

She nods.

"Good. Why don't we discuss our tributes a little before they decide to show up?"

Poseidon and I nod.

"I think Cecil is sure to get in with the careers, but I'm not so sure about Theodor."

Ariel says. Poseidon thinks for a moment.

"We'll see once he gets into the training center, he may have more to him than meets the eye."

Ariel agrees, then she looks at me.

"Finnick, I think you can read people pretty well, what do you think of them?"

I run over all my interactions with both of them, dwelling on their movements, their expressions and their attitudes.

"Cecil should have been from district two, she's fierce, determined and I don't think she'd have a problem with killing anyone. If she doesn't learn some survival skills though, she could go really quick in the arena. Theodor has more to him then he's letting on, I can tell he's protective, especially after the way he treated his brother at the reaping. Whether or not that protection includes himself is yet to be revealed. I think he would have a better chance at surviving without the careers, but I don't know if he has what it takes to stay with the careers."

Ariel nods.

"Good, so we'll be able to tell more after they start training. In the mean time, we'll have Cecil focus on survival, and Theodor practice with a weapon he's good with. Sound good?"

Poseidon thinks for a minute.

"We're all going to have to agree."

Ariel nods slowly, lowering her eyes.

"Agree on what?"

I ask, looking from Poseidon to Ariel. Poseidon chuckles, and Ariel gives him a look as she answers.

"We all have to decide which one we're going to try and get out alive."

I stare at her for a minute, and then it hits me for the first time; one of our tributes aren't coming back alive. We have to decide which one to help, and which one we'll leave to die.

"What? How on earth can we decide something like that?!"

Poseidon shrugs.  
"You just do. After a while you'll get used to it."

I shake my head.

"No, I don't think I will, and I don't want to get used to playing with people's lives."

Ariel puts her hand on my arm.

"None of us like doing it, but it has to be done. If you want Poseidon and I can choose."

I sigh, and Poseidon shoots us a warning glance, then he looks behind us.

"Morning Theodor, how did you sleep?"

Ariel and I turn as Theodor walks up and sits next to Poseidon.

"I had the best sleep in my life. I didn't know a bed could be that comfortable."

Ariel smiles.

"Yes, they do have that effect don't they?"

Poseidon calls a server over as he asks.

"Is Cecil up yet? We need to talk to both of you about some things before we reach the capitol."

Theodor shrugs.

"I didn't see her, but I think she's awake."

Poseidon orders a large breakfast, and in a minute Cecil shows up.

"Oh my! Those showers are divine!"

She's wrapped in a silky robe, and she immediately sits on the other side of me. She crosses her legs, and the robe falls open leaving her legs bare up to the thigh. Her dark hair is fluffy from the electric capitol dryer.

Her and Ariel start talking about the showers, and makeup and that sort of stuff. Breakfast arrives, and Theodor and Cecil gasp at the thin fluffy pancakes and mountains of fruit and syrups to go on them.

"What is this stuff?"

Theodor asks as he holds up a spoonful of something fluffy and white.

"It's called whipped cream, trust me it's delicious!"

Ariel says as she scoops some onto her plate. We all eat way more than we probably should, and after the dishes are cleared away, we turn to more serious conversation.

"When we reach the capitol, you two are going to be handed over to your prep teams and stylists. You may not like what they are going to do to you, but whatever you do, don't resist, and don't complain. No matter what they say or do. Got it?"

Poseidon gives them hard looks until they nod.

"Good."

Ariel adds;

"We won't see you until after your stylists are all done with you, but we'll see you off before the chariot rides. After the presentation of the tributes, we'll meet up with you and take you to our floor of the training center."

Theodor and Cecil nod in understanding, and after a couple of minutes the train goes dark.

"What the..."

I smile at Theodor's reaction.

"We're in a tunnel, once we come out we'll be in the capitol. I suggest you two go to the windows and wave. You wouldn't believe it, but it does wonders to get you sponsors."

Cecil and Theodor rush to the windows as the train shoots out of the tunnel and the bright capitol comes into view. They are awed by the sight, and start pointing out things and waving to the people. I feel fear knotting my stomach, and I begin to feel like a trapped animal. I'm stuck in the capitol, stuck at the hands of the president until the end of the games. That could be weeks from now. I push away the fear, and with a deep breath I walk over to my tributes. I put an arm around each of their shoulders, and smile as the crowd notices me. They scream and point, and I wave along with my tributes. Hopefully this will help them get sponsors.

After we rush past the crowds, we stop at the station, and are mobbed by cameras. Ariel leads the tributes through the crowd, as Poseidon and I draw their attention. Poseidon puts his arm across my shoulders, and smiles like we're best friends. We answer a few questions, then follow Ariel as she pushes our tributes into the remake center.

We pass the stations for districts one, two and three, until we reach the stations for Cecil and Theodor.

Ariel and I are greeted by the prep teams and stylists with exuberant joy. Dumble and his team had been Ariel's stylists, and of course Dalia, Fuchsia, Petunia and Periwinkle are overjoyed to see me for the first time in "ages"

Apparently ten years ago there had been different stylists so Poseidon is introduced with much admiring.

"You take good care of them now."  
I tell Dalia.

"Of course we will. Now run along, we have lots of work to do."

Us three mentors head over to the training center, and get settled in on our floor.

I am in my room laying on the bed, resting until we have to go to the remake center to see our tributes off on the chariot ride, then we have to come back here and take them to our floor.

I almost dozed off, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."  
I call, expecting an avox to come in for cleaning or something. I hear the door open, then shut, and I hear someone walk over and sit on the bed.

I roll over, and sit up startled.

"Ariel? What are you doing here?"

She glances at the door, avoiding my gaze.

"Listen, I...I just wanted to...thank you...for...last night." She stammers.

I shrug.

"No problem. So you remember?"

She nods slowly.

"Oh."

I state, not knowing what else to say.

"She's my daughter."

Ariel says quietly. Then she finally meets my gaze.

"Lily I mean. She's my daughter."

I'm completely shocked, not only by the fact that she has a daughter, but the fact that she's telling me.

"Ariel don't think that because of last night you have too..."

She shakes her head.

"She was an accident, I was young, and I did something stupid. I was alone in the world, and I knew that I had to volunteer and win, there was no other option, I couldn't support her. So I killed innocent children without a second thought, and when I won I thought everything would be fine. But then the president came to see me, and he told me that if I didn't cooperate they would hurt her."

I sit quietly, letting Ariel tell me her about herself.

"So I do what he says, and Lily stays safe. I didn't want you to think I did the stuff for the capitol voluntarily like Poseidon."

I frown.

"He does it voluntarily?"

She nods.

"I can't believe you're surprised. He should have been from the capitol."

We sit in silence for a minute.

"She's going to be eight next month." She says with a smile. "I told her I would get her something from the captiol for her birthday."

There's another silence. Part of me wants to tell her my story, but I know I can't.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

She nods.

"Well, now you do. We all have a capitol version, now you know me, the real me."

I nod.

"I'm scared of the capitol...of what I'm going to have to do while we're here."

Ariel turns to me.

"The only good thing about being here as a mentor, is we have some influence with our "jobs". A lot of times we can get them to become sponsors. That's the only way I can do it."

I nod.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. We probably have to leave soon."

She glances at the clock on my nightstand.

"I should go get ready, see you in a couple of minutes."

She gets up and walks out the door. I decide to start getting ready too, and soon we are all standing by the blue and green district four chariot.

Theodor and Cecil appear, and I smile at their costumes.

Cecil is dressed in a luminous white dress with a full skirt, she has a cape on with a large collar. The cape is a dark blue/black color, and the design makes it look like it has ridges. Giving the whole outfit the appearance of a pearl in a clamshell, without looking ridiculous. Her makeup is shimmery white powder dusted lightly over her face, and her dark hair has been curled.

Theodor is dressed like a fisherman, in jean overalls without a shirt on underneath, a pair of sandals and a straw hat.

"You two look amazing. My compliments to the stylists."

Dalia and Dumble take the compliments graciously, and make some last-minute adjustments to the costumes.

"Time to go you two. Don't forget to smile and wave to the crowd."

Ariel says as she helps Cecil into the chariot.

Theodor climbs up next to her, and in a minute they pull out into the street.

We all hold our breath as we wait for the crowds reaction. We all smile and cheer as they are greeted by shouts and cheers, and we hear their names being shouted.

"Come on, let's go."

Poseidon says. We all hurry to greet them at the training center, and in a few minutes we are congratulating them as we ride the elevator to the fourth floor. After a light meal, we all retire to our bedrooms. Tomorrow, our tributes will start training.


	31. Chapter 31

**Helllloooo everyone!**

**I'm back with a brand new chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Once again I would like to remind you that all reviews are much appreciated, and I love to hear what you guys think :)**

**Please continue to read, and I will update again soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Training, and a summons.**

I wake up early. Really early. I sigh and roll over, trying to find sleep again. But sleep seems to be done with me for the moment, so I drag myself out of bed and take a shower. When I'm done, I dress in a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt, and quietly walk to the large central room.

A few avox' are up and about, silently preparing a large buffet table for breakfast. A few of them glance at me, but for the most part they pretend I'm not there.

I walk over to a window about ten feet high, and six feet wide. It looks down onto the capitol streets, which at this hour are empty save for a few early risers.

I watch them for a minute, wondering what they are thinking, and what's planned for their day. The only thing that comes to mind is: "Ooh! Look at me! I'm dressed in the most ridiculous way possible! But don't worry, at least it's the latest fashion!"

My brain starts to hurt, so I turn around and grab a honey roll from a passing tray. I take a bite from the sweet bread, and walk over to one of the brightly colored plush couches.

I plop onto it, and continue eating the roll.

"Mr. Odair?"

I sit up startled as the voice speaks right beside me. I sit up, and look over the back of the couch. A man is standing just on the other side of the couch, dressed in a suit. Suddenly I feel sick as I see the large perfect rose tucked in the pocket of his jacket.

"Yes?"

I ask, trying to sound calm.

"Come with me please."

He says simply. Then he turns around, and starts to walk away. I scramble up from the couch, and follow him, throwing my roll in a trash bin as I do.

The man walks to the elevator, and takes me to the ground floor. Then he leads me to a waiting limo with dark tinted windows.

He holds the door open for me, and I slide in the backseat. He closes the door, and I hear him get in the front seat.

The minute the door closes, I'm almost suffocated by the overwhelming stench of blood and roses. I resist the urge to gag, as the lights in the back flick on, and I'm sitting face to face with President Snow.

I can't help the shock on my face, and he smiles, sending more blood smell into the already stifling car.

"Good to see you again Finnick."

He almost purrs. His voice is much to cheerful, but there's an undertone of danger in it.

"I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

I nod wordlessly, trying not to throw up.

"Good! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing?"

This is wrong, everything about this is wrong. The president drags me out of the training center, puts me in a car going who knows where, and now he just wants to make small talk? What am I supposed to tell him? That I flinch every time someone mentions the capitol? That I have no idea what's keeping me sane? Or maybe I should tell him I'm trying not to throw up in his presence, yeah I'm sure that would go well.

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

Even capitol Finnick loses his confidence around him. Snow shakes his head sadly.

"I'm not doing very well, I seem to have caught this nasty cough that won't go away."

I shift nervously on my seat.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

There's a moment's silence, then he says.

"So I suppose you're wondering what I called you for."

I shrug, not saying anything.

"Well, it just so happens that with the games so close at hand, victors become more...desired. Everything's about the games for the next couple weeks, and I'm going to need you to do me some more favors."

Old memories come rushing back, flooding my mind with nightmares. I fight the panic in my chest, and think about Annie. Her crazy untamable hair, the way she laughs at me when I'm showing off, how her eyes shine when she smiles.

The president clears his throat and coughs several times, bringing me back to reality.

"How's Annie doing? From what I hear she's growing up to be a very pretty young lady."

My blood runs cold at this statement, and I can feel my face growing hot with anger.

"She's doing fine too."

He smiles.

"Good. How did she enjoy her visit to the capitol?"

I remain still as stone, every tendon in my body taught.

"She had a great time."

He nods again.

"She was very popular here you know, everyone loved her...how old is she again?"

I feel every nerve in my body tense, and it's taking all the strength I have not to lunge forward and strangle him.

"I've already agreed to do what you want, and you promised you would leave her alone."

He shrugs.

"I did, but that was before I realised how popular she was. She is getting very pretty if I do say so myself, and I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone..."

I clench my fists, and hiss between gritted teeth.

"If you ever threaten her again, I don't care what happens, I will stop doing your little jobs for you. Now you promised she would be left alone...completely. She's not brought into this at all, if she is, or if you lay one finger on her, I swear I will kill you."

He leans back in his seat, looking amused.

"Well, well, well. Threatening the president? That's cause enough to have you sentenced to death. But...there is a way around all of this..."

I stare at him, and when I speak my voice is so low and cold, that even I'm surprised.

"And what would that be?"

He narrows his eyes to slits.

"From now on your visits to the capitol will be longer and more frequent, and whenever you are here to mentor, you will be working double. Do all this without complaint, and sweet little Annie will be left alone. Fail to fulfil your requirements, or miss one visit to the capitol, and I _will_ make sure she hears from me. Do we understand one another?"

I nod, and he straightens up with a smile on his face.

"Good! I'm glad we had this little talk. Now, hurry back upstairs, you have a busy day ahead of you."

The car stops, and the door opens to reveal that we're back at the training center. I step out of the car, and take several steps toward the door.

"Oh and Finnick, one other thing."

I turn around. The president has his window rolled down.

"Tell Bruce I said hello."

The window rolls up, and the car drives away.

Panic surges through me. What did he mean? Does he know the truth about Bruce? The truth about me? How could he possibly know that? He can't possibly know...could he?

I walk slowly inside and board the elevator. I press the button marked with a glowing four, and the doors close.

I'm confused at first as the elevator passes the fourth floor, and continues going up.

I realise that someone must have pressed the elevator button on a higher floor before I got on. I wait as it goes past the fifth floor, then the sixth. It stops and the doors open on the seventh floor.

I'm greeted by the surprised face of the girl tribute from district seven; Johanna Mason.

"Um...hi."

She narrows her eyes, suspicious.

"Who are you?"

I'm slightly startled that she doesn't know who I am.

"Finnick Odair. I won the sixty-fifth games."

She looks at me for a minute.

"Oh yeah...right."

She walks in and presses the button for the training floor.

There's silence for a minute.

"You're um..."

She turns to look at me as I search for words.

"Different, then at the reaping."

She shrugs.

"Why? Because I'm not crying?"

I shake my head.

"No, well yes partly."

She sniffs loudly, and a tear falls from her eye. She looks up at me, her strange grey green eyes large and full of tears.

"Well, now that's the only way anyone will recognise me. If I'm crying people will know me...the girl who cried at the reaping."

She starts sobbing, and covers her face with her hands.

There's an awkward pause, then I hear her laugh. She lifts her head smiling, a smug look in her eyes.

"Poor, weak, sniveling little Johanna Mason. She won't last one minute in the games. Will she Odair?"

I have no clue what to think of her, and I don't have time to reply as the elevator stops. Right before the doors open, she leans close to me, and whispers in my ear.

"My tears are dangerous. I'll see you soon."

The doors open, and she starts sniffing again. She hangs her head and shuffles out of the elevator.

The doors close, and I'm on my way to the fourth floor.

What was that all about? Is she bipolar? Insane? Was it all just an act? I shake my head and step out onto our floor.

"Finnick! Where were you? You had us all worried."

Ariel rushes over, and I hear Poseidon snort.

"Well, most of us."

She turns around and snaps at him.  
"Shut up Poseidon!"

She turns back to me, looking in my eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

I shrug.

"I had a...apointment."

Her eyes grow sad.

"Oh, okay."

I glance at the clock.

"I actually have another appointment soon..."

Her voice drops to a whisper.

"How many?"

I shake my head, and walk past her to my room.

I see a note on my bed, and read it to find directions to my first "date".

I sigh, and get ready for a long, long day.


	32. Chapter 32

**New chapter alert! I repeat; new chapter alert! :D**

**So here it is, the newest chapter.**

**What did you think of Finnick's little "Meeting"?**

**Yes I know what you all are thinking; "How could she be so cruel as to have the president threaten Annie? And now Finnick has to do at least _double_ than what he was doing? What is wrong with this person?"**

**Never fear, Finnick will be going through so much more hardships, but he will also have reasons to be very happy! So I'm not a completely horrible person, he learns to keep the capitol memories in the capitol, and enjoy the time he has at home.**

**So any who, here's the chapter, and thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

I never thought a day could last this long. Ever since my visit from the president, I've had back to back dates.

I'm dead tired, and my mind was left blank hours ago. It's quite simple actually, my brain just no longer processes things, I smile, play up capitol Finnick, finish the date, and move on to the next.

It's now almost nine o'clock, and I just finished my last date for the night. I'm on my way home in a car sent courtesy of the president.

We stop in front of the training center, and I slowly step out of the car. I'm almost in a daze as I walk inside and board the elevator. I automatically press the button for the fourth floor, and the doors close.

The doors are made of a very shiny metal, and I can see my reflection on the surface.

My shirt is buttoned wrong, my tie is just draped around my neck, my hair is a tousled mess and I don't even care. So I look like a wreck, who cares? I don't have anymore dates tonight, so it doesn't matter what I look like.

The elevator arrives on our floor, and the doors open. I stand in the elevator for a minute, then walk forward. The next thing I know I'm laying flat on my face.

"Ouch!"

I push myself to my knees, and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to focus them. Maybe a glass of wine on each date wasn't such a good idea.

The sound of me falling, brings several people running.

"Where'd the herd of elephants come from?"

My words come out slurred, and I start laughing.

"Finnick? What's wrong?"

I see a fuzzy head in front of me, surrounded by red.

"Is someone bleeding?"

I laugh again, and put a hand to my forehead.

"Ow, I think my skull is cracking."

I hear someone come up behind me, and a pair of strong hands grab my arms.

"You stupid boy. Come on, let's get you to bed."

I'm pulled to my feet, and I see a blurry face.

"Bruce?"

Then I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm laying sprawled on my bed, dressed in a pair of shorts.

I sit up and moan. Is it possible for someone's head to hurt this bad? I try to roll over, and end up falling out of bed. I moan again, scramble to my feet, and pull on a robe. Then I stagger to the dining car.

"Finnick? How are you feeling?"

I have my eyes squinted against the light, and I hold a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh. Please don't shout..."

I rub my temple, and sink to a chair. Poseidon is sitting across from me, and he chuckles.

"How's the hangover?"

I try to give him a death glare, but it's more of a pained squint.

"Shut up."

Ariel sits beside me, and looks at my eyes.

"If you feel half as bad as you look, then you're in for a rough day. Hold still."

She tilts my head towards her, and sprays something in my eyes.

"Gosh! What the heck was that?"

I rub my eyes hard, as they start stinging.

"It'll get rid of the bloodshot in your eyes."

She says, then she hands me a steaming mug of black coffee.

"Drink this."

I grab it, and take a sip.

"Oh! What is this?"

Poseidon laughs.

"It's called coffee."

I shake my head, and gingerly set the mug on the table.

"What's wrong with it?"

Poseidon glances in my mug.

"Uh...it's black."

I look at him, my head is still throbbing painfully.

"What?"

He leans his elbows on the table, and talks slowly.

"The coffee is black, which means it doesn't have cream or sugar in it."

I push the mug further away.

"Well, it tastes horrible."

Ariel retrieves the mug, and drops several cubes of sugar in it. Then she hands it back to me.

"Try it with some sugar. Trust me It'll help get rid of that headache."

I tentatively try another sip, and she's right, the sugar makes it taste more like the coffee I've had before.

"That is better. Why don't they make all coffee like this?"

Ariel laughs.

"Because some people like to drink it black."

Poseidon holds up his cup.

"It's the best way to drink it. Rough night?"

I drink some more coffee, and rub my head.

"Try day. I don't even remember half of it."

Ariel puts her hand on my shoulder.

"That's probably a good thing. Do you know when you have to start again? You completely missed the first day of training."

I shrug.

"I have no idea when my next...apointment is, and I'm sorry I missed training. How did they do?"

Poseidon leans back in his chair.  
"Cecil learned a thing or two about edible plants and fire making, and it turns out Theo is pretty handy with a lance."

I nod.

"Good. What are we wanting them to focus on today?"

Ariel is about to reply, when an avox comes up with an envelope. He hands it to me, and walks away. I slowly lift the flap and pull out a crisp piece of folded paper.

_Dear Mr. Odair,_

_Your services are required today, inclosed is a list of names and addresses that you will need._

_The first appointment starts at noon. Have a nice day!_

I stare at the note for a minute, then I stand up.  
"Finnick no! You can't go through another day like this."

Ariel grabs my arm, and stands in front of me.

"He can't expect you to go through that again. You're going to kill yourself. Where would he be if Finnick Odair was dead tired and on the brink of complete exhaustion? You don't have to go."

I put my hands on her shoulders, and answer quietly.

"Yes, I do."

Her eyes fill with tears, and she looks at me with useless desperation.

"Finnick...you...don't..."

I shake my head.

"Ariel. I _have_ to go. I'll see you tonight."

I walk past her to my bedroom, and pick out a suit for another long day.

The next couple days are all a blur of fancy restaurants strangely colored girls and nightmare filled sleep.

Before I know it, it's the day before the games, and we're watching Cecil and Theodor's interviews.

Cecil is seductive and charming, while Theodor plays the part of the sweet and shy heart-throb. They both do extremely well, and Poseidon says he thinks they have a real chance. I have also been informed that I won't be required for any appointments once the games start. Which I take as a blessing and a curse. On the one hand I am finished with all my appointments for this trip, but on the other, now I am going to be trapped in the mentors room to watch the games in all their horrific detail.

It's the night before the games, and I know I will sleep just as much as I did before my own games.

**Authors note: Hey everyone! sorry for the first chapter, but I've been kind of been distracted lately and I'm getting a little bit of writers block. Don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing serious, and I will be updating again soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait...**

**Like I said before I'm trying to deal with a little writers block, and I don't seem to be winning :P**

**Well, I might as well tell you... I can't think of anywhere this story can go right now, so I think I'm just going to stop writing it. I know! It's awful and I'm a terrible person and all that, but how can I write if I can't think of anything to write about? I don't want to turn this story into a mediocre plot, and I think it deserves better, so go check out some other Finnick and Annie stories, and I hope you all don't hate me too much...**

**JUST KIDDING! :D**

**I had you guys going for a while though didn't I? ;)**

**Sorry for the troll, but it is true that I'm going through writers block, and I had to do something to fool you guys.**

**There is some news though that you guys should hear.**

**My dear friend Emma Lane who as you know is going to be writing Annie's story with me, has had the brilliant idea as to create a joint account, so I have arranged that and now Annie's story is going to be posted under the name "dancingaroundafire" So I strongly suggest you go find that author (which happens to be Emma and I) and put them on your author follow/favorite list. That way you will receive updates on the story!**

**So anyway that's the scoop, and here's the newest chapter! (for real)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Let the games begin.**

I didn't sleep at all, and as the sun starts to tinge the sky with pink, I get out of bed, and get dressed.

In the dining car, I find Ariel, Poseidon, Tiffy, Theodor, Cecil and the stylists. There's a tension hanging over the morning, and no wonder why; today the games will start.

In a few short minutes, our tributes will board a hovercraft that will take them to the arena. The stylists will accompany them in a separate hovercraft, and prep them for the games.

Us mentors have to say our goodbyes here.

"Remember to stock up on supplies, and when the pack splits, make sure to find water."

Poseidon says, he pats them both on the back, and Ariel steps forward.

"Don't forget to watch your back, trust no one, anyone can seem trustworthy in the arena, but it changes people. Always keep a weapon close at hand."

She hugs them both, and it's my turn to say goodbye. I swallow the lump in my throat, and stand in front of them.

What do I say? I have hardly been around the past few days, I haven't spent the time I should have trying to get them ready for the hell their about to go through. But I still feel responsible.

"Remember everything you learned, and never underestimate anyone. The most innocent can be the most deadly sometimes. Don't forget we will be watching, you have lots of people willing to sponsor you so..."

My voice trails off. It's all lies. One, possibly both of them aren't coming back.

"Good luck."

Is all I have to say. I shake Theodors hand, and when I turn to Cecil, she pulls me forward and kisses me.

"Just in case I don't make it back, at least I can say I kissed Finnick Odair before I died."

Then Tiffy bursts into tears, and hugs them both.

"Time to go."

Ariel says, and the stylists lead them to the roof, where the hovercraft will be waiting to pick them up.

Once they're gone, I hear Poseidon snort. Ariel turns to him, and grins.

"What?"

He shakes his head.

"Nothing."

She laughs.

"Are you jealous because you didn't get a kiss?"

She steps forward and kisses him.

"There. Now come on, we need to get to the mentors room."

We hurry into a waiting car, and it takes us to an underground garage. Once we park, I follow Ariel and Poseidon through several dark hallways and in an elevator. We go down a couple of floors, and the doors open into a strange room.

It's less of a room, and more of an office looking thing. There are lots of doors leading to different rooms, some of the rooms are marked with numbers. Ariel and Poseidon walk directly to room number four. Inside, one whole wall is covered with little TV screens, there are several chairs in the room, and a large desk. The desk is covered in papers and small metal cylinders.

"Alright, here's the deal."

Ariel starts to explain to me.

"These screens, they send us live feed from the arena. Basically like security cameras. They will only show us where our tributes are, and the screens will change to different cameras as our tributes move around. You following this?"

I nod, and she continues.

"Through them we can keep a constant eye on our tributes, and they will keep us updated. It will also help us decide when to send them parachutes."

She moves to the desk.

"These papers, they're sponsor forums. We fill out what we want sent, the location to have it sent, who the sponsor is, and any other details. Then we put it in one of these metal tubes, and stick it in this chute."

She pulls open a panel on the wall, and I can see a channel leading up.

"Once it's in the chute, it zips up to the gamemaking room, and the gamemakers will make sure our tribute gets the gift. Make sense?"

I nod.

"Right. So we just sit in here and watch the games the whole time?"

Poseidon plops into one of the chairs.

"We take shifts. One of us watches, while the other eats, sleeps, or anything else. We switch shifts ever couple hours. Now that you're here, we can take shorter shifts."

Ariel continues.

"For the first hour or so, we all watch. We need to see how our tributes adapt, and it will give us the death count for today."

I stare at the blank screens.

"When do the games start?"

Ariel glances at a large glass clock on the wall.

"Five minutes. They'll switch the screens on right before the tributes come out of their pedestals."

The next five minutes seem like they last a lifetime. Finally, we hear the mechanical voice announce;

"Countdown will begin in one minute."

The screens flicker to life, and we get our first look at the arena.

It's heavily wooded, and the only clearing visible is around the cornucopia. The top of the twenty-four metal pedestals open, and the tributes rise out of them. They look around, getting their bearings. Some of the screens switch, showing a close up of each tribute, the other screens show different views of the cornucopia clearing.

"The careers are scattered. Let's hope they stick to the plan."

Poseidon mutters. Our tributes joined the career pack, and we have our fingers crossed, hoping districts one and two tributes will keep their word and not kill Cecil and Theodor first thing.

My attention moves from the careers, searching the pedestals for the girl from district seven. Johanna Mason.

I spot her on one of the many screens. She is once again in tears, and she looks like she's already given up.

I watch her eyes, and I catch as they glance at the cornucopia, scanning the items scattered around and stacked in the metal mouth. What is she up to?

"Twenty...nineteen...eighteen...seventeen...sixteen..."

"Here we go."

Ariel says under her breath. Poseidon leans forward, and I feel myself tense.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."

The careers tense on their pedestals, ready to run for the cornucopia, and start the bloodbath. Once again my eyes flicker to Johanna's screen, and I see her lower her head. I watch her.

"Five...four...three...two...one..."

The instant the gong sounds, Johanna's head snaps up, and she launches from her pedestal. She runs directly toward the cornucopia, but is halted by the boy from one. She dodges his sword, and grabs a back pack, then she turns and runs with incredible speed for the relative safety of the forest. The boy from one gives up the chase, and turns back to the bloodbath.

My attention switches back to our tributes, and I see they're doing well. Cecil is armed with a short sword and a spear, and she is standing in the mouth of the cornucopia, already there's a dead girl by her feet. Theodor is in the cornucopia, looking for a lance, he finds one, and grabs a large knife as well.

In a few minutes, the bloodbath is over, and all the tributes have scattered. Except for the careers of course.

"Let's gather the rest of the supplies, and stack them in the horn."

The girl from two says. Her voice is low and grinding, and she has blood spattered on her clothes. The others agree, and they start collecting the supplies.

"Well I guess we know who the leader is in that group."

Poseidon says. Ariel comments;

"That's bad news for Cecil, she likes to be in charge."

I watch them stack supplies.

"Well she better deal with it if she doesn't want a knife in her back."


	34. Chapter 34

**Here we are again with a new chapter!**

**Oh! and real quick I wanted to inform you of a song that I think fits pretty well with Finn and Annie's story.**

**The song is...(drumroll please)...Comatose by Skillet!**

**I don't know if you'll agree with me, but I feel like it represents Annie and Finnick's need for each other, the line that says: _"I don't want to live, I don't want to breathe, unless I feel you next to me, you take the pain I feel. (waking up to you never felt so real) I don't want to sleep I don't want to dream, because my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel." _It reminds me about how Annie and Finnick feel comforted when they're together at night.**

**Anyway, if you haven't heard the song...go look it up! Seriously Skillet is on my top ten favorite bands. And even if you have heard it, listen to it again, It's a great song.**

**Enough chit-chat, here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Arena day one, and meeting another mentor.**

After the overall carnage of the bloodbath, Poseidon informs me that I can have a break.

"Ariel and I will keep an eye on them for a while. You'll find a dining room, and lounge area through some of the other doors."

I get up to leave, and Ariel calls after me.

"Make sure you don't go in one of the other mentor rooms, that's against the rules. It's unfair for us to see what their tributes are doing, we could send our tributes a warning or a sponsor gift that could help."

I nod, opening the door.

"Got it, stay away from the numbered doors. I'll be back soon-ish."

Once outside our little mentor room, I notice that the rest of the mentor rooms are all along the same wall. That should be pretty easy to remember, this wall is the mentors room, go into only room number four.

I turn and walk across the room to several other doors that are blank. I open one, and walk inside.

"Wrong room."

I mutter, this appears to be a bar. Figures they would have a bar here. Very convenient for mentors to drink away their problems. I turn and try another door, which leads me to a large lounge area. The next door I try takes me to the dining room.

"Here we go."

There's a long buffet along one wall, filled with all kinds of snack type foods.

Large bowls of every fruit, several trays of pastries, cheese, bread, and anything else you could think of. I walk along the counter, and pick out a shiny dark red apple. I take a bite out of it as I discover the end of the buffet is covered with pitchers holding every kind of drink you could think of, and more.

I start pouring myself a glass of milk, when I hear someone behind me.

"How do they expect us to choose when they give us so many options?"

I turn, and see a middle-aged man with black hair and ashen skin. He's wearing a pair of round lens glasses that are a bit askew. He flashes me a smile, and offers his hand.

"Beetee, district three."

I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

He cuts me off.

"Finnick Odair from district four. Won the sixty-fifth hunger games. You are an orphan, and live alone in victors village."

I blink in surprise, and he laughs.

"Don't be so shocked young mister Odair, you are quite popular."

I smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

He nods, and turns back to the buffet.

"Likewise. Now how do they expect us to choose?"

I pick up my glass and apple.

"I think they expect us to stuff ourselves with everything."

He clasps his hands behind his back.

"Ah yes. I had forgotten that the capitol has...ways to keep eating."

He puts his hand over one side of his mouth, and whispers confidentially.

"They have a drink that makes you sick so you can eat more."

Then he acts like he didn't just say anything, and picks up a roll.

"That's disgusting."

He nods, but replies with.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

I shake my head and chuckle.

"I'll see you around Beetee."

He waves his hand.

"I'm sure we will. Goodbye young sir."

I leave the dining room, and decide to return to the mentor room.

"Hello again. We didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Ariel says. I shrug, and sit in my chair.

"One of you can take a break if you'd like."

Poseidon keeps his eyes on the wall of televisions, his eyes flicking from one screen to another.  
"See anything interesting out there?"

I smile.

"I met Beetee in the dining hall."

Ariel laughs.

"How's he doing?"

I shrug.

"Good I guess. He's rather interesting."

She grins.

"Oh don't let him fool you, there's a very clever mind behind his quirky personality. He's something of a genius actually."

Poseidon interrupts us.

"Tribute alert on screen ten."

It takes me a minute to locate screen ten, but when I do, I which I hadn't.

Apparently the careers have finished stacking the supplies, and they went out hunting, leaving Theodor and the girl from one on watch. The remaining careers; Cecil, the boy from one, and both tributes from two have found their prey; It's the tiny girl from three. She looks like she was wounded in the bloodbath, because one of her arms hangs useless and bloody at her side. She's huddled against the trunk of a tree, staring at the careers with wide eyes. The girl from two steps forward, crouching down in front of the girl.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did you escape from us at the bloodbath?"

The girl doesn't say anything, but tries to scoot away. The giant boy from two with the shaved head, slams the point of his sword into the trunk an inch from her head.

"I don't think so. Ziva's not done talking to you yet."

Ziva must be the girl from two. I am surprised that she seems to be the one in charge, when she's only fourteen. I guess the others don't want to get on the wrong side of her. She has red hair, and icy blue eyes. She's not very big, but she's obviously fierce and fearless.

Her weapons are two slender swords, not very long, but quick and deadly. She runs her finger along the edge of one, letting the light catch on the blade.

"What's your name?"

The girl glances nervously at the broadsword weilding giant right beside her, then she looks back at Ziva.

"Lucy."

Ziva smiles.

"Lucy. Well Lucy, my name's Ziva, that meat head beside you is Bernard."

Then she motions to Cecil and the tall blonde boy from one.

"That's Cecil, and Mercury. How do you think you escaped all of us, plus two others we left on guard?"

She whimpers, and holds her bleeding arm.

"Please, let me go."

Ziva gives her a pitying look.

"Let you go? But we only just found you. Does your arm hurt bad?"

Lucy nods, and Ziva slices one of her swords across Lucy's thigh. She screams in pain, and tries to stop the blood flow. Ziva laughs.

"I bet your arm doesn't hurt as bad now does it?"

Lucy sobs and tries to slide away from Ziva. Bernard plunges his sword deep in her chest, and she slumps to the ground as her cannon fires.

"What the !#$& was that? I wasn't done with her yet!"

Ziva screams, holding both of her swords dangerously.

"You're lucky if I don't kill you right now!"

Bernard looks kind of nervous, as he shrugs.

"She was trying to get away."

Ziva brings one of her swords up, and takes a step toward him.

"Then I would have cut both her legs off! Never mess with _my _prey unless you want to be next!"

Bernard takes a step back, and Cecil steps forward.

"Cool it Ziva. It's only the first day, we'll have plenty more kids to toy with. Besides, we could still use Bernard."

Ziva grinds her teeth together, and lowers her swords. Narrowing her eyes, she hisses at Bernard.

"Mess with my target again, and I will kill you."

Then she whirls around to face Cecil.

"And you! Don't you _ever _tell me what to do again. I'm the leader of this pack. Anyone want to argue?"

The others stare at the ground.

"Good. Come on, let's get back to camp. I'm not in the mood to hunt anymore."

They follow her back to the cornucopia, and a hovercraft comes to pick up Lucy's body.

"She might win these games after all."

Poseidon mutters. Ariel contradicts him.

"She has the skill, and she definitely has herself established as leader. But she's cocky, and overconfident. They always overlook something that ends up getting them killed."

Nothing much happens the rest of the day, and there are no more deaths. As night falls, the top row of screens light up with the dead tributes; Both from three, the boy from five, the boy from six, both from eight, the girl from ten, and both from twelve.

Nine dead. That leaves; all the careers, the girl from five, the girl from six, both tributes from seven, both from nine, the huge boy from ten, and both from eleven. Fifteen left to play the game, and already nine losers. There has to be fourteen more losers before these games are over.

The careers set up a fire, and settle down for bed. Leaving Bernard on watch.

"Well, what do we do now?"

I ask. Ariel stands up and stretches.

"Two of us go to bed, while one keeps an eye on the games. We'll take shifts every couple of hours, Poseidon, you take first watch, Finnick will take second, and I'll take last. Goodnight you two."

She walks out, leaving Poseidon and I in the room.

"You okay with that?"

I ask him. He waves a hand.

"Ariel has spoken, so shall it be done."

I laugh.

"She likes to be in charge?"

He grins.

"Oh yeah. She get's real mad if she's not obeyed."

I smile.

"I figured. Where do we stay for the night?"

He turns his attention to the screens as he answers.

"At the back of the lounge, there's a door leading to a hallway. They have our names on each of our rooms."

I nod.

"Alright thanks. I'll see you in a few hours."

He grunts in reply, and I leave the room.

I find the hallway without too much trouble, and find the door marked with gold lettering that says _Finnick Odair._ Inside I find a large comfortable room, and soon I'm asleep on the comfortable bed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's the newest chapter!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, I love all you guys and I really appreciate all your reviews.**

**Once again if you guys have any ideas/plot twists, I would be ecstatic to hear them.**

**So you can send those to me via PM or review.**

**Thanks again, love all you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five/Arena day two: More to them than meets the eye.**

Poseidon comes and wakes me up in the middle of the night.

"Your shift."

He says. I sit up groggy and rub my eyes.

"Yeah, okay I'm up."

I pull the covers off, and slide my feet over the side of the bed.

Poseidon was almost out the door when I call after him.

"What do I do if something happens?"

He pauses, and turns around.

"If anything happens wake Ariel and I, there's a button beside the screens that will alert us in our rooms. Only if it's something important though."

I nod, and he leaves. I stand up, and pull on a sweatshirt, then I make my way to our mentor room.

I sit in one of the chairs, and rub my eyes, trying to rid them of sleep.

I turn my attention to the screens. Nothing much seems to be happening.

At the career camp, Ziva is on guard. Sitting by the fire sharpening her swords slowly. She has a fierce look in her eyes, it looks like she almost wants someone to show up.

Everyone else is sleeping soundly, so I turn my attention to the other screens.

Most of them are showing different angles of the careers camp, all the others are showing the forest edge.

I lean back in the chair, waiting and watching.

The minutes drag by, and I've almost dozed off several times when I consider leaving for a minute to get some coffee.

I'm about to leave, when something catches my eye in a top left hand screen showing the forest. It was only for a minute, but I definitely saw a glint of metal in the tree line.

I watch the screen closely, looking for any sign.

"Come on, I know you're there."

I mutter, stepping closer to the screen. There it is! The light from the fire caught on a blade of some sort. But the holder seems reluctant to leave the cover of the trees.

"What are you up to?"

I watch the screen for what seems like forever, when finally, the tribute comes out of hiding.

They take one step tentatively out of the trees, and look around. They spot Ziva by the fire, and drop to the ground.

I can't get a clear look at who it is, and I continue to watch them as they crawl toward the back of the cornucopia.

What are they doing? Should I go get Ariel and Poseidon? Is this important?

I decide to wait and see how things progress, and then I'll decide whether it's worth getting the others.

In a couple of minutes, the crawling figure has reached the cornucopia. They slowly stand, and inch their way along the side. Once they reach the mouth of the horn, they pause, and slowly peer around the edge.

I gasp, as their face is illuminated by the firelight.

"Johanna?"

Her wide-set brown eyes dart to each sleeping career, then to Ziva. She's behind Ziva, at the mouth of the cornucopia. Keeping a close eye on Ziva, she slowly slides around the edge of the mouth, and steps back inside the cornucopia.

Ziva hasn't noticed anything amiss, and in a few minutes Johanna reappears with a small pack. She slides out of the cornucopia, and turns her back on the fire.

All of a sudden Bernard leaps up, and grabs Johanna's arm.

"Not so fast!"

Ziva stands up slowly, and turns around with her swords held ready.

"Why look who it is. The crybaby from district seven. I would've never guessed you would have the guts to try to steal from us."

Johanna tries to pull away from Bernard, and he grabs a fist full of her shoulder-length dark hair. She cries out in pain, and holds onto his arm, trying to relieve some of the pull.

The others start to stir, as Ziva stands in front of Johanna.

"So where's your tears now?"

Johanna whimpers, and drops one of her hands.

"I asked where your tears were."

Ziva spits out, then she takes one of her swords and gives Johanna a delicate cut on her cheek. She starts crying, and Ziva smiles.

"Oh there they are."

Johanna is slightly smaller than Ziva, even though they are both fourteen, and she has a slighter figure. Bernard stands a good foot or more taller than Johanna, and he pulls savagely on her hair.

"What have you got to say for yourself you little thief!"

She shuts her eyes tightly, and says quietly.

"I want to go home."

Ziva laughs.

"Don't worry, you'll be home real soon...in a coffin."

Johanna's eyes suddenly snap open, and she brings up the arm she had been holding at her side. She's gripping a small knife tightly, and she slices cleanly through the hair between Bernard's hand and her scalp. The remains of Johanna's hair falls in a choppy mess around her ears, and the rest of it is still clutched tight in Bernard's fist.

Johanna doesn't waste any time, she grabs the pack she had dropped, and bolts for the forest.

I'm once again amazed at how fast she can run, and within seconds she's under the tree cover. Ziva starts screeching in anger, and kicking the still sleeping careers.

"GET UP! GO! GO! FIND HER!"

They all scramble up as fast as they can, and grab their weapons. Ziva is already running for the trees, and they follow her quickly.

I decide now would be a good time to wake the others. I find the red button beside the screens, and press it. In around a minute, Ariel and Poseidon burst in the room.

Poseidon is in his boxers and Ariel has a robe wrapped hastily around herself.

"What is it?"

She asks quickly.

"Johanna snuck into the careers camp and tried to steal something. Ziva and Bernard caught her, but she got away. They're after her now."

Poseidon steps closer to the screens, and his eyes flicker from one to another.

"How much of a head start does she have?"

I shrug, watching the careers stumble through the forest, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. The only exception is Ziva, who is snarling threats to the trees as she races to catch up with Johanna.

"She moves fast, I don't think they're going to catch up to her."

Ariel collapses into one of the chairs with a sigh, and rubs her eyes.

"Who is it again?"

I continue watching the screens as I answer.

"Johanna Mason."

I turn to Ariel as she gives me a blank stare.  
"Who?"

I sigh.

"Johanna Mason, district seven."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"What, little miss waterworks? She had the guts to go against the careers?"

I shrug.

"She got away with it to. It seems there's more to her than meets the eye."

Poseidon sighs, and slumps into his chair.

"They're not going to be able to find their way back if they keep running around like that."

Ariel yawns, and stands up.

"Alright, I'm going to get us some coffee. No point in going back to bed now. We can take naps in the morning."

She walks out, and Poseidon and I sit in silence for a little while.

"What's your deal anyway?"

The question catches me by surprise.

"What?"

Poseidon shrugs.

"Your deal. Everyone loves you, you've got it good back home, and yet the other night you show up completely wasted. So what's the deal?"

I frown, confused.

"Um...are you asking a personal question?"

He sighs and turns back to the screens.

"Nevermind."

Another moment of silence.

"Everyone loves what the capitol sees me as. The only family I have is constantly put in danger because of me, and I can't be close to anyone because that will put them in danger too. So in answer to your question, my deal is that I put on a smile for the crowd, I wave, and joke, and inside I despise every minute of it. So I tried to fix things with drinking."

Poseidon chuckles and turns to me.  
"How's that working out for you?"

I smile, and shrug.

"Not great. Although you should know that."

He grins.

"Yeah, I'm the one who had to drag you to your bedroom after you passed out."

"Thanks for that by the way."

He shrugs.

"Whatever."

Another silence.

"I do it for her you know."

I turn to him, and he keeps staring at the screens.

"What?"

He crosses his arms, his eyes still glued to the screens.

"She thinks I do it voluntarily, but it's not true."

Does he mean our "jobs"?

"I didn't think you had any family."

He shakes his head.  
"I don't."

"Who than?"

He sighs, hesitating.

"Lily."

I stare at him shocked.

"What? Ariel's daughter Lily?"

He nods slowly.

"Is she your..."

He shakes his head.

"No she's not mine. But they'll hurt her to get to Ariel."

I'm still confused.

"How does that affect you?"

He gives me a look, and his eyes say it all.

"Oh."

Never saw that coming. Poseidon loves Ariel.

"Does she know?"

Posiedon shakes his head.

"She thinks I'm just some arrogant jerk that loves our beloved capitol."

I grin.

"Well you kind of are an arrogant jerk."

He chuckles.

"Yeah I guess I am."

Then he turns to face me.  
"You can't tell her alright? It would just make things more complicated than they already are."

I frown.

"Complicated? How?"

He shifts in his chair.

"We...sort of...dated once. I was the one who broke it off, and I was a complete jerk about it. I told her the reason was because I was using her to cheat on my other girlfriend and that was the only reason we were together."

I glance at the screens.

"I'm sure that went well."

He laughs.

"Yeah, I got a black eye and a broken tooth out of that deal."

He pauses.

"The truth is I fell for her, and I was scared she would be put in danger because of me. Kind of a moot point after she was reaped. Old scars don't heal I guess."

We watch the careers stumble around in the dark, they've completely lost Johanna's trail by now, and they're trying to get back to the cornucopia.

"You should talk to her when we get back home."

I tell him.

"At least that's what I'd do."

He snorts.

"So I'm taking relationship advice from a guppy now?"

I laugh.

"Guppy? Seriously?"

He laughs.

"I was dating when you were still sleeping in a crib, I think I can handle it on my own thank you."

I grin.

"Says the guy who is scared to tell a girl how he feels. You know who does that? Girls."

He smiles.

"Guppy."

The door opens and Ariel walks in with a loaded tray. Poseidon stands up and takes the tray from her.

"Thanks. What's going on?"

I shrug, glancing at the tray as Poseidon sets it on the table.

"Not much, they're on their way back to the cornucopia...I thought you were only getting coffee."

She smiles.

"Well, they were setting up the breakfast buffet and I couldn't resist fresh pastries. Careful they're still hot."

I glance at the clock, surprised at the time.

"Five-thirty already?"

Ariel glances at the screens as she grabs a glazed doughnut, a mug of coffee and sits down.

"Yep. Day two in the arena already. I wonder what surprises await us next."


	36. Chapter 36

**Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone!**

**Here I am with a brand new chapter for all of my lovely readers :)**

**Once again thank you everyone for the reviews, and please keep it up.**

**I would love to hear what you guys think of the tributes, or the story, or just about anything really, it's always great to hear what other people think of my story.**

**So keep that in mind, and here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six/Arena day two: A day of tension.**

It's almost noon, and the careers have finally made it back to the cornucopia.

They are covered in scrapes and bruises from running around in the forest in the middle of the night, sweaty, bedraggled and irritable. Very irritable.

Ariel and I are currently on watch. Poseidon left about an hour ago to get some rest, he said he didn't get good sleep last night anyway. I don't blame him, he was on watch half the night, and then he only got a few hours of sleep after my shift.

Ariel and I watch the careers sullenly restart the fire, and prepare breakfast. Crystal; the seventeen year old from district one, is combing through her golden hair with her fingers, trying to tame some of the frizz. Theodor and Cecil are sorting through their packs for something to eat. Mercury; the eighteen year old from one, who looks a lot like Crystal, is helping Bernard work on starting the fire and gathering wood. Last of all, Ziva is sitting in the mouth of the cornucopia, her twin swords lying across her crossed legs. Her red hair is full of leaves and twigs, and is clinging to her face with sweat. Her ice blue eyes stare into space, revenge is written all over her face, and I don't blame the other tributes for giving her a wide berth.

"She's not going to rest until she finds Johanna."

Ariel says. I nod, watching Ziva run her fingers along the edge of her sword obsessively.

"How do you think she got to be in charge?" I ask. "She's the youngest by far. Cecil, and Crystal are seventeen, Mercury and Bernard are eighteen. The closest to her age is Theodor, He's only a year older than her. You'd think Crystal, Mercury or Cecil are more likely to be the leader."

Ariel shrugs.

"She's clever, and full of fire. Mercury is quiet, Crystal loves attention, but she's not leader material. Cecil is the only one who would fit the profile, but I'm guessing she's not foolish enough to question Ziva. Bernard is from her district, so it's possible they know each other. He doesn't seem to be the sharpest knife in the drawer either, if you know what I mean."

I grin.

"True. What do you think will happen to the pack? There's already a lot of tension and It's barely the first day."

Ariel sighs, and turns to me.

"Honestly? I would say Cecil and Ziva eventually have it out, if Ziva wins, she will most likely kill Theodor. If Cecil wins, I would say Bernard goes haywire and kills her. Although I could be wrong."

I smile.

"Well, let's hope you are."

After a few minutes, everyone except Ziva is sitting around the fire eating. They eat in silence, casting worried glances at their leader, wondering what is going on in her head. Ziva is still staring into space and running her fingertips along one of her swords edge.

I notice there's blood on the blade, and then I see Ziva's hand is covered in it. She blinks suddenly, and pushes her hair off her face, leaving blood smeared on her cheeks. She stands up, and all the careers turn to her.

"Let's go hunting."

Her voice is like a low wind blowing through ice, and even though I'm miles away from her, a chill still runs down my spine.

They all stand and grab their weapons and packs, ready to follow. But Ziva is just standing looking down at her blood covered hands.

"How did this happen?"

She asks, holding out her hand to the others. She doesn't sound angry, just slightly irritated and confused.

"You cut your fingers on you sword edge."

Mercury says. Ziva looks down at her sword edge, and narrows her eyes at the blood staining it.

"Are you sure?"

They all nod, and she shrugs dismissively.

"Who's the best tracker here?"

Everyone points to Theodor.

"Good, try to pick up the trail of that sobbing little brat from district seven."

Theodor nods, and leads the way, the others start to follow, and Ziva wipes her hands off on Bernard's shirt as she passes him.

"That's not good."

Ariel says suddenly. I look at her confused.

"What?"

She turns to me surprised.

"You didn't see it? Oh! I forgot this is your first year mentoring."

She pauses, and seems to be thinking.

"Well?"

She looks back at me.

"Oh right. Ziva is beginning to suffer from _game trauma _It's quite common actually, it's when a tribute starts to act strange, uncharacteristic, or even crazy. It affects everyone differently; some tributes panic, or go into shock, others start having delusions, thinking they're back home, or they can see family. There was a tribute a while ago that started eating the tributes he killed."

I shudder, remembering those games.

"I remember him."

Ariel looks back at the screens.

"It looks like Ziva is getting the most common kind, aptly named; career syndrome. It causes the tribute to become obsessed with killing their enemies, and they often have outbursts of anger and rage. It also looks like she's completely unaware of her surroundings sometimes. That can be dangerous, if it gets any worse she could end up accidentally killing herself."

She sighs, and crosses her arms.

"I've seen it too many times to count, and it never ends well."

I think back to my own games, when Glorry was staggering around screaming at nothing. Maybe it wasn't heat stroke.

"Is there any cure for it?"

She shrugs.

"Most tributes who get it don't make it out alive. Those who do..."

Her voice trails off, and she has a faraway look in her eyes.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head quickly.

"Do you remember the victor three years before your games?"

I frown, concentrating.

"The victor of the sixty-second hunger games?"

She nods. I think hard, there was something about those games that I remember, but I can't think of it.

"I can't remember."

She shudders, and crosses her arms.

"Enobaria is her name. She got career syndrome halfway through the games, on top of already being a career and a vicious killer well..."

I remember now. Enobaria killed another tribute by ripping their throat out...with her teeth.

"What happened to her?"

Ariel shrugs.

"She's still alive, she mentors district two. But they say she never got over the career syndrome. She had her teeth altered to look like pointed fangs, and she has them tipped in gold."

A shiver runs through me. So apparently once you have 'games trauma' you have it for good.

Ariel sits up straight in her chair, and leans toward the screen.

"Hello, we've got something going on in screen seven."

I find it quickly, and watch.

Theodor's found Johanna's trail, and they've been following it for a while. Now they've all stopped suddenly, peering through the trees. The gamemakers allow us to see what they can; a large clearing in the forest, the far side of the clearing ends in towering cliffs. Cascading down the side of the cliff is a breathtaking waterfall that pounds loudly into a river at the foot of the cliffs. The river runs along the edge of the meadow, and ends in a lake. The lake has several small streams that led off into the forest.

The careers are hidden in the trees right on the edge of the meadow, and they wait for Ziva to make a decision.

"She's here."

Is all she says, and she drops to a crouch. The others follow suit, and they sit there waiting.

"What are they waiting for?"

I ask Ariel. She shrugs.

"They're probably waiting for Johanna to show herself."

After about an hour, I catch movement in one of the screens, I nudge Ariel who's dozed off.

"Hey, looks like Johanna's back."

She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Which screen?"

I point to screen twelve. Johanna is walking out of the trees, following one of the stream to the lake. She's carrying several rabbits in one hand, and holding her bloody knife in the other. She walks to the lake edge, crouches on the pebbled bank, and begins skinning the rabbits.

I look back to the careers, and Ziva suddenly spots Johanna.

"Listen you lot."

She hisses quietly.

"If any of you give us away before I give the signal, I will make your death long, and slow. Follow me, and pretend you're walking on egg shells."

They creep out of the trees, and get in Johanna's blind spot. Then they start walking forward slowly. I look back to Johanna. She has no idea they're behind her.

Her hair that had been hacked at different lengths, was now all the same short length. The longest part in the back, barely reaches her ears. It's spiked up and out of the way, and it changes her look considerably.

She continues skinning the rabbits. The careers are only ten feet away now.

Johanna stands up suddenly, and stretches. The careers freeze, all except for Ziva who continues inching forward. Johanna bends down and washes her hands and knife in the lake. She must not be able to hear the careers because of the waterfall. Ziva is almost right behind her, when her sword catches the sunlight, and flashes. Johanna sees the flash on the lake, and whirls around.

"You're not getting away this time!"

Ziva shrieks. Johanna jumps back to avoid Ziva's swing, and lands in the lake. She sits up spluttering, and scoots deeper into the lake as Ziva splashes into the shallows.

There's a second splash and Johanna turns just in time to see Cecil erupt out of the water right in front of her. Johanna reacts instinctively, and lashes out with her knife. Cecil screams, and blood leaks into the lake.

"Where's she hurt!"

Ariel's yell startle me.

"Across the arm, it didn't look like a bad wound."

Cecil dives under the lake surface, and Johanna tries to move away from her and the advancing Ziva. Suddenly Johanna yells in surprise, and disappears underwater.

"Don't you dare kill her!"

Ziva screams, and Johanna breaks the surface gasping, Cecil has both of Johanna's arms behind her back, and is holding her tightly.

"That's the third time you got away. Well, almost."

Ziva says. Then she turns to Cecil.

"Bring her closer to shore."

They move into waist deep water and Ziva smiles evilly.

"Now I have you, and you're not growing anywhere!"

Johanna struggles in Cecil's hold, but her grip is firm.

"Let me go you &^#$!"

Ziva presses her sword tip against Johanna's shoulder, slowly applying pressure. Johanna writhes in Cecil's arms, and grinds her teeth together. Ziva pulls the dripping sword out of Johanna's shoulder.

"You're a little feisty for a crybaby."

Johanna spits in Ziva's face.

"Yeah well, life's full of surprises."

Ziva slowly wipes Johanna's spit off her face. Then she turns to Cecil.

"I think Johanna needs a drink."

Cecil tightens her grip on Johanna and pushes her head under the water. She holds her there for almost a minute, then pulls her back up. Johanna's eyes are wide and she's gasping.

"Kill me already."

Ziva leans forward, and evil grin on her face.

"Do I see fear in your eyes? Cecil, I think she needs another drink."

"NO!"

The scream barely escapes Johanna's mouth before she's back underwater. They continue with this for several minutes finally pulling her out and keeping her above water.

"Had enough?"

Johanna gasps for several seconds.

"Maybe she hasn't had enough..."

"No! No, I've had enough."

Ziva looks down at the blood clouded water, then back up at Johanna.

"I'm getting bored."

Johanna laughs.

"Finally! Look who got the guts."

Ziva curls her lip, and snarls as she raises her sword.

Johanna twist her arm, still holding the knife in her hand, and stabs Cecil in the shoulder. Cecil screams and releases her. Ziva lunges for Johanna, who twists out of the way.

"Come back here you little worm!"

Johanna splashes through the shallows, taking a diagonal course towards the shore and the cliff.

"Don't just stand there! Catch her!"

The careers on the shoreline grab their weapons and start running after Johanna, who's already on the pebbled beach running for the cliff.

Ziva flounders toward the shore, Cecil trailing after her. Johanna's already climbing up the cliff, and the others are at the foot of the cliff, unsure of what to do.

"I'm going to kill you all!"

Johanna shouts from the cliff, then she laughs.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating the other day, I'm still struggling through writers block, and I don't want to write a horrible chapter just to fill in. I think this story deserves better than that.**

**However, thanks to cheeks42, I was pushed out of the "valley of creative death" otherwise known as writers block.**

**cheeks42 has left me a wonderful review packed full of ideas, and several of the things she mentioned has sent my stagnant mind on a whirlwind of creation! YAY!**

**so thank you to cheeks42 for your marvelous ideas and I will be using them in some way in the story.**

**just wanted to let everyone know, and here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: that escalated quickly.**

Ariel and I watch as the careers shuffle at the foot of the cliff, unsure of what to do.

I hear the door open, and Poseidon walks in.

"What's going on?"

Ariel fills him in while I watch the screens. Several of them are showing different angles of the meadow and lake, while others are close-ups of the careers at the foot of the cliff, and Ziva and Cecil running to join them. There's also a close up of Johanna, who is easily scaling the cliff, she's already almost at the top. It must be because she's from the lumber district, so she's probably used to climbing.

"What the #$%& are you doing!"

Ziva screams as she reaches the others. Crystal looks up at the cliff.

"Do you expect us to _climb _up that thing?"

Ziva screeches in rage, and slashes her sword across Crystal's stomach. She falls to the ground coughing up blood.

"No. Now I expect you to die."

She says calmly. Mercury steps forward with his spear at the ready.

"What was that for? She wasn't doing anything!"

Ziva whirls to face him, swords held ready.

"Oh please, that's the point. She wasn't doing anything. We're better off this way, no more useless baggage."

Crystal gives one last gurgling cough, and then her cannon fires.

I stare shocked at the screen showing her. Laying sprawled on the ground, her golden hair spattered in her own blood.

A low laugh echoes from the cliff, filling the valley and sending chills down my back.

"I appreciate the help darling, now I have one less of you to kill."

Ziva snaps her head back, trying to find Johanna on the cliff face, but she's already reached the top, hidden by the trees. Ziva turn back to the others, murder still shining fiercely in her ice blue eyes.

"Listen closely. We are going to climb this cliff, and finish that little *&^!$ off! Next one who complains or hesitates shares Crystal's fate. Are we clear?"

They all nod sullenly.

"Good. Mercury, you're the best climber so you first."

Mercury secures his spear through his pack straps, and starts slowly climbing the cliff.

"See, it's not that hard."

Ziva says confidently, then she slides her swords into the cross sheath on her back, and follows Mercury. The others hesitate a moment, then follow.

"This isn't going to end well. Johanna's got the high ground, and they're sitting ducks right now."

Poseidon says with a sigh. Ariel nods.

"If they keep going like this the chances of a career winning this year decrease greatly."

We watch in silence for a while. Mercury is scaling the cliff without much difficulty, Ziva is right behind him, and Theodor's not having too much trouble. Bernard and Cecil on the other hand, Bernard is all muscle, and heaving his great bulk up a vertical cliff is no easy task, and Cecil has a large gash on one arm, and is stabbed in the other shoulder. Making the climb twice as challenging.

Ariel is tense and anxious, biting her nails as she watches Cecil struggle. At one point Cecil loses her grip, and almost falls before catching herself at the last second. Ariel is so wound up that she bit her lip hard, making it bleed.

Poseidon's watching her worried, after she bites her lip he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Ariel, why don't you take a break. Finnick and I can cover it for a little while. You should get something to eat and rest."

She tears her eyes away from the screens and looks at Poseidon. He gives her a smile.

"We'll call you if anything turns up okay?"

She seems to relax slightly, giving him at tight smile. Then she stands up.

"Okay. You will tell me if anything happens wont you?"

We both nod. Her eyes wander back to the screens as she slowly backs toward the door. Poseidon stands up, blocking her view of the screens. She blinks, turns around and walks out the door.

Poseidon sighs and sits back in his chair.

"I was afraid this would happen."

I look at him.

"What?"

He rubs his head, slowly answering.

"Ariel and Cecil knew each other prior to the games."

I blink in surprise.

"How?"

"Ariel grew up in a foster home, it wasn't a very happy place for her, and it got even worse after she had Lily. Her foster parents simply said they wouldn't support the baby, so Ariel volunteered for the games, leaving Lily in the care of a friend. When she got back, she discovered her foster parents had replaced her with another little girl from the community home."

Realization hits me.

"Cecil and Ariel are step sisters?"

He shrugs.

"Sort of. Ariel was almost seventeen when she won the games, and after she won she moved into victors village immediately. Since then she hasn't had any relationship with her foster parents. That doesn't change the fact that Cecil and her are related in a way."

I look back at the screens.

"No wonder she's been so nervous about her safety."

Poseidon nods.

"Apparently Ariel was Cecil's role model, and that's why she volunteered for the games."

That explains a lot of things; Ariel's breakdown in the train, her scream when Johanna cut her, and even though I wasn't there for a lot of training, I could tell she favored Cecil over Theodor.

"I'm afraid if Cecil dies, Ariel is going to go into shock. She already has issues with getting too attached to the tributes."

Poseidon is clearly very worried about her, and now I am too.

"What do we do if she does go into shock?"

Posiedon shrugs.

"It's only happened once before, took her almost a week to snap out of it, then she watched the screens obsessively until the killer of her tribute died. That's why she doesn't mentor much."

I nod.

"No wonder you sent her out."

He sighs again.

"I just hope she'll be alright."

The careers are almost halfway up the cliff by now, and Cecil seems to be doing a little better.

"Once she gets to the top we can send her some medicine."

I hadn't even thought about sponsors. At least we have plenty of gifts lined up.

After a little while, the careers have almost made it to the top of the cliff. Mercury is still in the lead, followed by Ziva and Theodor, and Bernard and Cecil have caught up as well.

"She's not getting away this time."

Ziva hisses from between her teeth.

Poseidon laughs.

"Yeah, just like the other three times."

I chuckle.

"Apparently third time's not the charm."

Mercury pulls himself up, and grabs onto the ledge. After a little scrambling, her levers himself up, and rolls onto the plateau. He slides on his belly back to the edge, and holds his hands out for Ziva. She grips his hands, and he pulls her up. She immediately stands, and draws her swords, taking several steps into the woods.

"Hey, don't you think we should wait for the others?"

Mercury calls after her, she turns around and glares at him.

"Right. I'll just stay here and help the others up, we'll catch up."

She turns back around, and pushes deeper into the forest.

"Bad idea going into Johanna's territory alone."

Poseidon mutters, and I switch my attention from the cliff climbers, to Ziva.

She's advancing quietly into the thick woods, her eyes darting back and forth.

The loud snap of a twig breaking rings out through the trees. Ziva stops, turning in the direction the sound came from.

"Come out you little &%*$ I know you're there!"

She waits for a minute, then takes a step forward. Everything happens so fast, it's almost to quick to catch.

A long splitting crack sounds just above Ziva, and she looks up, horror spreads across her face, and she steps back quickly, her foot catches on a root, and she falls down. A huge branch comes crashing down, crushing her legs and pinning her to the forest floor. She screams like a tortured animal, and tears instantly start running down her cheeks.

Johanna drops out of the tree where the branch came from, and cocks her head at Ziva.

"You weren't supposed to move. Oh well, at least now you'll suffer."

She walks over to where Ziva is laying, purposely stepping on the branch that has her legs are pinned under. Ziva screeches as Johanna leans her weight against the branch.

"You know, I was going to kill you instantly. Quick and painless, well mostly painless. But after you stopped me at the cornucopia, invaded my camp and tortured me. I changed my mind."

Ziva stares at her with pure hatred in her tear filled eyes. Johanna smiles, and continues as she walks around Ziva.

"Although, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have cut my hair, so I guess I have to thank you for that. It fits me so much better than what I had before."

Ziva sobs, and tries to push the branch off her legs. Johanna picks up Ziva's twin swords, and examines them.

"Nice blades, not my style though. I would go with a nice battle axe or hatchet any day. They are useful though."

She stabs the sword in Ziva's jacket sleeve, pinning her arm to the ground. She hops over to her other side, and does the same to her other arm.

This results in more screams and tears from Ziva. Johanna laughs, and crouches next to Ziva's head.

"Who's crying now? Funny how people always judge a tribute by how they act. Take me for instance, everyone assumed I wouldn't make it past the bloodbath, unfortunately you did too. Now you see my true colors, no more the cringing sobbing little weakling, now I'm your worst nightmare, the one with a perfect ability to murder."

For the first time, I see fear in Ziva's eyes. Then Johanna pulls out her knife and with one quick slash, she slits Ziva's throat.

The cannon doesn't sound, and Johanna waits for a minute. ***boom*** Johanna smiles, and stands up. Then as an afterthought, she bends down and cuts away Ziva's shirt below her ribcage, then she cuts something into her stomach. She stands up again, and wipes the knife on her pants, then she glances behind her, and runs deeper into the trees.

In a few seconds, the rest of the careers come running to the scene. They freeze when they see Ziva, staring at her body for a few minutes.

Cecil walks closer, and looks at the writing on Ziva's stomach.

"Play fair."

She turns back around, and the remaining careers look at each other for a minute.

"Time to split up?"

Mercury asks. They nod, and after a moment or two, they all scatter into the trees.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello! I am here with another chapter, never fear.**

**So... what's new with you guys? :D**  
**I have some news. I probably won't be able to update from friday to... sometime.**

**I have friends coming to stay with my family for the weekend so I will be busy with them.**

**Don't worry, I may be able to squeeze in some time for writing. If not, they aren't going to be here very long**

**:( But that means I will be able to write so good for you guys.**

**SO there's the news, and I'll let you get back to reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Time passes.**

After Johanna killed Ziva and the careers split up, the next couple days were quiet.

Since Cecil and Theodor are no longer together, half of the screens show what's happening in Cecil's neck of the woods, and the other half shows Theodor's.

Not much goes on, after moving a fairly good distance away from the others, they both searched out a good campsite, then they just got down to the business of surviving.

Once Cecil got settled, we sent her some medicine for her wounds, and Ariel seemed to calm down a bit after that. She still looks anxious all the time, and Poseidon is clearly worried about her. Personally I'm worried for both of them. Ariel's not talking much, and just stares at Cecil's screens, where as Poseidon takes extra shifts so Ariel doesn't have to be in there as long, and so he's not getting near enough sleep.

If I wasn't here, they both would probably have fallen apart long ago. I take extra shifts as well, telling Poseidon that I'm young and healthy so I don't need as much sleep as the "old people". He scoffs at this, but I think he knows I'm trying to help so he lets me take the extra shifts.

It is now day seven in the arena, the first week is officially past. There have been four more deaths; Both from eleven, the girl from six and the boy from seven. Nine tributes are left in the arena; Mercury, Bernard, both of our tributes, the girl from five, Johanna, both from nine, and the giant from ten.

Although there have been six deaths in the past week, nothing especially exciting has happened since Ziva and Johanna's showdown, so the audience will probably be getting bored. Which means the gamemakers have to make these games interesting again, which is not a good thing.

I am on guard currently, and I have been for a while. I glance at the clock; 2:00.

I sigh, and put a hand over my growling stomach. Someone should have relieved me by now. Where are they?

Ignoring the gnawing in my stomach, I turn and watch Theodor's screens.

He's re-setting his snares that he made, and collecting the rabbits and squirrels that were unlucky enough to be snared. He's very good at setting up traps, and he knows right where to put them. I guess he can thank his tracking skills for that.

He makes his way back to the giant fallen tree that is his camp. His camp is at the base of the tree, where the roots pulled up a chunk of the forest floor, creating a dirt wall on the edge of a shallow ditch. He sets to work skinning his prizes, and starting a small fire to cook lunch.

For some reason looking at the skinned rabbits and squirrels doesn't make me lose my appetite but increases the gurgles my stomach.

"Silence! I shall nourish thee when I get the chance. It doesn't help when you keep doing that."

My stomach ignores my command, and keeps making dying whale sounds.

I look over to Cecil's screen, and see that she is taking a rest in the cluster of pines that serves as her camp. Suddenly the door opens, and Ariel walks in just as my stomach groans loudly. She laughs.

"Why don't you go eat some lunch, I can take over for a while."

I leap up, and grab her in a hug.

"Thank you! I'll tell Poseidon to relieve you in a little while."

She laughs, as I let her go, and walks over to the screen. Waving her hand dismissively.

"Go on already, I'll be fine. See you in a bit."

I go directly to the dining room, and stack a plate high with all different foods. Then I walk over to a table and quickly eat every last bit. After I'm done eating, I decide to go to the lounge.

Once inside, I see the large television screen that takes up most of one wall, is showing the games how they're being broadcast live to all of Panem. I walk over to a large red leather chair, and plop into it, watching the TV.

I doze off for a little while, getting an hour or so of deep sleep. I wake up, and blink drowsily. Then I yawn, and stretch.

"Mr. Odair?"

I turn around quickly and see an attendant standing near the door.

"Yes?"

She walks over.

"There's a phone call for you."

I look at her surprised.

"A phone call?"

She nods, and points to a phone on the wall.

"Press number one and the call will pick up on that line."

I thank her, and as she leaves I walk over to the sleek black phone hanging on the wall. Who would be calling me? Fear builds inside me as a thought strikes me. What if it's the president? I take a deep breath, pick up the phone, and press one. I wait a brief moment.

"Hello?"

"Finn? Is that you?"

Relief floods through me, as I hear Annie's voice.

"Annie! Yes it's me."

I hear her sigh relieved, and I can picture the smile she has on her face.

"Oh good, the first time it was some woman, and then she asked all these questions and it was kind of awkward and I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to talk to you and..."

I chuckle and Annie stops.

"Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous."

I frown.

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?"

She hesitates before answering.

"Um...well...I should probably just tell you...of course, I could wait until you got back, or I could have someone else tell you, I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind if..."

I cut her off.

"Annie! What is it?"

There's a pause on the other end, and I hear the faint gasping choke that she gets when she's trying not to cry.

"Mags is in the hospital."

My heart stops, and I start to hear a ringing in my ears. I stare blankly at the wall.

"What?"

Annie's crying now, but she manages to answer.

"This morning I went to visit her, I've been going to see her almost every day. When I got there, she didn't come to the door, so I thought she was out, but then I heard a crash inside the house so I ran in. She was lying on the kitchen floor next to some broken glass. Her eyes were open but she wasn't moving and she wouldn't talk to me. She was still breathing so I ran to Bruce's house and told him what happened. He ran over as fast as he could telling me to call the hospital, and by the time I called and got there he was carrying her out. A car came and took us to the hospital. The doctors say she had a stroke, but she's stable now."

I hear what she's saying, but it's seems like none of this is real, like I'm still asleep in the red leather chair. There's a moment's pause and then I hear Annie's worried voice.

"Finn? Are you alright? Finnick!"

I snap back and reply quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did the doctors say if she would recover?"

Annie hesitates.

"Annie?"

I hear her heavy sigh.

"They said she will most likely recover. But the stroke might have permanently damaged part of her brain."

The lump in my chest grows heavier.

"How?"

She pauses again.

"Her memory could be gone."

I suddenly find it's very hard to breathe.

"What does that mean? Annie What does it mean?!"

"She might not remember us Finn! She might not remember anything!"

Annie shouts, and I can tell it's because she's scared and worried.

"She might not even wake up."

Annie starts sobbing, and she can barely get the words out.  
"Finn...I'm so...worried...and you're...not here...I don't know what to...do."

My heart aches to be home. To sit beside Mags bed and hold her hand, to wrap Annie in my arms and comfort her, to be with Bruce and help him get through this.

"I...want you...home..."

I sigh, and soften my voice.

"I'll be home soon Annie. Promise to be waiting for me?"

She sighs heavily as she gets her tears under control.

"I promise."

"Good."

She sniffs, and I hear her try to sound stern.

"Finnick Odair."

I smile.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't you dare keep me waiting long."

I chuckle.

"I won't. Goodbye Annie, I'll see you soon."

"Okay. See you soon."

I hear the phone click, and my line starts beeping. I hang it back on the wall, and take a few deep breaths.

With the rate that the games are going, I might not be back for at least another week. Maybe longer. I shake my head, and sigh. Then I decide to try and find Poseidon.

I spot him walking to the bar as I walk out of the lounge.

"Poseidon!"

He turns, and walks toward me.

"What's up?"

He has dark circles under his eyes, and his hair is all rumpled. He really should be getting more sleep.

"I just got a call from home and..."

I'm cut off as a scream sounds from the mentor room, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Poseidon and I look at each other for a brief instant, and run for the door. He bursts through the door a split second before I do, and stops short, causing me to almost run into his back. I step around him, and take in the room at a glance.

Ariel is on her knees in front of the screens, her eyes are bloodshot and tears are running down her cheeks. The two screens in front of her are smashed, and her hands are bleeding.

"NO!"  
She screams again, and claws at one of the screens. She breaks down sobbing, and pounds her fists against the broken screens.

Poseidon is at her side in an instant, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them crossed across her chest by wrapping his arms around her. He stands up, lifting her. She kicks wildly struggling in his arms. Her flailing legs smash a third screen, and her foot starts bleeding.

"Ariel! Calm down!"

Poseidon shouts in her ear, still holding her tightly.

"No...NO!"

Poseidon pulls her away from the screens, and I glance at one of the undamaged ones, seeing the cause of her distress.

Cecil was attacked by a mutt, several mutts actually. They are small fluffy things that look like a cross between a squirrel and a cat. Their fur is dark brown and patched, and they have thin skin stretched between their back and front legs.

It looks like Cecil tried to run from them, because I don't recognise where she is. The little mutts have mauled her, long raking wounds cover her legs, arms, and torso, flowing blood. She's growing weaker by the second, and seeing their chance, several of the mutts leap onto her, and bite her neck. Shock registers on her face, and a thin stream of blood flows from her mouth. She falls to the ground as her cannon sounds.

A scream unlike anything I've ever heard escapes from Ariel, and Poseidon almost loses his grip on her as she thrashed in his arms. A couple of men with the word "security" on their shirts, run in and help Poseidon restrain her. A man in a white coat runs in as well, and quickly stabs a syringe in her shoulder. She passes out almost instantly, and the man in the white coat tell them to take her to the infirmary.

Poseidon is told to stay, and he has a desperate look on his face. He starts pacing the room like a trapped animal, as several technicians come in and replace the broken screens.

"I knew this would happen...she never should have mentored this year."

Poseidon mutters under his breath.

"Was it this bad last time?"

He shakes his head.

"No. Her attachment disorder is much worse. I don't know if she'll snap back this time."

He passes me, turns and paces to the other side of the room. As he passes again, I try to reassure him.

"I'm sure she would be better if you were there with her."

He shakes his head.

"I'd only make things worse."

I grab his arm as he passes me, stopping his pacing.

"You don't know that. When Annie's brother died, I was the only one who could bring her out of insanity. Ariel needs you Poseidon, whether you think she does or not. The more you push away, the worse her disorder is going to get. Did you ever think you may be one of the reasons she has the disorder to begin with? She thought she could trust you, and you just pushed her away, and why? Because you got scared? We're all in the same boat here Poseidon, we're tools of the capitol whether we have people we care about or not. So you need to suck it up, and be there for her!"

Poseidon blinks in surprise, and stares at me.

"Since when are you the expert on all things?"

I turn him around, and push him toward the door.

"Since right now. Go to the infirmary and be there for her before it's too late."

He turns around, and glares at me.

"Fine I'm going."

I glare back.

"Good."

He turns around, and walks to a tall white door. He glances back at me, and I cross my arms still glaring. He opens the door, and walks through, the door closing behind him.

I sigh, feeling drained. Then I turn and walk back in the mentors room. I've been there for several hours, when Poseidon shows up.

"How is she doing?"

He shrugs.

"She calmed down a bit when I showed up. She's sleeping now."

I nod.

"What's going on in the arena?"

I shrug.

"Not much. Theodor's settling down for the night."

Poseidon nods.

"Go get some rest. I'll take over for a while."

I stand up.

"Are you sure?"

He nods, and sits down.

"Go on."

I walk to the door.

"And Finnick?"

I pause, and turn.

"Thanks for making me go."

I shrug.

"No problem. I'll see you later."

I wander around for a little while, and somehow end up at the bar. I sit down on a stool, and order a glass of whiskey. The Barista places the glass in front of me.

"Thanks."

He nods, and turns back around. I reach for the glass, when someone reaches around me, and grabs the glass. I spin around, and see a middle aged man with straggly dirty blonde hair and foggy greenish gray eyes.

He grins, and downs the whiskey with one gulp. Setting the glass back on the counter her belches.

"Not a good idea. Drinking is not the answer."

I scoff, the man reeks of alcohol.

"Like you're one to talk. How long have you been drunk?"

He furrows his brows, thinking, and starts counting his fingers.

"Thirty years, give or take."

He drops onto the stool next to me, and holds out a hand.

"Haymitch Abernathy."

I shake his hand, surprised at his strength.

"Finnick Odair."

He suddenly breaks into rough laughter.

"I know who you are. Who doesn't?"

He taps the bar, getting the barista's attention. He points to the glass, and smiles as it fills with more whiskey.

He picks up the glass, and takes a long drink.

"Like I was saying. Drinking isn't the answer, never is."

I watch him sceptically as he finishes off the last of the whiskey.

"Why do you do it then?"

He shrugs.

"Got tired of looking for the answer. You're too young to be drinking away problems, enjoy life while you're still young. Plenty of time to get drunk when you're old."

I laugh.

"Well, life isn't exactly enjoyable for a victor."

He chuckles, and grabs the bottle of whiskey from behind the counter. Lifting it in the air he smiles.

"I'll drink to that."

He puts the bottle to his lips and gulps down a third of the whiskey.

"What won't you drink to?"

He ponders this for a moment.

"Anything to do with the capitol. Now go look for the answer elsewhere Finnick, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

He waves a hand, motioning for me to leave. I do, and go to my bedroom. Collapsing in my bed, I slowly feel all the stress leave my body as I sink into blissful sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Helloooo everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait but this weekend has been crazy! Especially since we had ten extra people staying in our house!**

**Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter thank you for being so patient. This chapter will be pretty long hopefully, if not I might update another one today.**

**I'm thinking of spliting this story into two parts, because I have a lot more to write for this story and I don't want to have over fifty chapters for one story...so I will let you know if I decide to split it in two parts. Also stay tuned for the sequel that dancingaroundafire and I are writing about Annie's story :)**

**and I may or may not write Mags story at the same time, I might just wait till after we're done with Annie's story.**

**Ooh! A little off point, but I had an idea for ANOTHER story. (I know call me crazy) anyway, it's about Finnick and Annie's son when he's around twenty or so. BUT! Unlike a ton of stories about him, this one has a surprising twist :) Let me know if that sounds interesting to you guys and I'll decide whether or not to write it :D**

**Oh! Last delay before the chapter. Who here has heard the song "My Immortal" by "Evanecence"? If you haven't heard it, I recommend that you listen to it. Beautiful melody, and very melancholy. **

***SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY***

**Personally it makes me think of Katniss when she returns to District Twelve after Prim dies. I think that something like the lyrics were just playing in a loop in her head. :(**

**Anyway! Here's the chapter and as always thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue both!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The end is near. (or) repaired hearts.**

I'm standing in a forest, looking around at the trees.

"Why does this look familiar?"

I wonder aloud. I turn in a slow circle, squinting at the surrounding trees. I hear a noise behind me and spin around.

"Johanna? What are you doing here?"

She glares at me suspiciously.

"I think I should be asking you that question. You're a victor, so what are you doing back in the arena?"

I gasp, and look down. I'm wearing the arena uniform, and holding a trident.

"This is impossible...I won...I'm safe!"

Johanna gets a wicked smile on her face, and raises her knife.

"Safe, is a very loose word. No one is ever safe Finnick, now I told you we would meet again soon."

She takes a step forward, and raises her knife.

"Finnick!"

Johanna looks confused, and looks behind me. I turn to see what she's looking at.

"Annie?"

She's shivering in her pajamas behind me, looking around scared.

"What am I doing here Finn?"

She has tears in her eyes, and she looks around at the arena frightened.

"Annie! You need to get out of here now!"

She is about to turn and run, when roots grow out of the ground and twist around her ankles trapping her. She gives me a terrified look.

"Finn help!"

I take a step forward, and feel a knife sink into my back. Johanna leans forward from behind me, and I feel her breath as she hisses in my ear.

"I'm going to win these games pretty boy. No one and nothing will stop me!"

She pulls the knife out, and I feel blood begin to flow down my back. I watch helpless as she walks over to Annie and pulls her head back by her hair. Annie screams as Johanna pulls on her dark reddish-brown hair. Johanna turns and gives me a pitying look.

"Finnick, don't you know it's selfish to have friends? Everyone you love or care about is going to end up dead sooner or later. Look at Mags, she's already in the hospital. Bruce is slowly breaking apart, Ariel and Poseidon are already broken. How long until you will break? How long is it going to be before you realise that you aren't allowed to have anything? Why, you can't even have your own freedom anymore."

She looks at Annie's tear stained face, then back at me.

"This was going to happen one way or another. Annie almost broke once already, I think it's time we finish the job!"

With one quick movement, she slits Annie's throat. I try to scream, to run forward, but I can't move and I am forced to watch as Annie gives me one last horrified look, and falls to the ground.

Johanna smiles, still holding the dripping knife blade. She walks over and pats my cheek.

"Don't feel bad Finnick, you knew this was coming. Sooner or later, everyone is going to die because of you. You're like a disease, anyone who gets close to you ends up dead or as good as dead."

She sighs, and looks down at her knife.

"I guess I'm doing you a favor then."

She plunges the knife into my chest, and I feel it pierce my heart. I gasp, and she smiles.

"Goodbye Finnick, I guess the odds just aren't in your favor."

She gives me a hard shove in the chest and I fall to the ground.

I wake up when I hit the floor. Hard. Covered in sweat, and tangled up in the sheets. I lay with my face pressed into the carpet for a while, taking deep breaths and reassuring myself that this was real and none of that happened.

"It was just a dream. Annie is alive, she's back in district four, she's home, she's safe."

I repeat this to myself over and over, until I am completely calmed down. I sit up slowly, and untangle myself from the sheets. I stand up and glance at the clock. five-thirty. I guess I should go relieve Poseidon, he's been on watch for several hours.

I grab a shirt and pull it on as I walk to the mentors room. To my surprise, Poseidon isn't there, instead there is a middle-aged woman with dark skin and large brown eyes.

"Um..."

She turns when she hears me, and gives me a smile.

"Hello, you must be Finnick."

I continue to stare at her confused.

"Uh...yeah. Who are you?"

She stands and walks up to me. She's not very tall, but she looks fit and healthy. She offers a hand and I shake it as she answers.

"My name's Seeder. I'm a victor from district eleven, one of the very few."

I look surprised.

"But you're not allowed in here..."

She waves a hand and returns to her seat.

"Oh that only applies when your tributes are still alive. Mine are both dead, so I decided to give Poseidon a break, poor thing hasn't been getting near enough sleep what with Ariel's situation and the games."

I'm still confused.

"Why would you help us?"

She sighs, and turns to look at me.

"Why wouldn't I? We've all been through enough pain and sorrow, it would be cruel not to help each other. I hold no grudge against Poseidon or Ariel, so when they are in trouble or dealing with something I help out as best I can. In this case that means taking a shift for Poseidon so he can get some sleep. I promised to wake him if anything happens."

This makes sense. Maybe she really is just trying to help, I shouldn't judge since I don't know her.

"Alright. Why didn't you wake me? I could have taken over."

She shakes her head.

"Nonsense. You haven't been getting near enough sleep either, and I've been doing nothing but sleep. I can handle watching a few screens for a while. You should go back to bed, young people need sleep too believe it or not."

I shrug.

"I just woke up..."

She looks sad, and turns back to the screens.

"No one should have to deal what we deal with. Least of all children, but I guess we're all children until the arena."

She leans towards me confidentially.

"A small tip for those haunting nights, a little sleep syrup in a glass of warm milk equals instant dreamless sleep."

She straightens back up, and waves a hand dismissively.

"Only once in a while mind you, it can get addictive."

"Thanks."

She shrugs.

"I'll call if anything turns up."

I leave the mentor room, and look around the hall. All along this wall are the mentors rooms, across from me are the doors leading to the bar and lounge. On the right end of the hall is a door that leads to all the bedrooms, on the left is the tall white door leading to the infirmary. I hesitate for a minute, then walk towards the door.

Through it, I come across a white hallway leading to an open room with a large desk on one side. There is a pale woman with light blonde hair sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Ariel's room is?"

She looks up slowly, and blinks.

"May I ask who's calling?"

I glance around the room.

"Finnick Odair."

She sighs, and flips through a large ledger. Running her finger down the page, she stops it under a name.

"Room fifteen, down that hall and to the right."

She says pointing to my right. I nod.

"Thank you."

She doesn't say anything, and starts rifling through some papers. I walk down the hallway and look at the doors on my right side.

"Nine...eleven...thirteen...fifteen."

I stop in front of the door, and take a deep breath. Then I raise my fist and tap lightly on the door with my knuckles.

"Come in."

I hear the slightly muffled voice on the other side of the door. I open it, and walk through.

The room isn't small, and it isn't large either. Everything is white, and the only furniture is a bed, one armchair, and a small table. Ariel is sitting in the bed wearing a white tank top, the bed has been cranked up to a sitting position and she's tucked under the starch white sheets.

She looks slightly surprised to see me, but smiles.

"Finnick, hey. I didn't expect you to come see me."

I walk over to the bed side, and smile.

"Why wouldn't I come see you? How are you feeling?"

She shrugs, and lets out a sigh.

"I would be better if I didn't have these."

She says pulling on her wrists. For the first time I notice they are pinned to the bed with black straps. She relaxes, and drops them back on the mattress.

"Throw one little fit and you're deemed 'unstable'. Oh well, I guess I kind of deserve it."

I walk around the bed and sit in the chair.

"When are they going to take them off?"

She shrugs again.

"Whenever they think I'm not a danger to myself or anyone else."

She raises her voice, shouting toward the door.

"I told them I'm fine, but apparently they aren't satisfied with my word!"

She chuckles, and turns back to me.

"Anyway, enough about me. I'm tired of hearing about me. How are you?"

I smile.

"I'm doing great."

She lifts her hand slightly, and shakes a finger at me.

"Ah, ah. It's not nice to lie. Especially to a poor unstable young lady with attachment disorders."

I chuckle and lean back in the chair.

"Well, fair enough. Right before you had your breakdown, I got a call."

She shifts in bed slightly, and leans forward.

"Ooh. Who from?"

I smile at her eagerness.

"Annie."

She frowns thinking, then she remembers.

"Oh! Annie Cresta, life long friend of Finnick Odair right?"

I nod.

"I read an interview with her in 'weekly gush', she seems like a sweet girl."

I smile.

"She is."

Ariel grins.

"So what was she calling about?"

The smile disappears from my face when the conversation replays in my head.

"Well, the news is far from good. Mags had a stroke and is in the hospital."

Ariel gasps, and sits up.

"What? Is she alright?"

I shrug.

"The doctors aren't sure yet, they'll know more when she wakes up."

Ariel's eyes are wide, and she starts pulling slightly on her wrist straps. I watch some liquid run through her IV and she leans back on the bed.

"I'm fine, look! I'm fine."

The liquid retreats back up into the tube, and Ariel sighs as she opens her eyes. Her pupils are dilated making her blue eyes look even bigger.

"Stupid doctors."

She mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

I ask, Ariel blinks several times, trying to focus her eyes.

"Morphling. They think unless I'm one hundred percent calm all the time, I need to be pumped full of that awful drug."

I nod. Morphling is a very strong drug, and if you're not careful you can easily become addicted to the stuff.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She wiggles her hands in the straps, and shrugs.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to. She was my mentor too you know."

I look at her surprised.

"Really? She didn't mention that."

Ariel nods, and rests her head back on the pillow.

"Yep. I don't think she was very proud of me, she usually doesn't like volunteers and I had the highest death count of the careers. I guess since I did it to be able to support my baby was one of the things she respected about me."

Ariel babbles, then blinks and sits up. Her pupils shrink into focus, and she takes a deep breath.

"Woo! That is one of the weirdest feelings. That must not have been very much morphling at all, it's already out of my bloodstream."

She looks at me.

"Sorry about that, morphling tends to have a strange effect on me. So are the doctors optimistic about Mags condition?"

I nod, and she seems to relax.

"They said she will most likely recover, although there is the possibility that the stroke permanently damaged part of her brain."

Ariel nods.

"I remember my grandmother when I was really little had a stroke, after she got better she was never able to walk again. She wasn't so fortunate after the heart attack though."

She gives me a sad smile.

"I'm sure Mags will be fine. She's a survivor."

I smile.

"Yes I'm sure she'll be fine."

Ariel sighs, and leans back on her pillows again.

"So how are you doing? And no stupid replies like; 'I'm doing fine' or 'good' I want the truth."

When I don't reply right away, she opens one eye and looks at me.

"I'm waiting."

I chuckle under my breath.

"Well, I'm doing a little better now that I know you're going to be fine. I was pretty shaken up when I got the news about Mags but I'm better now. The only thing that's killing me is being stuck here, I wish I was home with Annie, Bruce and Mags. But I am also stressed about Theodor, he seems to be doing well for himself. He's down to the final eight after all."

Ariel nods slowly.

"Who's the other seven again?"

I run off the dead tributes in my head.

"Mercury, Bernard, Theodor, the girl from five, Johanna from seven, both from nine and that huge boy from ten."

Ariel is silent for a minute.

"I don't know much about the girl from seven, or the tributes from nine, but the others are deadly opponents."

I nod silently. Theodor has a chance, but it's a rather slim one.

We are both silent for a moment. The silence is broken as the door opens. We both look up and see Poseidon standing in the doorway, one hand behind his back. He looks surprised when he sees me.

"Hey Ariel."

He says tentatively, unsure what her reaction will be. Her eyes light up, and her smile is just for him.

"Hello Poseidon."

He relaxes when he sees her smile, and he grins.

"How are you feeling?"

Her eyes never leave his as she answers.

"Much better."

Poseidon breaks his gaze with her for a moment and turns to me.

"Hey Finnick do you mind if I have a moment alone with Ariel?"

I stand up and smile.

"Sure, no problem. I'll go take over from Seeder."

I turn to Ariel.

"I'm glad you're doing well, I'll see you soon."

She nods, still looking at Poseidon. I can't stop grinning as I walk past Poseidon to the door, as I pass him I whisper;

"Good luck."

He nods.

"Thanks."

I open the door and glance behind me to see what he has behind his back, and my smile grows wider. He's holding a bouquet of roses and a folded piece of paper.

I leave them alone, and walk back to the mentor room. Well it looks like things are going well for them. Seeder looks up from the screens.

"I thought I told you to get some rest."

She lectures motherly. I grin.

"Yeah well I've never been that great at listening to authority."

She laughs, and shakes her head.

"You are a cheeky one aren't you?"

I shrug.

"I'll take over now, you go do whatever."

She shakes her head as she stands up.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

She pauses at the door, and turns around.

"You better darn well call me when you get tired, or I'll beat your pretty little self."

I put on a mock scared face.

"Yes ma'am."

She chuckles and walks out, closing the door behind her.

The clock reads almost six-thirty, and it's starting to get light in the arena. Theodor is already awake, preparing breakfast. He notices that he's getting a little low on supplies, and decides to go check his traps. I watch as he moves carefully through the forest, always aware of his surroundings, always on the lookout for danger.

He still has a short sword from the cornucopia, and thankfully he can use it well. He reaches the first of his traps, and pulls a squirrel free. The next trap has caught one of the mutts that killed Cecil. He examines it carefully, finally making a decision, he throws it into the undergrowth. Smart move, there's no knowing if it's edible or not.

he slows down as he's approaching his next trap, until he stops completely. He tilts his head to one side, concentrating. Then I hear it as well, a faint sobbing sound.

He holds his sword ready, and walks forward. He stops when he reaches a small clearing.

There is a tripped snare with a rabbit caught in it, but the more interesting catch is a small girl hanging by one foot from a branch. Theodor must have set up a trap just in case anyone tried to steal his catch.

The girls face is bright red from all the blood that's rushed to her head, and it contrasts strangely with her very light brown curls. She can't be older than thirteen, her shirt hem fell down, exposing her stomach and I can see her ribs sticking out from her small body.

Theodor looks at her for a little while, and finally she spots him.

"Cut me down...please."

She lets out a whimper. Theodor shuffles for a minute, then walks over and cuts the rope keeping her suspended. She falls to the ground, and gasps as the air is knocked from her.

"What's your name?"

Theodor asks slowly. The girl gingerly sits up, and rubs her head.

"Willa, I'm from district nine."

Theodor nods, still holding his sword tightly.

"Do you have any weapons?"

She shakes her head, and rubs her ankle.

"I wouldn't have been stuck up there for several hours if I did."

Theodor smiles very slightly.

"No I guess not."

Willa is still sitting where she fell, watching him with large eyes. As I take a closer look, I notice that her eyes seem blue, but are actually a very light violet. I've heard of people being born with purple eyes before, but I thought it was just a myth. But there's no way she could afford to get her eyes genetically changed if she couldn't even get enough food.

"Are you going to kill me?"

She asks quietly, staring with her big violet eyes. The blood has drained from her face, leaving her pale.

Theodor thinks for a moment, then shakes his head.

"No. You wouldn't be sitting there if I was."

She nods slowly.

"So what now?"

Theodor, reaches down and retrieves the rabbit, then he resets both traps, and turns back to Willa.

"You can stay with me if you want, or you can run. I don't care."

Willa looks around at the trees, down at the traps, and back at Theodor.

"You want an alliance? Even when we're down to the final eight?"

He shrugs.

"One of us is going to die sooner or later."

She stares at her feet for a minute.

"Okay, I'll stay with you."

He nods.

"Alright then, follow me."

He leads her back to camp, and gives her something to eat which she devours hungrily. Then he starts cleaning the squirrel and rabbit he caught.

"Where's your district partner?"

Willa shrugs as she rearranges his supplies.

"I don't know, we didn't stick together. I've been on my own since the blood bath. I didn't get a weapon so I've just been hiding. I found Mason's campsite though."

Theodor pauses from his work, and looks up at her.

"Mason?"

Willa nods, her eyes scared.

"He's the giant boy from ten. When I found his camp he was busy gutting a deer, I guess since he's from the livestock district he's good at hunting things and skinning them and all that stuff."

Theodor slowly resumes skinning the rabbit.

"Where's his camp?"

Willa points off to the left.

"Five or six miles that way. He doesn't seem that interested in hunting tributes."

Theodor looks up suddenly.

"Hang on. How the heck did he bring down a deer? Does he have a bow?"

Willa shudders.

"I saw his weapon, it's a wooden handle with three long leather thongs attached to it, at the end of each thong is a spiky metal ball. The deers legs were completely shattered."

Theodor sighs.

"I think it's called a Bolas. You spin it until and then throw it at your targets legs and well, you saw what happened to the deer."

Willa shivers, and moves to the embers of the fire.

"What about the other tributes. do you know where they are?"

Willa shakes her head.

"The girl from seven, Johanna is just as good at hiding as I am. The girl from five is somewhere near the lake I think, and one of the two remaining careers besides you is probably back at the cornucopia. Other than that I have no idea."

Theodor nods and points to some wood stacked on one side of the camp.

"Why don't you start a little fire? Make sure the wood is really dry so it doesn't smoke."

Willa nods and begins to start a fire, that's when the first cannon fires.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! Sorry for the rather late-ish update, I had to write an essay, babysit and other fun stuff :P**

**Anyway! Here's the newest chapter, and once again thank you so much for reading I'll try to get the games moving along faster so that we can get back to district four! Yay!**

**Anyway, I may or may not be splitting this into two stories, I'll let you know!**

**As always please, please, please! Review, I absolutely adore every one I get so please oblige!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: We'll be home soon.**

Theodor and Willa's heads both snap up and look around the surrounding trees.

"What..."

Willa starts, but than another cannon interrupts her. Theodor drops his catch and grabs his sword, then he walks over and hands Willa his knife.

"Can you use this?"

She nods, her violet eyes wide. Theodor grips his sword tightly, and takes a few steps to the edge of the clearing, then he peers through the trees cautiously.

"Theodor..."

"Shhh."

Willa falls silent, and Theodor listens intently.

***BOOM***

The cannon sounds loud and clear, and in a few moments a hovercraft appears. Theodor and Willa watch as it flies above them in the direction of Mason's camp. They hear it stop, and in a minute it disappears.

"Theodor..."

Willa inches closer to him, her voice almost a whimper. Theodor turns to look back at her for a minute.

"Do you think it was Mason?"

There doesn't seem to be any immediate danger, but they are both whispering. Willa shakes her head.

"So he..."

Willa nods, now terrified.

"What if he's out hunting tributes! We're so close to his camp..."

Theodor runs over to the fire Willa was starting, and quickly kicks dirt over it. Then he turns and stuffs all his supplies in his pack.

"Come on, we're going to get away from here."

Willa runs to his side, and they begin moving through the trees quickly. I press the button to summon Poseidon, and within a minute he's in the room.

"What's going on?"

He asks quickly, confused as to why they were moving.

"There were two cannons, they think it's Mason hunting down tributes."

Poseidon nods, sitting in his chair he leans forward and watches the screens closely.

Theodor is heading back to the cliff that they chased Johanna up. Is he going to try to go back down the cliff? It was hard enough getting up.

"Where are we going?"

Willa asks, quickly losing her breath.

"To the cliffs, if we can find a way down we'll be relatively safe."

After walking for a few minutes, he has to stop to let Willa catch up.

"I'm...sorry...I'm not used...to running."

Willa pants, Theodor sighs, and looks around at the trees.

"I think it's safe enough to take a rest."

Willa sinks wearily to the ground, and rests her back against a tree. Theodor slowly lowers himself until he's resting against a tree across from her.

"What are we going to do?"

Willa asks, her eyes darting to each shadow. Theodor looks fairly calm, but has his sword always held ready.

"We're going to try and get as far away from the others as possible. Find a good position and then let them come to us, that way we'll have the upper hand."

Willa nods slowly, clutching tightly to her knife. They both start to doze off, when a loud snap echoes through the forest. Theodor jolts awake, his eyes snapping open. Willa sits bolt upright, her violet eyes impossibly wide.

"Theo..."

"Shush!"

They both listen for a moment. ***snap* *crack* *rustle*** Theodor stands up and puts a finger to his lips. Willa can't take the pressure, and lets out a small sob. The snaps stop, then start getting louder. ***snap! Crack! Craaaack!***

"RUN!"

Theodor shouts. Willa turns and dashes into the trees, Theodor right behind her as Mason comes into view, crashing through the undergrowth with a roar.

Theodor and Willa sprint as fast as they can towards the cliffs, and though they are fast, Mason has the advantage of extremely long legs.

He quickly gains on them, and Theodor realises that it's turn and fight or die.

"Keep running! Don't stop!"

Willa glances back, as Theodor skids to a stop, and turns to face Mason.

"No!"

Theodor takes several deep breaths to slow his heart rate, and holds his sword up.

"Willa keep running! I'm not going to die for you if you don't try to win this!"

She hesitates, standing about ten feet behind him, she bites her lip, looking from Theodor to Mason.

"GO!"

She sobs, turns and runs into the trees.

Theodor stands ready, legs spread apart bracing him. Mason seeing that Theodor is waiting to fight it out, slows to a stop about twenty feet from him.

"He's not going to make it."

Poseidon mutters, staring anxiously at the screen. I take a deep breath, and calm the adrenaline in my blood.

"Mason may be big and strong, but Theodor's fast and he can out think him."

Poseidon glances at me, then back to the screen.

"Maybe, but one wrong move and mason will smash him."

I don't reply, focusing on the screens. I can imagine the suspense going on right now for everyone watching, they're sure to be showing this since nothing going on could be more interesting than a tribute showdown. They will be updating bets, biting their nails and cheering on their favorite, but the truth is they don't care who wins, they just want to watch the show.

"You really want to fight me district four?"

Mason growls. His voice is gutteral and harsh, and for the first time I get a good look at him. He has to be at least six and a half feet tall minimum, his long arms and legs bulge with massively thick muscles, the sinews tight and the veins bunching. His black hair is sheared close to his head, and his ruthlessly cold eyes are a dark blue. He breathes in deeply, his massive chest expanding, stretching his shirt seems to the maximum.

"I will finish you like I did district two and that little one from nine."

So those were Bernard and Willa's district partners cannons. That leaves Mason, Johanna, Mercury, Willa, Theodor and the girl from six.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant, that could be the death of you."

Theodor says calmly. Mason shrugs.

"I have nothing to fear from you."

I notice that he has several wounds. Looks like Bernard didn't go down without a fight. He has several long cuts along his chest, a few minor ones on his arms, and he's favoring his left leg.

"You might be mistaken, you don't look so good."

Mason takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. Raising his bolas he starts swinging it dangerously.

"I don't even have to get close to you, one little throw and your skull will smash like a melon."

Theodor takes a step forward, further closing the gap. Now there was only about nine feet between them.

"But if I get close enough, you won't be able to use it properly."

Mason snarls as Theodor takes another step forward, realising that what he said is true. If Theodor gets to close, the bolas will be useless. He raises the bolas, and begins spinning it in a circle, the thongs start to hum, and the spiked iron balls on the end start to clack together menacingly.

"It can still give quite a lethal blow close range."

Theodor takes another step forward, and swings his sword at Mason. He reacts instinctively, jumping back. The bolas loses its rhythm and Mason has to adjust it quickly to stop the iron balls from smashing his hand. Seeing his chance, Theodor lunges forward, and slashes at Mason's neck. He moves just in time, taking the cut along his upper arm.

Roaring in pain, he whirls the bolas at Theodor, who quickly ducks under the whistling thongs, and delivers Mason another blow, this one a deep gash in his side. Mason gasps as blood oozes out of his side. He brings up his fist, and this time Theodor is not so lucky. Mason's fist crashes into his jaw in a powerful uppercut, and Theodor is thrown back dazed.

Mason hold his side, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Your dying will be slow for that!"

He shouts as he starts spinning the bolas again. He stands over Theodor the bolas beginning to hum.

"Any last words?!"

Theodor blinks slowly, trying to clear his vision, holding a hand to his quickly swelling jaw.

"You're not going to win these games."

Is all he says. Mason roars, raising the bolas over his head. Suddenly Mason's roar is cut short, and surprise is written all over his face. Theodor blinks in surprise, and looks behind Mason, as he slowly turns around.

Willa is standing with blood all over her hands, and now that Mason has turned, we can see the knife handle protruding from his left shoulder blade.

Mason spits out the blood that starts pooling in his mouth. How is he still standing?

"It's going to take more than that."

Mason growls.

"Willa run!"  
Theodor's shout comes too late, the bolas whistles in the air a moment, before wrapping around Willa's neck. There's a sickening sound like raw meat hitting a rock, as the metal balls at the end of the thongs smash into Willa's head, crushing her skull.

Blood spatters on Mason and Theodor as her cannon fires and her almost headless body falls to the ground.

"NO!"

Theodor finds some hidden strength, and leaps up. Mason turns just as Theodor sinks his sword into his chest all the way up to the hilt. They stand face to face for a minute, then blood gushes out of Mason's mouth, and his cannon fires.

Theodor braces his foot against Mason's body, and jerks the sword free. He refuses to look at Willa's body, turning away he picks up his pack, and continues walking toward the cliff.

Two more deaths, there are only four left to play; Mercury, Theodor, the girl from six and Johanna.

"They're going to end it before another twenty-four hours."

Poseidon says, running his fingers through his hair. He's right, if the tributes don't hunt each other down the gamemakers will force them together. The games are almost over, and there's a good chance that Theodor will win.

**Authors note: hey sorry for the short chapter but I will hopefully be updating tomorrow, and I figured since the last chapter was twice as long as my normal ones, I could get away with a shorter one ;) Please REVIEW! and thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**To all my lovely readers out there!**

**I sincerely thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, It's amazing to see that so many people are getting caught up and enjoying my story :')**

**I really do appreciate everyone who reads my story and I especially appreciate when people review.**

**Thank you to all my faithful reviews, you guys seriously rock. If I could I would throw a party for all of you :)**

**But since I can't I will just try to make this story and future ones as awesome as they can be. I hope that you continue to read my future writing, and I can't believe I have gotten over 7,000 views!**

***sniff* Love all you guys :')**

**Here's another chapter for all of you epic peoples. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-one: We always new it would end this way.**

Theodor doesn't stop when he reaches the cliff, instead he starts walking along the edge until he finds a way down.

"Where's he going?"

I ponder aloud. Poseidon sighs and crosses his arms.

"He's probably heading either to the cornucopia or somewhere in the general area."

I glance at him for a moment before turning back to the screens.

"Why would he do that?"

Poseidon stands up, and lets out another sigh.

"He's looking for a fight, at this point in the games it would be useless to try and run. At least this way he'll have the element of surprise to his advantage."

I turn to look at him as he walks to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He pauses with his hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to get Ariel, she needs to watch..."

Without further explanation he opens the door and walks out. As the door shuts behind him, It dawns on me what he means. Very soon a victor is going to be named, and all of us need to be present to see who will claim the title. Within a few short hours a remaining tribute could become a victor, or return home in a pine box.

The thought sends shivers up my spine, and I focus on the screens. Theodor is halfway down the cliff, and quickly making progress.

The door opens right when he reaches the bottom, and Poseidon enters carrying Ariel. Her hands and feet are tied together with thick leather straps, not to tight but secure.

"Um...hi Ariel. What's with the hostage get up?"

She smiles slightly as Poseidon sits down with her in his lap.

"They want to make sure if I freak out again I won't go smashing the screens or do anything else drastic. So this is the only way I'm allowed out of the infirmary."

I nod.

"Sorry."

She shrugs.

"It's not that bad. What's going on?"

I recap the past couple of hours for her quickly, and she seems to take the news well, remaining calm throughout the narrative. The whole time I'm talking she pays attention to me, but is completely relaxed on Poseidon's lap. She's resting at an angle on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively, her legs are drapped across his and his free hand is on her knee.

I can't help smiling, glad that they're comfortable with each other again. Ariel gives me a questioning grin as I finish.

"What?"

I shake my head.

"Nothing."

Poseidon get's distracted from looking at Ariel's eyes, and turns to me as well.

"Nothing? It's clearly something. What is it?"

I chuckle.

"I'm just glad that you two are tolerant of each other again."

Ariel laughs, and Poseidon practically beams at the sound.

"You didn't tell him Poseidon?"

He shakes his head, and now they've got me curious.

"Now it's my turn to ask. What?"

Ariel turns to look at Poseidon.

"Do you want to tell him? Or can I?"

Poseidon just nods, and Ariel turns back to me.

"We're getting married!"

I stare at her in shock.

"What?!"

She nods her head, smiling widely.

"We figured it was stupid to continue like we have been."

Poseidon explains quickly.

"And I've always known she was the one for me."

Ariel giggles.

"When he asked I didn't hesitate for an instant."

The thought still hasn't processed fully. Ariel and Poseidon are _engaged?_ Wasn't it only a few days ago that they couldn't stand each other? But I guess that makes sense now, if you can't be with the person you love and you think it's their fault you tend to be hostile toward them.

"Engaged? Really?"

Poseidon and Ariel nod.

"But what about..."

I look around briefly, and lower my voice to a whisper.

"Our 'jobs' in the capitol? The president isn't going to be happy to lose two of his victor 'employees'"

Poseidon replies.

"We're going to agree to still take on jobs as long as he doesn't change anything after we get married. We talked about it, and if we can be together, it's worth what we do in the capitol."

I shake my head, reality finally processing.

"Well...um, congratulations."

You can practically see Ariel's face glowing.

"Thanks."

Poseidon tears his eyes away from Ariel.

"We should keep an eye on the last few hours of the games."

Ariel and I agree, and we all turn our attention to the screens.

Theodor has made it to out of the meadow, and is heading to the cornucopia.

"He's going to have it out with Mercury."

Ariel says sadly.

"It's always hard when the alliances break and are forced to turn on each other. I had to kill my district partner in the end..."  
Her voice trails off, and Poseidon wraps his arms comfortingly around her.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes, watching as Theodor retraces the steps they took days ago, making his way back to the cornucopia.

He reaches not too much later, and crouches down at the edge of the clearing.

"Here we go."

I mutter quietly.

Theodor watches the cornucopia, searching for his opponent. Mercury is no where to be seen and Theodor looks slightly confused.

"Must be out hunting."

He murmmers.

"Guess again!"

Theodor reacts instinctively, leaping up and crashing into the bush at the edge of the forest as Mercury jumps out from behind a tree. Theodor scrambles to his feet, bringing his sword up to block the blow from Mercury's spear.

It's technically a halberd; a spear with a small axe head on the top. The axe head ends in a wicked pointed blade.

Theodor backs toward the cornucopia, making Mercury come to him. Mercury has the advantage with the longer weapon, but if Theodor can avoid the blows and get close enough the halberd will be useless. He must realise this, so why is he still backing up? Poseidon answers my question with his comment.

"Smart kid, he's forcing his opponent make the next move, that way when he counters he'll know how Mercury will react."

Mercury jabs the halberd head at Theodor, who knocks it aside with his sword. Mercury roars in frustration, and runs forward. Theodor is ready, and when Mercury gets close enough, he swings his sword as hard as he can, catching the halberd mid handle. With a loud *thunk* the sword sticks in the shaft. There's a moment of pulling from both tributes, but the weapons refuse to part. Tossing the weapons aside, they latch onto each other and fall to the ground.

Mercury is taller than Theodor, and has the advantage of long limbs and agility, but Theodor is much stronger, and when it comes down to wrestling he's a pro. This soon becomes evident as Theodor grips Mercury in a headlock. Mercury struggles as Theodor's hold tightens, gasping and coughing for air. His hands scrabble on the ground, searching for something to use as a weapon.

His face is bright red, quickly turning purple when his fingers close around an empty can from the supplies scattered around the campsite. He rips free the last edge of the can lid, and slices it across both of Theodor's forearms.

With a cry of pain, Theodor lets go. Mercury scrambles away from him, gasping for breath as he recovers. He looks around for a weapon; Theodor and him spot the long knife at the same time, for a brief instant they look at each other, than they dash for the knife.

Mercury is faster, and Theodor can't stop himself as Mercury grabs the sword and turns around.

Theodor crashes into Mercury, and I can see the sword tip protruding horribly from his back.

Mercury's words are harsh and gurgled from Theodor's headlock as he says;

"Sorry. I guess the odds weren't with you."

Theodor's blood drools out of his mouth onto Mercury's arms and chest, his cannon fires, and Mercury let's him fall to the ground.

Ariel sobs a little, and Poseidon comforts her.

Mercury rubs his neck, which is quickly turning purple. He coughs harshly, and spits out some blood.

none of us saw it coming, least of all Mercury.

Johanna comes running out of the trees, grabs an axe from the cornucopia and buries it in Mercury's chest as he shouts in surprise. His face is still in shock as his cannon fires.

Johanna laughs, and wrenches her axe free. Then, with a quick look around, she heads for the lake.

Within another two hours, she has the girl from six cornered.

"Please don't kill me!"

The girl shrieks as Johanna wields the axe above her head.

"What else would I do? Shake hands and invite you to a tea party? I've gone through too much already, I _deserve_ to go home!"

The girl whimpers, pleading in her eyes.

"Please..."

Johanna's eyes flicker with emotion for a minute; pity? Mercy? Understanding? It's gone in a split second, and she silences the girl forever with a quick decapitation.

With triumph she holds the axe above her head, and laughs.

"Take me home!"

She yells cheerfully to the hovercraft that appears to take her back.

"Well, I don't know if anyone saw that coming."

Ariel says.

I just nod. Now I know what was in her eyes when she was reaped; victory.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! (and girls, but I usually just generalize and call everyone guys) ;)**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I had class untill the late afternoon and then I had a migraine for the rest of the day :( SO needless to say staring at a computer screen was out of the question.**

**Anyway, now that you all know, I hope you will understand. And hey! I'm posting a new chapter now aren't I?**

**So here it is, now that the games are over we will be traveling back home to district four, and I have lots of big plans for the future :D**

**(no matter what happens please don't hate me!)**

**Oh! and lots of Finnick/Annie drama will be coming up so never fear I know you all have been getting a little inpatient.**

**So here's the (extra long) chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: finally going home.**

There was a lot of commotion after the hovercraft picked Johanna up; the district seven mentors had to rush off and prepare for picking up Johanna, getting her ready for the crowning ceremony, victory interview, and finally to take her home. I thought that all the other mentors would be allowed to go home since we didn't have anything else to do with this years games.

I was wrong however, when Poseidon and Ariel informed me that we were required to stay until after her victory interview, than all the mentors would leave at once, each on a separate train to their own district.

So we moved into a fancy building called "victors hotel" which I am told is where all the mentors stay whose tributes didn't win until after the crowning ceremony and the victory interview.

It's a very lavish and fancy hotel, and we get a whole floor to ourselves. Poseidon and Ariel get suites next to each other, leaving me with the largest suite at the very back of the floor.

My suite includes a giant bedroom, joined to an enormous bathroom, a large lounge type room, and a small kitchen and dining room. Poseidon and Ariel's suites are the same.

Since Johanna came out of the arena in practically the same condition that she went in, she needed only a day in the medical building, just to clean her up, erase all her scars and that sort of thing. We spent the day just relaxing in our rooms and catching up on well needed sleep.

The crowning ceremony and victory interview were going to take place right after lunch the following day.

I left Ariel and Poseidon to spend time with each other, retreating to my room I spent the evening thinking about home, and taking a very long shower. Since we don't need to get ready until around lunch time, I sleep in until around ten-thirty. Finally getting up, I find a suit has been laid out for me. It's a simple black suit, with a mint green dress shirt to go underneath. I dress quickly, and find the suit is tailored to fit me perfectly. In the bathroom I discover a small spray bottle and a comb with a canister of mouse.

I pick up the small spray bottle, and read the label; _eye highlighter_.

I'm a bit sceptical, but spray a little in my eyes nonetheless. It feels cold for a minute, and after blinking several times I look in the mirror. Sure enough my eyes look brighter than ever, and the spray adds a little sparkle to them as well. It doesn't look completely fake, but it looks a little more than natural. I comb and mouse my hair, trying different styles. First I slick it all back, which doesn't look bad, but it's not me. I tousled it, and look in the mirror. That's me, but it looks like I was swimming and just let my hair dry. When I just let it air dry, it gets a slight curl to it. Finally I decide on combing most of it on one side and back, which causes it to have a sort of curve in the front, and the rest of it stays back in natural waves. I have to admit it makes me look older, and a run some mouse through it to set it.

I walk out into the large lounge that joins our three rooms. Poseidon is there dressed in khaki dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. His dark brown hair is left rather tousled, but neat.

"Hey."

He turns and spots me.

"Hey."

I look around briefly.

"Where's Ariel?"

Poseidon gestures towards her door.

"Getting ready. Why does it always take women so long to get ready?"

"Because looking this good doesn't just happen."

I laugh at Poseidon's facial expression as Ariel calls from the bedroom door. She walks out dressed in a sky blue mermaid style gown that makes her eyes shine like two sapphires. Her long dark red hair is pulled back in two twists, and then falls loose with the rest of her hair down her back in curls. She has just enough makeup on to highlight her features, leaving her skin looking natural.

"Wow."

Is all Poseidon manages to say. She smiles, and gives him a kiss, wiping the lipstick off his cheek as she replies.

"Glad I took so long now?"

He grins.

"You can take as long as you want from now on, although I don't think you need that long because you're already so beautiful."

She laughs, and slips her arm in his, looking at me.

"See why I'm marrying him? He always gives me such nice compliments."

I smile.

"Well he's right, you do look beautiful."

She returns my smile.

"Well thank you Finnick."

She turns back to Poseidon.

"Is the car here yet? The ceremony is going to start soon."

A buzzer sounds, and Poseidon starts walking toward the elevator.

"It is now. Come along my lovely fiancé."

I shake my head with a smile, and follow them down to the limousine waiting for us. Once inside we quickly arrive at the building holding the stage that they had the interviews in. At the door, the guard hands us our seat numbers, and directs us where to go.

Our seats are with the other victors in the second row. The first row holds the district seven mentors, Johanna's prep team and stylist and a few very rich looking capitol citizens.

"Sponsors."

Ariel whispers to me as the panem anthem starts playing. The president walks on stage, among cheers from the crowd. I notice that none of the mentors are clapping or cheering, not one.

"Thank you, thank you."

The president's voice booms over the microphone.

"Quiet please. Thank you. Now, let me introduce this years victor...Johanna mason from district seven!"

The crowd goes wild, as Johanna saunters onstage. She's dressed in a midnight black spaghetti strap dress that hugs her body and ends just above her knees, she's also wearing a pair of black high heel ankle boots. The only thing about her outfit that isn't black, is a bright red thick bracelet and a matching necklace. Her very short hair has been darkened to black with light highlights, and is spiked up. She has bright red lipstick on and very dark dramatic eye makeup. I guess her stylist took the hint that she wouldn't appreciate the soft pink feminine gown that she wore in her first interview, that whole outfit screamed childish and innocent, two things Johanna was and is definitely not.

She walks fearlessly up to the president, and smiles as she shakes his hand. He gives his speech, and crowns her victor. She thanks him, they shake hands, and the president exits the stage. She ignores the crowd screaming her name, pleading with her to look their way. She stares off to the side, then with a malicious grin like the one she had when she killed, she turned to the crowd and made a slicing motion across her throat.

This causes the crowd to scream and clap, shouting her name all the louder. She smirks, and turns her attention to Caesar Flickerman as he bounds on stage. He always wears the same midnight blue suit that twinkles like stars, but he changes his hair and makeup for each game. This year he has conveniently chosen black.

"Hello Johanna Mason! Shall we get this show on the road?"

She smiles, and shakes his hand.

"Why not?"

She shouts above the crowd. They take their seats, and Caesar motions for the crowd to settle down. Then he turns to Johanna.

"Johanna, by the way can I call you Jo?"

She gives him a sweet smile.

"You most certainly may not. Johanna is my name, and I'd like to keep it that way."

He raises his eyebrows, and turns to the crowd.

"Cheeky little thing isn't she?"

The crowd roars approval, and Johanna just grins.

"I don't think anyone suspected that you would be sitting here tonight."

Caesar said, Johanna opens her eyes wide, and stares in disbelief.

"No, really?"

She asks in an exaggerated sarcastic voice. The crowd laughs and cheers along with Caesar as Johanna continues.

"That was kind of the point you know, if nobody paid me any attention and just looked at me as a weak harmless little girl, they would get over-confident and ignore me."

Caesar nods.

"And then you show what you're capable of when they least expect it."

Her eyes grow cold, as she grins.

"Exactly."

Caesar turns to a different subject.

"So Johanna since you were playing the emotional weakling, we didn't get very far in your first interview before you broke down, so I'm going to ask a few personal questions. Do you have any family back home?"

She hesitates, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes, I have a brother."  
The crowd gasps in surprise, a brother?

"Older or younger?"

Caesar presses. Johanna has something in her eyes, and I recognise it as the same look Annie and Robbert had in their eyes. Love for a sibling. Well this is surprise, I didn't think Johanna was capable of something like love.

"Younger, he's only nine."

Johanna says. Caesar places a hand to his cheek dramatically, and there are some "aww's" from the crowd.

"Do you have any parents?"

He asks. Johanna shakes her head.

"My father was killed in a forest fire when I was little, and my mother died giving birth to Leo."

Caesar places a hand over his heart, and some of the crowd actually start crying.

"Leo is your little brother?"

She nods.

"Leonardo, but he likes to just be called Leo. After my mother died we were put in separate community homes, but the minute I turned twelve I started taking tesserae to help support him. I also started working at the boy's community home so I could spend more time with him."

Caesar has tears in his eyes from the tragic tale, and his voice is rather choked as he asks.

"So you two are close?"

She nods.

"We are now, not so much when we were very little. And as for my plans when I get home, I'm going to get him out of the community home and have him come live with me in victors village."

There are more "aww's" from the crowd, and I'm rather shocked to see this side of her.

"Well, that will be wonderful. Now on to a question I'm sure we're all dying to know. Do you have anyone special back home?"

She laughs, and shakes her head.

"No, I think all the boys were intimidated by me. Growing up alone I learned how to take care of myself."

Caesar laughs.

"I think we all see that now. Get into many fights?"

She grins.

"Let's just say I had some experience in battle before the games. I don't think anyone has ever bothered me twice."

Caesar shakes his head.

"I would think not. Well now that you're a victor I'm sure that all the boys in your district will be falling at your feet."

Johanna seems to like this idea, and laughs along with everyone else.

"Maybe."

Caesar turns to the crowd.

"As you all may know, Johanna here holds the record for the most deaths by one tribute this year. I don't think the careers happened to notice when you dropped two tributes at the bloodbath did they?"

Johanna laughs.

"No I don't think so, the tributes I took down were a few of the stragglers who got in my way."

Caesar holds a finger to his chin as if deep in thought.

"How many tributes did you get again?"

Johanna shrugs carelessly, like it doesn't even matter.

"Oh I lost count, plenty though."

I know this is a lie, no matter how cold blooded you are, it takes something from you when you kill another person, and they will haunt you for the rest of your life.

"Well let's watch some of the highlights of the games, and we can count shall we?"

A large screen turns on, and they start to play the most exciting parts of the games, all featuring Johanna of course. It turns out that she killed seven tributes. Ziva, Mercury, the girl from five, the girl from twelve and the boy from three at the bloodbath, the boy from eleven, and the girl from six.

At each kill Johanna's eyes turn as cold as they were when she ended their lives. The crowd cheers when Johanna gets the jump on Ziva, laughing at the irony that Ziva was the one who swore to kill Johanna. They also laugh at how she sliced the words "play fair" into Ziva's stomach. After the video is over, Caesar and Johanna discuss a little bit about them, and Johanna describes exactly how she killed each tribute. I shudder as she describes the satisfaction she felt torturing Ziva.

"Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you Johanna Mason, and we'll see you for the victory tour!"

They stand, shake hands and Caesar gestures dramatically to Johanna.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Johanna Mason, victor of the sixty-seventh hunger games!"

The crowd cheers, and Johanna exits the stage.

"Now we go home."

Poseidon says, and the word home never sounded better.

In about an hour or so, we have boarded the train and are on our way to district four. I can't wait to be home, we've been gone for almost a month and I long to hear the ocean and feel sand beneath my feet. Ariel and Poseidon are so obsessed with each other, that I don't think they care where they are as long as they're together. Although Ariel is already making wedding plans.

I spend several hours sitting on a plush window seat, watching the countryside zoom past as I think of home.

All the horror's and drama of the capitol are still fresh in my mind, and I push aside the memories and the thought that I will have to go back for more "jobs"

I shudder, and focus on thoughts of Annie, will she be waiting to see me? Probably not, she'll most likely be at the hospital with Mags, how is Bruce holding up I wonder? And what's the latest news on Mags?

I realise that worrying about what could be, and what might be, is not smart or healthy, so I relax and think about some of my favorite memories with Annie.

I remember one time we were playing in the ocean, and we saw a dolphin fin, being around ten at the time, I thought it would be great fun to scare little eight year old Annie. I told her it was a shark and she said she didn't believe me. I pretended to get dragged underwater by it, and I could hear her screaming. I took the joke even farther though, and swam up to her under water and pinched her leg. This turned out to be a bad idea, because the next thing I know she's kicked me as hard as she can in the face. The result was she had to pull me onto the beach because I was dazed and almost drowned.

I smile as I remember her scolding me.

_"Serves you right Finnick, that was a nasty trick."_

I know she was mostly saying it because she had been worried about me, she only calls me my full name when she's really angry or scared.

I end up falling asleep, dreaming no nightmares for once, instead I dream Annie and I turn into mere people and swim around with the dolphins.

I sleep through the night, and in the morning Poseidon informs me that we will arrive at District four in an hour.

After eating a giant breakfast, I hurry to my room and dress in a pair of worn jean shorts and a blue and green plaid short sleeved shirt that buttons up in the front. I find a pair of brown sandals in the closet, and slip them on. I feel the train start to slow down and I hurry to the main room.

Poseidon and Ariel have their arms around each other, of course, and are waiting by the doors.

"I'm glad we won't have any reporters to deal with."

Ariel says with a sigh. Poseidon kisses the top of her head.

"Me too."

I'm slightly confused.

"There are always camera crews and reporters."

Poseidon shakes his head.

"They're only interested in who one, there wouldn't be any point in interviewing the mentors whose tributes died."

I sigh.

"Thank goodness for that."

The train finally comes to a stop, and the doors slide open. Poseidon and Ariel quickly exit, heading directly to a waiting car.

I wait a few moments, then exit the train. As I step onto the station platform, I lose sense of everything else.

I don't notice the train doors close behind me, I don't notice the call of sea birds or the sound of the ocean, I don't realise that the air is salty and there is sand all around me, the only thing that I can see is Annie.

She's standing on the other end of the platform, dressed in one of her best sun dresses. It's white with ivory beads embroidered in a pattern around the waist, it flutters in the slight breeze, and her feet are bare.

She spots me, and her smile makes me forget every thing that's happened over the last month. I return her smile, and she starts walking toward me.

Unable to stand the distance between us, I take off in a run. She laughs and runs to meet me.

We meet around the middle of the train station, and she throws her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. Lifting her off the ground, I spin in a circle both of us laughing, overcome with the joy of just seeing each other again.

I stop spinning and set her down, but neither of us let go of the other. She buries her face in my shoulder, and her dark reddish-brown waves are in my face. Her hair smells like the ocean.

We stand like that for what seems like forever, neither of us willing to let go. The silence is broken as she whispers into my shoulder.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I have decided to end part one here, since it seems like a good place and I don't want to have fifty plus chapters on this one story. Don't worry, the story will continue under the label "life with Annie Part Two: Together we are complete."**

**I might just shorten the name to "Together we are complete." But I don't know yet. The story will start where it left off, and I will probably post the first chapter tomorrow! Be warned, if you don't like sad stories, I wouldn't read part two because there is a lot of heartache :( There is happiness too though! So maybe you should read it after all.**

**Anyway, part two is where we will really start to get into the Annie/Finnick drama, and some personally exclusive Finnick drama as well. I hope you all enjoyed part one, and please continue to read and review for part two! Thank's so much, I love all you guys :)**

**PS: part two is not Annie's story, it is just the continuation of this story, Annie's story will be told in her POV and will be uploaded under the username "dancingaroundafire" which I will be writing with my good friend Emma Lane. We will start writing that after I'm done with part two. Thanks again!**


End file.
